


Mad World

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 112,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: Thousands of years into the future, humanity has moved beyond the scope of earth, into the deep stretches of space. They created large colonies throughout space, as well as inheriting various planets capable of supporting life. They were greatly expanding, but with this expansion, came new threats.  Some years back, during one of their many explorations, humanity stumbled upon a small planet. They thought to land on it and set up another colony there. What they didn't know was that planet was already inhabited by a race that would soon become their worst nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting to AO3. Fic was written from May 10, 2013 until August 18, 2013 on AFF.
> 
> Couple breakdown:
> 
> Main: Sekai, Sulay
> 
> Side: Xiuhan, Krisbaek
> 
> I WILL NOT BE RESPONDING TO QUESTIONS REGARDING WHO TOPS OR BOTTOMS.
> 
> Song lyrics used in story:  
> Mad World by Gary Jules  
> Soldier by KAT-TUN

     Thousands of years into the future, humanity has moved beyond the scope of earth, into the deep stretches of space. They created large colonies throughout space, as well as inheriting various planets capable of supporting life. They were greatly expanding, but with this expansion, came new threats.

 

     Space was a dangerous place. It wasn't uncommon for a ship to go missing, be it from malfunctions or other hazards in space. Common tragedies included spaceships being damaged or crushed by space debris or asteroids. Unfortunately, they weren't the worst threat out there.

 

     Some years back, during one of their many explorations, humanity stumbled upon a small planet. They thought to land on it and set up another colony there. What they didn't know was that planet was already inhabited by a race that would soon become their worst nightmare.

 

     The initial colony thrived quite well. The planet itself was ideal and very similar to earth. After a while, however, people began to disappear, no trace left behind. The humans feared for their lives. Some stayed and planned to fight whatever threat remained, while others simply fled. Those that stayed soon encountered the creatures responsible for the disappearances.

 

     The creatures were tall, much taller than the average human. Their skin was a silvery bluish-white. Their heads and necks were slightly elongated and their eyes were a bright, golden-yellow color. Humans would come to call these creatures Espeiren.

 

     The Espeiren didn't pose much of a threat at first. They stayed in their own colonies and only seemed threatening when a human got too close. This changed when the humans launched their first attack, hoping to conquer the planet. After that, the Espeiren fought back, far more viciously than the humans. The annihilation of humanity from that planet began.

 

     Finally, the few remaining humans fled the planet. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the Espeiren. They were a race that held grudges and saw things through to the bitter end. They prepared highly advanced ships and followed the humans into space, attacking any time they could. Since then, it has been a constant struggle for territory and survival.

 

     In response to this, humanity developed new weapons and created a strong military. Their troops were made up of many different factions, ranging from mere foot soldiers to the more elite. The ultimate rank of soldier was that of the Xenos. They were highly skilled in fighting and trained to be killers and quick thinkers. Very few people could actually attain the rank of Xenos. They worked in small teams and were generally deployed alongside foot soldiers. Within those teams, each Xenos soldier worked with a partner. This was the key to their success actually.

 

     The Xenos warriors were all tested for synchronization rates in personality, thinking, and battle style, and the pairs were decided based on the results. Even after the initial test, they were constantly monitored to make sure they were in fact compatible. If they were no longer able to work together, they were switched with a new member.

 

     Because they worked in synchronized teams, they were ideally able to perform the best and achieve the most desired results. Adding this to their special training and top of the line equipment, they were an extremely deadly team. They were the teams that directly confronted the Espeiren. It was a huge risk, and Xenos soldiers were always lost, but the humans never came under serious losses with the Xenos leading them in battle. The war always continued, day after day, neither side backing down.

 

~*~

     Sehun sighed as he straightened his uniform. He looked around him at his small, shabby apartment. Finally he would be leaving this hell hole. He doubted the place he was going would be any better, but he could use a change of scenery. This place just seemed so dirty, so empty.

 

     He walked over to his bed and slung his almost empty backpack over his shoulder. He didn't have many possessions to begin with, so there wasn't much of interest to bring with him, just a few clothes and photos. He looked around the place once more before heading silently out the door.

 

     As he walked up the street, people stopped and stared, often backing away in fear. He didn't necessarily mind that sort of treatment. After all, he couldn't blame them. He was in his Xenos uniform. In fact, he was headed to a space ship to be hauled off to whatever team needed his services. He was heading off to become a killer. No one wanted to cross paths with that.

 

     He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The air felt so stuffy and fake. Of course, that was to be expected. The air in the space colonies was pumped and filtered constantly. It was the only way for them to survive. Sure, they had areas where they'd planted vast amounts of trees, but they provided little help in freshening up the air.

 

     He was going to leave this fake place behind though. The only problem was he was going to be stuck on a ship, which was even less appealing. He longed to go to earth. Apparently he'd visited it once when he was small, but his father had worked on a space colony, so they couldn't stay. He could have gone back to earth when his father died, but instead, he chose to become a Xenos, which required he live on a colony and receive constant, rigorous training.

 

     He finally made his way to the launching pad. He and various other soldiers would fly out from the colony to a nearby space port. From there, they'd be split up and given to the various fighter ships that needed them. Finally, he was going to be deployed. He wasn't nervous really. In fact, he couldn't care less. He'd stopped caring about anything when he became a Xenos. He didn't even mind that his own life was at risk.

 

     When he arrived at the launch pad, he followed the other soldiers and found a security worker. She pointed him to the ship that the Xenos needed to board. He took care of his flight details and stood in line to get on the ship.

 

     When he got to the seating area inside the ship, he walked to his seat and flopped down. He had a window seat, not that there was much to view besides distant stars and space dust. He sighed and leaned back against his seat. He wasn't sleepy, but if he slept, the journey would pass faster.

 

     Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to sleep that trip. Another boy soon sat down next to him and began chattering away obnoxiously with the nearby people. Sehun groaned and turned to face the window. The boy sitting next to him heard though, and began to pester him.

     “What's eating ya, man?” He asked. Sehun made no response. Unfortunately, the boy persisted. “Oh, come on! No need to be grumpy! Nerves getting to ya?”

 

     Sehun made no response, but sighed again. He didn't feel like talking to this person. He generally didn't talk to anyone unless he had to, and this person wasn't anyone of importance to his mission. The boy next to him frowned.

     “Wow...Aren't you cocky? I was just trying to be friendly and you go sighing and acting like I'm a nuisance! I'm a Xenos too, you know! You're not so high and mighty!”

 

     High and mighty? No, Sehun didn't think of himself that way. He knew that boy was just as capable and deadly as he was. Sehun just didn't want to become close to anyone. Forming a good bond to his future partner was going to be hard enough. He was really detached from people. It was a defense mechanism for him.

 

     Eventually, the other boy gave him one last dirty look and got back to speaking to the people around him. Sehun continued to look out the window as the ship left the space colony. It was going to be a long, noisy trip.

 

~*~

     Luhan bit into an apple and looked around the room. He was sitting on the table in the lounge. His partner, Kris, was sprawled on the couch, playing a video game. Suho, another member of their team, was sitting in a chair at the other end of the table, reading a book. Next to him was his partner, Lay, sleeping with his head on the table. The last member of their team was nowhere in sight. Luhan sighed.

     “So...Today's the day the new recruit arrives, huh?” He asked, trying to make conversation.

     “Seems that way,” Kris mumbled.

     “He's going to be Kai's new partner, isn't he?” the doe-eyed boy asked.

     “Yeah...Kinda pity the dude...Kai's still pretty wound up about his last partner...” Lay sighed. Suho closed his book.

     “I heard the new recruit's pretty young...Even younger than Kai,” Suho added.

     “Really? That's crazy! Kai's only 19! Do they think just anyone can be a soldier!?” Luhan fussed.

     “Sometimes circumstances happen, Luhan...” Suho mumbled. Lay gave him a gentle look, but the former didn't catch it. Luhan just shrugged it off.

     “You're supposed to get him and show him around, aren't you, Suho?” Kris asked.

     “Yeah...Yixing, do you want to come with me?” Suho asked, silently begging Lay with his eyes.

     “Not really. You can show him the ship on your own, can't you?” Lay responded.

     “I guess but...”

     “Isn't it about time you head to the docking area? The recruitment ship is going to be landing soon.” Luhan interrupted.

     “Oh...You're right...” Suho mumbled. He got to his feet and rushed to the door. “I'll be back later then!” With that, he left the room.

     “He tries to get you to do everything with him, doesn't he?” Luhan muttered to Lay. The latter shrugged.

     “It's just how he is,” he said

     “More like how he is with you,” Kris added in, not looking at his video game anymore.

     “Oh? You were paying attention?” Lay asked.

     “Well, I died in my game, so I caught the tail end of things...”

     “Nice. Better luck next time,” Luhan comforted. Kris just shrugged and joined the two at the table. All they could do was gossip about the new recruit that was coming.

 

~*~

     Sehun arrived at the space port and took a look at the documents he was given. He was assigned to the ship, _Canaan_. He rolled his eyes as he read the title. Of course it would have to be something fancy. He searched through the various docks for the one that linked to the _Canaan_. When he finally found it, he lined up with the other recruits. He was the only Xenos boarding this ship. The rest were just regular foot soldiers.

 

     Soon, the commander walked out of the ship and onto the dock to meet them. Beside him was another Xenos member. The boy was rather short with curly, dark-red hair. He had a gentle face and even gentler eyes. Sehun couldn't believe he was actually a Xenos soldier. Then again, looks were deceiving. He immediately quieted his thoughts as the commander spoke.

     “Alright, listen up, men! I am your commander. My name is Shin Minwoo. You will address me as Commander Shin.”

 

     A few soldiers shouted back in understanding, saluting him. The commander nodded and continued.

     “Now, this is the _Canaan_. You will all be deployed on this ship and will go into battles in deep space. You should all understand this by now, but it will be dangerous. I don't want anyone backing out or panicking, got it?”

 

     More shouts resounded from the soldiers. Sehun was about to zone out and wait for the commander to finish his speech, but he was then addressed.

     “Good. Head inside, men. Now, where is the Xenos soldier that's being transferred?” The commander asked, looking through the many foot soldiers.

     “I'm here, sir,” Sehun spoke up.

     “Ah, good! Now, this is Kim Joonmyun, codename: Suho. He'll be showing you around and teaching you the basics. He'll also introduce you to your partner,” the commander stated, motioning to the shorter boy beside him. Suho bowed and Sehun nodded back. “I believe that's all. I have to head back to the bridge and make sure everything's ready to launch. The sooner we leave, the better.”

 

     Suho and Sehun nodded and saluted to the commander. When the older man had departed, Suho turned to the younger with a warm smile on his face.

     “It's good to meet you. I hope we can become close.” Sehun just nodded. Suho sighed before continuing. “Anyways, let's get inside. I'll give you the tour.”

 

     Sehun followed the older boy into the ship. Almost immediately, Suho began to give him the tour. They first went to the residential quarters, where all of their rooms were located. Sehun dropped his belongings off in his room, which happened to be empty. His partner must have been out.

 

     After that, the tour continued, only stopping long enough for the two to brace themselves as the ship launched. Once the ship was moving again and the ride had calmed down, they continued to look around the ship. Finally, they came to the lounge where Suho had been earlier with the other Xenos soldiers.

     “And this is the lounge area. This is where we spend a lot of our down time,” Suho explained.

 

     Sehun looked inside and nodded. It wasn't fantastic, but it was still much nicer than his disgusting, old apartment. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed a person in the room.

     “Who's that?” He asked quietly to Suho. The older boy looked inside curiously and gasped quietly.

     “O-Oh...That's Kai...” He muttered. He then raised his voice, addressing the other boy, who'd been facing the other direction. “Kai! Uh...Your partner's here...”

 

     The person turned around and instantly glared at Sehun. If looks could kill, Sehun definitely wouldn't be standing. The boy clicked his tongue and practically growled.

     “I finally come out of my room, and that's what you have to say to me?” He bellowed.

     “Come on, Kai...You know there's nothing we can do about it...”

     “You act like his death was nothing! Well, it wasn't! Not to me! And I'm NOT gonna drop everything and work with this little punk!” Kai practically shouted.

 

     The angered boy stormed towards them and out the door, bashing into Sehun's shoulder and throwing the younger boy off-balance. When he'd left, Sehun rubbed his shoulder and hissed.

     “What was that about?” He asked Suho. The older boy just sighed.

     “I'm sorry about that...Kai and his old partner were REALLY close...and well, things didn't go so well...His partner didn't make it...That's why you're here...Kai's still adjusting to the loss...”

      “I see...” Sehun mumbled. This was definitely not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

****

     Suho sighed and walked over to Sehun, rubbing the boy's shoulder that Kai had just bombarded.

     “You gonna be ok?” He asked gently. Sehun just shrugged Suho's hand off and walked to the doorway.

     “Is there more to see?” He asked.

     “Huh...Uh...yeah...This way,” Suho stuttered. He was getting flustered from Sehun's lack of responses.

 

     They left the lounge and Suho continued to show Sehun the remainder of the ship. When they'd finished, the older boy turned to the younger.

     “Well, that's the gist of it. Got everything?” He asked. Sehun just nodded. Suho continued. “Well, if you get lost just ask someone for directions...Um...Now that I think of it, I don't think I know your name...”

     “Weren't you briefed on it?”

     “Huh? Er...No...Not any specifics. Just that you were coming. I think the commander wanted you to be here for the introductions.”

     “That's inefficient...” Sehun muttered.

     “Er...Well...Maybe a little, but...”

 

     A sudden voice over the intercom cut the two off from their conversation. Suho was a bit grateful for that. It was hard to talk to the new boy.

     “Would all Xenos soldiers please report to the bridge?”

 

     Suho sighed and turned to Sehun. He gave a weak smile.

     “Well, looks like that's our cue. Shall we then?” Sehun said nothing but started moving past Suho. The older boy furrowed his eyebrows. “Where are you going?”

     “To the bridge. It's this way, isn't it?”

     “Oh...Yeah...Um...Good memory...”

 

     Sehun said nothing more as they headed to the bridge. When they got there, the other Xenos soldiers were lined up in front of the commander. Suho immediately went over to Lay's side. The commander motioned Sehun over and the young boy went to stand beside him.

     “This is the new Xenos soldier who will be positioned on our ship as of today. Please state your basic information for him.” Suho, who was at the end of the line, spoke up first.

     “We've already more or less met. My name is Kim Joonmyun. Codename: Suho. 21 years of age.” The boy next to him spoke up next.

     “I'm Zhang Yixing. Codename: Lay. Age 21. I'm Suho's partner.” Sehun nodded. The next in line was the tan-skinned boy he'd met earlier. Said boy glared at him before starting.

     “Kim Jongin. Codename: Kai. Age 19.” He finished his introduction with that and continued to glare at Sehun. It was actually unnerving the otherwise emotionless youth. The boy next to Kai seemed to notice the atmosphere and cleared his throat before beginning.

     “The name's Lu Han. Codename: Xiao Lu. Just call me Luhan. I'm 23, the oldest member of this team.” Sehun raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. Finally, the last person spoke up.

     “I'm Wu Yifan...Or Wu Fan...Eh, or even Kevin...Anyways, codename's Kris. Just call me that. I'm 22 and more or less the leader of the team and Luhan's partner. Pleased to meet you.” Sehun nodded.

     “Now then, would our newest member care to introduce himself?” The commander asked.

     “Oh Sehun. No codename currently. 18 years of age.”

     “Well, you'll have to pick a codename. They're what you're called by during battle. Decide on one soon. If you couldn't tell, your partner is going to be Kai. You two were the most compatible. I have high hopes for you. Now, you all may be dismissed.”

 

     They saluted him and slowly filed out of the bridge. Almost instantly, Kai trudged past Sehun and headed to the residential area, not giving the younger boy so much as a glance. Sehun sighed and shook his head. He wasn't sure how he was a perfect match for Kai. So far, they had the worst chemistry possible. His inner thoughts were interrupted when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

     “Don't worry too much about him, ok?” Kris said. “He's just having a rough time adjusting.”

     “I understand that...But if he doesn't get over it, this won't work,” Sehun said without any emotion.

 

     It caught Kris off-guard. Sehun took that time to free his shoulder from the giant hand and make his way to the lounge. Kris ran his hand through his hair as he watched the younger boy go.

     “Well...This is going to be...interesting,” he sighed.

     “Yeah...Sehun's not much of a talker,” Suho commented.

     “Was he like that the entire time he was with you?” Lay asked, walking up next to Suho.

     “Yeah...”

     “Wow...I should have gone with you after all...It was awkward I bet!” Lay said, patting Suho on his lower back.

     “I dunno...I'm sure he's not all that bad...” Suho commented.

     “Still...He's like the total opposite of Kai...How did he get chosen to work with him?” Kris asked.

     “Well, I dunno about that...They both have something in common,” Luhan commented.

     “What's that?” Suho asked.

     “They both have wretched, awful personalities,” Luhan answered before heading off to the residential area. Kris snorted a bit and followed his partner, leaving Suho and Lay behind.

     “So...What do you think of all this?” Suho asked his partner.

     “Who knows? They'll figure it out on their own,” he mumbled before heading after Luhan and Kris.

     “Distant as always, I see,” Suho muttered under his breath. He sighed and headed off to the lounge area, where Sehun had gone.

 

     When he arrived in the lounge, he found Sehun lying on the couch, curled up in a ball. It was a bit surprising since the boy seemed so heartless, yet looked so cute. He sat down on a chair across from the couch and the younger boy immediately shot up, having been discovered.

     “It's fine! You don't have to be so uptight,” Suho said, smiling a bit. Sehun sighed and flopped back down on the couch.

     “What are you doing here?” Sehun asked, peeved at the older boy's presence.

     “Well...It IS a public lounge, you know...”

     “But I'm here...”

     “So...? What's your point?”

     “Don't you hate me? Don't you think I'm a cocky, stuck-up ass?”

     “I dunno. Are you? I came here cuz I wanted to get to know you a bit. So can you tell me? Are you a cocky, stuck-up ass?”

     “No...” Sehun muttered, seemingly hurt. The words of the boy on the Xenos ship echoed in his mind.

     “Then what are you?” Suho asked. He got no response. “Are you shy?” Sehun nodded. He was a bit shy in truth. “Well,” Suho continued. “Don't be shy around me, ok? I'm your hyung. I'll take care of you, no matter what!”

     “That's a pretty big promise to keep...” Sehun muttered.

     “Yeah...But I'll keep it to the best of my ability...So don't be afraid of me, ok?”

     “Alright...” Sehun mumbled.

     “So you wanna tell me about yourself?”

     “Not really...”

     “We're just going in circles, aren't we?” Suho laughed awkwardly.

     “I just don't have much to say. I don't talk a lot...Not a very bubbly, happy person either...”

     “Well, that's something! So...How'd you end up here?” Suho asked.

     “Training...Same as you...”

     “Well...That's not EXACTLY what I meant...Did you become a Xenos because you wanted to, or was it because you had no choice?”

     “Well...It's not that I didn't have a choice or that I wanted to...There was just nothing else to do really...”

     “I'm sure that's not the case!”

     “Whatever...Doesn't matter now, does it? What about you? Why don't you tell me something?” Sehun fussed. He didn't want to tell his life story to a boy he'd just met. Suho just laughed.

     “Well, I told you my name and everything...What would you like to know?”

     “Why are YOU a Xenos soldier?” Sehun asked. “You seem way too nice to be a killer...” Suho's face fell a bit.

     “Well...You could say I had no choice...” He said sadly.

     “Oh? Why? Money issues?”

     “Well...Let's just leave it at family issues...”

     “I see...Sorry about that.”

     “No, it's fine. I'm here now and I'm with Yixing, so I think I'm quite lucky.”

     “Yixing? Your partner?”

     “Yeah. We were childhood friends. He became a Xenos alongside me.”

     “Oh. Must be nice...”

 

     They continued to have small exchanges in between long moments of silence. Suho was happy that Sehun had opened up a bit to him. They were enjoying another moment of silence when a small beep sounded over the intercom. Sehun looked at Suho in confusion and the latter smiled.

     “That just means it's dinner time. Would you like to go eat?”

     “Um...Sure...I haven't eaten since this morning...” Sehun mumbled.

     “Wow! Then let's definitely get you some food!”

 

     They walked to the cafeteria together. Suho was rambling on about various things, but Sehun wasn't paying much attention. None of it particularly interested him, but he enjoyed Suho's kindness, whether he said it out loud or not.

 

     When they got to the cafeteria, they spotted the Xenos soldiers at a table. They were all there, even Kai, although, the instant he saw Sehun, he got up from the table and left. Sehun sighed and looked down. He really wasn't sure he was going to be able to do this. He wasn't much of a 'people person.' He looked up when he felt Suho pat his shoulder.

     “Just give it a little time, alright? Kai will calm down and get over it eventually,” the older boy whispered. Sehun said nothing, but nodded.

 

     They went and got their food, then sat with the other Xenos members. Suho sat down next to Lay and Sehun sat across from him, separating himself a bit from Luhan, who was sitting next to him. The oldest looked at him.

     “Hey, maknae! How's your stay so far?” Luhan asked.

     “Maknae?” Sehun asked.

     “Yeah...It means 'youngest,'” Kris added.

     “I know that much...I'm not stupid...” Sehun mumbled.

     “It's also going to be your codename,” Kris stated.

 

     Sehun's eyes flew wide and he almost looked like he was going to shout, but seconds later, he just sighed and got back to his food. Suho gave Kris an irritated glance and proceeded to plop some of his own food on Sehun's tray. The younger looked up at him and Suho smiled.

     “Just eat, ok? I'm sure you're hungry.”

 

     Sehun gave him the weakest of all smiles. In fact, his lips barely moved, but it was enough for Suho to understand. Sehun finished his dinner quickly and left to go back to his room. Suho sighed as he watched the younger go.

     “You know, you guys could be a BIT friendlier with him...”

     “But he's not very friendly himself...” Luhan muttered.

     “That's not true. I had a pretty decent conversation with him,” Suho said.

     “That's because talking to people and being nice is all you're good at,” Kris said. Suho's face immediately fell and Lay glared at the blond. The leader immediately realized he'd been a bit too tactless with his last comment. “Sorry...” He muttered sadly.

     “It's fine,” Suho sighed. He got up from the table and brought his tray over to the counter. Lay shot Kris one last glare before following his partner.

 

     Suho left the cafeteria rather quickly and started walking down the hall at an alarming speed. Lay had to trot to catch up to him. The younger boy immediately grabbed the older's shoulders and stopped him. He rubbed and massaged his shoulders while the older boy just looked down at the ground.

     “You know he didn't mean it,” Lay said.

     “It's fine...It's true after all...” Suho said sadly.

     “No, it's not. You're a Xenos. You're the top of the line, ok?” Suho said nothing. Lay sighed and wrapped his arms around the older boy's shoulders. “Listen to me, ok? You're not useless and you're not bad at what you do. Don't be insecure.”

     “I'll try, Yixing...”

 

     They stayed that way for a little while longer before Lay let go and dragged the boy back to their room. Lay was really the only person that could keep Suho from completely hating himself.

 

~*~

     Sehun sighed as he entered his room. He looked around and saw Kai sleeping in his bed on the other side of the room. He quietly walked over to his own bed and changed out of his uniform. He got inside and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he turned on his side and sat up a bit, reaching for his bag and digging through it. He grabbed a picture frame and looked at it, smiling gently.

     “I'm finally here...Mom...Dad...”

 

      He sighed again and placed the frame on his bedside table. He rolled over and closed his eyes. This new place was definitely going to be hard to adjust to, but there was no turning back now. He fell asleep, wondering what life had in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

****

     Sehun awoke abruptly when something was thrown at him. He groaned as he pulled his uniform off his head. He looked around sleepily and saw Kai glaring at him. He sat up a bit and squinted at him with tired eyes.

     “Wake up, you slow ass. We're going to be late,” Kai growled.

     “Did you have to wake me like that?” Sehun asked sleepily as he sat up and got out of bed. He wobbled a bit as he got to his feet and lost his balance, falling against the wall. Kai just smirked.

     “You're such a loser. Hurry up already. I'm going ahead cuz I don't want to miss breakfast.”

 

     With that, Kai walked away, leaving the sleepy boy to continue trying to stand. Sehun never was much of a morning person. He stood up again and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his uniform that Kai had thrown at him and quickly changed into it. He went to the bathroom and straightened his bed-hair and washed his face. After, he made his bed and left the room.

 

     He then made his way to the cafeteria. The ship was big, but thankfully Sehun had a good memory, so he didn't really get lost. When he got inside, he spotted the Xenos soldiers at the same table. Suho smiled and waved at him. Sehun nodded weakly and went to get his food.

 

     Once he'd gotten his food, he sat down next to the older boy and began eating in silence. Suho gave him a pat on the back and the others simply stared at the younger boy. After the red-head gave his partner a quick glare, Lay stopped and decided to speak up.

     “So...Uh...Sehun...right? How, uh...How'd you sleep last night?” He asked awkwardly.

     “Alright...” Sehun said quietly, taking another bite of his food.

     “You adjusting well?” Kris asked next.

     “I don't see how he couldn't be,” Kai interrupted. “Idiot slept like a log and it took forever to wake him up.”

     “Back off a little, Kai,” Luhan said next. “Have you two even talked with each other yet?You know you're partners...This isn't going to work if you keep acting like an ass!”

     “Whatever. I still don't consider him my partner. We'll see if he's worthy later today,” Kai said before getting up to dump his tray and leave. Sehun watched after him then turned to the others.

     “Later today?” He asked.

     “We're having a training session today. Don't worry too much though, ok?” Luhan said.

     “I'm not. It's not like I haven't trained before,” Sehun muttered. He set down his fork and stood up, grabbing his tray.

     “You're not going to eat anymore?” Suho asked, worry clear in his voice.

     “I'm not really hungry...” Sehun said. When he saw Suho's worried expression, he simply sighed. “I never did eat a lot of breakfast...” With that, he stood up and walked away.

     “And that's why he's insanely thin...” Lay mumbled. Suho looked at him sadly. Lay just continued. “Seriously, though...He's thinner than Kai...and that idiot's been starving himself in depression.”

     “Well, let's hope those two sort out their issues and start working together,” Kris said, finishing the last of his food. “We're not gonna last as a team if they don't.”

 

     They finished eating and cleared their trays. After that, they each went to do their own activities.

 

~*~

     Later that day, a message over the intercom called all the Xenos soldiers to the training area. Suho had shown Sehun where it was, but he'd never gone inside. When he did, he was shocked by just how amazing it was. There was a whole obstacle course armed with weapons and robots to fight. In addition, there were various smaller areas to practice fighting and shooting. The commander was waiting for them beside the large obstacle course.

     “Today, you'll be navigating this with your partners. Kai and Sehun, you'll do this last since you're still getting adjusted to each other.” The two boys nodded. “Now then, let's have our best team, Kris and Xiao Lu.”

 

     The two boys nodded and stepped into the obstacle course. They were each given a gun and left alone in the course. Before beginning, Kris turned to Luhan.

     “Never fails to amuse me when the commander calls you Xiao Lu...” Kris chuckled.

     “It's cuz he doesn't know what it means. Thanks for the nickname, asshole,” Luhan spat back.

     “You know you like it~”

     “Shut up and fight, bitch!” Luhan shouted as the course activated.

 

     With that, they began fighting their way through the obstacle course, working perfectly together, but throwing insults whenever they possibly could. The others watched from outside the course as they fought.

     “They're at it again,” Lay sighed. Suho just smiled and shook his head.

     “At what again?” Sehun asked. Lay raised an eyebrow, surprised the boy actually commented on something he'd said.

     “Kris and Luhan work well together...But their language for each other is rather...explicit...” Lay answered.

     “It's actually pretty funny to watch,” Suho added, smiling.

 

     Sehun nodded and continued to watch the two work. They really were in sync with each other. In no time at all, they finished the course with a perfect score and rejoined the rest of the team again.

 

     Next, Suho and Lay were sent into the course. They weren't as magnificent as Kris and Luhan, but they still worked together to get through things. They would always cover for each other when something happened. Sehun looked over at Kai, who was standing off by himself, watching with a scowl. He had to wonder just how well they would get through this course. There was no way they were going to cover for each other.

 

     Finally, it was time for Sehun and Kai to go through the obstacle course. They were given the same type of gun the others had been given. Sehun sighed as he held it. Kai smirked before addressing him.

     “You gonna be able to shoot?” He asked, still smirking.

     “Yeah. Why wouldn't I? It's not like I've never shot before.”

     “You seem so hesitant though...Losing your courage?”

     “No...Just tired of having to put up with you...” Sehun mumbled, still adjusting his gun and not paying much attention to Kai. The latter scoffed.

     “Whatever. Just don't get in my way, got it?” Kai walked forward into the obstacle course and Sehun just sighed.

     “If you say so...”

 

     The course activated and soon the two boys started through it. Sehun was doing a good job at holding his own, but Kai was definitely leaving him in the dust. It was really starting to frustrate Sehun. They were supposed to be working as a team, yet that idiot just wouldn't even acknowledge him. Sehun could only hope he would get a little recognition if he caught up to Kai and matched his pace.

 

     They weaved through the obstacles, managing not to collide with each other or shoot each other while targeting the robots. Despite being at odds with each other, they were slowly starting to work well together, even if by pure chance.

 

     Finally, they reached the end. Sehun was actually exhausted from trying to keep up with Kai, but he'd accomplished it. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees, panting and trying to recover his breath. He failed to notice there was still one more robot behind him. Before he even had a chance to react, Kai shot over his shoulder and rendered it useless. After he stared down at the younger boy, his face smug and arrogant.

     “Well...You almost kept up...But you couldn't even notice a robot behind you? You're fucked if you think you can fight aliens.”

     “Shut up, will you? Were you always like this with your old partner? If so, no wonder he left you...”

     “What the fuck did you just say!? We were a great team! He wasn't a wannabe soldier like you! Why don't you just go crawl back to your mommy and daddy!?”

     “What...?” Sehun asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

     “I heard you saying goodnight to your picture last night. Tell me, are you always that sentimental and mushy? If so, get the fuck out of Xenos! Or could it be your parents couldn't stand your shitty face so they forced you into this?”

     “SHUT UP!” Sehun screamed.

     “Oh? What? Do mommy and daddy really not love you? Hm?”

 

     Sehun screamed at the top of his lungs and lunged towards Kai, punching him across the face. Almost immediately, Kai punched the younger boy back. The two began to brawl, using every ounce of their strength, not caring in the least that they were still being monitored by the commander and the other Xenos warriors.

 

     Neither heard the other warriors rushing towards them, but soon Kris and Luhan had grabbed Kai and rendered him immobile. At the same time, Lay and Suho tried to stop Sehun. The younger boy proved to be extremely difficult to hold down and Suho received a punch to the face, causing his nose to start bleeding. Still, he tried to restrain the boy.

     “What the fuck do you know!?” Sehun screamed. “What the fuck do you know about me!?” Suho held the boy close and rubbed his back, trying to quiet him down. The commander broke the scene up.

     “You two are an absolute disgrace to Xenos. If you don't cooperate with each other within a week, I'm disposing of Oh Sehun and Kai will undergo analysis to see if he's still capable of being a Xenos. Do I make myself clear?” He growled.

 

     The two boys nodded their heads and gave weak answers. The commander trudged off, extremely angry. As soon as he was gone, Kai forced Kris and Luhan off and left. Sehun was still shaking and breathing rapidly. Suho continued to rub his back, but it didn't seem to help anything.

     “I think you should go to the nurse, Sehun...” Luhan said quietly. “She'll take care of you and get you some sedatives...so you can calm down...” Sehun said nothing, but nodded and did as told, leaving the other soldiers. Once he'd left, Lay spoke up.

     “Well, that was a royal disaster,” he sighed, kneeling down and tending to Suho's bloody nose with his handkerchief.

     “It could have been worse, I guess...At least Sehun was able to keep up...” Kris said, trying to be positive.

     “Still...I don't think it's gonna be that easy for them to get close to each other...” Suho said sadly. They all sighed and focused on cleaning up the course and taking care of Suho.

 

~*~

     A lot of time passed while Sehun was with the nurse. She'd given him some sedatives and he'd actually fallen asleep for a few hours. When he'd woken up, he realized he'd missed dinner. He groaned and rubbed his stomach. He hadn't eaten nearly enough that day and he was actually feeling dizzy. He'd gone without food before though, so he didn't feel the need to press the issue.

 

     He was going to just go back to his room and sleep, but something stopped him along the way. It was something that sounded like music. He wanted to find out what it was, so he followed the sound. It lead him to a room he hadn't been told about in the residential area. On the other side of the door, it sounded like a piano was playing and though it was muffled, there was someone singing as well. He gently pushed open the door to see who it was.

 

     As he entered the room, music flooded his ears. It was a melancholic song, one he'd never heard before. It was truly beautiful, almost painfully so. Soon, the voice began singing again. Sehun looked up and was surprised to see that Luhan was the owner. He closed his eyes and listened as Luhan's voice penetrated his ears.

 

“ _Their tears are filling up their glasses,_

_No expression, no expression._

_Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow,_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow.”_

 

“ _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad,_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard t-”_

 

     The piano and the singing stopped abruptly and Sehun opened his eyes. Luhan was staring straight at him. The younger boy gulped and bowed a bit.

     “I'm sorry to interrupt you. I'll leave now...” He mumbled.

     “You don't have to...You just came out of nowhere, so I was surprised...” Luhan said, playing a few keys of the piano. “You can sit and listen if you want.”

 

     Sehun nodded and sat down on the floor, leaning against the piano. Luhan looked at him, slightly confused.

     “You don't have to sit there...There's a spot next to me...” He offered.

     “Here is fine...I like sitting on the ground...”

     “If you say so...”

     “Did you write that song?” Sehun asked suddenly.

     “Hm? Oh, no...I didn't. It's actually a really old song...I don't even remember who it's by...But somehow, I find peace whenever I sing it...Maybe because it really hits home...”

     “What do you mean by that?”

     “Well, the lyrics just feel like...they're about me...I dunno...It just feels like I can vent with it, I guess...”

     “Did you mean what you sang earlier then?”

     “Hm? Which part?”

     “'The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,'” Sehun answered. Luhan said nothing, but began playing the piano again, continuing where he left off.

 

“ _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad,_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take,_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very..._

_Mad world...Mad world...”_

 

     Sehun understood that it was something Luhan would probably never tell him. He continued to listen to the boy sing his soul out, hearing him choke on tears here and there. Sehun himself wanted to cry, but he didn't. He understood now why the song had affected him so much though. Like Luhan, it related to him so much it was physically painful.

 

~*~

     Sehun left Luhan later on, not being able to handle anymore of Luhan's playing. He headed back to his room and sighed in relief when he noticed Kai wasn't back. He took that time to take off his uniform and get in bed. He'd just woken up a while ago, but he still felt so emotionally drained. It was the first time he'd yelled in years.

 

     He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He turned on his side and was about to go to bed when he spotted the photo of his mom and dad. He bit his lip, deep in thought. Finally, he got out of bed and grabbed the photo. He walked to the trash and looked down. After a few minutes of internal struggle, he dropped the photo in the trash. He was a Xenos soldier now. Nothing should distract him from that. He went back to his bed and forced himself to go to sleep, his chest feeling tight and his heart heavy.

 

~*~

     A few hours later, Kai returned to the room. He looked around and saw Sehun sleeping. He sighed and went over to look at the younger boy. They were both rather beat up from the fight earlier. Kai frowned as he looked down at Sehun. He really wasn't sure he could cope with a new partner. Maybe the commander was right. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a Xenos soldier.

 

     He walked back over to his side of the room, but stopped before reaching his bed. A certain item caught his eye. He walked over to the trash and looked inside, finding none other than Sehun's photo. He pulled it out and took a closer look at it.

 

     It was a picture of Sehun and what he assumed to be his parents. Sehun looked younger, not even a teenager yet. He had a bright smile, something Kai couldn't even imagine seeing on the boy now. He almost started to wonder what had caused that smile to fade. He stopped himself though. It wasn't his business after all.

 

     He was about to go back to his bed, but then he realized he still had the photo in his hand. He didn't know what to do with it. Sehun had obviously thrown it out, but Kai couldn't understand why. Was it because of what he had said earlier to Sehun?

 

     Kai wasn't even sure why he'd said such harsh things to Sehun. Even he had family that he loved and would have given anything to go back to. He shouldn't have ever said those things to Sehun. He didn't think the boy would throw out something he held so precious that easily though. No, it couldn't have been easy.

 

     Kai bit his lip as he stared at the photo. No matter how he tried, he couldn't stop the guilt from coming, nor the worry and curiosity from getting to him. For some reason, he wanted to find out more about Sehun. Why he never smiled. Why he was so affected by what Kai said. How twisted and dysfunctional he was under that seemingly emotionless shield. What he would do once he found out, he didn't know. But for some reason, he just had to find out.

 

      He sighed and walked back over to the younger boy's bed. He gently placed the photo on the bedside table, then quickly walked back over to his side. He took his uniform off and crawled into bed. His emotions were a wreck and he didn't want to think about anything anymore. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into slumber, trying in vain to get his new partner off his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

     Sehun felt himself being shaken and he rolled over, groaning. He vaguely heard something growl and the shaking got even more intense. Finally, the sleeping boy opened his eyes. Kai was leaning over him with an irritated expression.

     “Why the hell are you so hard to wake up?” He asked, exasperated.

     “What...?” Sehun asked, extremely groggy.

     “We need to go eat before they stop serving. Hurry up!” Kai fussed, shaking him again. Sehun groaned and swatted his hands away.

     “Why don't you just go without me?” He mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

     “Because I can hear your stupid stomach growling from a mile away! Now get the fuck up!”

     “Fine...Stop shouting...” Sehun said as he pushed himself up off the bed. He yawned and looked around. His eyes fell on his family photo, which had made its way back to his bedside table. He'd thrown it away though, so how did it get there? “Why...?” He asked, reaching for his photo.

     “Oh...That...I figured you didn't REALLY want to throw it out...So I put it back here.”

     “Mind your own business...” Sehun said as he got up, heading for the trashcan. Kai grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

     “Don't throw it out! You'd be an idiot if you did.”

     “Why do you care?” Sehun asked. “Yesterday you were saying shit about my family and now you're trying to defend them? Make up your mind.” Kai sighed and scratched the back of his head.

     “About that...I'm...I'm sorry,” he mumbled. Sehun just stared at him, not sure he was hearing correctly. Kai then continued. “Look...I shouldn't have said that stuff yesterday, no matter how pissed I was. I'm sorry, ok?”

     “I guess...” Sehun sighed. “Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?”

     “I wouldn't call it being nice,” Kai answered. “Just correcting something I did that I acknowledge was wrong. So hurry up and get ready! We're gonna miss breakfast!”

     “Alright...Doesn't matter to me either way...” Sehun sighed.

 

     He went into the bathroom to straighten out his hair and wash his face. He wasn't sure what to make of Kai's recent change in attitude. He didn't trust it one bit though. However, they couldn't keep fighting with each other either. They had to get along for the sake of their job, even if they had to pretend to like each other. Sehun sighed and left the bathroom. Kai was standing there with his uniform in his arms.

     “Hurry uuuuuup!” He fussed, shaking it in Sehun's face. The younger boy just shook his head and grabbed his uniform.

 

     When Sehun had finished changing they headed to the cafeteria together. Sehun was surprised Kai was actually walking with him. Normally, the older boy didn't care. This couldn't still be part of him righting his wrongs, could it? The older boy suddenly stopped.

     “Look...We've gotta make this pair work...The commander said so...” Kai said quietly. Sehun just nodded. Of course this was why Kai was being nice. He was trying to do his job. Kai then continued. “So here's the deal...We'll put our differences aside...And we'll at least become good fighting partners, ok?”

     “Alright...But can you do that? I'm not your old partner...”

     “I said we'll put our differences aside. I'm not going to focus on that fact and instead I'll focus on working with you. Think you can do the same?”

     “I never cared one way or the other...so fine with me,” Sehun answered. This kind of attitude really pissed Kai off, but he was just going to have to deal with it. He took a deep breath to calm himself before beginning.

     “Alright...So let's meet in the training area later.”

     “Why?”

     “So that we can work out our fighting style and figure out how to fight together. It's important...If we don't, we're dead meat on the next mission.”

     “Alright...” Sehun mumbled.

 

     The rest of the trip to the cafeteria was silent. Sehun was thankful for this. He could still feel hatred laced in Kai's words whenever the latter spoke to him. Still, he had apologized and was treating him slightly better than he had previously. Maybe Kai wasn't as wretched and awful as he acted. Either way, Sehun wasn't planning to find out. Kai's plan of working as partners but not as friends was ideal for him. He didn't want to become close to him. Not to anyone.

 

     They entered the cafeteria together, got their food, and sat down at the table. The other Xenos soldiers eventually filed in and were more than a little surprised to see the two boys sitting at the table together. They got their food and walked over cautiously, eying the two. Suho was the first one to speak up.

     “Everything...ok..? Did you two make up?” He asked.

     “You could say that,” Kai answered. “Right?” He asked, looking at Sehun intensely.

     “Mm...” Sehun mumbled as he shoved more food in his mouth.

     “Wow, Kai! You got a syllable out of him!” Lay said sarcastically. “You two HAVE gotten closer!”

     “Fuck you...” Kai hissed. Suho frowned at him and Lay just laughed.

     “Pretty sure you wouldn't want to...so don't say things you can't go through with~”

     “Whatever!!! I'm done with this. Sehun, training area. In one hour. Got it?” Kai growled, getting up with his tray. Sehun simply nodded and continued to eat his food. When the tan-skinned boy had left, the others turned back to the youngest.

     “Training area? What's going on?” Suho asked, worried they'd be fighting again.

     “He just wants us to train for real this time,” Sehun answered.

     “Really? So then...Did you two really make up?” Luhan asked.

     “I guess...”

     “You don't care...do you?” Lay deadpanned. Sehun just shrugged.

     “Man, you two are so ridiculous!” Kris laughed, messing with Sehun's hair. The youngest pulled away and quickly fixed it.

     “At least they're TRYING to work it out,” Luhan sighed.

     “Good luck, maknae~!” Lay added. Sehun still hated that name, but he didn't feel like fighting over it.

     “You'll be just fine,” Suho said gently, rubbing Sehun's back. The latter nodded and finished his food, leaving them all in the cafeteria.

 

~*~

     For the next hour, he patrolled the ship, not having anything better to do. When it was finally time to go train with Kai, he went to the training area. The older boy was already there, working on activating the course so they could use it. When he spotted Sehun, he waved him over. When the younger boy got to him, Kai pointed to the machine he was hunched over.

     “These are the controls for the obstacle course. I'm gonna activate everything, ok? That way we'll be pressed to work together to get through.”

     “Was it not all activated the other day?”

     “Nope. That was just a trial run.”

     “So...What's gonna be different this time?”

     “You'll just have to see,” Kai responded, pulling the younger along with him. They grabbed the same guns they used last time and Sehun went back to observing it.

     “This isn't a normal gun...Is it?” Sehun asked.

     “Correct,” Kai answered. “It's designed specifically for the training course. The bullets deactivate the obstacles based on where they hit, however, they don't break the course. Pretty high tech, right?”

     “I guess...”

     “Nothing impresses you, does it?”

     “The amount of words you've said to me today in comparison to every other day does...” Sehun answered in a monotone voice.

     “You really have a shitty personality...” Kai growled.

     “So do you,” Sehun retorted.

     “Fuck it! We're supposed to be getting along, remember? Let's just do this stupid course!”

 

     They spent the next few hours struggling through the obstacle course. It threw surprise after surprise at them, ranging from sporadic lasers to robots, and changed each time they reset the course. It was really hard for the two to work together at first, but soon they found themselves naturally adjusting to the other's pace and moves. There were times that they even covered for the other.

 

     After they had run through the course several times, they were both out of breath and sweating. Kai walked over to a nearby fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He tossed one at Sehun, who caught it easily despite being slightly tired.

     “You know...You're not so bad...” Kai said between pants.

     “You too...Though you tend to charge into things...” Sehun answered. Kai laughed bitterly.

     “Yeah...My old partner said the same thing...He'd always cover me though...” Kai's face fell and Sehun felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy. He wouldn't show it though. He listened as Kai continued. “Thinking back, there were so many things I could have done differently...Maybe then he'd still be here with me...Not that I deserve him...”

     “Did you love him?” Sehun asked. He wasn't sure why he wanted to know. Kai just seemed like an entirely different person when he spoke of his old partner, and that intrigued Sehun.

     “Yeah...I did...I loved him a lot...More than you can imagine...”

     “I see...” Sehun mumbled.

     “It's hard watching the people you love die right in front of you...” Kai muttered. His eyes were brimming with tears and it was actually unnerving for Sehun to see him this way. Kai continued, not really paying attention to the younger boy anymore. “I just...feel like it was my fault...Like I could have done something to save him...Like it should have been me...”

     “I know...I feel the same way...” Sehun whispered, not entirely aware that he was saying it out loud.

     “What?” Kai asked. Before Sehun could come up with some excuse, a voice over the intercom interrupted them.

     “All Xenos soldiers must report to the bridge.”

     “Guess that's our cue,” Sehun muttered.

 

     He quickly tidied himself up and left the training area. Kai watched him go, extremely curious about what Sehun had said. Had the boy really lost someone? Did he really feel the same way Kai was feeling? He couldn't. He was far too composed. He was probably just saying that to comfort Kai while he was hurting. Did he have reason to be considerate of Kai though? Definitely not. The tan-skinned boy sighed and followed after Sehun, still trying to calm his burning desire to learn more about who his new partner really was.

 

~*~

     They were the last of the Xenos soldiers to come to the bridge. When they got there, they got in line with the others in front of the commander. The older man eyed the two with suspicion.

     “Were you two fighting again?” He asked, noting their sweaty hair and slightly disheveled appearances.

     “No, sir,” Kai answered. “We were training together...In order to make up for the poor attempt the other day.”

     “Is that so...? Well, Sehun? Was that indeed what you were doing?”

     “Yes, sir. We're doing better as a pair as well, if I may add,” the younger answered. The commander raised his eyebrow.

     “Really now? I suppose we'll test that theory. Can the two of you still fight, or are you too tired?”

     “We can fight, sir,” Kai answered.

     “Good. We'll be going into battle.” The Xenos soldiers immediately tensed up in anticipation of the commander's briefing. The commander then continued. “There's an enemy ship approaching. Within 10 minutes, we'll be in fighting range. We'll send the fighter ships out to launch the first assault. After that, when the ship is in our close-range, we'll send you in to infiltrate. You'll destroy it from the inside. Leave none alive. Understand?”

     “Yes, sir!” The Xenos shouted in unison.

     “Get ready for combat and remain on standby. You're dismissed.”

 

     With that, the Xenos soldiers left the bridge and went to the weaponry room. There, they equipped themselves with combat suits as well as several different guns of varying sizes. Each Xenos was required to carry more than one gun, should something happen to their main weapon of choice. As they got ready, Sehun spoke up.

     “Why are we infiltrating? Isn't it easier and safer to destroy them with the main ship's guns?”

     “It would be...But the Espeiren's technology is WAY more advanced than ours. Their ships are downright indestructible,” Luhan commented. “At least from the outside...”

     “That's stupid...” Sehun muttered.

     “Yeah, but such is the life of a Xenos soldier. You sure you're up for it?” Lay asked. Sehun nodded.

     “Well, we'll see how you do today...Usually the first mission is the hardest,” Kris commented. “A lot of Xenos freak out or have trouble pulling the trigger, be it from fear or from their conscience getting in the way.”

     “Make sure you stay with Kai so nothing bad happens, ok?” Suho lectured.

     “Jeez, guys. Calm down! I'll be with him and he's not that bad of a fighter. We'll be fine!” Kai fussed.

     “I'm worried about you too, Kai,” Suho continued. “This is your first mission since then...”

     “Don't worry, alright? I won't botch the mission and Sehun and I will look after each other,” Kai responded.

          “Awfully confident for someone who couldn't work with me up until today,” Sehun mumbled.

     “Just shut up and get ready to fight!” Kai hissed.

 

      Sehun nodded and finished preparing. After that, he sat on the bench in the center of the room and waited for further instructions to move to the transporter that would fly them up to the ship. He would soon come face to face with the Espeiren, the monsters who took everything from him.


	5. Chapter 5

     Twenty minutes went by while the Xenos soldiers remained on standby. Explosions could be heard from outside the ship. Finally, they were told to go to the hangar. They each got into transport ships. The ships would fly them up to the enemy vessel, which they would infiltrate through the entrance, the only place they found themselves capable of penetrating.

 

     In the transport ship, Sehun and Kai were each given a helmet that connected to their gear as well as an oxygen tank. They helped each other put them on and checked to make sure the levels were correct. After, they strapped themselves in and waited for departure. Five minutes later, the ships left the hanger and headed for the enemy ship.

 

     The transport ships had a camouflage function on them, so they blended in with the space around them. They were small enough to go unnoticed by any of the radars as well. They flew silently to the ship and docked on the side, near the entrance, completely unnoticed.

 

     The Xenos soldiers snuck out, hooking themselves onto the side of the ship so they wouldn't float off and crept towards the entrance. Using some of the bombs they were given, they blew the door open. After, they snuck inside.

 

     Upon entrance, they had their guns at the ready. They looked around and saw no other forms of life. Suho let out a relieved sigh and Kris waved them over. They gathered around their leader and he began to instruct them.

     “Alright. You guys know the drill. We have to place these around the ship,” he said, holding his hand up to reveal a bomb. “We'll split up and place them. Xiao Lu and I will take this hallway and the front of the ship. Suho and Lay, you take the middle. Kai and Maknae, you take the rear. Once they're all set, meet back here. We'll get in the transport ships, leave, I'll detonate the bombs, and blow this place to bits. Got it?”

     “Yes!” They said in unison.

     “One more thing,” Kris said before everyone left. “If you make contact with them, leave none alive.” They nodded and split up.

 

     Kris and Luhan headed for the front of the ship. That area would have the most Espeiren. They worked quickly, planting the bombs a good distance from each other. At first, they only encountered a few Espeiren, which they took down with ease. It only took one shot to their head after all. They just had to be careful not to let the Espeiren get too close and infiltrate their minds. If they did, it was all over.

 

     As they moved throughout the front of the ship, the amount of Espeiren increased. Luhan did his best shooting while Kris planted the bombs. Still, the numbers were becoming too large. There was no doubt that all the aliens knew they had infiltrated.

 

     They continued to plant the bombs, despite the Espeiren around them. Kris would occasionally shoot one or two while he was waiting for the bomb to set and Luhan was distracted by others. They continued to push forward, but they were quickly getting outmatched.

     “Kris...” Luhan started as he continued to shoot at the Espeiren. “We're getting outnumbered here...How many more do you have to set!”

     “We need to try and set at least 5 further towards the front! Otherwise the whole thing won't blow apart!”

     “You're fucking crazy!” Luhan shouted. “There's way more of them on this ship than normal! It'll take forever to get those planted!” Kris didn't respond, but shot right past Luhan's head and through an Espeiren's forehead. He looked at Luhan and sighed.

     “Well, suck it up and let's bulldoze our way through, ok?”

     “You're crazy...” Luhan growled, shooting two more aliens.

     “Like you're one to talk...” Kris mumbled.

 

     They continued to fight their way through the aliens, setting the bombs as they went. It definitely wasn't an easy task.

 

~*~

     Suho and Lay were covering a lot of ground in the middle of the ship. They'd set a lot of bombs so far, but there was still a lot of ground to be covered. They were running into aliens fairly regularly as well, but thankfully there weren't any swarms.

 

     Lay was taking care of most of the aliens while Suho placed the bombs. Suho was better at technical things like this than at fighting. Though, he would contribute to the kills when Lay really needed him to.

 

     Suho would always flinch when Lay killed one of the Espeiren though. It was one of the few things that really irritated Lay about his partner. He really did care for Suho both as a partner and a best friend, but it frustrated him that the boy still let his conscience affect him.

 

     After Lay had taken down the last Espeiren in the area, he turned to Suho and found him looking down at the corpse with a disturbed face. Lay sighed and rolled his eyes.

     “How's the bomb going?” He asked.

     “Huh? Oh...It's set...” Suho mumbled.

     “Then let's go. We don't have time to waste.”  
     “Y-Yeah...” Suho stuttered, though he made no move. Lay groaned and tugged at Suho's wrist, forcing him to face him.

     “Look! This happens EVERY time. Why does it still bother you?” He fussed.

     “Why doesn't it bother you?” Suho asked. “We're killing!”

     “We're at war! It's either them or us! That's what being Xenos means!” Lay shouted. Suho looked away. Lay sighed and tried to calm himself. “Look, I know this wasn't ideal for you...but you're here now...You need to act as a Xenos now.” Suho still didn't meet his eyes and Lay sighed again. “We'll talk about this later, ok? Let's get back to the mission.”

     “Yeah...Sorry...”

 

     With that, they continued through the middle section of the ship, each killing aliens as needed.

 

~*~

     Sehun and Kai made their way through the back of the ship with ease. There weren't many aliens in the area and Kai made sure to snipe those that were looming around. It definitely seemed too easy to Sehun though.

     “Why aren't there more?” He asked.

     “My guess is they're flocking to where the other Xenos soldiers are attacking. Probably the front of the ship since that's the most vital place.”

     “Luhan and Kris are there, right?”

     “'Xiao Lu' when we're on missions,” Kai corrected. “Anyways, yeah. Both of them are there. Don't worry though. They know how to handle themselves.

     “I wasn't worried...”

     “Kind as ever,” Kai sighed.

     “How much longer til the bomb is set?” Sehun asked, ignoring Kai's remark.

     “It's set now. Let's keep moving.” They continued to move throughout the ship to the next place to plant a bomb.

     “How do you know where to plant them?” Sehun asked.

     “Repeated practice. Well, they told us measurements and how to place them when we first started. We even had special training for it...But we're all pretty experienced now, so they didn't make us redo training when you arrived. You're just getting training on the field.”

     “I see...”

     “Come on. Let's go.”

 

     They placed a few more bombs around the area. Finally, they were setting the last bomb in place. Sehun was watching as Kai worked on it. This seemed like such a tedious task to him. Were humans really this far behind in technology that they had to go to such lengths to fight?

 

     Neither of the two noticed the single alien approaching them. The Espeiren were silent when they moved. It was why the Xenos soldiers always had to be on their guard. As Kai finished setting the bomb, he looked up and caught sight of the Espeiren only feet away.

 

     He cursed and reached for his gun, but he wasn't fast enough. He didn't even have time to brace himself for the worst before a shot rang through the ship though. Within seconds, Sehun had spun around and shot the alien through the forehead, not flinching or panicking in the slightest.

 

     Kai stared with wide eyes as Sehun watched without emotion as the alien dropped to the ground. Slowly, the younger lowered the gun. He turned to Kai, his face completely neutral.  
     “Well? Are you done?” He asked.

     “Huh? Uh...Yeah...Thanks for, um...”

     “It's fine,” Sehun cut him off. “Let's just go. We're still on a mission.”

     “Yeah...” Kai muttered. “Let's go...”

 

     They made their way back to the entrance. Suho and Lay were already there when they arrived. Kai looked around and was about to ask where Kris and Luhan were, but he soon heard shuffling and eventually, the two came racing towards them. Before anyone could ask, Kris spoke up.

     “Get out and get back to the ship! There's a swarm following us!” He shouted.

 

     Without any further word, the Xenos soldiers quickly went back outside. Hooking onto the side of the ship again, they made their way to the transport ships. When they were safely inside, they quickly detached from the enemy ship.

 

     When they'd neared their own ship, a rumbling came from the enemy vessel. Soon, the whole ship was lit with flames and explosions. Sehun watched from the transport ship, feeling nothing. It was his first time seeing such a massive explosion though. He looked over at Kai when he heard the latter sigh.

     “So Kris detonated it...” The older boy said, looking at the explosion. Sehun said nothing. “Well, that's how Xenos missions go...Think you can handle it?”

 

     Sehun just nodded and continued to watch. When they got back to the ship, they reported their success to the commander. As they were going to take off their gear, they saw various mechanics running about, panicking. Kris flagged one down and asked what the situation was. The mechanic frantically told him before running off. Luhan then walked over to Kris.

     “What's up?” The shorter asked.

     “Guess part of the engine was damaged in the battle...This ship's falling off of its course...” Kris answered.

     “Shit...” Luhan mumbled.

     “They're working on fixing it though, so we'll be fine soon. We just might have to change our course a bit from here.”

     “Either way,” Lay sighed. “Our mission's done and I'm beat. I'm going to take a shower and rest.”

     “Do you mind if I come with?” Suho asked his partner quietly.

     “...It's just taking a shower...Come if you want...” Lay said a bit coldly. He was tired of his partner having to do everything with him. Suho seemed to get the message though and instead stripped his gear and headed in the opposite direction.

 

     Sehun changed out of his gear silently, then made his way back to his room to rest. Kai watched him go and sighed. He didn't feel like dealing with Sehun's lack of attitude at that moment, so he went to the lounge instead. When he got there, he found Suho resting on the couch, his arm draped over his face.

 

     Kai sat at the end of the couch that Suho wasn't completely covering. The older boy felt the couch sink and he quickly sat up and looked at Kai.

     “Sorry. I'm taking up most of the couch...” He muttered.

     “It's fine...What's up? You don't look so good,” Kai said.

     “Oh? You're worried? Seems you're getting back to your old self...” Suho said, smiling gently. “But you don't look so hot either. Tough time with Sehun?”

     “I guess you could say that...What about you? You and Lay get in a fight?”

     “Not really...It's the same old problem...I have trouble pulling the trigger...”

     “That's probably not a bad thing...I mean, it's gonna get you killed out here...But it might be a good thing that you still have trouble...” Kai said quietly.

     “How so? You said it yourself. It's gonna get me killed...”

     “Because you still have your humanity. You still have a conscience...” Kai sighed. Suho remained silent and just stared at him. After a moment, Kai spoke up again. “I sometimes wonder, myself...Whether I'm really still human...I mean...I've killed more than I can count...I know it's kill or be killed...But at this point, I really wonder sometimes if I'm any better than the Espeiren...If I'm not just some monster like them...”

     “Kai...”

     “I'm more scared of Sehun than I am of myself though...”

     “Sehun? You're scared of him? Why?”

     “Earlier...we almost got attacked from behind...Sehun shot it without even flinching or thinking...He had no emotion...He was almost like a machine...It scares me to think about what caused him to become like that...To think just how messed up he is...” Suho frowned at the news, but soon he perked up.

     “This is quite the change from a few days ago...Has Sehun already gotten to you?” Suho asked, smiling a bit.

     “Fuck no!”

     “It's ok if he has...He doesn't have to replace your feelings for your old partner...after all, they're 2 different people. You're allowed to care for Sehun, Kai.”

     “I just have to work with him...and I don't want to work with a crazy, emotionless monster...”

     “If you say so...So, what are you going to do?”

     “Hm?”

     “Will you try and change him? Learn to work with him?”

     “I don't know...I don't think I CAN change him...and I don't really care enough to try...I guess I just have to work with him...Hope he doesn't snap...And hope there's actually some human still left in there...”

 

     Suho nodded and said nothing more. They sat together in silence until it was dinner time. Kai stood up and sighed. He offered a hand to Suho, but the latter just shook his head and leaned back on the couch. He wasn't hungry, despite being exhausted from the mission. Kai sighed in understanding and let him be.

 

      He made his way to the cafeteria alone, mentally exhausted for the first time in a while. He wasn't sure what it was about Sehun's behavior earlier, but it had caught him off-guard. Moreover, it had frightened him. As frightened as he was though, the urge to learn more about his seemingly heartless partner was only growing larger.


	6. Chapter 6

     Kai spent the next several hours avoiding Sehun. Thankfully, the latter hadn't come to dinner at the same time he had, so he had managed to avoid him thus far. Unfortunately, they still roomed together, and he couldn't avoid his own room forever. He was about to go in when the commander spoke to the whole ship through the intercom.

     “This is your commander speaking. The ships engine has been restored to partial functionality. Unfortunately, we've drifted far off our initial course. We're going to be taking a different route to get to the station we were due at. Given the circumstances, it might take us longer than originally planned. In addition, we'll be heading through currently unknown territory. Anything could happen, so soldiers should rest when able to and be ready to spring into action.”

 

     With that, the commander got off the intercom. Kai sighed and shook his head.

     “What the hell...This is way too risky...” He mumbled to himself. He jumped when someone else spoke up behind him.

     “You gonna go inside?” Sehun asked.

     “Oh...Sehun...”

     “Yeah...That's my name...Just 'Sehun' is fine though...”

     “That's not what I...You're a snide little shit, aren't you?”

 

     Sehun said nothing and shrugged. He walked past Kai and opened the door to their room, heading inside. Kai sighed and followed after him, not sure if he was more concerned for or annoyed with boy. When he got inside, Sehun had already flopped on his bed and was laying on his side, resting. Kai raised an eyebrow at him.

     “You're awfully relaxed...” He told the boy.

     “The commander said to rest, didn't he?” Sehun responded.

     “Well, yeah...But still...Aren't you the least bit phased after the mission?”

     “Not really...It was just a normal mission, wasn't it? I'm tired from it...but that's normal, right? Should I feel more than that?”

     “Well...Maybe not...I dunno...I just think...Maybe you were a bit intense?”

     “Intense? How so?”

     “Well...I dunno...You just...killed really easily...”

     “And you don't? We're at war...It's what we do...”

     “I know...but still...”

     “You're acting weird...Maybe you should rest. You're not your usual asshole self,” Sehun muttered, turning away from Kai and snuggling into his bed.

     “You're just confusing as fuck...” Kai mumbled, watching the boy who pulled a trigger without second thought curl up in bed like a small child.

 

     The older boy sighed and went to his own bed, thinking about Sehun's words. It's true he wasn't being his normal self. He was caring for the younger boy more than he wanted to. The younger's words bothered him though. Just because they were at war, it didn't mean pulling the trigger is easy. Even if he considered the Espeiren monsters, his hands were still tainted with their blood. Kai couldn't even get over that fact. Was it really so simple for Sehun? Despite his confusion, the exhaustion from battle soon took over Kai's senses and he drifted into a deep sleep.

 

~*~

     The commander groaned as he looked at a holographic map of the area, trying to chart a new course. No matter what actions they took, they wouldn't have enough supplies to make it to the station, where they'd initially planned to restock at. He sighed and rubbed at his temples. He then called to one of his navigators. She looked at him, awaiting orders.

     “Look for any nearby colonies...past or present,” the commander stated.

     “There are no present colonies, sir. This area used to be under human control, but the Espeiren devastated it,” she responded.

     “Any past ones? Any that might still be afloat?”

     “Sir...I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at...”

     “We need supplies. There might be some still available in the debris. If any colonies are still partially in tact, we can probably get at least some supplies from them.”

     “But, sir...Isn't that a bit disrespectful? These colonies are also graves...”

     “We're desperate right now! We don't have room for such sentiments! What's the nearest colony?” He snapped. The navigator cowered and quickly looked up what he wanted to know.

     “It's Colony D-73, Corthus, sir. It's the nearest colony that will most likely still be partially in tact.”

     “Corthus...?” The commander asked, seeming to recognize the place.

     “Yes, sir. Is there a problem?”

     “No...No problems...Turn the ship towards Corthus! Also, ready the troops, even the Xenos soldiers. They'll be gathering supplies as well. Plus, we don't know what will be waiting there.”

     “Yes, sir!” A few people on the bridge said. The commander looked back at the map.

     “This should be interesting...” He mumbled.

 

~*~

     It didn't feel like much time had passed before someone was shaking Kai awake. He groaned and opened his eyes groggily to see Sehun.

     “What's up?” He asked, still half-asleep.

     “The commander called us to the bridge. We have another mission.”

     “Already? Damn...”

 

     Sehun said nothing and walked away from Kai's bed. The older boy sighed and pushed himself off the bed. He fixed his uniform and joined Sehun as the younger left the room and headed to the bridge.

 

     Once all the Xenos soldiers had assembled, the commander pointed their attention to a holographic projection of a colony. They looked at it curiously as the commander spoke up.

     “We're in need of supplies. We'll be raiding this nearby colony, Corthus, for said supplies,” the commander explained. Kai saw Sehun visibly stiffen. He didn't miss the slight smirk on the commander's face either when the man saw the younger's action. Kai remained silent though and let the conversation continue.

     “Corthus?” Suho asked. “Wasn't that colony attacked 10 years ago?”

     “Yes...But it was left partially in tact. The odds of it having salvageable supplies are likely. Things like water, extended-date food, even metal for the ship repairs and medical supplies. Many things could be found.”

     “Isn't it a little rude to go traipsing through a graveyard though?” Kai asked, trying not to sound too bitter.

     “Leave those sentiments behind. You're soldiers, not priests. You'll be getting supplies and that's final.”

     “Understood, sir,” Kris said quickly, not wanting a fight to break out.

     “Good. Get ready and prepare to enter the colony. You're dismissed.”

 

     With that, the Xenos soldiers begrudgingly went and put on their gear. They put on helmets and oxygen tanks as well and prepared their weapons. Sehun was extremely distracted though, staring into space while holding his helmet. Kai looked at him in confusion and shook his shoulder a bit. He was surprised when Sehun noticeably jumped. The younger looked at him with slightly wide eyes.

     “You...ok...?” Kai asked quietly, not wanting to involve the others.

     “Yeah...” Sehun mumbled. He put his helmet on and quickly began readying his guns.

 

     Kai continued to watch him, worried despite not wanting to be. Something definitely wasn't right. Sehun seemed way too flustered. It had to be something relating to the mission. The younger had been normal up to that point. And based on the smirk the commander had, Kai figured the older man knew what was shaking Sehun up. Either way, Kai could only hope it wouldn't affect the mission too much.

 

     After they geared up, they were sent to the hangar. All the ships, both transport and fighter, were launched in order to bring soldiers over and load supplies. When they reached the colony, Kai's eyes widened.

 

     Almost half of the colony had been blown off. They could literally look inside and see the remnants of what had once been a vibrant city. Some buildings still stood, though they were partially crumbled. All around, debris was floating. The most horrifying sight had yet to be revealed though.

 

     The ships landed on what was left of the colony and soldiers began piling out and searching for supplies. The Xenos chose to stick together for this mission since so many other soldiers had come as well. They floated through the colony, using jet packs on their backs to guide their movements, and scavenged the buildings for emergency rations and supplies, placing them in bags they'd brought along.

 

     Finally, they made their way to the residential area of the colony. They were finding a fair amount of supplies throughout the houses. It was about a quarter of the way through searching the area, after opening the door to a still-intact house, when they finally saw the most horrifying sight.

 

     A body was floating in the room due to the lack of a gravity system, having been trapped in it all this time. There didn't seem to be any signs of struggle on the person, but they were obviously not alive anymore, and hadn't been for a while. Suho gasped at the sight and Lay almost instinctively pulled him closer, rubbing his back. Luhan and Kris just stared with sad eyes. Kai was in a state of shock. He didn't even think to look at Sehun's expression.

     “They must have suffocated...when a hole was blown through the colony and the oxygen escaped...” Luhan said sadly.

     “Kris...Let's leave this house...” Lay whispered. Kris said nothing, but gulped, his eyes still fixed on the person. “Kris, please!”

     “Yeah...Let's go...” The leader finally said weakly. They left the house quickly.

 

     When they were out, gagging sounds could be heard coming from Suho, who was a bit hunched over. Lay rubbed the boy's back, hoping he wouldn't vomit in his helmet. Eventually, the older boy calmed down, though he was still shaken.

     “You gonna be ok?” Lay asked gently.

     “Yeah...I'll be fine...” Suho gasped, straightening himself and looking at Kris and Luhan, who were both equally disturbed by the sight. “Sorry about that...Let's go.”

 

     The other two nodded and they began moving forward. Suho was about to follow along but he stopped for a moment when he felt something wrap around his hand. He looked over and saw Lay looking at him, giving a small, but gentle smile. He gave Suho's hand a tight squeeze before leading the two forward. Suho felt comforted by his partner, but also saddened. Despite how Lay tried to keep his calm, nothing could hide the shaking of his hand as it gripped onto Suho's. It was puzzling how they'd seen so many dead Espeiren throughout their time, but the sight of one of their own deceased still horrified them.

 

     Kai began following him, but he stopped when he noticed Sehun hadn't followed after. He turned around and saw the younger boy leaning over. He rushed over, wondering if he too was about to vomit. When he got to the younger, he noticed him visibly trembling. He was breathing extremely fast, shallow breaths as well. Kai leaned over and tried to look into Sehun's face. There was nothing but fear and trauma in Sehun's eyes. Kai rubbed his back gently.

     “Hey...You ok?” He asked.

 

     Of course, Sehun gave no response. Kai sighed. It would be a bad idea to keep moving with Sehun in this state of mind. The older turned back to his other companions, who were still moving.

     “Kris!” He called. The leader turned around and looked at him.

     “What is it?” Kris asked.

     “Sehun and I are going to take the supplies we've gathered back to the ship...After that, we're gonna help load the other ships up. Will you guys be ok?”

     “Er...Yeah...But...What's up?” Kris asked.

     “Nothing really...Sehun's just not fully recovered from the last mission,” Kai lied. “I don't want to jeopardize our safety by having a really slow, lethargic partner. Loading supplies will be a bit easier. Do you mind?”

     “No...That's fine...We can make it...Be careful, ok?” Kris said. Kai nodded and began tugging at Sehun.

     “Do you want to go with them?” Lay whispered to Suho. The latter shook his head and gave Lay's hand a tight squeeze.

     “I'll stay with you,” he said, managing a weak smile. Lay nodded and soon the group continued scouting for supplies.

 

~*~

     Kai was having to pull Sehun along since the boy still hadn't snapped out of whatever emotional state he was in. Finally, they made it back to the transport ships. Various techs, mechanics, and soldiers were piling whatever they could find into the ships to be taken back.

 

     Kai dragged Sehun to one of the ships and began stacking some of the things they'd found in the ship. Sehun made no movements, but watched Kai work. Eventually, the latter got fed up with the younger's state. He grabbed Sehun's shoulders and shook them violently.

     “Sehun!” He said firmly. The younger boy looked at him with wide-eyes. Kai kept a firm grip on him and continued. “It's ok. We're not in that house anymore. You need to calm the fuck down and help me, ok? We're just stacking stuff. You can do that, right?”

 

     Sehun gulped and nodded. Without saying anything, he weakly began stacking the items they'd accumulated. The older boy sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what was going on with the younger, but at least he was functioning again.

 

     Kai got back to work as well and the two were soon helping others pack supplies. Occasionally, Kai would spot Sehun staring out at the expanse of the crumbled colony, face void of anything, but eyes mixed with emotions. It was strange for Kai to see Sehun in such a state. The younger boy never stared for long though. It was as if he was afraid to.

 

     They continued loading supplies for several hours. It was exhausting work, but at least they had found a good amount. Kai chose not to question the morals and his thoughts about the whole experience until later. Most of his attention was on Sehun anyway, making sure the younger didn't break down at random.

 

     Eventually, the other Xenos soldiers came back, loaded with a fair amount of supplies. They looked exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. The whole experience had caught the entire crew off-guard. It was something they all hoped they would never have to do again. Thankfully, the colony had been completely free of Espeiren. They couldn't even imagine what having a battle at such a place would be like. Enough devastation had already happened.

 

      They continued to load the ships and eventually got inside themselves. They made their way back to the _Canaan_ in silence. Kai sat next to Sehun and silently worried about him. Sehun merely stared at the floor, not making any contact with those around him. It was going to be a painfully long ride back to the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

     When they got back to the ship, the Xenos soldiers quickly changed out of their gear. They were supposed to help unload supplies, despite being exhausted. Not to Kai's surprise, Sehun made his way to the changing room exit before any of the other warriors. He was about to leave, but Kris spoke up first.

     “Hey! Don't go too far, ok? We have to help unpack!” Sehun made no response whatsoever. Kris frowned and tried again. “Sehun...Can you answer me? Go to the hangar and help them unpack, ok?”

     “Kris, let it go, ok?” Kai broke in. “Sehun, just go to our room.”

 

     Sehun nodded weakly and left. Kris turned to Kai and raised his eyebrows.

     “The hell is with you two?” Kris asked.

     “Sehun's not doing so great...” Kai said quietly.

     “So what?” Lay spoke up. “Suho's not either. But he's still sucking it up and working!”

     “Yixing...” Suho said quietly. “I agree with Kai. We're all really tired right now...If Kai doesn't think Sehun should work, then he probably shouldn't. You know Kai's not one to pamper Sehun.”

     “Still...It's annoying...” Lay sighed.

     “Let's just get to work. Then we can ALL rest and everything will be better, got it?” Luhan said.

 

     The group grumbled weak answers of compliance and slowly made their way to the hangar. They spent the next few hours unloading the transport ships. After they were unloaded, the other various crew members who had remained on the ship during the mission took over sorting the items and putting them away.

 

     At that point, the Xenos soldiers were extremely worn out. They all headed back to the residential area without saying anything. When Kai got to his room, he saw Sehun curled up on his bed. The younger boy seemed to be sleeping, but his breathing still seemed a bit off. Kai sighed and went to his own bed. He was too tired to bother checking up on Sehun's mental state. The younger wouldn't tell him anything anyway.

 

     Kai was just beginning to drift to sleep when he heard shuffling from the other side of the room. The bathroom door soon slammed shut. The noise startled Kai awake and he sat up quickly. He growled and got off his bed. He marched over to the door and was about to bang on it and yell, but the sounds coming from inside stopped him.

 

     There were small, almost inaudible whimpers, followed by a few gags. Kai scrunched his nose up as the sounds worsened. Sehun was throwing up. Had the event earlier really had such an effect on him?

 

     Kai let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall, listening to his partner whimper and spill his guts out. Eventually, the sounds quieted, the toilet was flushed, and the sink was turned on. Kai stood up and was about to knock on the door and ask if Sehun was ok when the signal for dinner went off over the intercom. He groaned and leaned against the wall.

     “Perfect timing...” He mumbled. Right after, the door opened and he was met with an exhausted looking Sehun. “Hey...” Kai mumbled.

     “Do you always stand outside the bathroom like a creeper?” Sehun asked weakly. Kai's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

     “No...I was just-”

     “Let's go to dinner,” Sehun interrupted.

     “Dinner? Are you sure you're up for that?” Kai asked, motioning to the boy's stomach.

 

     Sehun glared at him for a moment then walked past, heading towards the door. Kai ran after him, not wanting his partner to collapse somewhere along the way. He honestly wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. He couldn't tell whether Sehun was freaked out or just sick.

 

     They made their way to the cafeteria and got some food. The other Xenos soldiers weren't there, so it was just them. Kai figured they were probably all sleeping in their rooms. The two boys got food and sat down at a table together. Kai managed to eat a decent amount of his food. Sehun, however, took a few bites here and there, but mostly picked at his food. Kai sighed and poked the other's arm.

     “If you're going to eat, then eat. If not, then stop picking at it.”

 

     Sehun immediately got up and went to dump his tray. Kai followed behind, trying to keep up with the younger boy. The younger left the cafeteria rather quickly and Kai had to speed walk in order to keep up. Eventually, when they'd made it to a random hallway of the ship, Sehun stopped and turned around, glaring at Kai.

     “How long are you going to follow me?” He asked.

     “What?”

     “You don't even like me, so why have you decided to follow me everywhere,” Sehun hissed.

     “I dunno...Maybe cuz you were freaking out on the mission and vomiting in the bathroom...Doesn't seem normal to me.”

     “So are you worried?”

     “Maybe I am!” Kai huffed. He was too tired to put up with Sehun's defiant mood, but he also didn't want to leave the boy alone.

     “Don't be.”

     “Why...?” Kai asked.

     “There's no need for it,” Sehun said quietly.

     “And why's that?”

     “Because...it's my own problem...And we're just partners in war. We aren't friends...We don't even like each other...So we don't need those emotions between us.”

     “That sounds like a pretty heartless answer if you ask me...”

     “If I could be heartless, it would probably be best...” Sehun whispered.

     “...And that's why I don't want to leave you alone,” Kai responded. Sehun looked at him questioningly. Kai sighed and continued. “You're not a machine, Sehun. You're a person. You're supposed to feel. Even I have feelings. All the Xenos soldiers do.”

     “It would be easier if I didn't though...”

     “I know...But I think we'd all be pretty scary if we had no emotions...Why do you want to get rid of your feelings so much?”

     “Because it hurts...” Sehun whispered, his voice barely audible and cracking. Kai could definitely tell at that point the boy was breaking down.

     “Sehun...What are you feeling...? Please, tell me...Please...” He asked gently, worry in his voice. Sehun gulped looked away.

     “Corthus....”

     “Hm?”

     “It was my home...” Sehun muttered.

     “It was what!?” Kai gasped, his eyes widening.

     “I lived there...until I was 8...I was there when it was attacked...”

     “S...Sehun...”

     “When it was being attacked, people were rushing to the escape pods. Of course, there wasn't enough room for everyone. There never is in those situations...They were prioritizing the youngest...I got on easily, but my parents...”

     “So then...” Kai mumbled, realizing just why Sehun had reacted the way he did when Kai had insulted his parents. Before he could speak up again, Sehun continued.

     “The sector we were exploring...I used to live there...A few blocks away from where we were earlier...I even remember going to that one house to play...The one with the body...” He said, his voice shaking and laced with sadness.

     “Sehun, if it's bothering you to talk about it, you can stop. I understand what happened now...” Kai said, trying to calm the boy down. Sehun seemed to ignore him though and chuckled coldly.

     “It's funny...I don't even remember that person's face...Just that I'd come over and play...”

     “Sehun! You can stop...It's ok...” Still, Sehun continued.

     “I watched from afar as the colony was blown apart...I couldn't speak or even function for weeks...I had no one...nothing...” Kai stopped his pleading at this point and instead, began asking questions.

     “Did you join Xenos training then?” Sehun nodded. “Was it for revenge?”

     “It was at first...But over time...I stopped caring...about anything really...Something in me just...stopped...Now, it's just the only thing I know how to be...A killer.”

     “It doesn't have to be,” Kai said quietly. “You're still young...You can still do lots of things with your life.”

     “I don't know what though...I don't know if I can be anything other than a killer...”

     “Well, so long as you still have a heart and a conscience, you'll be fine,” Kai comforted.

     “Do I though?” Sehun asked.

     “What do you mean?” Kai asked back, raising a brow.

     “I feel nothing almost all the time...Pulling the trigger is as easy as pressing a button. Even when I do feel something...I can't ever express it...Even now, I want nothing more than to cry...”

     “Then do it.”

     “But I can't...The tears just won't come...It's like my body won't let them...”

 

     Kai frowned at the words, but had an idea. It wasn't much, but it was the only thing he could think of to help the younger boy. He said nothing, but pulled the younger boy towards him. Sehun looked at him with a confused expression, but Kai didn't care. Slowly, the older boy wrapped his arms around Sehun's torso and shoulders and pulled the younger even closer. Sehun jerked a bit and tried to pull away.

     “W-What are you-”

     “Shh,” Kai hushed quietly. “Just let yourself go. Don't think about anything. I'll be your shoulder to cry on. It's ok.”

     “This is stupid...” Sehun mumbled.

     “I don't care. Just try it.”

 

     Sehun sighed and leaned his forehead on Kai's shoulder, giving in to the older's words. He was actually feeling dizzy from throwing up and not eating earlier, so it felt good to relax against the older boy. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. The exact opposite was happening though.

 

     His eyes were beginning to burn as the unfamiliar feeling of tears stung at them. His gut began to churn again and his breathing became uneasy. Somehow, that simple embrace was pushing his emotions over the edge and crumbling the shield he'd created.

 

     There was so little movement from the younger boy that Kai almost wondered if he'd gone to sleep on his shoulder. Soon though, he felt two arms slowly wrap around him. The younger boy nuzzled his head against Kai's neck and soon the older heard soft sniffles. Kai held him closer as the boy began shaking and a few cries were let out. As time went on, Sehun's cries just became worse. Soon, he was a shaking, crying mess. Kai just continued to hold him and rub his back.

 

     The older boy wasn't sure how long they'd been standing there together. He didn't really care either. In that moment, his entire world was revolving around Sehun. He almost hated himself because of it. He'd gotten far too easily attached. It was his biggest flaw. He'd wanted to prevent it after he lost his first partner, but it really just wasn't in his nature. All he wanted to do now was help the boy who was falling apart before him.

 

     After a fair amount of crying, Sehun finally pulled away from Kai. He wiped his eyes and kept his head hung low.

     “T-Thanks...” He muttered. Kai smiled gently at him. It was the first time Sehun had seen such a genuine expression.

     “No problem. I told you it would be ok, right?” Kai said happily. Sehun nodded. “So, shall we go back to the room?” The older asked.

 

     Sehun nodded again and began to walk. Unfortunately, the prior dizziness mixed with the amount of crying he'd just done caused him to be very unstable on his feet. Kai caught him as he lost his footing and helped steady him.

     “Maybe I should help you...” Kai said awkwardly. Sehun just shrugged.

     “If you have to. Don't expect me to thank you again,” he said in a monotone voice. Kai smiled, though it was obvious he was irritated.

     “You really are a little shit, aren't you?”

 

     Sehun said nothing, but the small smile on his face was enough for Kai to understand that he was feeling better. The older could only hope the boy would continue to open up. There was no way he was ok as he was now.

 

     They walked back to their room in silence. Sehun was leaning on Kai so that he wouldn't stumble. He really needed to sleep after everything he'd been through. As they were heading back, a familiar sound stopped Sehun in his tracks. It was a piano.

     “Ah...He's playing it again...” Sehun mumbled.

     “Hm? The piano, you mean? Yeah, Luhan plays it all the time when he's trying to calm down...”

     “Not just that...The song,” Sehun said.

 

     Kai cocked his head to the side and listened curiously. It was a sad sounding piece and certainly not something Kai would listen to often, especially if he wanted to brighten his mood. Soon, Luhan's gentle, muffled singing began.

 

“ _All around me are familiar faces,_

_Worn out places, worn out faces._

_Bright and early for their daily races,_

_going nowhere, going nowhere._

_The tears are filling up their glasses...”_

 

     Kai tugged on Sehun's sleeve and the boy looked at him questioningly.

     “I think we should get back to our room now,” Kai whispered.

     “Oh...Yeah...”

 

     They began to walk again, leaving Luhan's music behind. It wasn't that Kai didn't like the song. It just didn't seem like something either of them needed to hear at the time.

 

     When they got back to their room, Sehun immediately got in his bed. Within 5 minutes, Kai could hear him snoring softly. He walked over to the side of the younger's bed and looked down at him. His eyes were red from crying, but he seemed more at peace than he ever had. Kai shifted his gaze to Sehun's family photo and a sigh left his mouth. He had to wonder if the smiling boy in the picture would ever come back, or if he had died along with his parents that day.

 

     Kai shook himself out of his thoughts and walked over to his bed. He'd already given the boy more concern than he should have. He didn't want his world to revolve around Sehun, like it had his past partner. It had only lead him to heartbreak. Not only that, he didn't want to forget his old partner. He'd meant too much to him.

 

      He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to stop his thoughts from completely consuming him. Eventually, exhaustion set in and Kai felt himself drifting into a much needed slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

     Kai slowly stirred awake and yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He sat up and scratched his head, noticing right away that he had a serious case of bed head. He looked across the room and his eyes fell on Sehun. The boy was curled up under his blanket and still sleeping.

 

     Kai sighed and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and straightened out his hair as best as he could. He went back out and got his uniform on. Afterward, he walked to Sehun's bed and squatted so he could see the latter's face.

 

     He still looked at peace thankfully. His eyes were a bit less red than they were the previous night as well. Kai gently wiped the boy's bangs out of his face and smiled. Realizing he was acting too close again, he quickly stood up and shook his head. He was already more attached to the boy than he wanted to be. Doting on him would just make it worse.

 

     He sighed again and leaned over. He started shaking Sehun to try and wake him. The boy just wouldn't wake up though, even after Kai sat on him. The older groaned and decided to give up. He left a note on the younger's bedside table and then left the room. It was probably better that he was alone. After all, there was somewhere he wanted to stop by first.

 

     He made his way to the commander's office and knocked on the door. When instructed, he went inside and walked straight to the commander's desk, where the man was seated.

     “You're here awfully early, Kai,” the commander started. “What could the matter be this time?”

     “I wanted to speak to you about yesterday's incident, sir,” Kai said calmly.

     “Please don't tell me this is about the morality of the issue. I already told you to leave such feelings behind,” the commander said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

     “That's not what I wished to discuss, sir. I understand it was the only thing we could do given the situation.”

     “Oh? Then what is it you would like to discuss?” The commander asked curiously.

     “It's about my partner...”

     “Ah, Oh Sehun...Tell me, how did he perform yesterday?”

     “Excuse me, sir?”

     “Was he able to perform well yesterday, despite his past experience?”

     “Sir...Were you aware that Sehun lived there...?” Kai asked.

     “Yes. I was.”

     “Then...Why would you send him there? You should have at least given him the chance to decline, sir. It was a traumatic event in his past,” Kai said, trying to be respectful, but wanting nothing more than to yell at his superior.

     “It seems he handled himself well though, unless you're not telling me something. That's a good sign.”

     “A good sign, sir? How so?” Kai asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

     “Well, it means he's closer to becoming an ideal soldier.”

     “The ideal soldier?” Kai asked, trying his best to keep the anger boiling up inside him under control.

     “Of course. It's a problem with quite a few of the Xenos soldiers on this ship, including you. Emotions get in the way and cloud your judgment. Sehun, however, has very trained emotions and can control them regardless of the situation.”

     “I don't think it's such a good thing that he controls them so 'well,' sir. He'll lose his humanity at this rate,” Kai said, feeling sick to his stomach hearing the commander's words.

     “But he'll become the ultimate soldier. The price is worth it given his occupation.”

 

     Kai bit his lip and gulped. He wanted nothing more than to punch his commander, but he needed to have self control. The things he'd been told truly disgusted him. Of course they needed to be desensitized to the war and death, but having seen the mess Sehun had become, Kai just couldn't agree with the commander's view. He wanted nothing more than for Sehun to feel. He took a deep breath before speaking up again.

     “I beg to differ with you, sir. I'll be taking my leave then,” he said before bowing and heading to the doorway. The commander spoke up one last time before Kai left.

     “You'd do best to control your own emotions, Kai. You're one of the weakest links on this team.”

 

     Kai said nothing and continued to walk out the door. After it shut, he sighed and shook his head. What the commander said had greatly disturbed him. He didn't care anymore that he'd gotten too attached to Sehun. Now that he'd managed to get the younger boy to let himself go in front of him, he was determined to keep him from becoming what the commander wanted him to be.

 

     He walked quickly to the cafeteria. The other Xenos soldiers weren't there, and he didn't feel the need to sit and eat alone. Instead, he grabbed two trays and carefully balanced them as he walked back to his room.

 

~*~

     Sehun groaned as he woke up. He tried to sit up, but his head ached and he felt extremely dizzy. He began to remember how crappy he was feeling the night before. It was no wonder he still felt bad the following morning.

 

     He lifted himself up a bit to look around the room. Kai was gone. He shouldn't have expected the boy to hang around, but he still had this small ache inside because he was gone. He sighed and flopped back down on his bed. It was then that he noticed a small note on his bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

 

_Why are you such a bitch to wake up!?_

_Seriously...I don't even know if making_

_you bleed would wake you up._

 

_Anyways, I'll pick up some breakfast and_

_bring it to you. You better be thankful,_

_you little shit!_

 

_And wake the fuck up already!_

 

     “I am awake though...” Sehun mumbled as he rolled over in bed. Even though the note wasn't the nicest, it still made him feel a bit better inside somehow.

 

     He then realized something. He was feeling content, a little happy even. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such a thing. Had Kai's small gestures really affected him that much? He couldn't let himself get shaken up. He needed to be resolved and keep his emotions in check.

 

     Before he could put himself completely back together again, the door opened. Kai walked in holding two trays. He took one look at Sehun and shook his head.

     “You're still in bed!? Damn, you're a lazy ass...”

     “Shut up...” Sehun groaned, rolling over in bed and covering his head with a pillow.

     “Don't go back to bed! I brought you fucking breakfast and this is the thanks I get!? Some partner you are...”

     “Ugh! Shut up!” Sehun yelled, sitting up in bed. Kai smirked and walked over.

     “Good. Now that you've sat up, you can eat your food,” he said, placing the tray on the boy's lap. He then went to his own bed and began eating. Sehun stared down at the food and an extremely small smile crept on his face.

     “Thanks...” He muttered.

     “Hm? Yeah, of course. Now eat before you pass out. I know you didn't eat anything last night and threw up anything you might have.”

 

     Sehun nodded and quietly began to eat his food. Occasionally, he'd glance across the room at Kai, who was happily chowing down. Sehun really didn't know what to think of the boy. He did know one thing though. He was dangerous. He was someone who was able to make Sehun feel.

 

~*~

     A few weeks went by as the ship traveled, trying to get back on course and slowly reach its destination. Thankfully, nothing too eventful happened during their travel, despite being in an uncharted area of space. As such, the Xenos soldiers spent most of their time resting and training.

 

     Sehun and Kai were beginning to work much better together. They'd even impressed the commander. In their most recent synchronization test, they actually were the second most synchronized, after Kris and Luhan. With their rising in rank though, new problems came about with the pair now in last place.

 

     The commander had gathered them together after one of their more rigorous training sessions and was staring intensely at them. He paused for a moment and glared at Lay and Suho, then went back to the center. He then spoke up, addressing all of them.

     “Well, the results of the synchronization test have provided both good and bad results. Kris and Luhan were highest again, so keep up the good work, you two. You're rate also went up by 3%. Good job.”

     “Yes, sir. Thank you,” Kris said while Luhan bowed. The commander nodded and continued.

     “An even bigger congratulations to Sehun and Kai. You're rate has skyrocketed since you first became partners. You could actually be considered a Xenos team now.”

     “Thank you, sir,” Sehun muttered. Kai just nodded, meeting the commander's glare with an intense one of his own.

 

     Ever since the morning when the commander had told Kai his hopes for Sehun, Kai was extra wary of the man. He had also formed a habit of glaring at him, though not to the point where the commander could peg him for disrespect and misconduct. The commander smirked a bit at Kai and continued on to the final group.

     “Lay and Suho...Your synchronization rate fell by 7%. That's a lot, especially for the two of you. I'm not sure what's going on, but fix it. We can't afford to have Xenos that can't work together.”

     “Yes, sir,” the two muttered weakly. The commander nodded and sighed.

     “Now that I've said all this, I want to inform you of something else. We'll be reaching the station in a matter of hours. Once there, we'll restock. You will all have the entire day off to rest and visit the station if you so choose. After that, we'll be heading to Pandora and conquering that area.”

     “Sir...” Suho said quietly. “That area has been giving us trouble for some time. Can our ship really handle it alone?”

     “We'll be part of a fleet conquering the area, but it will still be a difficult task. This is why I tell you now: Failed synchronization is not an option.”

     “Yes, sir...” Suho said quietly, bowing.

     “Now then, that's all I have to say to you. I'll be heading back to my quarters. You are all dismissed.”

 

     The commander walked out of the training area and the Xenos soldiers got out of line and began grabbing towels to wipe off their sweat from training. Luhan went over to Lay and Suho and gave them each a pat on the back.

     “Don't let it get to you guys, ok? It's hardly a drop! You can bring it back up in no time!” He consoled.

     “We'll see...” Lay sighed.

     “I don't even know why it fell,” Suho mumbled.

     “Are you two fighting?” Kris asked.

     “I don't know...Are we?” Suho asked his partner.

     “Not that I know of...” Lay said, shrugging.

     “You're weird...” Sehun mumbled, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

     “Ouch...Harsh as always,” Kai said, slapping Sehun on the back and causing the latter to glare at him.

     “Like you're one to talk,” Sehun mumbled. “I just think it's weird that they don't even know if they're fighting...”

     “Well, just take it easy for now,” Luhan said. “Don't get on each other's cases about it cuz that will make it worse. If you have things you need to talk about with each other, then do so.”

     “Yeah...Thanks,” Suho said, smiling weakly at Luhan.

     “But a whole day out of the ship...” Kris sighed, changing the topic. “You guys gonna go?”

     “Probably,” Luhan answered. “Just do some shopping here and there. You?”

     “Probably the same,” Kris answered. “What about you, Sehun?”

     “I'm not going,” the youngest answered.

     “Why not?” Kai asked. “Don't you want to get some fresh air?”

     “It's not even fresh...It's all recycled and smells like shit...”

     “There's your LOVELY attitude as always,” Kai sighed. “Well, I don't really have any need to go there, so I'll chill out here too.” The group nodded and their eyes turned to Suho and Lay.

     “Will you go with me?” Suho asked his partner, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

     “Sure...” Lay sighed. “Nothing better to do anyways. Maybe we can find something fun to do there.”

 

     A bright smile appeared on Suho's face and he nodded. It was moments like this when Lay just couldn't bring himself to be irritated or angry with Suho. He honestly wanted some alone time, but he knew the older really wanted to be with him. Smiles like that didn't come easily to the older boy either. Lay knew this. Most of the time, the older's smiles were forced or had a hint of sadness in them. When a genuine one appeared, Lay would always just naturally do whatever he could to make it last.

 

      The group left the training area and went their separate ways to rest and clean up. After that, they just had to wait to land at the station.


	9. Chapter 9

     The ship docked in the station port a few hours later. The crew waited eagerly for the signal that they could leave the ship. When they were finally allowed, they quickly began to have some time for themselves at the station when they didn't have to work on restocking.

 

     Lay and Suho were in their room when they heard the signal. At that point, they both rapidly changed out of their uniforms and into some casual clothes. Lay stuffed his wallet and other necessities into his pockets and glanced over at Suho. The latter was putting things into a backpack and Lay looked at him in confusion.

     “Do you not have pockets or something? Isn't that overkill?” He asked, pointing to the backpack.

     “Never know if we're gonna buy something big. Heck, if we buy water bottles, we could put them in this.”

     “You're such an old man...” Lay joked.

     “I'm just being prepared,” Suho pouted.

     “Yeah, yeah. Let's go, ok?” Lay said, smiling.

 

     Suho nodded and flung his backpack on. They made their way to the ship's exit and quickly headed into the station. It was quite big in actuality, almost like a miniature colony in and of itself. It was lined with various shops and restaurants and had a whole sector devoted to resupplying ships. Suho quickly walked to the first shop they could find and waved Lay over.

 

     The latter sighed and followed. He wasn't really one for crowds of any degree or shopping, but he hadn't seen Suho this hyper and happy in a while. In fact, if anything, his partner had been slowly growing more and more depressed. Lay could only expect that though. After all, Suho was someone who shouldn't have been fighting, but he never really had a say in the matter.

 

     All Lay could do was hope and pray the older could stay strong and that the war would end soon. Of course, Lay's presence helped the boy calm down and feel better, but the other was beginning to become too clingy. Lay wanted to help Suho, but he didn't have the mental strength to become his only coping strategy. After all, he was having a hard enough time coping with the war himself.

 

     Suho dragged Lay from store to store, just looking at what they had to offer. Most of the items were necessities for traveling as well as small trinkets and souvenirs for people who might be on a tour cruise. Still, Suho acted like they were the most amazing things ever. Lay figured the older must be really happy to finally be out of the ship.

 

     One of the shops they visited had many different charms and necklaces. Neither boy was particularly interested in the jewelry, but Suho found the charms to be very interesting.

     “Look at this one, Yixing!” He said, holding one up to Lay. The latter took it and raised an eyebrow as he looked.

     “It's a pig...” He stated.

     “Isn't it kinda funny and stupid looking though!?”

     “I guess...Can't say I'd want it though...”

     “Nah, I was thinking of getting it for Sehun.”

     “If you WANT to piss him off, then go for it,” Lay said, handing the charm back.

     “Maybe I do~” Suho said, chuckling. Lay's eyes widened.

     “Wow! You're being surprisingly bratty and daring...”

 

     Suho just smiled and picked up two charms. He handed them to the cashier and asked to pay for them. Lay raised his eyebrow and tried to peak at what the older got. Suho just smiled mischievously at him then paid the cashier.

 

     After that shop, they found a place to eat lunch. They made small talk here and there, but were mostly just enjoying having food that wasn't from the cafeteria on the ship. After that, they found a nearby sweets shop and got some ice cream. They sat on a bench and watched people scurry along. After taking a few licks of his ice cream, Suho held something up to Lay.

     “Take it,” he said, taking another lick.

     “What is it?” Lay asked, hovering his hand underneath Suho's. The older dropped something on his palm and Lay looked at it curiously.

     “It's a charm for your communicator.”

     “Please tell me you didn't get the pig...” Lay begged as he took a closer look.

     “I didn't! I got the planet one! Look, we match,” he said happily, holding the other charm up. “I figured since we've spent so much time in space, it would be a bit more appropriate than the pig...”

     “Yeah...But...We don't have a place to put them on our military communicators...So what are we gonna do with these?”

     “You still have your personal one, don't you?” Suho asked. “The one we always used to use to talk to each other?”

     “Yeah...but we never use those anymore...”

     “Just put it there. When our service in the war ends, we can go back to using them, right?”

     “I guess...”

 

     Suho nodded and took another few licks of his ice cream. Lay sighed and did the same. The older boy was about to start another small conversation when a third voice broke into the scene.

     “Oh my gosh! Yixing, is that you!?” A girl's voice shouted. Lay looked around and noticed a girl about their age heading their direction.

     “Um...” Lay mumbled.

     “You remember me, right? Sujin. We were in high school together!”

     “Oh...Right...” Lay mumbled, not entirely remembering her.

     “Waah! It's been so long! How have you been?” She asked. It was then that she noticed who was sitting beside the confused boy. “Oh...Joonmyun...You're here too...”

     “Hi...” Suho muttered weakly, looking down at his ice cream.

     “You two are still together after all this time!?” Sujin asked, a hint of disgust in her voice.

     “Well, yeah,” Lay said, a bit offended. “We're best friends and Xenos partners. Got a problem with it?”

     “No...I just...didn't think you two would ACTUALLY be so close that you became Xenos partners once you entered the force...”

     “Well, that happens to be the case. What are you up to?” Lay asked, trying to change the subject.

     “Ah! I became a navigator. I'm on the _Persephone_! It's here restocking.”

     “Oh, really? We're on the _Canaan_. It's also in port restocking,” the younger soldier commented.

     “Wow! So you'll be here for a while?”

     “Just today. Then we head out again,” Lay sighed.

     “Oh...That's too bad...Then...You mind doing something with me?” Sujin asked.

     “Huh? Uhh...I don't-”

     “Great! Thanks, Yixing! Joonmyun, I'm borrowing him!” Sujin shouted, pulling Lay off the bench.

     “What!?” Suho asked, his eyes widening as he saw Lay being dragged off, nothing but confusion on the latter's face.

 

     He sighed and ate the rest of his ice cream in silence. When he'd finished, he walked around the station a bit more. It just wasn't as much fun without his partner there, even if the latter was always rolling his eyes and mocking him. He sighed and began walking back to the ship. A broadcast on a nearby screen at the news center caught his attention and caused him to stop though.

 

     It was a middle-aged man. He was one of the government officials in charge of war affairs. He was a man that Suho knew well. The boy listened intently to what the man had to say.

     “I, Kim Ilsung, can proudly tell you that the progress of covering the western section of space is progressing tremendously well. In a matter of weeks, we'll have over 60% conquered. We're also planning to conquer the Pandora sector. We are arranging to send our best fleets there. While there's a shortage of men and Xenos soldiers, their skill will make up for their small number, I'm sure. Even my own son is...”

 

     Suho sighed and turned away from the screen. He continued to head back to the ship in complete silence. It was amazing how such a small thing could ruin what had been one of the best days in his life recently.

 

~*~

     Lay continuously tried to pull his arm away from Sujin's grasp, but her perseverance was not to be taken lightly. Finally he got fed up and practically threw her off. When she regained her balance, she glared at him.

     “What's your problem!?” She yelled.

     “What's yours!?” Lay snapped back.

     “I just wanted to hang out with you!” She fussed. “We haven't seen each other in forever! And besides, Joonmyun's your partner. You can see him whenever! Don't you want some time away from him instead?”

     “That's...” Lay stuttered. It wasn't necessarily false, but he didn't want to spend his time with Sujin either.

     “See! So let's just visit a few shops and chat!”

 

     With that, the two walked around the station a bit more. Lay was honestly extremely bored and hardly talked to Sujin. She just wasn't that entertaining. He probably didn't even talk to her in high school. He'd been popular back then, so she was probably just one of the few girls who loomed around him.

 

     Eventually, they stopped by a video shop and Sujin was looking at some various movies and series, since she wanted something to watch in her spare time on her ship. Lay was staring around the room when his eyes fell on a TV screen. He saw a man he'd come to detest over the years talking proudly on the broadcast.

     “While there's a shortage of men and Xenos soldiers, their skill will make up for their small number, I'm sure. Even my own son is fighting proudly as a Xenos soldier. Our race is in good hands.”

 

     Lay scoffed as he heard the man preach about the Xenos. He'd basically sent his own son off to the war. What kind of parent would do that? The man knew his son wasn't a fighter at heart. Still, he selfishly forced him into such a thing. The man hadn't sent his son off to be a Xenos solider and fight for the people. No, he'd sent him off to die.

     “I don't see what that guy's so proud of,” Sujin mumbled.

     “What?” Lay asked irritably.

     “His son's a total failure at everything. I mean, you would know more than anyone else, right?” She asked. Lay's eyes widened and he clenched his fists, wanting nothing more than to beat the girl.

     “Fuck you,” Lay growled. “You don't know anything.”

 

     Before Sujin could even question his change in temper, Lay turned and left the store. He made his way back as fast as he could, hoping Suho hadn't seen the broadcast. He pushed his way through the crowd until he finally got back to the ship.

 

     When he got inside, he asked a few nearby crew members if they'd seen Suho. When they said they had, Lay began searching throughout the ship for him. He checked their room first, but saw no sign of the boy. He proceeded to check the cafeteria and every other area his partner might be in. Still no sign of him. Finally, he checked the lounge.

 

     He smiled when he saw Suho curled up on the couch. That seemed to be where the older boy liked to relax most of the time. He walked over quietly and sat on Suho's feet. The latter gasped and sat up quickly to look at him.

     “Yixing...” He mumbled.

     “Hey,” Lay said gently.

     “You're not still hanging with Sujin?” Suho asked.

     “No...That dumb bitch was annoying,” Lay sighed.

     “Do you hate her?”

     “A little...She said something that pissed me off...a LOT.”

     “What was that?” Suho asked curiously.

     “Mm...It doesn't matter now. Did you come back to the ship after she pulled me away?”

     “Yeah...I started to anyways...” Suho mumbled.

     “Started to?” Lay asked.

     “Something caught my eye...”

     “What was that?” Lay asked warily.

     “My dad was on TV again...Talking about the war and stuff...” Suho said quietly. Lay groaned internally. That had been the one thing he didn't want the older to see.

     “Don't think about it too much, ok? Your dad's an idiot and he doesn't deserve a son like you.”

     “Yeah...He deserves one that can actually do things right...” Suho sighed. Lay frowned and pinched the other's nose, not letting it go.

     “Don't say shit like that! You hear me? You're an amazing person, Joonmyun. You just don't see that,” Lay said seriously. Suho swatted his hand away and rubbed his nose.

     “If you say so...”

     “I do! Now let's go get something to eat. Walking around all day made me hungry!”

     “Alright...There's a problem though...”

     “What's that?” Lay asked.

     “My feet fell asleep...”

     “Oh yeah...I'm sitting on them, aren't I?”

 

     Both boys burst out laughing and Lay got up. Suho groaned as he felt pins and needles shoot through his legs. When he could finally stand again, Lay helped him up and the two went to go get dinner.

 

~*~

     Sehun and Kai had spent most of the day watching shows or reading things in their room. They hadn't said much of anything to each other all day, but neither particularly minded the other's presence. As time went on, they eventually went to get dinner. They joined the other Xenos soldiers for a meal and listened to the various stories everyone had about the station and the things they'd bought earlier that day.

 

     When they finished dinner, they said goodnight to the others and went back to their room. Sehun yawned and flopped on his bed while Kai sat at the foot of his. He was amazed that Sehun could be tired after not doing anything all day.

     “Are you seriously tired?” He asked.

     “Yeah...I've been squinting at a book all day...My eyes burn. Why do you care anyways?”

     “Cuz I have to find SOMETHING to mock you about,” Kai said, smirking.

     “You're so stupid...” Sehun groaned.

     “So...How are you these days?” Kai asked out of the blue, a sudden wave of concern washing over him.

     “Huh?”

     “Are you feeling ok?”

     “I'm fine. Why are you asking?”

     “Cuz I'm your partner...I'm allowed to worry about you...”

     “Whatever. I'm fine, Kai. Worry about yourself...” Sehun mumbled.

     “Call me Jongin,” Kai said quietly.

     “What?”

     “When we're not on a mission...You can call me Jongin...”

     “You sure? No one calls you that...”

     “I'm sure. I want you to call me that...”

     “If you say so...” Sehun mumbled, turning over on his side. Kai smiled.

     “Thanks.”

 

      No other words were said to each other, but both felt secretly happy. Soon the two grew tired and went to sleep. It would be one of the last peaceful days in their lives. As they would come to find, they had quite the journey ahead of them.


	10. Chapter 10

     A month went by as they fought with a fleet to conquer Pandora. Every battle left them drained and exhausted and troops were constantly lost in the struggle. Thankfully, the Xenos soldiers of the _Canaan_ managed to avoid any serious damage. Still, the harsh conditions of the battles were taking their toll on all of the boys.

 

     They were always exhausted and rested whenever they weren't fighting. Not only that, but they were almost always on edge. Even Kris and Luhan were getting into small fights over the simplest of things. Still, they had to put their differences and any other emotion aside in order to fight together whenever the commander instructed.

 

     Somehow, Sehun and Kai never really got into any arguments though. Rather, the two were becoming content with the other's presence in their lives. Even after the missions, while the others were all trying to get away and have their own personal time, the two would always accompany each other to their room or to the cafeteria.

 

     Such was the case even after a particularly draining mission. Kai had dragged Sehun to the cafeteria, saying the latter needed to eat, no matter how tired he claimed to be. Sehun collapsed in a chair and laid face down on the table the instant they got to the cafeteria. Kai just shrugged it off and went to get food. He returned to the table shortly after and set a tray in front of Sehun.

     “Eat,” he commanded. Sehun just groaned. Kai puffed out his cheek, slightly irritated. He grabbed Sehun's hair and began rubbing his head against the table. “Eeeeeeeeat,” he growled playfully.

 

     He watched as Sehun's body tensed up and heard a small growl of annoyance coming from the boy. He smirked and continued to rub the younger boy's head. Finally Sehun snapped up and smacked Kai's hands away, growling and glaring at him.

     “Alright! I'll eat. Just stop it, Jongin!” Sehun fussed. Kai smirked and ruffled the younger's hair.

     “Good boy.”

     “I don't see why you even care...” Sehun muttered under his breath.

 

     Kai sighed and simply stared at the younger. It was questionable why he cared. After all, he'd been so against Sehun a mere month and a half ago. He was also still mourning the loss of his last partner, though he mostly kept that pain to himself. There was just something about the younger boy that really affected Kai. He found himself constantly wanting to protect his partner, from both physical and emotional pain. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed the disturbed look on Sehun's face.

     “What...?” Kai asked.

     “I could be asking you that...Why are you staring at me?”

     “I'm waiting for you to fucking eat!” Kai retorted, making an excuse for his awkward staring.

     “I can't eat if you stare at me though...” Sehun sighed.

     “Fucking eat before I shove it down your face!”

     “Alright! Alright...” Sehun sighed, taking a bite of food.

 

     In truth, Sehun really liked the way Kai doted on him, albeit rough treatment. He hated himself for liking it, but he couldn't help it. No matter how hard he tried to remain calm and collected, Kai was always able to get a rise out of him. It probably all started the day Sehun broke down on the older's shoulder. Since then, his feelings always came out around his partner. There was no hiding or suppressing them whatsoever. It was always Kai, and only Kai, and it scared him.

     “Why do you care so much about me?” He asked, not fully meaning to.

     “What?” Kai asked. “Why do I care about you?”  
     “Yeah...” Sehun muttered, knowing it was too late to take back what he said.

     “Because you're my partner,” Kai answered.

     “That's a bullshit answer,” Sehun stated monotonously.

     “Well, aren't you the sweetest little fuck ever,” Kai growled.

     “What's the real reason?” Sehun asked, ignoring Kai's last comment. He wanted to understand his partner a bit better. The older boy sighed and thought for a moment.

     “Well, first off...You're fucking skinny! You seriously can't go around skipping meals! Especially since you're a soldier. You need food for energy!”

     “So it's military-based affection after all...” Sehun mumbled, wanting nothing more than to ignore the pain that was stabbing at his heart.

     “That's not it either!” Kai fussed.

     “Then what is it?” Sehun asked, trying to remain monotone despite his urge to know.

     “I dunno...” Kai mumbled. “I just feel like I need to look out for you...That's all...Maybe my last partner rubbed off on me...”

     “Last partner?” Sehun asked.

     “Mhm. He ALWAYS fussed at me to eat. He really was a nag...We always made fun of him too cuz he was a little chubby! We always just joked that he wanted an excuse to eat!” Kai said, laughing. “He was endearingly chubby though...and really, he was still fit...he just had kinda plump cheeks...”

 

     Sehun listened to Kai go on about his old partner and again, that happiness appeared on the boy's face. It was a look the boy only got when he talked of his old partner, and it was a look that made Sehun feel extremely uncomfortable inside, like something was going to snap. He hated the feeling, but he didn't know how to stop it. All he could do was avoid it. In order to do that, he finished his food relatively fast. Kai's eyes widened and he whistled.

     “Well, your appetite came out of nowhere...” He commented.

     “It's just cuz I was eating instead of talking my face off,” Sehun replied.

     “Charming as always,” Kai sighed.

     “I'm going to go rest a bit more. I did what you told me to, so I can, right?”

     “Yeah...You need the rest. I'll talk to ya later,” Kai said, taking a bite of his own meal.

 

     Sehun nodded and went to dump his tray. He took one last glance at Kai as the boy began to eat his food. He felt a twinge of guilt for leaving his partner to eat alone, but for whatever reason, he just couldn't stand it when Kai's old partner was brought up.

 

     He walked through the halls , not really sure where he wanted to go. He didn't feel like laying down and resting, though he knew it was the wise thing to do. Instead, he made his way to the lounge, thinking he could find a book to read to pass the time. He wasn't particularly surprised when he saw Suho sprawled across the couch sleeping when he got there. The boy seemed to spend most of his time in the lounge lately.

 

     He sighed and sat down at the edge of the couch, on top of one of Suho's feet. The older boy made a surprised noise and sat up, looking around sleepily.

     “Sehun...?” He asked.

     “Yeah. I'm here. This is a public lounge after all...”

     “Yeah, I know...”

     “You sleep here a lot, hyung,” Sehun commented.

 

     He'd developed quite a bit of concern and loyalty for Suho, so he did worry about him from time to time. His feelings for the older soldier didn't affect him nearly as much as his feelings for Kai though. He looked at the other with concern and the latter just sighed.

     “I just don't want to annoy Yixing...”

     “Lay, you mean?” Sehun asked. He wasn't too familiar with any of his teammates' real names except for Kai's.

     “Yeah...I know he won't ever say anything...But I think he's getting fed up with me...”

     “Why is that?”

     “Because I'm a failure as a soldier,” Suho sighed.

     “I think that's a bit of an exaggeration,” Sehun consoled.

     “A bit?”

     “Well...You aren't the best, I'll admit...But...You aren't bad by any means. They don't just let anyone into Xenos.”

     “Thanks...I guess...”

     “Are you and Lay still not synchronizing well?”

     “No...I don't know what's happening either...”

     “Well, try not to dwell on it, I guess...Though, you two seem really close, so that's probably not something you can easily do...”

     “No, you're right...Thanks...You and Kai seem to be getting along really well though! I'm honestly surprised. It took forever for Owl to tame him! Kai's always been a bit of a brat.”

     “Owl?” Sehun asked.

     “Hm? Ah, yeah...That was Kai's old partner's codename. He had these really big eyes and we always teased him for it...We didn't think the commander would actually take us seriously when we said his codename was Owl...But he did...”

     “Well, that's how I got 'Maknae.'”

     “Oh yeah....Sorry about that...”

     “It's fine. It was Kris's fault anyways...”

     “Yeah...Guess it is, huh...” Suho said, remembering the event.

     “Hey, Suho,” Sehun muttered.

     “Hm?”

     “How...How close were Kai and his old partner?”

     “How close?” The older asked. Sehun nodded. “Mm...They were really close...like, REALLY close.”

     “How...close is that?”

     “Well, they were lovers...”

     “Lovers?” Sehun asked.

 

     It didn't bother him in the least that Kai had been attracted to a male or even that he'd been in love with one. It was the thought of Kai being in love in general that left him feeling strange, almost queasy. His chest was tight too. He probably knew what he was feeling, but he didn't want to feel it. It only hurt and made him feel inferior. He wanted to deny his feelings, like he'd done so easily in the past. Why had his guard diminished so fast around his partner?

     “You ok?” Suho asked, looking at Sehun's less than pleased expression.

     “Yeah...I'm fine...” Sehun managed to get out.

     “You sure...?”

     “Suho...Can I ask you something else?”

     “Huh? Uh...Yeah...what's that?”

     “Do you...love Yixing?”

     “What?” Suho practically squeaked.

     “Do you love him?”

     “Hmm...Well, he's always been with me through thick or thin...I don't know if I love him in THAT sort of way...never really thought about that...But I do know he's really important to me...And there's some sort of feeling along the lines of love...”

     “So...If he replaced you...How would you feel? If he liked someone more than you...How would that affect you?”

     “Uhhh...Well, I guess I'd be a bit jealous...If he completely ignored me I'd be really upset too...Why do you ask?”

     “It's nothing...really...” Sehun said. Suho had stated the exact emotions he was feeling. Did Kai really mean that much to him after such a short time?

     “Sehun...Are you upset about Kai's old partner? You know you don't need to compare yourself...”

     “It's not like that, really...I just...”

     “Sehun...Do you...love Kai?” Suho asked. Sehun made no response. “It's ok if you do...”

     “I-”

 

     “ATTENTION CREW. The _Canaan_ will be heading into battle in 20 minutes. All soldiers begin preparing and report to your battle stations. I repeat, begin preparing and report to your battle stations.”

 

     The message ended and Suho and Sehun glanced at each other then back at the intercom on the wall.

     “You've got to be kidding me...” Suho mumbled. “It hasn't even been a full 24 hours since our last battle. All the soldiers are still worn out!”

     “There's nothing we can do,” Sehun sighed. “Let's just get ready. You know the drill.”

     “Yeah...Too well,” Suho sighed. “The commander doesn't even brief us anymore because we go into battle so much...”

     “Just pull through, hyung,” Sehun said, patting the other's shoulder.

 

     The older smiled at him and nodded. It was the first time Sehun had outwardly shown concern for him, and it made him really happy. They left the lounge and rushed to the armory, where the other Xenos had gathered, all of them looking worn out and exhausted. Without any further words, the two began preparing just like the rest.

     “This is ridiculous...” Luhan groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

     “We should have never tried to conquer Pandora...” Lay mumbled.

     “Hang in there, guys. We have to keep it together. If we don't stay sharp, we're all dead. We can rest soon. Just go through with the normal routine,” Kris counseled, trying to bring up the morale. Sadly, it did little to help.

 

     A few grumbles were heard and everyone continued to gear up. Since Sehun was putting on his armor, he didn't pay much attention to Kai, so he jumped a bit when the latter patted his back. Sehun looked up at him in shock and Kai smiled weakly.

     “Hang in there, ok? We'll make it through,” his partner whispered.

     “You too...Be careful...” Sehun said quietly.

 

      Kai managed a feeble smile and nodded. They continued to gear up and proceeded to the transport ships, waiting to go into yet another battle. None of them were ready for what would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

     The _Canaan_ may have been fighting alongside a fleet, but they were fighting multiple Espeiren ships as well. Even with the Xenos soldiers from the other ships, they were still spread extremely thin. The _Canaan_ team usually had to take down an entire ship by themselves.

 

     Normally, this wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. However, this was the Pandora sector, the most fortified stronghold of the Espeiren. The weaponry and number of aliens per ship was far superior to that of their previous fights. The Xenos had to constantly remain alert.

 

     The _Canaan_ team entered the new, single transport ship they'd gotten at the station and headed for the enemy ship. They entered that the same way as always by blasting open the entrance. They entered the ship and were immediately faced with at least a dozen aliens. They shot at them, making sure to be precise and kill them in one shot. While their guns were lasers and had a longer span than regular guns, they still didn't want to waste it.

 

     Upon clearing out the entrance, they huddled together around Kris. The leader took a deep breath, trying but failing to hide his exhaustion.

     “Alright guys...” He sighed. “Let's just do the normal drill. Xiao Lu and I will take the front of the ship, Suho and Lay take the middle, Maknae and Kai take the back.” The Xenos soldiers mumbled weak acknowledgments.

     “Fuuuuuuck,” Luhan groaned. “The front is gonna be a nightmare...”

     “We're just going to have to get through it,” Kris answered. “Stay sharp, everyone. We don't know what they have in store for us.”

 

     The soldiers nodded and they began heading off in their respective directions. Before Lay and Suho could leave the entrance though, the younger tugged on the older's wrist.

     “What is it?” Suho asked.

     “Please don't let your conscience get in the way...Not today. We're all too damn tired and can't afford any fuck ups.”

     “I won't...” Suho said quietly.

 

     Lay stared at him intensely for a moment before nodding and moving forward. Suho sighed and followed after his partner. Lay was losing faith in him after all.

 

     The Xenos soldiers progressed slowly through their respective parts of the ship. There were more Espeiren than they'd ever faced and it was unnerving to all of them. Still, they had no choice but to continue moving forward.

 

     Kai and Sehun were struggling to place bombs throughout the rear of the ship. It seemed like there was at least one alien at every turn. Still, they were managing well enough. At least, they were until they came to a lobby-like area. That was when they were cornered by over a dozen Espeiren. Having no where to go and the exit blocked, the two stood back to back, shooting at them.

     “They probably meant to corner us here...” Kai said between shots.

     “So what do we do?” Sehun asked.

     “Fight our way out. Plant a bomb if you can, but honestly I think right now the most important thing is getting out.”

 

     Sehun was about to respond, but was quickly silenced as an Espeiren charged at them. It wasn't hard to take it out, but as soon as it fell, another followed. The next thing he knew, Kai was yelling again.

     “Shit! Move!”

 

     With a push from behind, Sehun was sent forward, away from Kai. He turned to look at what had happened and saw a thin, glowing wire on the ground where he had been and Kai on the other side of it. He followed the wire back to it's source and saw an Espeiren holding it. As the alien lifted its arm and swung, the wire seemed to glow brighter. It lashed through the air, heading for Kai. The older boy dodged and tried to shoot, but the alien seemed to have some good dodging skills of its own.

 

     Sehun wanted to intervene and help, but soon, the aliens had begun charging at him again. He was able to shoot them down and stop them in their tracks for the most part. Soon another Espeiren with a whip appeared though, and Sehun's own dodging game commenced.

 

     Between the aliens shooting at them and the ones attacking with their whips, Kai and Sehun were hardly able to stand still. They were still shooting at the aliens despite all these difficulties, but it was beginning to wear them out. The ones with the whips still remained untouched as well. The aliens really had planned to take them out in this room.

 

     Despite his best efforts, Sehun found himself slowly being trapped into the corner. He tried to escape, but the aliens outnumbered him and were always one step ahead. Finally, the whip came directly at him. He blocked with his gun, which received serious damage, and was thrown back against the wall.

 

     Kai had been extremely focused on his own side of the battle and was doing well. Still, the Espeiren with the whip was giving him trouble. It was as if it was in a league of its own, the Espeiren equivalent of a Xenos soldier. After a huge effort, he finally had it on the run and faltering. That was when he heard a thud followed by a small whimper.

 

     He turned his head and saw Sehun had fallen on the ground, his back against the wall. He saw the Espeiren charging at his partner at an alarming speed and he cursed under his breath. When he was with his old partner, he'd never really watched Owl's back. That was why he had died. Kai wasn't about to let it happen again though.

 

     Ignoring his own enemies, he directed his gun at the alien with the whip that was heading for Sehun and shot it clear in the head. After, he took out the aliens closest to Sehun. Unfortunately, the younger still seemed a bit dazed from the impact. Kai wanted to help him more, but soon his own enemies had closed in on him.

 

     He cursed again as he turned and barely dodged the whip. He was fighting enemies on all sides and he just wasn't able to keep up with them. He saw more charge at Sehun and he made the decision to protect him again instead of himself.

 

     As he was shooting, he felt a searing pain around his left thigh. He grit his teeth and shot the nearest enemies to both him and Sehun, trying to ignore it. The pain only grew and Kai felt something tighten, burning through his leg. He let out an agonizing scream as the pain finally got the better of him. Unable to stand, he collapsed to the ground.

 

     Sehun had been trying to shake the daze he was in and catch his breath after having it knocked out. Chills ran down his spine as he heard Kai's scream though. He looked over and panicked when he saw his partner curled up on the ground. He tried to stand up, but soon an Espeiren had grabbed him from in front and pushed him down.

 

     He growled in annoyance and wrestled his arm out of the alien's grasp, grabbed his gun, and shot it directly in the forehead. He kicked the now limp body off of him and continued to shoot at the aliens, not caring how many shots he wasted, and took a few himself. All that mattered to him was getting to Kai.

 

     The Espeiren that had injured Kai slowly drew nearer, not at all worried now that its prey had fallen. Kai was trying his best not to lose consciousness, but the pain was making him numb. He saw the alien approaching from the corner of his eye and he just closed his eyes, almost wanting it to put him out of his misery.

 

     The alien raised its arm, whip in hand, and stared heartlessly down at the injured boy. It swung its arm down, aiming at the boy's head, but its attack was faltered early on when several lasers pierced its arm, hand, and whip. The severed bits of limb fell to the ground alongside the broken whip and the alien stared at the new attacker. Before it even had the chance to glare or retaliate, Sehun had sent another laser through its head, finally killing it.

 

     At that point, Sehun rushed over to Kai. He bit his lip as he caught sight of the wound. He needed to take care of it, but they were still surrounded.

     “Just go...” Kai managed to get out, his voice weak and cracking.

 

     Sehun ignored his partner and instead, placed one foot on each side of him. He began shooting aliens all around, never leaving Kai's side. He didn't know how many aliens he'd shot, nor did he care enough to count the many bodies scattered on the floor. All that mattered was getting the two of them out alive.

 

     Finally, the onslaught of aliens stopped. Sehun immediately knelt down next to his partner and began inspecting the wound. He pulled out the medical kit they were forced to carry. He knew it wouldn't help much, but it was all he could do. Kai's hand ran shakily over the wound, as if trying to gauge the severity, and soon a weak voice spoke up.

     “Fuck...It's gone...” Kai almost whimpered.

     “Shh...” Sehun comforted, pulling Kai's hand away from the burned, bloody stump.

 

     He tried his best to clean it and put on all the gauze and cloth he could find. He then took a belt from his gear and tightened it above the wound. He grabbed Kai under his arms and gently slid him to the wall, leaving the severed leg on the ground and ignoring the pained whimpers, and sat him up against it. He knelt beside the older boy and reached for his communicator.

     “This doesn't freak you out?” Kai asked.

     “No. We're trained to deal with blood and injuries and we kill on a daily basis,” Sehun said, paying more attention to disconnecting his communicator from his equipment belt than to Kai.

     “Then you should also be trained to know that a mission comes first and partners are replaceable,” Kai said, a bit irritably. It bothered him that Sehun was being so heartless about the whole situation and treating injury and death like it was nothing.

     “No,” Sehun said calmly, fiddling with now-loose communicator.

     “Then are you going to carry me around on your back while you set the bombs!?” Kai almost yelled, feeling exhaustion and pain nipping at him.

     “If I have to, then yes!” Sehun finally shouted back at him, eyes brimming with tears.

 

     Kai was surprised, to say the least. Sehun was still trying to be calm and collected, but there was more emotion in those eyes than Kai himself had ever expressed. It was another rare moment in which Sehun let himself go.

     “I'm just gonna be a hindrance...” Kai said weakly, trying to make his point but losing the will to fight.

     “I don't care,” Sehun said. “I'm not leaving you. I'm gonna call Kris.”

 

     Sehun's voice was shaking a bit, and he hated himself for it, but he was honestly more worried and afraid than he'd ever been before. He could slay a thousand Espeiren and hardly blink in fear or remorse, but the instant Kai came into the picture, everything changed. Kai really was the only one who could get him to feel.

 

     Sehun bit his lip as he waited for his communicator to connect to Kris. Each second felt like an hour and he was beginning to get fed up before even a minute had passed. Finally, their leader picked up.

     “What is it?” Kris asked.

     “We can't finish the back of the ship,” Sehun said, trying to sound calm.

     “What do you mean?” Kris asked, a mixture of irritation and exhaustion in his voice.

     “...Kai's hurt...”

     “W-What?” Kris stuttered, his tone immediately changing to a surprised and worried one.

     “He's hurt. I don't want to move him more than I need to...and I'm NOT leaving him.”

     “No, stay with him...” Kris said quickly. “I understand...Xiao Lu and I will take the back of the ship. I'll check in with Suho and Lay and see if they can help. Will you two be ok?”

     “Yeah...I think so...Be careful though. They ambushed us back here...Not sure how many there are left...”

     “Got it. Hang in there, ok?”

     “Yeah.”

 

     With that, Kris hung up. Luhan, who had been resting beside him, gave him a skeptical look, having only heard Kris's side of the story.

     “We're taking the back too? Are you fucking kidding me!?” He snapped.

     “Kai's hurt...I think it's bad...Sehun seemed shaken up...”

     “Fuck...” Luhan gasped, his eyes widening.

     “I'm going to contact Suho and Lay. We'll try and handle it together. Think you can manage a bit more?” Kris asked. Luhan got to his feet tiredly and smiled.

     “Yeah. Let's go.”

 

~*~

     Sehun sighed after he disconnected up with Kris. He looked again at Kai and down at the wound. If it could count as a blessing, the whip had at least partially, yet sloppily cauterized the wound, so the bleeding wasn't as bad as it could have been. Still, there was a limited amount of time before Kai would lose too much blood.

     “You're ridiculous...” Kai said, his voice barely audible.

     “I'm not going to leave you,” Sehun repeated. “I don't want to lose anyone else...”

 

     The words seemed to just roll off his tongue. Sehun hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but Kai meant a lot to him now. Possibly more than even his parents had meant. Sehun couldn't be sure. The last time he'd experienced love for his parents was 10 years ago after all. Either way, Sehun didn't think he would be able to handle losing the older boy. Kai had become his treasure and his weakness, and he hated himself because of it.

 

     Kai sighed as he heard Sehun's last sentence. It honestly made him extremely happy. He'd been trying to act like a Xenos soldier and put the mission first, but inside, the last thing he wanted was to be alone. He couldn't have been more thankful that Sehun was there for him. Seeing the younger so shaken up about him also left a funny feeling inside. Despite being barely conscious and severely injured, his desire to protect the younger had come back, strong as ever. It always surfaced when Sehun showed his emotions.

 

     The older soldier reached weakly for Sehun's hand and grabbed hold of it. He smiled at the younger, then let his head flop tiredly against the wall. He knew he needed to try and stay awake, but his head was throbbing and he'd lost feeling in most of his lower half. Slowly, his eyes closed.

 

     Sehun pulled his gun out and held it up, ready to shoot anything inhuman that crossed his path. He held tightly to Kai's hand, making sure the latter could tell he was still there by his side.

 

     After what seemed like ages, a figure ran into the room. Sehun held his gun up, but lowered it as soon as he realized it was Kris. The leader took a look around the room and then rushed over to Kai.

     “Shit...” Kris muttered, kneeling next to Kai's left side. “How did this happen?”

     “They had these whips. There's one over there...It burned right through his leg...” Sehun mumbled.

 

     Kris stood up, walked over to the whip, and grabbed the hilt. Looking closer, he found a button on it. He pressed it and gasped as the entire whip lit up.

     “It's like a laser-charged wire of some sort...” He muttered. “No wonder it cut straight through his leg...”

     “That's great...But can we get back to Kai?” Sehun asked, not really caring that he was being disrespectful.

     “Yeah. Right. Sorry...” Kris mumbled, putting the whip on his equipment belt for analysis back on the _Canaan_.

     “What about the back of the ship?” Sehun asked.

     “Suho, Lay, and Xiao Lu are handling it. You and I need to carry Kai back to the transport ship. Do you want to carry the top half of his body or his...leg...”

     “I'll carry his leg...” Sehun said quietly.

 

     He let go of Kai's hand and cautiously grabbed his right leg and what was left of his left. Kris grabbed his upper body and the two carefully hoisted him off the ground. After that, they headed for the transport ship.

 

     It was hard to get Kai into it since it was docked on the side of the enemy ship, but after hooking themselves to the enemy ship as well, they managed to maneuver Kai into the ship. Sehun went in afterward and began adjusting Kai so that he was laying down along the seat. After, he turned to Kris.

     “You gonna stay here or go back?” He asked.

     “I'll go back and help the others. Seems like most of the aliens were taken out by you two, but I don't want to leave them alone. Will you be ok here?”

     “Yeah...Be careful...”

 

     Kris nodded and headed off. Sehun sighed and stared back into the enemy ship. He jumped a bit when he felt something wrap around his hand. He looked down and saw a barely conscious Kai holding onto it. He sat next to his partner's head and gripped his hand back, laying it on the latter's stomach. The injured boy seemed to fade again soon, but Sehun didn't dare let go of him.

 

     A short while later, The other Xenos soldiers left the Espeiren ship and piled into the transport ship. They cringed as they saw the damage done to Kai, but nothing was said. Within seconds of them all being seated and belted in, Kris shouted at the pilot to leave. He didn't want to waste anymore time. Kai wouldn't last much longer.

 

      The ship soon took off. When they were a safe distance away, Kris detonated the bombs. They all watched as the ship went up in flames. Everyone except Sehun, that is. He was watching the rise and fall of his partner's chest as well as the constantly pained grimace on his face. If this was how their missions were going to be from now on, he wasn't sure any of them would make it.


	12. Chapter 12

     When they arrived back at the hangar of the _Canaan_ , Kris immediately left the transport ship and called for a medical unit. Everything seemed to move rapidly from there. Soon, medics were swarming around Kai with a stretcher and lifting him up. Sehun reluctantly let of his partner's hand and watched in shock as he was carried away.

 

     Once Kai had been dealt with, Kris turned back to the other members, who were tiredly leaving the ship. As Luhan was walking down the steps, he lost his balance and fell forward. Kris ran forward and caught him, rubbing his back. Luhan leaned against him, unable to push his body anymore than he already had.

     “Is he ok?” Lay asked.

     “Yeah...He's just too exhausted to be alive right now,” Kris answered. “I'm going to take him back to our room. Do you think you can report to the commander everything that happened...Including Kai's situation...?” Lay sighed.

     “He's going to be pissed...” He mumbled. “But yeah...I'll take care of it. Take care of Luhan.”

     “Will do.”

 

     Kris nodded and pulled Luhan's arm around his neck, then grabbed his legs, carrying him bridal style. Normally, Luhan would have protested and something on Kris would be bruised, broken, or bleeding by now, but the older boy had already passed out. The leader walked away, leaving the other three behind. Suho looked over to his partner, worry in his eyes.

     “Should I come with you?” He asked gently. Lay shook his head and walked over to him. He leaned close and whispered into his ear.

     “There's someone else you need to take care of,” he answered, gesturing to Sehun, who hadn't moved an inch since Kai was taken.

 

     Suho met Lay's eyes and nodded. With that, Lay headed to the commander, hoping the man wouldn't be too furious. Suho walked over to Sehun and rubbed his back. The younger boy looked at him, fear in his eyes. All the older boy could do was smile weakly and try to comfort him.

     “It'll be ok,” he said gently. He surveyed the damage on Sehun and noticed the latter was bleeding in quite a few places. “We should probably get you to the medical unit too...” Sehun shook his head.

     “I'm fine...They aren't that bad...I can treat them myself...They just need to focus on Kai...” Suho sighed and rubbed Sehun's back a bit more.

     “Alright. Let me take care of you then...ok?”

 

     Sehun nodded, and Suho pulled on his waist, leading him out of the hanger. They took their gear off in the armory and Suho grabbed a few medical kits. After that, they went to the lounge and the older began to clean and patch up the various wounds Sehun had. Thankfully, most of them were just shallow grazes. After a short while, a voice finally spoke up.

     “Hyung...” Sehun mumbled, his voice almost cracking.

     “Hm?” Suho asked gently.

     “What's going to happen to him...”

     “Who? You mean Kai?” Sehun nodded. “They'll take care of him. He'll be fine.”

     “But...His leg...It's gone...Will he...Will he leave...!?” Sehun couldn't even think of having a different partner now. He should have never let his defenses down in front of Kai.

     “Well, it's an option...He IS more or less crippled after all...But he could also choose to keep fighting...Prosthetic limbs are expensive, but since he's a Xenos soldier, he's bound to get the best and probably at a reduced price...Things will be ok,” Suho soothed, patting Sehun on the shoulders.

 

     Sehun nodded feebly. He knew that Kai would be better off leaving the team and living his life in peace, away from the war. Still, deep down, Sehun wanted him to stay, needed him to stay. He didn't think he would be able to get along with another partner, nor did he want to try. No, he wanted Kai. He loved Kai. There was no use denying it.

 

     He didn't dare visit the older boy that night though. He was too afraid to hear what the doctor might have to say, or worse, what Kai would have to say.

 

~*~

     When Kai opened his eyes, he was met with a white ceiling. He turned his head and was met with equally white walls and a metal table next to him. As his vision became clearer, he finally realized he was in the medical ward. He looked around and sighed, noticing he was alone. He shut his eyes, letting the memories slowly flood back.

 

     He remembered the battle in greater detail than he honestly wanted to. He remembered the immense pain he'd been in that seemed to be gone now. The doctors must have given him some heavy duty drugs. He lifted himself up, just enough to stare down at his body. His stomach churned when he saw the outline of his stump underneath the thin sheet. He really had lost his leg. At least he'd protected Sehun.

 

     Sehun. The boy wasn't by his side anymore. He shouldn't have expected it, but it did disappoint him. The least the little shit could do was thank him. He figured Sehun was pretty shaken up though. He couldn't blame him after everything that had happened.

 

     Kai stared up at the ceiling, wishing he had something better to do with his time. He didn't want to sleep anymore, but without anyone to talk to, there really wasn't much reason to stay awake either. As if answering his boredom, the door to the ward opened and two figures walked in.

     “Good to see you're conscious, Kai,” the commander said. The doctor next to him nodded.

     “I would stand and salute you, sir,” Kai said, a hint of snide in his voice, “But as you can see, I can't move much, so a salute from here is going to have to do.” He raised his hand to his forehead in the proper gesture. While he hated the commander, he did still have to respect his authority, unfortunately.

     “At ease, Kai. The doctor and I have some things to discuss with you.”

     “Is it about the continuation of my career, sir?” Kai asked, knowing that it was exactly that.

     “You call it a career, do you?” The doctor asked, surprised.

     “Well, I do make a living off of it,” Kai sighed.

     “I see...An unfortunate career then...Anyways,” the doctor continued. “You have a couple of options before you.”

     “You may leave, if you so choose, being that you have been severely injured to the point of becoming a hindrance as a soldier,” the commander explained. “Or, you may stay and the doctor will work on getting you the top of the line prosthetic leg.”

     “Keep in mind, there will be necessary rehabilitation with the second choice,” the doctor added.

     “It will be fast-paced, hard rehabilitation.” The commander interjected. “Normally, you'd be let go and the decision of what to do from there would be up to you. These are dire times though, and we need all the Xenos soldiers we can get. Therefore, we'll make an exception. Unfortunately, the leg and surgery will be expensive and will have to come out of your service pay.”

     “I see...” Kai mumbled. “Could I have a bit more time to think about it?”

     “Of course!” The doctor chimed in before the commander could say anything. “This is a lot to have thrown at you. Take your time thinking. Though, if you could make the decision in 3 days maximum, that would probably be ideal for the commander.”

     “I understand,” Kai answered. “Thank you, doctor.”

 

     With that, the two men left the room and Kai was alone again. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He'd always wanted to get out of this hell and now was his chance. He needed the money though. No, his family needed it. If he got the leg, he wouldn't be able to send them much for a while. He would be able to keep making money later though, rather than being crippled. Regardless of what Kai decided, the new leg was a necessary evil.

 

     Then there was Sehun. He was a whole other factor in this. Kai didn't want to leave the boy behind. Even if Sehun didn't want him there, he wanted to stay. He'd never felt this much loyalty to anyone besides his old partner. He doubted it was simply loyalty he felt for the boy though.

 

     Sehun frustrated the shit out of Kai, there was no denying that, but he also made him feel alive and happy again. He'd been so empty since Owl had died. Sehun had filled that hole, in his own, bratty little shit way. Kai really liked that about the younger though. In fact, he loved it. He loved the way Sehun made him feel.

 

     He really didn't know what to do with himself. He figured it would help if he could talk to his partner. He'd have to wait for the latter to visit him though.

 

~*~

     Sehun still wasn't comfortable with the thought of seeing Kai the following days. He knew he should be there to support the latter, but he just couldn't find the strength in himself to face the older. He really was afraid of being rejected and left behind.

 

     He couldn't completely abandon Kai though. He was far too attached and worried about the boy to do that. Instead, he would stay by Kai's side for hours at a time while the older was asleep. The instant Kai seemed to stir, he would leave the room.

 

     Two days passed in this manner. Of course, it couldn't go on forever. At the end of the third day, Kai was peacefully asleep and Sehun was going to leave on his own, but as it turned out, the sleep was a facade. When Sehun turned to leave, something grabbed his hand and tugged him back.

     “Why are you avoiding me?” Kai asked, wide awake. Sehun turned and stared at him with wide eyes.

     “I...”

     “Don't think I didn't notice. What's your problem? Do I bug you that much?”

     “That's not it...”

     “Then what is it?” Kai asked irritably. Since Sehun had avoided him so much, he didn't have much time left to talk about him about his predicament.

     “It's...nothing...”

     “Don't give me that shit. Sit down and talk to me. I need to talk to you about something as well.”

 

     Sehun sighed and gave in to the older boy's request. He took a seat on the stool next to Kai's bed and looked down at the injured boy. Before the latter could say anything, Sehun spoke up.

     “So how are you...?” He asked gently.

     “Well enough...” Kai sighed. “I'm so drugged up I honestly don't even remember I have legs...Or...A leg...” Sehun smiled weakly at the boy and nodded.

     “I guess that's good...All things considered...So...What did you want to talk about...?” He asked.

     “It's about what I'm gonna do from now on...”

     “Oh...What...are you thinking of doing...?”

     “I'm not really sure...Leaving is enticing but...” Sehun noticeably tensed at the words and Kai raised a brow. “What do you want me to do?”

     “What?”

     “What do you want me to do? Do you want me to stay or go?”

     “I don't think that's a decision I can make...It's up to you...”

     “I want to know what you think,” Kai said gently. “Please, just tell me. Don't hold back. You can do that, right? I mean, it's your specialty to be painfully honest and blunt.”

     “I...”

 

     Sehun gulped and looked down at his lap. He didn't know what to say. He knew he needed to keep Kai's well-being in mind, but his own wants and needs were getting in the way. Kai had asked him to be honest though. That meant he could say everything, right?

     “I...” He started again. “I think it would be best for you to leave...I think you'd be safest that way...But...”

     “But?” Kai asked.

     “I don't want you to,” Sehun almost whispered. “I know it's selfish and I should want your happiness more than anything...But I want you here...I want you by me...”

     “Sehun...” Kai muttered.

 

     This was definitely more honesty than Kai was expecting. It made him feel happy inside though. He'd been unconsciously hoping for these words. Sehun wasn't done though. Soon, he continued, just as quiet as before.

     “I......love you...” He whispered. He was afraid to admit it, but the time felt right. If he didn't say it now, he didn't know if he would ever have another chance. “I love you a lot...I don't want to...I just do...I hate myself daily for it...but it already happened...I can't make it stop...And because I love you...I want you to stay with me...I know I'm selfish...and I can't force you to stay...or to love me back...but I...I need you, Jongin...I need you...”

 

     Kai smiled gently and ran his thumb along Sehun's hand, then gripped it tightly in his own. The younger boy didn't look up at him.

     “Thank you for telling me,” Kai said gently. “It was exactly what I needed to hear.”

     “What?” Sehun asked, his voice shaking.

     “I made a decision.”

     “W-What's that?”

     “I'm staying here with you.”

     “W-Why!?”

     “Because you need me...and I need you too.”

     “You...do?”

     “I do...a lot more than you think...When we were being attacked, I was really scared...Not about myself though...I could have easily protected myself and this wouldn't have happened...But then I would have lost you...and I don't think I would have been able to handle that...Even when I told you to leave me, I was dying for you to stay...and you did.”

 

     Sehun looked up from his lap. His eyes were wide with genuine surprise. Kai just smiled and laced his fingers with the younger's.

     “And even now...I was waiting for you to come see me...I would have gone to you, but...you know...” Sehun rolled his eyes and Kai chuckled a bit. There was the good old brat he liked. No, loved. “In all honesty though, I want to be by you. I have for a while...But I never knew if you wanted me there, since you always pushed me away. I figured if you told me you wanted me gone, I'd leave. But you told me to stay...”

     “So...You really will? You don't mind?” Sehun asked. Kai let go of his hand and reached for the Sehun's hair, running his hand through it gently.

     “I don't mind at all. Like I said, I want to be with you...”

 

     Sehun nodded and looked down at his lap again. Kai smiled and spoke up once more.

     “One last thing though...”

     “What's that?”

     “Don't EVER hate yourself for feeling emotions, ok? After all, I love the Sehun that loves me...He's much better than the heartless bastard he tries to be.”

     “So then you...?” Sehun began, not believing the older boy actually returned his feelings.

 

     Before he even finished, Kai nodded and smiled at him. Sehun's face pulled into a smile and Kai swore he'd never seen anything better in his life. The younger then smirked and Kai swore he'd never seen anything so evil in his life.

     “I guess I have to get down to your level now to hug you, don't I? I'll have to stoop so low...”

     “You're going to enjoy rubbing this in my face...aren't you?” Kai groaned. Sehun just snickered. “You fucking little shit...”

 

     Sehun laughed and bent over, wrapping his arms around Kai's torso and nuzzling his nose into the crook of the other's neck. Despite acting bratty and superior, Sehun's hug was full of nothing but affection. That affection didn't go unnoticed by the older boy either. He wrapped his arms in turn around Sehun's back and pulled him even closer.

 

     It was strange to think that the boy who Kai thought incapable of feeling had just told him he loved him. It was even stranger that he had told him he loved him back. He did genuinely love him though, but somewhere deep down, he was afraid of that love. Somewhere inside, he was still hung up on his old partner. His mind told him not to be, especially with how much Sehun really did need him. Therefore, he forced all thoughts of his old partner out of his head. He didn't need to be confused. He just needed to take care of the boy in his arms.

 

~*~

     A few hours went by and soon Sehun really did have to leave. He hadn't eaten yet and Kai was insistent on him keeping up his strength. The older boy was left alone again, but he was much more content than he had been the past few days. He knew what he wanted to do as well.

 

     He was surprised when someone else came into the medical ward a bit later. He expected the doctor, but instead, was faced with none other than Kris.

     “Well, good to see you're awake finally!” Kris said happily.

     “Yeah...How have things been? Haven't been in the loop really...” Kai sighed.

     “Well enough. No new battles yet, thankfully. Luhan actually passed out after the last one...Sehun was hurt a bit too...”

     “He was...?” Kai asked, worried. How had he not noticed?

     “It was minor and Suho fixed him up though. Nothing like what happened to you...”

     “Thank God...” Kai mumbled.

     “What about you? How are you feeling?”

     “I'm fine. The doc keeps me on medication so I don't really feel any pain...”

     “I see...That's good. So...What are you gonna do now?”

     “Hm?”

     “About your leg? Can you afford to leave Xenos right now?”

     “No...My mom and sister need the money...but that's not why I'm staying really...”

     “Oh? Then why?” Kris asked, confused. Kai had always put up with everything for the sake of his family. What could have taken their place?

     “Sehun...I don't want to leave him here...” Kai answered.

     “What do you mean?”

     “He's experienced too much...He kills without a second thought...He's seen more blood and gore than he ever should have yet can keep a calm composure...He struggles to feel anything. I feel like if I leave him, he'll stop feeling completely.”

     “That's noble of you...but are you willing to give up the chance to get out, the chance you've always wanted, just to take care of him?”

     “I am,” Kai said smiling. “He means more to me now than a peaceful life alone...And he's still just a kid...He needs someone to take care of him.”

     “You're still a kid yourself, though. Don't forget that,” Kris said, sadness in his voice.

     “I won't.”

     “I think you're crazy for staying...But a part of me is glad to still have you on the team,” Kris said happily, gripping Kai's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. “Hang in there, Kai.”

 

      With that, the serious conversation ended and they talked about various things until visiting hours were over. At that point, Kai was worn out after a long, eventful day. He went to sleep with ease, content and happy despite everything that had happened. He would make sure he protected Sehun, no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

     Two days after Sehun and Kai talked things out, Kai's new leg was transferred to the _Canaan_. The surgery was scheduled directly after and took several hours since it was a complex operation. When it was finished and visitors were allowed, Sehun went straight to his side.

 

     Even though the older boy was still unconscious from the medicine, Sehun really couldn't stand to be apart from him. He was still in shock that Kai had even returned his feelings. He was afraid that if he left the boy for too long, things would revert back to what they were or the boy would change his mind and leave him.

 

     He didn't know how much time had passed while he sat next to Kai's bed. The boy looked truly at peace sleeping there. His eyes moved along his partner's body, down to his legs. The new metallic leg was slightly propped up and not covered by the sheet, so Sehun could see it clearly. It was a blackish-blue metal. At certain areas, he could see small glimpses of the inner mechanics and wiring, but overall, it looked like a solid, strong build. Xenos really did get top-of-the-line gear.

 

     His gaze shifted quickly back to Kai's face when he heard the latter stir and mumble. Sehun smiled as two extremely groggy eyes fell on him. The older boy was obviously still under the influence of the drugs.

     “Morning,” Sehun whispered, smiling gently.

     “Mm...” Kai hummed back. “What time is it...?”

     “After dinner...Not sure the exact time though...”

     “That's not morning...”

     “Congratulations!!! You're brain still works despite the drugs!” Sehun said sarcastically.

     “Shut up...I just woke up...Do you have to be a shit to me already?”

     “Mm...Maybe,” Sehun said happily.

 

     Kai rolled his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. He jumped when he felt something land on his chest. He looked down and saw that Sehun had laid his head on his chest. The younger boy was looking up at him with gentle, worried eyes.

     “Are you ok?” Sehun asked.

     “Er...Yeah...The surgery was successful, wasn't it?” Sehun nodded. “Then I'm fine,” Kai answered. He placed his hands on Sehun's head and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. “Were you worried about me?”

     “Do you even have to ask that?”

     “Right...Guess not...” Kai said, laughing a bit. “Don't worry though, ok? I'm fine.”

     “Can you feel your new leg?”

     “Frankly, I can't even feel my ass...so no...”

     “That's dumb...It looks pretty cool though...”

     “Really? Guess it's good that you like it...Can't have a boyfriend who hates it...” Kai laughed.

     “I don't care about stupid stuff like that,” Sehun mumbled. The fact that Kai had called him his boyfriend made him stupidly happy, but he wasn't going to let it show no matter what. He still had some pride.

     “Can you lift me up so I can see it?” Kai asked.

     “Yeah...Sure...” Sehun said, lifting his head up from the older's chest.

 

     He stood up and grabbed Kai under the arms. The other boy gripped onto him and Sehun gently hoisted him up, just enough for him to get a glimpse of the new metal object. He watched as Kai's eyes flew wide in both wonder and surprise. Sehun could only imagine what the older boy must have been feeling, seeing a foreign object as part of him now.

     “Holy shit...” Kai said.

     “You ok?”

     “This thing looks awesome! I love the color!”

     “You're such a dumbass...” Sehun mumbled. Kai smirked.

     “But you know you love me!” He called as he fell back on the bed, pulling the younger down on top of him.

 

     Sehun shouted in surprise, but soon laughed as he came crashing down on Kai and felt the older messing up his hair. They gently romped with each other, making sure to only move Kai's upper body. Eventually, when the older boy was worn out, he wrapped his arms around Sehun and placed the latter's head on his chest, running his fingers yet again through his hair. The younger remained silent and instead listened to the beating of his partner's heart. Eventually, Kai spoke up.

     “Sehun...I'm gonna have to go through some rehab...”

     “Mhm,” Sehun hummed.

     “It's gonna be really hard...and I'm gonna struggle a lot...” Sehun gripped Kai's shirt tightly at the words. “Will you support me?” The older asked.

     “What do you mean?”

     “Will you help me through it? I don't think I can do it alone...”

     “Of course I will...” Sehun mumbled. “I'll do anything for you...” Kai smiled and hugged the younger. Then he heard that familiar snickering and chills ran down his back. “Someone's gotta be by your side to laugh at you too,” Sehun sneared.

     “God, you're such a fucking little shit!” Kai groaned.

 

     Sehun just laughed and nuzzled into Kai's chest. He'd never been much of a cuddler since his parents died, but he could definitely get used to it with Kai. They spent the rest of the evening just talking with one another and ignoring the world around them.

 

~*~

     A couple weeks went by as Kai underwent rigorous rehabilitation practices. The doctor stressed the importance of not pushing himself. That wasn't really an option unfortunately. The commander had given Kai one month to be back on his feet and at least begin to train and fight again. The boy was just going to have to make it work.

 

     Sehun was usually with him whenever he did the walking exercises. It was often embarrassing to stumble in front of the younger, but Sehun never once made fun of him or mocked him, despite his initial threat. Rather, he gave Kai constant support and motivation, even if it was just a subtle smile. He also knew exactly when to make the older stop so the boy didn't completely wear himself out.

 

     It was late into the night and Kai was still practicing. He really wanted to get past the walking phase, but it was extremely hard to get used to the new limb. Sehun had gone to get him some water and a towel to wipe his sweat, so the older boy was alone.

 

     He looked down at his leg and groaned. He was holding himself up by two horizontal beams, one on each side, and slowly walking back and forth. His metal leg was much harder to use than he thought it would be. He was having to retrain his foot and leg to do every little movement that once was second nature. It was actually really infuriating.

 

     He took a few clumsy steps and growled. He wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate. He focused as hard as he could and continued to walk slowly, making sure he articulated each small movement so he could get used to the feeling. Of course, he lost his balance after a few more steps and felt himself falling downward.

 

     Rather than colliding with the ground, his face landed on something soft though. He felt strong arms wrap around him and he looked up to see Sehun panting and looking at him in disbelief.

     “I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes, can I?” Sehun sighed. “I told you not to push yourself...”

     “I know...This is just frustrating...I want to be able to fucking walk already!” Kai snapped. Sehun frowned and pulled the tired boy closer to him.

     “You will...You just have to keep working on it. It doesn't happen over night, Jongin...”

     “I know...” Kai mumbled sadly into Sehun's shoulder.

     “You should take a break...”

     “Probably...”

 

     Sehun backed up a bit, still holding Kai. The latter put most of his weight on the younger and hobbled a bit on his good leg as they moved away from the beams. After a few steps, Kai stopped and looked up at Sehun again, tired and covered in sweat.

 

     Sehun hated seeing his partner this way. He knew it was going to be hard on Kai, but he hadn't expected it to be this intense. It was times like this, when he saw the boy so beaten and almost defeated, that he was most afraid. He didn't want the boy to be going through all of this. It didn't help that Kai's main reason for doing so was to remain by his side. It made Sehun feel guilty, and horrified that Kai would get fed up and leave after all.

 

     Sehun jumped a bit when the tired boy stood up so his head was level with the his. Being so close and level with each other, Sehun really got the opportunity to look at Kai. He actually hadn't really before that point. He'd just never been interested or attracted to anyone enough to do so. Now that he looked though, Kai really was gorgeous.

 

     He had dark, gentle eyes. His skin was a gorgeous, deep brown, unlike Sehun's own pale, milky skin. His lips were also insanely luscious. Sehun couldn't help but be jealous of how well the boy's features worked together. His own lips were a bit thin, though the bottom one held some merit. He had to wonder what Kai's lips felt like.

 

     As if reading his mind, Kai smirked and leaned forward, pecking Sehun on the lips quickly. The younger boy stared at him with wide eyes and he just laughed.

     “If you stare too long, you give yourself away, you know?” He said, pointing at his lips playfully.

     “I was just thinking they were fat...” Sehun mumbled.

     “Oh really? So what? You don't like them?”

     “No...It's not that...they're better than mine...”

     “I wouldn't say that...”

     “If you say so...I think so though...”

     “They fit your face well. I don't think I could see you any other way, you know? And if you're feeling insecure, don't even start, ok? I'm just gonna throw this out now and say that you're pretty damn attractive.”

     “You think so?” Sehun asked.

     “Yeah. Hasn't anyone ever told you that? I mean, you're what I'd consider pretty fine...Not to sound gay or anything...”

     “You are gay, dumbass,” Sehun answered in a monotone voice. Kai laughed and smiled at him. Sehun then looked down and sighed. “No one's really told me though...I've never really cared about it and I've always been kinda an ass...so most people avoided me and hated me rather than complimented me...”

     “Kinda an ass?” Kai asked, raising a brow. Sehun frowned at him and Kai just shook his head. “Well, we're gonna have to change that, now aren't we? I'll start by saying it myself. I love the way you look.” Sehun smiled at the older boy. “Especially when you smile,” Kai added in, laying his forehead on the other boy's.

 

     They stared directly into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Sehun wasn't used to having someone this close to him before. In fact, since he'd confessed to Kai, the older boy had begun hugging him much more often. It was unnerving at first. Sehun had forgotten the warmth that a human hug held, but now that he received them so often, he was becoming addicted to them. Kai really brought out the weakness in him.

 

     Sehun licked his lips and gulped. Without saying anything, he angled his head forward and his lips connected again with Kai's own, soft pair. They really did feel amazing. He was about to pull away, but he felt the other boy begin to move his lips and nibble at Sehun's.

 

     Sehun had never actually kissed anyone, so this whole experience was new for him. He tried his best to mimic Kai and work their lips together. Sometimes, he could feel the other boy smile while kissing and he had to wonder if he did something laughable or stupid without realizing. The older boy never broke away though, so Sehun took that as a good sign.

 

     Eventually Sehun felt something else push against his lips. He couldn't tell what it was at first, but he gasped when he realized it was Kai's tongue. He was even more surprised when it slid into his mouth during his gasp. Still, it didn't necessarily feel bad. He awkwardly tried to mimic Kai's movements again with his tongue and soon he found something that felt comfortable and enjoyable.

 

     Finally, Kai pulled away, breathing a bit harsher than before. He smiled before leaning his full weight on Sehun.

     “Ok...Now I REALLY need to sit down...sorry...”

     “No! That's fine...I kinda forgot...My bad...”

 

     Sehun helped Kai hobble over to a bench and sat the boy down. He then handed him the water bottle that had been in his hand up until then and gave him the towel that had been draped around his own neck. Kai accepted both with a smile and Sehun sat down beside him. Kai took a quick sip and padded his face a bit with the towel, then turned to the younger and spoke up.

     “You aren't too bad at kissing, you know? You learn pretty fast.”

     “Well...That's how I became a Xenos so young...”

     “Way to ruin the mood,” Kai sighed. Sehun just shrugged. The older then spoke up again. “Speaking of Xenos, how are things?”

     “Well...I've been resting since my partner's down...Suho, Lay, Luhan, and Kris are getting really worn out though...They might make me join one of the teams as a third member.”

     “Damn...I need to get back on my feet...”

     “Don't push yourself too hard...I'll be ok.”

 

     Kai smiled a little and nodded. He began taking large gulps of his water again. Sehun watched the boy's neck as he swallowed then his eyes traipsed back up to Kai's lips. The boy really was beautiful, and in Sehun's opinion he was a really good kisser. He had to wonder just how many others those lips had kissed though. Most definitely Owl, right?

 

     There it was again. That frightening feeling of jealousy. Owl was gone though. He shouldn't have to feel this way. Still, he felt like he could never surpass the dead boy that Kai held so highly. He could only try and avoid thinking about it. That wasn't hard of course. Kai was completely focused on Sehun as of late and Owl hadn't been mentioned in some time. The younger could only hope it stayed that way.

 

     The two continued to sit in silence. Eventually, Kai leaned on Sehun's shoulder and snuggled into it. The latter wrapped his arm around the older's waist.

     “I'll be back soon,” Kai whispered. “So hang in there no matter what, ok?”

     “You too. Hang in there...” Sehun whispered back.

 

     He really hoped the older boy would pull through and come back. He didn't think he'd be able to live without him, should he decide to quit. Sehun just kept getting weaker and weaker around Kai.

 

      They snuggled for a bit longer before finally maneuvering back to their room. The following day, Kai was right back to walking exercises, though with new-found vigor thanks to his partner.


	14. Chapter 14

     Two more weeks went by and Kai was now on his feet and walking around the ship with ease. He would even go to the cafeteria with Sehun to eat. The other Xenos members were happy to see him again. Still, he wasn't ready to fight yet. Thankfully, they'd gotten to a safe zone in the Pandora sector that had long been human territory, so they hadn't had a battle in some time. Still, the commander was going to force Sehun to fight in a team with Suho and Lay when they left the safe zone, so his break would end before Kai would come back.

 

     This only motivated Kai to work harder. It wasn't that he didn't trust Suho or Lay. He just didn't want Sehun to go into a battle without him. He'd developed quite the protective nature when it came to his new lover.

 

     That was another strange thought. He had a new lover now. He'd moved on from his old partner. He actually hadn't thought much about Owl since he and Sehun had confessed to each other. His whole world had just naturally started involving Sehun instead of the past boy. He didn't really mind that either. Though, deep down, his heart still yearned for his old partner.

 

     Kai usually tried to ignore the feeling. It was pretty easy to do when he was with Sehun. After all, the two were becoming inseparable. It seemed the younger had come to like Kai's constant hugs and passionate kisses. Sehun would never admit it out loud though.

 

     They were snuggled together on Kai's bed one night. Despite the tight fit, they both loved to sleep with each other at night recently. They had two days left before they left the safe zone. Both were really nervous about what would happen. As a result, they were trying to get the most out of the last peaceful time they had together.

 

     Kai rolled over on top of Sehun and smiled down at him. He was kneeling over the boy and supporting himself just fine with both legs, which made the younger really happy. Any thoughts of Kai's rehabilitation progress were forgotten though when the older began to move his lips against his own. Sehun closed his eyes and hummed into the kiss. He'd turned into a complete softy, but he didn't care. It was only for Kai and always for Kai.

 

     As the kissing intensified, Sehun began to press himself closer to Kai. He moaned as his partner met him with his own body and pressed closer. Sehun was beginning to surprise himself with how emotional he was getting, but it felt good, so why stop? His kissing intensified and he began to rub himself against Kai.

 

     The older boy gasped when he felt Sehun's groin rub against his leg. He pulled away slightly and looked at the boy with a serious face.

     “You're treading into dangerous territory...” He warned. “Go much further...and I might not stop...”

     “Then don't. I don't mind.”

     “Sehun...this isn't something you rush...”

     “Then you don't want to?”

     “It's not that...I just...I don't want you to just do it because I want it...you need to want it too.”

     “But I do...”

     “Honestly?” Kai asked. Sehun nodded. The older sighed and shook his head. “Don't say I didn't warn you...”

 

     The next thing Sehun knew, Kai was back to kissing his lips. He felt the boy's hand slowly pulling his tank top down off his shoulders. Soon, Kai's lips moved along Sehun's jaw and down to his neck, where he began sucking and biting, leaving small, reddish marks.

 

     Sehun hummed and relished each move that the older made. Kai knew when he'd reached a sensitive spot by how Sehun's body shivered. He would spend extra time on that spot, being sure to mark it thoroughly.

 

     He moved slowly down to the boy's clavicles, leaving no area untouched. When he'd succeeded in decorating them in red and purple spots, he kissed his way down to the boy's chest, which he'd long since pulled the tank top off of. Sehun ran his fingers through Kai's hair, tugging here and there as the boy teased his nipples.

 

     Sehun definitely wasn't used to this sort of treatment. He didn't mind it one bit though. The only thing that had him worried was the fact that they'd never been so intimate and open with each other before. It was almost frightening letting so much of himself go at once. Still, he wouldn't back out no matter what. He wanted this. He wanted Kai to accept him as well.

 

     He rubbed his lower body against Kai's as the older continued to attack his chest. The friction the clothing provided felt both wonderful and agonizing. He wanted more. He heard Kai laugh and felt him gently kiss his stomach, making his way down to his navel. While still planting soft kisses along the boy's body, Kai unzipped the younger's pants and pulled them off.

 

     At that point, Sehun frowned a bit and pulled at Kai's own shirt. He wasn't the only one that needed to lose his clothing, after all. The older boy laughed and quickly removed his top, his pants following. He leaned back down again, kissing Sehun once again on the lips. Their hips rolled against each other, only the cloth of their underwear separating them from each other's heat.

 

     When Sehun felt like he couldn't stand it anymore, he reached down and slid Kai's boxers off. Kai did the same to him in response. At that point, they simply stared at each other, taking in the last of what they hadn't seen. Sehun ran his hands along Kai's waist and hips while the latter caressed Sehun's milky thighs.

 

     Kai bent down again, this time kissing at Sehun's ear and nibbling on it. Sehun moaned impatiently and bucked his hips upward. He felt the boy's warm breath on his ear as he laughed his usual deep, rich laugh yet again. The older leaned over and grabbed a small bottle out of the drawer of his bedside table. He looked back down at the younger, wondering if the boy knew what would come next. Sehun looked up at him in understanding and relaxed his body as best he could so the older could work.

 

     Kai coated his fingers and placed them at Sehun's entrance. The younger took a deep breath as he felt one digit push inside. After a while, a second pushed in. Sehun could imagine this might be painful for some people, but thanks to his profession, his sense of pain was really warped, so it didn't bother him.

 

     He shivered as pleasure began to shoot through him with each movement the older made. Kai continued to stretch him and leaned over to begin kissing him again. Sehun hummed into the kiss again and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. Eventually, the older boy removed his fingers and broke away from Sehun's lips.

     “This might hurt a bit more than what I just did...but bear with it, ok?” He asked, panting a bit from kissing so much.

 

     Sehun nodded and tried to relax once again. He felt Kai's length at his entrance and his body was almost tingling with anticipation. The older boy pushed in gently and Sehun gasped. His body arched upwards against Kai from the pressure and pleasure of everything. The older boy snaked his arms around Sehun and continued to push in all the way.

 

     He let Sehun calm down before making any sort of movement. When the younger had finally uncurled his back and let it rest on the bed, he looked up at the older with passionate, lidded eyes. Sehun ran his fingers shakily through Kai's hair, then pulled him down, beginning the kiss this time.

 

     Kai returned the kiss and gently rocked his body. Sehun moaned quietly into his mouth and the older took that as the sign to begin. He started painfully slow at first, each movement almost rolling off his hips. As his motions picked up, he felt the younger wrap his legs around his waist.

 

     As Kai continued to thrust, their lips worked away at each other and their bodies slowly melted together. At one point, Kai hit a particular spot and Sehun's entire body tensed up, causing the younger to bite the other's lip and elicit a loud moan. The older didn't mind though as soon as he saw the pure bliss on the younger's face.

 

     He continued to ram into that spot, all the while attacking Sehun with never ending kisses. He felt the younger still running his hands through his hair and tangling his fingers in it, sometimes digging his nails into his scalp as he hit the boy's sensitive spot once again. He wasn't normally one to find actions like pulling hair pleasant, but something about the way Sehun was doing it was just causing shivers up and down Kai's spine. Or perhaps it was just the fact that it was Sehun.

 

     The younger boy felt his muscles tightening and figured it was almost time. He squeezed Kai's body tighter with his legs, causing Kai to go even deeper. The older boy was being driven wild from the whole experience, from Sehun's legs digging into his sides to the overwhelming warmth he was met with inside the boy.

 

     As he continued to thrust roughly into Sehun, the younger couldn't stand it anymore and released in between them. As the boy's body tensed around Kai's length, the older found the pressure to be too much and he too found his release, cumming inside the younger boy.

 

     After they'd ridden out their orgasms, they stared at each other, panting. Kai still had his arms wrapped around Sehun and the younger's legs were still intertwined behind his back. After he'd recovered, Sehun began to push himself back against Kai, signaling for more. The older boy chuckled a bit and nibbled away at Sehun's jaw, beginning his slow thrusts again and causing the younger to become putty in his arms.

 

     The night went on as they continuously went at it. Sehun's body ached, but he couldn't have cared. He wanted more of Kai, needed more. He had never felt such a thing in his life before, such a strong and overwhelming sensation. He'd never wanted someone so much before. He wanted all of Kai, and only Kai.

 

     After a few hours and being driven over the edge multiple times, Sehun finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion, still in Kai's arms and the older boy still inside him. Kai chuckled and gently pulled out. He tiredly flopped down beside Sehun, pulling the younger boy's head onto his chest and ignoring most of the mess.

 

     He ran his fingers through the younger's hair then down his side, stopping at his hip and gently caressing it. He then made his way back up to the younger's hair and repeated the process. Sehun sighed in his sleep and nuzzled into Kai's neck. The older boy chuckled gently and snuggled the younger closer still.

 

     He sighed contentedly as he thought back to what they'd just done. He didn't quite understand why he'd become so sexually charged all of a sudden when he was kissing the younger. Maybe his body had missed it. It had been a while since he'd had sex with anyone. The last time was with his old partner. Even then, it wasn't as intense as what he'd just experienced.

 

     A doubtful part of him wondered if it was just desperation that had egged on such behavior. His mind wanted to tell him otherwise though. He wanted to believe it was because he really loved Sehun. No, he did really love Sehun. It was really that his mind wanted to tell him that he loved Sehun more than his old partner. He wanted the boy to become his new reason to live, the one person his world revolved around. His heart still wasn't sure though, as vexing as it was. He'd just loved his old partner so much. Part of his heart was still afraid and refusing to move on.

 

     That part didn't matter though. He would try and convince his heart of that. After all, he was slowly healing Sehun's wounded and broken heart. Perhaps the younger could do the same with him. His old partner was gone. He needed to move on. He wanted to move on.

 

     He looked down at the boy in his arms one last time. Sehun's hand had moved up to his chest and was curled into a little ball. His lips were swollen from the kissing earlier and his body was lined with red and purple splotches. Still, the younger was sleeping peacefully and innocently, like a little child. He really was beautiful in Kai's eyes.

 

      Kai smiled and kissed the boy on the top of the head. He readjusted himself slightly so he was in a comfier position. He yawned and let his eyes slowly shut. He continued to gently run his hand along Sehun's smooth side until he finally fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

     Kai's eyes fluttered open slowly the following morning. He yawned and glanced at his clock. He'd practically slept through breakfast. He tried to get up, but something heavy on his chest prevented him. He looked down and saw the still sleeping Sehun. He smiled gently and ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair. It was becoming a habit it seemed.

 

     He took a deep, relaxing breath. He could just lay there watching the younger boy sleep all day. Or so he thought until his stomach growled with the ferocity of a wild beast. He groaned and decided that getting food was probably best. He shook Sehun a little, trying to wake the boy. He only received a small groan in response.

     “Sehuuuuun~” Kai sang gently. “You need to get up now. We're gonna miss breakfast.”

     “I don't care...” Sehun mumbled, snuggling into Kai's chest.

     “You might not...But I do,” Kai whined.

     “Just suck it up...”

     “Jeez...Can't even have a romantic morning after with you,” Kai groaned. “I really am gonna go eat though...”

     “Fine...” Sehun sighed, letting go of Kai and grabbing the pillow instead. The older boy sat up and sighed, shaking his head.

     “You're ridiculous...”

 

     Sehun said nothing and nestled his head deeper into the pillow. Kai smirked and left the boy to sleep. He walked to the bathroom to wash off his face and realized just how much of a mess he was. After all, they hadn't really cleaned up after their activities the night before.

 

     He grimaced a bit and grabbed a towel, wetting it and using it to wipe himself down. When he'd finished tidying himself up, he grabbed his uniform and put it on. He had to be really careful with his metal leg since it was really easy to catch the fabric on it and rip it. When he'd successfully put it on, he grabbed the towel and rinsed it again. After, he went over to his bed to clean up Sehun.

 

     The younger boy made little response as Kai ran the towel along his body. He really was too much of a heavy sleeper, but Kai found it endearing. He did his best to clean up, but he couldn't really get the sheets in the wash with Sehun still in them, so he figured he'd just do it later.

 

     He threw the towel in their shared hamper and finally walked to the door. He glanced back one more time at Sehun and smiled before leaving the room. He walked casually to the cafeteria and found it mostly empty. It was to be expected since they would stop serving breakfast soon. He grabbed a tray and ate quickly. After that, he was on his way again, walking around the ship.

 

     He didn't have much to do to pass the time, and waking Sehun wasn't really something he had the energy for, so he decided to go to the lounge. He was pleasantly surprised when he found Luhan on the couch, reading a book. He sat down next to the older boy and smirked.

     “Whatcha reading?” He asked, leaning over Luhan's shoulder.

     “Nothing considering you're talking to me,” the older said irritably.

     “Great! Then you can entertain me~” Kai said happily.

     “Seriously?” Luhan groaned. “We're stressed enough as it is and this is my day off! Do you have to annoy me?”

     “Hey, hey! I'm not gonna ANNOY you really...Just chat for a bit. It's been a while since I'm out of the whole scene...And you know it's not like I'm not working my ass off either! Do you realize how hard it was to get used to this stupid leg! And I have to go through the obstacle course at least 10 times today. Commander's orders.”

     “Seriously!?” Luhan asked in surprise this time. “That's ridiculous! You're not just lying to me for sympathy, are you?”

     “No...Just ask Sehun...He's been helping me from the beginning...He can vouch for how many times I faceplanted and tripped.”

     “Wow...You've got some real devotion then...I was expecting you to just leave...I thought you hated it here...”

     “I do...But that's why I'm staying...”

     “That makes absolutely no sense...”

     “Sehun...He's just as much of a mess as I am. I can't leave him here...Not when I know how bad everything can get.”

     “So it relates back to Sehun, huh? You really get attached to your partners easily...”

     “You don't?”

     “Kris is my friend...but I think if I could get out of here, I would. Then again, even I can tell Kris is mentally stronger than Sehun...”

     “Yeah...But I can pretty much guarantee Sehun's body's pretty durable...Maybe even more than Kris,” Kai said cheekily.

     “What the hell is THAT supposed to be?”

     “Oh nothing~”

     “You make no sense...You seem to have gotten Sehun to come out of his shell though...At least a bit more...”

     “Oh yeah. He's pretty open with me nowadays.”

     “Really? How close are you two then?”

     “If I said 'lovers,' what would you say?”

     “NO WAY! You two are in LOVE!? How the hell did that happen? I mean, he was such a little ass and you were still hung up on...ya know...” Kai just shrugged.

     “I don't really know how it happened either...It just did...”

     “And he reciprocates your feelings?”

     “Mhm.”

     “Wow....That's pretty impressive, Kai...I thought Sehun was heartless...No one can resist you, huh?”

     “I guess...” Kai laughed.

     “So where is Sehun?”

     “Still asleep...as far as I know anyways...”

     “Really? This late? He missed breakfast...Why didn't you wake him up?”

     “He needed his rest.”

     “And why's that? Did he stay up too late or something? I mean, he's always up by now, even when he sleeps in...”

     “If I said that I had sex with him for half the night..........What would you say?”

     “YOU WHAT!?” Luhan practically screamed. Kai covered his ears and laughed.

     “It's as I said...”

     “Kai...What the hell!? First off, TMI MUCH??? I did NOT need to know that!” Kai just smirked at him.

     “Well, you asked...” Luhan glared at him.

     “Whatever. Second, don't you think that was too fast? I mean, I know the timing is ideal since we're in the safe zone but...You always rush into these things...You did with Owl too...”

     “I know...” Kai sighed. “But it was actually Sehun that started it...or at least he said he was ok with it...”

     “Still...I think you're moving too fast...or at least getting too attached...What will happen if the same thing happens to Sehun that happened to Owl...?”

     “It won't,” Kai said seriously.

     “What makes you so sure?”

     “I'll protect him myself...Even if I lose all my limbs...I'll make sure he stays safe.” Luhan raised a brow at first, then nodded and sighed.

     “If you say so...Just be careful...and don't have wild sex once we leave the safe zone. We can't afford to have lethargic soldiers.”

     “I know! I'm not stupid.”

     “I beg to differ,” Luhan said monotonously as he opened his book again.

     “Bastard...” Kai mumbled. Luhan just shrugged and continued reading, not wanting to hear anything more.

 

     The younger boy got up from the couch, bored once again, and decided to do his obligatory rounds in the obstacle course. After that, it was finally time to try and wake his roommate.

 

~*~

     Sehun had woken up an hour after Kai left. He was about to sit up, but pain shot through his lower body and he groaned. This was definitely more painful than he was expecting. He pathetically crawled out of bed and flopped onto the floor.

 

     He looked down at himself and saw his body was lined with several red and purple markings. Kai really had enjoyed himself the night before. He crawled to his dresser and pulled out underwear, a tank top, and a pair of pants. He didn't feel like dressing up, though if he left the room, he'd put his uniform on to hide all the markings on his neck. After, he crawled to the bathroom and shut the door.

 

     He painfully stood up and managed to get in the shower. He quickly turned on the water and let it pour on him. The hot liquid was definitely soothing to his sore, aching body. As he let it pound down on his body, he leaned against the wall. His fingers traced his sides, hips, and stomach, the areas Kai had handled just shortly before.

 

     It was strange for him to think he wasn't a virgin anymore, that he'd actually given himself to someone. He wasn't really a romantic of any sort, so it wasn't like his virginity meant anything to him. He was just amazed he'd actually gotten that close to someone. After all, he'd always figured he'd be alone his whole life, and before he'd met Kai, he was fine with that. Now though, he couldn't imagine being without the older boy. It was sickening how hard he'd fallen for him.

 

     His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open and he jumped. Next thing he knew, another figure had walked into the shower.

     “So you're finally up,” Kai said smiling.

     “What the hell!? Haven't you heard of knocking?” Sehun asked irritably. Kai just smirked and and knocked on the wall.

     “Can I come in?”

     “Little late for that,” Sehun sighed. “Didn't you bathe earlier?”

     “Nah. Just wiped off. What? Do you not want me to shower with you? I'm not gonna do anything.”

     “It's nothing like that...” Sehun sighed.

     “If you need more reason, just think of it this way, we're saving water.”

 

     Sehun rolled his eyes and turned around, letting the water hit the top of his head and his bangs. He felt two arms wrap around his body and soon, Kai's chin was resting on his shoulder. He glanced at the older's content smile. His eyes then looked down towards the boy's metal leg.

     “Is that thing waterproof?”

     “Yeah...What, you think the top of the line gear would just fry up in the shower? This thing is pretty awesome!”

     “If you say so...Just don't want you to get electrocuted and die...especially while you're holding me.

     “Forever an ass, aren't you?” Kai sighed. Sehun smirked and looked down at his body, noting again the many markings.

     “I look like a mess thanks to you,” He fussed.

     “Yeah, yeah...You know you liked it though. And besides, we won't be able to do it for a while, so I had to go all out...”

     “And that's why I can't move my ass...” Sehun grumbled. Kai laughed loudly and hugged Sehun tighter.

     “Then I'll just take care of you~”

     “You're so cheesy it's disgusting!” Sehun growled, grabbing some shampoo. “I think we better clean you up so you don't start molding...”

 

     With that, he broke away and smothered Kai's head in shampoo. The older shouted in surprise, but didn't push away when Sehun started scrubbing at his head. Instead, he went in for a headbutt when the younger had thoroughly washed his head. Sehun shouted this time. After that, it became a war of suds and neither were spared from the foul taste of soap in their mouth or the stinging as it got in their eyes.

 

     They finished warring and cleaning each other then got out of the shower. They dried off and put clothing on. After that, Sehun went back to his own bed to lay down. Kai stripped his bed so he could wash the sheets then he spent the rest of the evening with his partner, even bringing the younger food when he didn't want to get out of bed.

 

     The last two days in the safe zone were spent in peace thankfully. Things would only get worse after they left unfortunately.

 

~*~

     Kai still wasn't allowed to participate in missions, so Sehun was put in a group of three alongside Lay and Suho. Together, they handled the middle and back of the ships on their missions. It was exhausting work, but they would always manage.

 

     The mission they were on this time was no different, or it shouldn't have been. They went about it like always. They blasted through the entrance and split up. The Espeiren on this ship were different though. They didn't come charging at them with guns. Rather, they stared at them in horror or even ran. As they encountered more aliens, it became obvious to the Xenos that they hadn't attacked a battle ship. They'd attacked a peaceful, harmless transport ship.

 

     Still, orders were orders and aliens were aliens. They had to kill them and blow up the ship regardless. They continued to kill the Espeiren, though a feeling of guilt was rising in their stomachs, even Sehun's. It just didn't feel right when their enemies weren't even fighting back.

 

     Sehun, Lay and Suho had temporarily split up to cover more ground. Normally they wouldn't have, but this ship was proving little challenge. They made sure to stay relatively close to each other just in case they did need help though. They couldn't afford any more injury or loss.

 

     Suho had hardly shot at anything the entire time. It just left a disgusting feeling in his stomach. He really was too weak-hearted for this. They were just aliens after all. He shouldn't have to feel guilty for killing them, but he did. Even exterminating the aliens that threatened to kill him left him with a guilty conscience. The ones that put up no fight made him feel like a monster.

 

     He jumped and held his gun at ready when heard something shifting around in the room. Seconds later, his eyes connected with another golden pair, belonging to that of a young Espeiren. It wasn't even full grown. In fact, it was shorter than Suho. It's eyes were full of nothing but fear.

 

     His hand holding the gun shook viciously. The young alien made no movements, completely petrified with fright. Suho just couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. The Espeiren might not have been human, but the emotions showing in those golden eyes were genuine.

 

     Suho had started to lower the gun slowly, causing the young alien to look at him in confusion. He knew this would leave him vulnerable, but he didn't care. That is, until a familiar voice shouted from behind him.

      “SUHO! SHOOT!”


	16. Chapter 16

     “SUHO! SHOOT!”

 

     Suho turned his head to see Lay a short distance from him. His partner looked irritated and had his gun at the ready, pointed straight at the alien that Suho was failing to shoot. The older boy's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly.

     “Lay...I can't...”

     “Don't give me that bullshit!” Lay snapped. “If you won't kill it, then I will!”

     “Lay, NO!”

 

     Suho didn't know what had come over him, but as he saw his partner begin to pull the trigger, he lunged towards the small alien. It flinched as it saw him approaching. He grabbed its thin, pale wrist and pulled it towards him, out of reach of the laser. He wrapped his arms around it protectively and glanced back at Lay, who was staring at him in a mix of surprise, horror, and disgust.

 

     He bit his lip as he ran through the list of options he had. He'd already saved it, so he could only help it escape the wrath of Lay's gun. He rubbed it's back gently, looking briefly once more into those scared, yet gentle golden eyes. With a small smile, he ran with it a few steps and pushed it out of the room.

     “Go!” He shouted at it.

 

     The small alien glanced back at him briefly, then ran down the hall, going who knows where. Suho sighed and turned around, only to receive a kick in the stomach from his partner. He landed roughly on the ground and stared back up at Lay.

     “What the FUCK do you think you're doing!?” The younger asked, enraged.

     “It felt wrong to kill it. It feels wrong to kill any of them on this ship...”

     “They're enemies! I told you not to let your conscience get in the way!”

     “I can't do that! I don't understand how you CAN do that so easily! Does killing really mean nothing to you!?”

     “It does, but we're at WAR right now! Our orders are to kill them all.”

     “I don't care! I'm not going to kill them! Not on this ship...It's not even a battleship!”

     “I know that...But orders are still orders. And even if you did save it, it's still gonna die when we blow this thing up! You just prolonged its pain!”

 

     Suho looked at Lay with pained eyes. He didn't even want to think about that moment. This whole mission just felt wrong.

     “Um...Guys...” A third voice chimed in. The two turned to see Sehun.

     “What?” Lay asked bitterly.

     “We should get back to the mission...Fighting won't solve anything...”

 

     Lay scoffed and left the room without saying another word to either of them. Sehun went over to Suho and helped him to his feet. The older thanked him quietly and the two followed after Lay. Suho was silent a majority of the way and didn't even bother to hold his gun up.

 

     A sudden shaking caused them all to stop momentarily though. They were near the very rear of the ship. Lay gasped and followed after the tremors, the other two following after him. He made his way to the very back and blasted open a pair of metal doors. He gasped at what he saw next.

 

     It was a ship hanger. Many of the aliens were piling into a few smaller escape ships. Lay was about to start shooting, but Sehun and Suho pulled him back out of the room. They dragged him back through the hallway until finally, he shook them off.

     “What are you two doing!?” He yelled.

     “Do you WANT to fly off into space?” Sehun asked calmly. “Let's face it, they would have escaped before you could stop them and when they did, you would have gotten sucked out into space the instant the hangar opened.”

     “But still! We could have tried!”

     “Let it go, Lay,” Sehun said, still surprisingly calm. “They got away.” The irritated boy sighed.

     “That means we failed the mission...” Lay groaned.

     “We'll still destroy the ship. Just some aliens got away,” Sehun said, attempting to comfort him.

     “It doesn't matter. It was a kill-all mission...The commander's still gonna be pissed...” The frustrated boy sighed. “Whatever...Let's just finish this stupid mission...”

 

     Without waiting for a response, Lay began walking back to where they would meet Luhan and Kris. Suho sighed and looked down at the ground. Sehun looked at him in confusion.

     “Is the commander that bad?” He asked.

     “Well...He's not exactly nice when we fail...Lay's always been a perfectionist though...So when we mess up...Or I should say when I mess up, he gets really upset. The commander rubs it in our faces too...so I can understand why he's angry...And it's my fault...again...”

 

     Sehun patted the older on the back. He didn't really know what to say in such a situation. Suho had messed up the mission, but Sehun couldn't blame him given the circumstances. He had to wonder what Kai would have done. He probably would have acted just as Suho did. After all, Kai was probably the next most humane of all the Xenos soldiers. Sehun really wanted his partner back at his side. He didn't want to get caught up in Suho and Lay's problems, horrible as it sounded.

 

     They went back to the rendezvous point and found Kris and Luhan there already, confused looks on their faces. Kris was the first to speak up.

     “What happened back there? You guys took a long time...”

     “Just don't ask,” Lay sighed. “Let's get out of here already.”

 

     He headed past their leader and out to the transport ship. Kris looked at Sehun and Suho next. The youngest just shrugged and tugged Suho along with him. Kris shook his head in confusion.

     “They're having partner drama...” Luhan sighed. “Dunno if it's cuz Sehun is with them, but I doubt it...Considering Lay and Suho didn't seem to be focused on him...”

     “Guess we'll find out...” Kris muttered.

 

     They left the enemy ship and Kris detonated it as usual. It was then that he noticed a few ships in the distance that didn't belong to the humans. He had a feeling he knew why Lay was so upset now.

 

     When they got back, they reported directly to the bridge to face the commander. It wasn't much of a surprise to anyone that he was glaring daggers at them. He paced back and forth for what seemed like ages, then finally spoke up.

     “Do you think this is a game?” He almost hissed.

     “No sir,” they replied meekly.

     “Then tell me, how did three Espeiren transporters manage to escape? Did you just let them waltz right on by you!?”

     “No sir,” Kris and Luhan responded. The commander noticed the lack of response from the other three.

     “Tell me, Lay. Why aren't you speaking up? Did you slip up?” Lay said nothing. “Zhang Yixing!” The commander snapped. “Answer me!”

     “There was a problem between me and Suho, sir,” Lay answered.

     “Oh? Did this prevent you from doing your mission?”

     “Yes, sir,” Lay answered weakly.

     “What about Oh Sehun?” The man asked next.

     “He was doing his part, sir. This is a problem between just me and Suho.”

     “I see...Then the rest of you may be dismissed.”

 

     The other Xenos soldiers warily left the bridge, glancing back several times at Suho and Lay. They were worried what might happen to the two. After all, the commander could be quite ruthless. When they'd finally left, the commander turned back to the two soldiers.

     “Now...Will someone tell me what happened?” He growled. Both Lay and Suho remained silent. “No? Then will someone take responsibility for it?”

     “Responsibility, sir?” Suho asked.

     “Yes. You could have just doomed us all. You let them get away. They can get reinforcements and come back stronger than ever! We had been moving stealthily until now, but you just gave us away.”

     “It wasn't even a battleship, sir,” Suho said. “They were harmless...”

     “Does that matter!?” The commander yelled. “A monster is a monster! Show one mercy and it will still stab you in the back! That's why we kill them all!”

 

     Suho jumped as the commander lashed out at him. He looked at Lay, but the boy just glared at him. It was far more painful than the commander's harsh words and tone. The older man sighed and looked between the two of them.

     “I don't want to be the bad guy here. I just want someone to take responsibility.”

     “Will punishment come with that, sir?” Lay asked.

     “Not immediately. Perhaps not at all. Should something happen later though, that person might be subject to varying degrees of punishment...Possibly even treason, which is dealt with by the higher authorities.”

     “I see...” Lay sighed.

 

     Normally, he would take blame for some of Suho's faults. Otherwise, Suho would be constant prey to the commander, but this time he wasn't sure what to do. Before he could say anything, Suho spoke up himself.

     “It was my fault, sir. I'll take responsibility.” The commander raised an eyebrow and Lay's eyes went wide.

     “Well, Suho...This isn't surprising, now is it? How many times have you botched a mission? I don't even know why I had any doubt that it was Lay...”

     “Sir-” Lay started.

     “I'm sorry, sir,” Suho apologized, cutting Lay off. “It won't happen again.”

     “It better not. One more slip up and you're off this team, do I make myself clear? I can always find another partner for Lay, probably a more suited one as well. Understand?”

     “Yes, sir,” Suho answered weakly.

     “I'll put this on your record. That's all I have to say for now. You may leave.”

     “Yes, sir,” Lay and Suho responded.

 

     It was surprising that the commander had remained as calm as he had, but they both figured it was just because Suho told him what he wanted without a fight. As they left the bridge, Lay stormed away. He really wanted to be alone at that moment. As usual though, Suho followed him.

 

~*~

     Sehun went to the lounge after the commander dismissed him. He was more than thankful to find Kai there. He walked quickly over to the boy and planted his face firmly on his shoulder, wrapping his arm's around the other's waist. Kai was frozen for a moment while he registered the sudden movement and presence of a second person, then he hugged the younger back, rubbing his back.

     “What's up?” He asked gently. “What happened?”

     “I want you back...” Sehun said quietly.

     “Do you hate working with Suho and Lay that much?”

     “It's not that...I just want you...They did get in a fight though...”

     “Really? What about? Those two usually don't explode at each other...even if one's mad at the other...”

     “It was about the latest mission...”

     “What happened?”

     “We were attacking a transport ship...not a battle ship...Suho refused to kill an alien...and Lay got REALLY mad...” Kai sighed.

     “Wow...I bet that bastard commander even knew. I mean, we are at war...So I guess it shouldn't matter but...I can understand why Suho hesitated...”

     “They didn't even fight back...It didn't feel like a fight, Jongin...It felt like a slaughter...and we were the monsters...”

     “I'm sorry...I should have been there...”

     “No...It's ok...I don't get why Lay was so upset with him though...”

     “It's a problem Suho has,” Kai explained. “He's always had trouble pulling the trigger. We all know about it...Lay usually puts up with it...But I think he's reaching his limit.”

     “I see...”

 

     Kai had wanted to change topics and discuss something happier, but two voices in the distance disrupted their moment. Two people were yelling at each other. Sehun and Kai walked to the entrance of the lounge and peaked outside. It was Lay and Suho.

     “What the fuck were you thinking!?” Lay yelled.

     “I just took responsibility for what I did!” Suho snapped back.

     “What will happen later!? You KNOW he's going to hold this over your head! He'll find a way to get you in trouble!”

     “Then so be it! Better than you being affected, right?”

     “I AM AFFECTED!”

     “How? I'm the one who might get kicked out!”

     “EXACTLY! What do you think I'll do then!?”

     “You'll get a new partner and move on with your life,” Suho said much quieter this time. “Simple as that...”

     “Oh? Simple? Well, if it's that fucking simple, wish it could already happen...I'm sick of getting in trouble all the time. I'm sick of getting ridiculed for your bullshit! I'm sick of always being dragged down by a useless partner! I'm sick of you having to be beside me every single minute!!! I need a break! I can't take it anymore!”

 

     There was a pause after all his shouting. Suho looked at him with pained, sad eyes, but said nothing. Lay took a deep breath before continuing.

     “You're my best friend...But I wish you weren't my partner...” He whispered. “Leave me alone...I don't want to see you right now...”

 

     With that, Lay turned and walked away. Suho stood there, looking down at the ground. His vision blurred as the tears spilled down uncontrollably.

 

     Back in the lounge, Kai pulled Sehun out of the doorway and into the room. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

     “Alright...You take care of Suho and I'll track down Lay...”

     “What?” Sehun asked, confused.

     “They're a mess right now...They need help...”

     “I don't think we should interfere...”

     “We're not interfering...we're giving them someone they can vent to...That's the first time I've seen Lay blow up at Suho like that...They're both gonna need someone to talk to...”

     “You're way too nosy...”

     “Just, please...Suho's the next closest person to you, isn't he? You can take care of him when he needs help, can't you? He's done it for you, right?”

     “I guess...”

     “Good. I'll go after Lay then!”

 

     Before Sehun could protest, Kai sped out of the lounge. He walked by Suho and gave the boy a quick pat on the shoulder as a kind gesture. After that, he went to find Lay. He found the boy pacing through the halls of the residential area, looking miserable. When he finally flagged him down, Lay just sighed and looked at him.

     “What?” He asked.

     “You ok?” Kai asked him back.

     “I don't know...” Lay groaned.

     “What's up?”

     “I yelled at Suho...I was really nasty to him...But I just...”

     “You just what?”

     “I'm so tired of getting crap from the commander. You know how he is. He LIKES to use our weaknesses against us to taunt us...”

     “Yeah...I know,” Kai sighed. What the commander had done to Sehun back at Corthus was enough for him to realize that.

     “I try to be strong for Suho...And I try to take some of his burden...but I can't take it anymore...I'm only human...I can't take the commander digging into me anymore...It makes me so angry when Suho messes up...I feel like I have to cover for him...But I'm so tired...I don't think I can anymore...”

     “I understand...”

     “But it doesn't forgive what I just did to Suho...”

     “What's that? Yell at him?”

     “Not even that...It's what I said to him...”

     “Which was...?”

     “I told him something that he's been told his whole life...Something he never wanted to hear from me...I told him he was useless...And that I didn't want to be his partner...”

     “Can't you apologize? I'm sure Suho would forgive you...” Kai soothed.

     “Maybe...He tends to hold on to stuff like that...”

     “Still...You've gotta try, right? You don't REALLY want him gone, do you?”

     “No...”

     “Then you need to fix things and apologize.”

     “It's not gonna fix our teamwork issues though...”

     “No...But that's something the two of you need to work on in the obstacle course during a time when you aren't livid at each other. Let's accomplish the reconciliation first, ok?”

     “Yeah...I'll try...” Lay sighed.

 

~*~

     Sehun walked over to Suho and pulled the boy into the lounge with ease. The younger sat him down on the couch and took the spot next to him. He looked at him with curious, worried eyes. Suho wiped his cheeks with his palm and smiled at Sehun.

     “Sorry...I'm sure you heard that...Don't worry about it, ok? What's up?”

     “Hyung...Are you ok?”

     “Yeah! I'm fine!” Suho said, a pathetic smile on his face.

     “You're a shitty liar...”

     “You're so nice...” The older sighed. “But you're right...I'm a shitty everything right now...”

     “That's not true. Lay went overboard.”

     “Still...He had a point...so did the commander...I'm really not cut out for this...” Sehun sighed as he listened. He couldn't deny that.

     “What are you gonna do now, hyung?”

     “I don't know...Work with Lay until he gets rid of me, I guess...”

     “You shouldn't talk like you're disposable...” Sehun said sadly. Suho just smiled.

     “You've really shaped up, you know? You used to be so quiet and didn't care about anyone or anything...”  
     “It's because of Kai I think...He's the only one who can influence me, I guess...” Sehun said with a gentle smile.

     “That's good. So do you love him?” Sehun nodded and Suho smiled. “Good. I'm glad.”

     “What about you, hyung?” Sehun asked. He'd almost forgotten that he was supposed to be consoling Suho, not getting comforted by him.

     “I think...” Suho started.

     “You think what?”

     “Remember when you asked me if I loved Lay a while ago?”

     “Mhm.”

     “I think I do...I don't think it would hurt as much if I didn't...I mean, I've been told those sorts of things all through my life...but none of them hurt that badly...He was the one person I didn't want to let down...”

     “Hyung...”

     “But you know...As much as I love him...I envy him...”

     “Why's that?”

     “He's always been perfect...Always been everything I tried to be...Even with Xenos, I barely scraped by yet he made it look easy...It was sickening...”

 

     Sehun didn't know what to say. He'd never felt envy over anything really. The only thing he could think of that he was envious over was Kai's affection towards Owl.

     “Still, I don't want to lose Yixing...But I think that's all he wants of me...I must really annoy him...” Suho continued.

     “I don't think that's the case...He was annoyed...But I doubt he'd want to get rid of you. Have more faith in him.”

     “It's not him that I don't have faith in...It's me...”

     “Still, I doubt Lay hates you. Try not to let it get to you. Fights happen, especially when we're all tired from battle. Just rest on it for now.”

     “Yeah...I will...” Suho sighed.

 

     The older boy took his uniform top off and flopped on his side on the couch. He then covered his upper body with it and sighed.

     “Hyung...Are you gonna sleep here?” Sehun asked.

     “Yeah...It's peaceful here...”

     “Your bed would be comfier...”

     “I don't care.”

 

     With that, Suho closed his eyes and covered his head. Sehun sighed and walked to the entrance of the lounge. He turned off the lights and headed back to his own room. Kai was already there when he arrived, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. The older boy asked him if things went well and the younger just shrugged.

 

      Sehun laid down next to his partner and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled into his neck and closed his eyes. The older boy took that as a hint not to ask anymore questions and instead snuggled him back. Sehun was so drained from the events of the day that he quickly fell asleep. He could only hope that Lay and Suho could sort out their problems.


	17. Chapter 17

     Lay awoke the following morning to find himself alone in his room. He sighed as he glanced at Suho's empty bed. He hadn't expected the boy to come back, but still, a part of him had really hoped he would. He'd actually slept lightly for most of the night, listening for when his partner might come into the room. Of course, Suho didn't come back and Lay was left fairly exhausted. Still, it didn't deter him from searching for his partner.

 

     He got dressed immediately and went searching throughout the ship. He checked the lounge first since he knew that was where Suho felt the most at ease. Sadly, the lounge was empty and dark when he arrived. He groaned and looked at his watch. It was still really early in the morning. Suho must have been up and moving already.

 

     He searched throughout the entirety of the ship, ignoring his growling stomach. At last, he checked the last place Suho could be, the training area. When he got inside, the lights were on, but the place seemed abandoned. He called out a few times, but received no response. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't know where Suho could be.

 

     Finally giving in to his aching stomach, he left the training room in defeat. When he got to the cafeteria, the other Xenos soldiers were already there. He grabbed a tray and sat down with them, sighing heavily.

     “Any luck?” Kai asked. Lay shook his head. “Well then why are you here!? Go look more!”

     “I checked EVERYWHERE!” Lay snapped. He really had no clue where Suho was, but he was definitely doing a good job of avoiding him.

     “Um...What's going on?” Luhan asked.

     “Suho and Lay got in a huge fight and Kai is trying to get them to make up,” Sehun explained with ease as he took a sip of his drink.

     “Nosy as always,” Luhan sighed at Kai. The latter looked like he was about to snap at Luhan, but Kris spoke up instead.

     “At least he's trying to keep the team together.”

     “If you say so...It's up to Lay and Suho to make up with each other though...” Luhan sighed.

     “It would help if I could find him...” Lay sighed.

     “Well, don't give up, ok?” Kai encouraged. Lay just sighed and nodded. After breakfast, he would continue his search for his partner.

 

~*~

     Upon finishing breakfast, Lay continued his search. Sehun wasn't really in the mood to sit in the lounge or his own room, so he chose to walk around the ship. As he was passing the training area, he heard something from inside and decided it was worth checking out. When he got in, he saw Suho leaning over and panting by the obstacle course.

     “Hyung...You were here?” He asked, causing the older to jump since he hadn't noticed the younger yet.

     “Oh...Yeah...” Suho said awkwardly between pants. “Been here most of the day...”

     “Lay's been looking for you all day...” Sehun said.

     “He has...?”

     “Yeah...I guess he didn't check here...”

     “He did...”

     “Then why didn't he find you? Did you hide?” Suho nodded. “Why?” Sehun asked.

     “I'm scared to talk to him...”

     “He wants to make up with you though...”

     “Still...It won't change things...We're not working well as a pair...I still can't pull the trigger...And I still annoy him...It'd just prolong things...”

     “So are you gonna give up?”

     “I don't know...If we don't synch well from here on, then we'll be separated and put in new pairs...Maybe that's how it should be...”

     “Maybe...But the Suho I knew never gave up...Even when dealing with an asshole like me...He always tried to be nice to me when no one else would. It's disappointing to see him give up so easily now.”

     “I'm sorry...” Suho muttered.

 

     Sehun just sighed and shrugged. He really couldn't understand these sorts of things. Perhaps it was because he'd always been alone and independent. Then again, now that he had Kai, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose that connection. Feelings were way too complicated.

 

     The younger watched as Suho practiced alone for a while longer, then he left the training area. The older boy had begged him not to get Lay, and while Sehun thought it was a stupid request, he obliged.

 

~*~

     Hours passed and Suho was still in the training area. No matter how hard he tried, every time he visualized the target as an alien, he couldn't shoot. He really was a lost cause. He was about to put his gun away when the ship suddenly shook violently. He fell to the ground and looked around in shock.

 

     He stood up quickly and grabbed his gun. He left the training area and gasped when he saw the entire section of the ship was dark. The lights must have gone out with the impact. The next thing he heard over the intercom sent chills down his spine.

     “The ship is currently under attack. Sector C has been infiltrated. Lock down beginning.”

 

     Sector C. That was where the training room was. He rushed down the halls, finding a few other crew members doing the same as him. He was almost in the clear, as he approached the slowly closing barricades. Of course, a crew member nearby tripped.

 

     Suho stopped in his tracks and ran over to her. He picked her up and tugged her along, rushing as fast as he could to get through the barricade. Unfortunately, it closed right before they reached it. Suho leaned against the metal and closed his eyes, his heart sinking. The girl whimpered and shook her head.

     “No...No...”

     “We might still be able to get out of here alive,” Suho said trying to sooth her.

     “No...Now that they've closed the barricades, they're going to purge this sector...”

     “Purge?”

     “The ship comes apart, don't you know? They'll just disconnect this sector and let us all die in space...”

     “But what about the training room?”

     “It's better than the whole ship being destroyed.”

     “But the Xenos can fight, can't they? Why lose part of the ship?”

     “Don't you get it!? The Espeiren can easily tear this ship to pieces! The only reason we can even win against them is because we move in stealth and attack first. When the first move is theirs, we flee. That's how the humans fight this war.”

     “But still...That's-”

 

     He stopped mid sentence as he heard strange noises. He gasped and pulled the female crew member along with him. Hushing her protests, he pushed her into a utility closet and went in himself. He closed the door almost all the way, leaving only a crack big enough to peak through. His eyes went wide as he watched what was going on outside.

 

     The Espeiren were actually coming into the ship through the walls, without even blasting a hole, just fading through them. He saw a few other crew members screaming and running, trying desperately to find a place to hide. Sadly, it was all in vain, and the Espeiren easily caught them.

 

     The way Espeiren killed was a rather gruesome way. First, they broke down the mind. After that, the body followed. In the end, the victim would explode and the Espeiren would move on. That was how Owl as well as many other Xenos had fallen, and it was something that Suho didn't plan on watching.

 

     He closed the door the rest of the way and sighed. He still had his gun from the training room, but as it was, it would do little against the Espeiren. Thankfully, he knew how to fix that. He pulled a section of the gun off and began messing with the inner mechanics. The female crew member gave him a questioning look.

     “What are you doing?” She asked quietly. They both jumped as a scream resounded from outside.

     “I'm adjusting it so it can shoot actual lasers,” Suho responded just as quietly.

     “You can do that?”

     “Yeah...It's one of the few things I'm good at...But the power of the laser is weak and limited...It's not gonna be too effective...”

     “So we're still screwed...” She sighed.

     “Maybe, maybe not. Let's just hide for now. This is just if we need it.”

 

     The girl nodded and slumped in the corner. Suho rested his back against the wall and kept his gun in his hands. At this point in time, he figured he needed to contact the other Xenos members or even the commander. He reached for his communicator and gasped when he felt the empty spot on his belt where it should have been. He must have dropped it in the training area or during all the chaos. He groaned, then remembered something else.

 

     He reached into his pocket and pulled out his personal communicator. It wasn't much, but it was all he had. He could only contact one person on their ship with it though, and that was Lay. He could only hope the latter still carried his communicator with him and wouldn't ignore his call.

 

     He called Lay and waited for the latter to respond. With each second that went by, the gravity of the situation seemed to sink in. Suho was all alone with almost no weapons and another person to protect. He didn't know how many aliens there were. Not only that, but the sector might be purged. This might just be his end. To say he was scared was an understatement. He was in denial. He just wanted to be safe by Lay's side.

 

~*~

     Lay had gone back to his room after not being able to find Suho. When the announcement that the ship was under attack came, he immediately jumped up and began readying himself for battle just in case. As he was leaving his room though, he heard a familiar ringing noise.

 

     He walked over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled out his old personal communicator and raised a brow as it continued to ring. He looked at the caller and saw it was Suho. His eyes widened and he picked up quickly.

     “Hello?” He asked.

     “Y-Yixing...?” Suho asked, gently.

     “Where are you!?” Lay asked, genuinely confused. He'd searched everywhere after all.

     “That's...” Suho started.

 

     For whatever reason, telling Lay he was in the breached sector was extremely hard. He didn't want to drag him into his problems anymore. He didn't want Lay to get even more irritated at him. He knew he needed to tell his partner if he wanted to get out of there alive, but he just couldn't bring the words to come out of his mouth. Instead, he avoided the subject.

     “About yesterday...” He started.

     “Joonmyun, what I said yesterday-”

 

     Lay was cut off as a piercing scream erupted from the other end of the call. His heart sunk and he began to panic.

     “Joonmyun, where are you?” He asked with urgency this time.

     “I...” The older boy muttered. The scream had come from outside the utility closet.

     “What's going on!? You're not.....You're not in Sector C, are you?” Lay asked in disbelief, his heart almost beating out of his chest.

 

     Numerous thoughts of Suho meeting an unfortunate end flashed through his head. It couldn't be the case. He couldn't lose Suho.

     “I'm sorry for everything...” Suho said weakly.

     “Joonmyun...Stop...”

     “I've been nothing but a burden for you...I'm sorry for always dragging you down,” the older continued, his voice shaking. It was obvious that he was fighting back tears. Lay didn't want to hear this though. He wanted to get Suho out of there. He needed to.

     “Joonmyun, stop. I'll be there soon, ok? Just hang in there!”

 

     With that, Lay left his room and began running down the hall and towards Sector C. Still, Suho continued his barrage of apologies. Lay couldn't stand hearing them. It really felt like everything was ending. All he could do was try and calm the boy and promise he would be there.

 

     Lay ignored all nearby obstacles and people as he ran. He didn't have time to be stopped by anyone or anything. It wasn't until he ran into someone that he was finally halted and his call abruptly ended when he dropped his communicator. He cursed and looked for it on the ground. Unfortunately, the person who he'd run into seconds before picked it up first.

     “Lay...? What's going on?” Kris asked, looking at the boy and holding up the communicator. Lay just cursed under his breath.

     “Suho's in Sector C!” He gasped before turning to run again. Kris's eyes widened.

     “Lay, wait! What are you going to do!?” He shouted, but of course he received no response.

 

     He glanced down at the communicator that Lay had left behind. It had a small planet charm on it, something he couldn't even begin to imagine Lay having. This wasn't the time to question such things though. Kris charged after Lay, hoping that he could stop the latter before anything bad happened.

 

~*~

     Suho sighed as he heard Lay's communicator hang up. It was in the middle of Lay's sentence, so he doubted the boy meant to do so. He felt all alone again though. He was completely vulnerable. He stared down at his communicator and the small planet charm jingled quietly. He had to wonder if Lay actually still had the charm. After all, it was just another stupid whim of Suho's. It was probably just junk to Lay.

 

     He put his communicator back in his pocket and sighed. The screams had long since stopped and he had to wonder what the aliens were up to. Probably scavenging the sector for any last remnants of life. It was only a matter of time before they checked the closet. Suho turned his attention to the female crew member and smiled.

     “Look, hide in the corner there. See if some of the junk in here can cover you. I'll protect you, ok?”

     “K...” She said shakily, doing as told. Suho could only imagine what it must be like to not even be able to fight and be in a situation like this. He could only hope he could protect her.

 

     The silence seemed to drag on to the point where it was suffocating. Suho wanted it to continue though. After all, silence meant they were still safe. Sadly, nothing lasts forever. Finally, thin pale fingers pried their way in between the door to the closet and the wall. This was it. Suho had to fight now.

 

     The instant the door opened enough, he sent a laser through the Espeiren's head. He left the closet, hoping to draw them away from the still-hiding girl. When he got out, he was surrounded by at least twenty Espeiren. His gun wouldn't last, but he had to at least buy some time.

 

     He fought well. After all the times of not being able to pull the trigger, he was finally hitting his target each time. At least he'd managed to get over his problem in the bitter end. Perhaps it was because it was the end.

 

     Despite how well he fought, he was vastly outnumbered and his gun was starting to fade. Soon he began dodging instead of shooting, just hoping he could make it until help arrived. He knew it was over when a set of cold hands grasped at his arms though.

 

     He gasped and tried to break free. For such thin, frail looking aliens, the Espeiren definitely had an iron grip. He stared up and was met with a pair of cold, golden eyes. They weren't like the ones the little Espeiren had. These were the eyes of a killer.

 

     Suho gasped as his head began to feel like it was being ripped apart. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered. This really was the end. There was only one thing he could think of, rather, one person.

     “Yixing...”

 

~*~

 

     Finally, Lay reached the barricades that were separating them from the contaminated sector. He was about to start punching in the code to open it, but Kris grabbed him and pulled him away.

     “Let me go!!!” Lay screamed, trying to break free from Kris's grasp.

     “NO!” Kris yelled back, gripping tighter. “You're not even armed!!! What do you think you're going to accomplish!?”

     “I don't care! Joonmyun is in there!!!” Lay shouted back, tears forming in his eyes. Still, Kris held him firm. Another message over the intercom interrupted their quarrel.

 

     “Purging of Sector C will occur in 5 minutes.”

 

     Lay's heart stopped for a moment as he heard the news. He then began struggling even more against Kris.

     “Let go!!! They're going to purge him! They're going to purge Joonmyun!!!”

     “Lay! Calm down!!! We can't open the barricades! They're the only things strong enough to keep the Espeiren in! We can't afford to have them spread throughout the ship!”

     “NO!!!”

     “What the hell is going on!?” A voice asked from behind the two. Kris turned his head and saw Luhan a slight distance away, Sehun and Kai right behind him.

     “Lay's freaking out. Suho's stuck in Sector C,” Kris managed to explain between dodging flails and punches.

 

     Luhan's eyes widened when he heard the news. Sehun immediately bolted away in the opposite direction. Kai followed after him, wondering if his partner had gone completely crazy. Of all the times to run away, this wasn't one of them.

 

     He was surprised when Sehun stopped right in front of the armory. The younger began trying to pry the door open, but cursed as it was locked. He didn't know the combination to unlock it either. He looked at Kai with desperate eyes and the older nodded.

     “Move,” he said quickly.

 

     Sehun complied and expected Kai to punch in the code. He was surprised when the older boy sent his metal leg through the door instead. Having broken the area where the lock was located, the door became easy to slide open. Sehun stared wide-eyed at his partner.

     “Come on!” Kai yelled as he rushed into the room.

 

     They grabbed as many guns as they could hold and rushed back to where the Xenos were located. The instant they got there, they tossed a gun to Luhan, who'd been trying to help calm Lay down, as well as Kris. Lastly, they gave one to Lay, who immediately went to unlock the barricade. Lay and Suho were the ones who knew most of the codes after all.

 

     With the barricade open, any attempt to separate the sector from the ship would automatically fail. The Xenos charged in, guns at the ready, shooting any Espeiren they saw. Finally, they found Suho in the hands of one of the aliens.

     “Get off of him!” Lay screamed, shooting the alien in the head.

 

     The corpse as well as Suho plummeted to the ground. Lay rushed to his partner and immediately shot every alien near them. Between all the Xenos, they managed to kill a majority of the Espeiren. The last few fled the exact same way they'd come. The intercom then spoke up again.

     “Sector C is now clear. Preparing to go into Hyper Drive.”

 

     At that point, the ship shook slightly before rushing off, trying to gain some distance between their silent attackers. It was hard to keep balance at first, but eventually, they all regained their footing.

 

     Within seconds, Lay had knelt beside Suho. He checked for a pulse and his heart leapt when he felt one. He pulled the boy off the ground and his heart sunk again as Suho's head seemed to loll to one side. He gulped and gave him a gentle shake.

     “Joonmyun?” He asked, his voice shaking and barely audible.

 

     No response. He shook the boy a bit more. Suho's head just flopped back and forth. Tears formed in Lay's eyes.

     “JOONMYUN!” He shouted this time, dying for the boy to answer.

 

     Again, no response. He shook him once more and finally was met with a pair of blank eyes. Suho was gone. All that was left was an empty shell. Tears rolled down Lay's cheeks and he shook his head.

     “No...” He whimpered.

 

     He pulled Suho closer to him and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. Suho made no attempt to hug him back. Instead, his head just drooped to the side, resting against Lay's.

 

     At that point, it all became too much to handle. Lay broke down crying, screaming. He didn't care about anyone around him. He was too far gone. He'd failed. The one time he needed to succeed so desperately, he failed. He'd let down the one person he cared for most. All his words had been empty promises.

 

     The other soldiers watched as Lay broke down. Sehun gripped at Kai's hand. He didn't think he was so close to Suho that it would hurt this much upon losing him. Kai's hand was shaking as well. This was the second friend that he'd lost after all. Luhan was visibly trembling and looking at the ground. Kris was blinking back tears and breathing irregularly. The whole event weighed heavily on them.

 

     After a short while, they heard footsteps in the distance. Soon, medics and crew members swarmed the area. The commander and the doctor marched towards Kris. The commander looked absolutely livid.

     “What do you think you're doing?” He shouted. “Do you realize just how many orders and regulations you disobeyed?”

     “Please, sir. Not now...” Kris said weakly. “We lost Suho...”

 

     The commander's face immediately changed to one of slight shock and a bit of annoyance. He looked over to Lay, who was still breaking down with Suho in his arms. The commander motioned to the doctor, who nodded and went over.

 

     The doctor tried to check on Suho, but Lay was making it nearly impossible. The man sighed and called a few medics over to help pry Lay off, but the latter just fought harder to hold on, yelling at them to get away.

 

     Finally, after a good amount of struggling, two strong arms pulled Lay off. He fought back as he watched the medics taking Suho away for examination, but still, the grip on him wouldn't loosen. Eventually, the same two arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him close.

     “I'm sorry,” Kris whispered into Lay's ear. This just caused the latter to break down all over again.

 

     The commander sighed as he took a look at all the damage. He turned to the crew members and quickly began to bark orders.

     “Get this place cleaned up! There are bodies strewn everywhere! Collect the Espeiren for analysis and dispose of the rest!”

 

     The crew members rapidly began following through with the orders. Just then, a female crew member crawled out of the utility closet. She looked pale and was shaking. After bowing to both the commander and the Xenos soldiers, she joined in the clean up.

 

     The commander turned back to the Xenos soldiers and glared at them. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

     “All of you will meet me on the bridge to discuss your punishment.”

     “I'll take responsibility for this as their leader,” Kris said, still holding Lay. “I was the one who didn't stop their actions, so your problem is with me. Please allow the other members to rest...They need it.”

     “Understood. Follow me, Kris.”

 

     The leader sighed and let go of Lay. He then glanced over at the others. He gave a weak smile before speaking up.

     “Don't worry about the commander, alright? I'll deal with him. Instead...” He glanced at Lay. “Can you guys take care of him?”

     “Yeah, we're on it. We'll get him some sedatives...He needs the rest...” Kai answered. He and Sehun walked over to Lay and lead the boy away from the scene.

     “You sure you don't want me to come with you?” Luhan asked. Kris just shook his head.

     “I've got it under control. You just rest, ok?”

 

     With that, Kris left to go to the bridge and face the commander. Having no where else to go and nothing to do since Sehun and Kai were taking care of Lay, Luhan went to the place he always went to calm down, his piano room.

 

     When he got there, he sat down in front of the piano and sighed. His fingers shakily moved to the proper keys. He played, but there was no heart behind the music. He really needed to let his emotions flow, but they just wouldn't. Finally, he began to play the same song that he always played, the one song that could salvage his emotions.

 

     The words seemed to flow off his tongue with ease. As he got further into the song though, he felt himself crumbling down inside.

 

_Children waiting for the day they feel good,_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday._

_And I feel the way that every child should,_

_sit and listen, sit and listen._

 

     His voice began cracking as tears welled up in his eyes and cries were stifled in his throat. Still he continued with the song, or tried to.

 

_Hello teacher, tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me._

 

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad,_

_The dreams in which I'm dying-_

 

      He stopped playing and his forehead dropped gently onto the piano. Tears poured from his eyes without stop. He hadn't cried in a long time, not since Owl's death. He thought he was used to the pains of war, but some things he would just never get used to. For the first time ever, he didn't finish his song.


	18. Chapter 18

     Kris followed the commander in silence up to the bridge. He wasn't sure he was ready to handle getting yelled at just yet. Still, he had to remain strong and bear with it as the leader of the team.

 

     When they reached the bridge, Kris stood straight, waiting to receive his punishment. The commander turned to face him, eyes practically glowing with rage. He stepped intimidatingly close to Kris, and though he was about the same height, his presence seemed to tower over the young soldier. Still, Kris didn't falter.

     “Do you have ANY idea what you all have just done?” The commander growled.

     “We tried to save some of the crew members and one of our own teammates, sir,” Kris answered.

     “You endangered the entire ship! When a purge is ordered, it is FINAL.”

     “Yes, sir. I apologize for the disobedience. Still, I don't regret doing what we did. None of us do.”

     “Then will you accept all the consequences? The armory was broken into, guns taken without orders, varying degrees of collateral damage, and disobeying orders. This is a lot to take on at one time. None of your records will be looking too well.”

     “We'll accept them, sir.”

 

     The commander was about to comment, but the appearance of another person on the bridge caught his attention. It was the doctor, who looked extremely demoralized. The commander waved him over.

     “What's the status of Suho?” He asked. Kris's body tensed.

     “Physically, he's perfectly fine. However, the first stage of the Espeiren's attack was a success. I don't understand exactly what they did, but it affected his mind and consciousness. I'm afraid he's not really 'there' anymore.”

     “I see...” The commander sighed. Kris felt his whole body go numb listening to the news. Soon, the commander spoke up again. “I'll send a death report then. Brain dead might as well count as dead. You may be dismissed,” he told the doctor.

 

     The latter bowed meekly and left. Once it was just Kris and the commander again, the latter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the stress apparent.

     “Well, he would have been let go anyways,” the man sighed.

     “Excuse me, sir?” Kris asked, feeling the urge to vomit. Was the man really brushing off Suho's incident just like that?

     “He was on his last warning and then this happened.”

     “But sir, he didn't do anything wrong!”

     “He blew it on the last mission. Why do you think the Espeiren found us?”

     “Sir, with all due respect, I think you're being foolish. The Espeiren have great technology, but not that great. The ships they left in were mere transport ships. It would have taken FAR longer for them to find help and come back to attack us. There's no way that incident was related to this...Or were you planning to use Suho as a scapegoat?”

 

     The navigators and crew members on the bridge stared nervously between the two quarreling men. Kris knew he'd made his point and caught the commander red handed. The only thing the man could do was sigh and drop the subject.

     “Either way, Suho can't fight now. We'll need to reorganize the teams.”

     “How, sir?”

     “Kai will start fighting again since he was obviously able to today. I'll look through the fleet for other Xenos that have lost their partners and bring the most compatible one over to the ship.”

     “I see...” Kris sighed. The teams were changing again. It left an empty feeling in his chest.

     “Don't think I've forgotten about everything that happened either. This is going on all of your records. You'll all have to watch yourselves from now on.”

     “Yes, sir...”

     “You're dismissed.”

 

     Kris sighed and left the bridge. The commander was usually calm with him and this time was no different, another reason he chose to go alone rather than with the team. The things the commander had said about Suho still bothered him greatly though.

 

     He made his way to the lounge, needing nothing more than to sit down and just let himself calm down. When he got there, he was met with Luhan, Sehun, and Kai. They all looked up at him with wary, worried eyes.

     “How'd it go?” Luhan asked. Kris immediately noted his red, puffy eyes and hoarse voice. Luhan was usually the most composed out of all of them, so it was always extra painful when Kris knew he'd cried.

     “We're in a lot of trouble...” Kris sighed as he sat down on the couch.

     “It was worth it though,” Kai said quietly.

     “How!? Suho's gone!” Kris said irritably, the commander's words ringing in his head. “The doctor said his mind was gone. He might as well be a vegetable!”

     “Still...It's a step up from Owl,” Kai whispered.

 

     Sehun tensed beside him at the mention of that name, but his emotions were such a wreck after what had just happened, it was impossible for him to be jealous. Instead, he rubbed Kai's back comfortingly. He didn't expect the older to lean against him though. They usually weren't affectionate when it was more than just them. Still, the warmth and closeness was something they both needed at that moment.

 

     Kris's brow raised a bit at the sight, but nothing was said. He was exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to go sleep either. Instead, he changed subjects.

     “What about Lay?”

     “We put him to sleep about half an hour ago,” Sehun answered. “He should be out for a while longer...But who knows. He was fighting the effects of the drugs for a while...”  
     “Well, let's hope...”

     “He and Suho were childhood friends, weren't they?” Luhan asked.

     “Yeah...” Kris answered weakly.

 

     That was all that could be said. None of them had the willpower to keep the conversation going. They were all at a loss of what to do with themselves.

 

~*~

     A few hours passed without anyone realizing it. The dinner chime sounded, but none of them could even think about food at that moment. The world seemed to have screeched to a halt. That is, until a certain person shuffled tiredly into the lounge and flopped lifelessly onto the couch next to Kris.

     “Lay...” The blond mumbled. Said boy made no attempt at a greeting and continued to stare down at his hands, each holding a personal communicator with a charm.

     “You ok?” Kai asked.

     “He's really gone, isn't he?” Lay finally managed to get out. No one could answer him. “I'm sorry I was so harsh on you when Owl died, Kai.....It really hurts to lose someone...Doesn't it?”

     “Stop talking like that, Lay,” Kai told him. “Suho's not completely gone, right?”

     “There's still no hope of him going back to normal...” Lay sighed. “He should have never become a soldier...”

     “Lay...” Sehun spoke up cautiously. “Why did Suho become a soldier? He never told me anything really specific...” Lay sighed.

     “It's all because of that bastard...His so-called father...”

     “What do you mean?” Kai asked this time.

     “His father always had way too high expectations of him...Everything fell apart at the end of high school,” Lay explained. He took another deep breath, preparing to tell them a painful memory that he'd rather not think about.

 

~*~

     Confetti fluttered through the air as cheers were heard from spectators and graduates alike. Finally, the diplomas had been passed out and the ceremony had ended. Ecstatic students were racing about, hugging each other and flashing their diplomas and awards at their parents. Everything was happy, or should have been at least.

 

     Yixing smirked as he stared down at his diploma and valedictorian medal. He'd worked extremely hard to get each and they were just icing on the cake alongside the acceptance letter into the top medical school he'd gotten the week before. Everyone seemed to respect his presence as well as he walked by.

 

     He dropped his diploma off with his parents and immediately went to find his best friend. Their names were far apart in the alphabet, so they weren't seated anywhere near each other during the ceremony. They were virtually attached at the hip and a few people even jokingly called them boyfriends. Lay really didn't have an opinion on that. He was never one to care about what other people thought.

 

     He found his friend outside the auditorium leaning against the back of a bench. He moved quietly over to him and pounced on him, almost knocking the boy over and causing him to shout in surprise.

     “What the hell, Yixing!?” Suho gasped, clutching his chest. “You scared me!” Lay just laughed.

     “You were so out of it I had to take advantage of it,” the younger answered with a slight smirk. Suho gave him a judgmental look and shook his head.

     “You're ridiculous,” he sighed. He turned to his smiling friend and patted him on the back. “Congrats on being valedictorian! You're amazing!”

     “Thanks!” Lay said happily. “Ah! I got an acceptance letter from my college last week! I didn't get the chance to tell you with finals and graduation.”

     “REALLY!? Yixing that's amazing!!! I'm so happy for you!” Lay nodded ecstatically and hugged Suho again in excitement.

     “How about you? Your dad made you take that government test, right? He wants you to slowly work your way up in the ranks, doesn't he?”

     “Ah...Yeah...I won't...I won't know the results til next week...” Suho sighed.

     “I'm sure you did fine though. Have more confidence in yourself!”

     “Thanks,” Suho mumbled awkwardly. “So...Where's your college located?”

     “Nexus colony...” Lay said a bit less excitedly.

     “Really? That's so far away...”

     “Yeah...”

     “Well, don't worry about that, ok? You'll be just fine there!”

     “What about you? Will you live without me?” Lay teased. Suho smiled gently, a hint of sadness hidden somewhere in his expression.

     “I'll be fine. Just do your best, ok?”

     “Yeah! We have to hang out a lot this summer before I go away, ok?”

     “Y-yeah...” Suho muttered.

 

     Before Lay could comment on his stutter, Suho's personal communicator went off. He jumped and answered it quickly.

     “Hello?” A pause. “Ah...Yes, I'm coming now...I understand...” He ended the call and sighed.

     “Who was that?” Lay asked.

     “My dad...”

     “Is he pissed that you didn't win any awards?” Lay asked with a touch of irritation. He'd never liked how much Suho's father pushed him.

     “Mm...A little. But don't worry, ok? I'll contact you later!”

     “Mk! See ya!”

 

     With that, Suho left to join his father. Lay sighed and was about to walk away when some nearby voices caught his attention. A few of the girls in his class were talking and giggling nearby. The contents of their discussion weren't something he was expecting though.

     “There goes Joonmyun!” A girl Lay vaguely knew as Sujin said. “He's such a loser!”

     “I know! I can't believe his dad even yelled at him outside! I mean, talk about maximum embarrassment!” Her friend commented.

     “Well, if you're such a failure like him, you deserve to be yelled at.”

     “Still...Who would have thought his dad would send him off to be a Xenos!”

     “I know, right! I mean, he's toast! There's no way he can become a soldier...Let alone a Xenos!”

     “What are you talking about?” Lay asked irritably. He hated when people badmouthed Suho. “Joonmyun took a government test...Why would you say he's going into the military?”

     “Where the hell have you been? He failed the test!”

     “He said results come out next week though...”

     “Well, then he lied to you...And I thought you two were supposed to be friends...” Sujin sneered. “The results came out this morning...Joonmyun's dad came blazing through here after the graduation and smacked him across the face the instant he found him.”

     “Yeah!” Her friend said excitedly. “And then he yelled at him, saying that he failed him yet again...And that the only thing he was still good for was military service!”

     “And so, he told him that if he doesn't get into Xenos and regain a little bit of his honor, his dad's disowning him!”

     “And you're laughing about this, why!?” Lay practically growled. “Someone's life is going to hell and you find that _funny_?”

     “What can you do? Not everyone's gonna have glitter and rainbows throughout life.” Sujin sighed.

     “So that makes it ok to laugh at them?”

     “Whatever! Why do you care? You're the one who butted into our conversation!” Her friend fussed. “Come on, Sujin! Let's go!”

 

     The two left Lay alone, his worries about Suho slowly starting to eat away at him. Maybe they were just messing with him. After all, it was common knowledge that he and Suho were best friends. Maybe they were just trying to get under his skin. It seemed like something Suho's father would do though. That's what scared Lay the most.

 

     He went back to his parents, far more disheartened than before. All he could do was hope that it was all a prank and that Suho had really told him the truth.

 

     He met the older boy quite often the following week, and each time, he tried to get a clear answer out of him about the government test and his future. Every time, Suho dodged the questions and changed the subject. Lay was really starting to suspect that the boy had lied to him. All he could do was try and talk the boy through things.

 

     They were at Lay's house, sprawled out on the floor and bed just chatting and playing games together one day. That was when Lay decided to try and talk about Suho's future without actually probing into it.

     “Hey, Joonmyun...You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

     “Huh? Yeah...Where'd that come from?”

     “Including your dad being an ass to you, you understand?”

     “Er...Yeah...But he hasn't been...Really...”

     “I know...I'm just saying...But you know, you really are like his personal slave...”

     “Well, aren't you nice,” Suho sighed.

     “Just hear me out, ok? It just feels like he runs your life. Haven't you ever thought about doing your own thing? Going against him?”

     “I have...But...”

     “But?”

     “There's not much I can do...I'm not a genius like you, so my grades won't get me anywhere. Plus, I have no money or merits beyond my father's name...and if I'm going to use that, I'm gonna have to act as his slave...”

     “Still...You shouldn't let him decide your life for you...”

     “It's not that simple, Yixing...Besides...I'm not as strong-willed as you...”

 

     Lay wanted to continue to protest, but he knew it would only go in circles. Suho lacked self-confidence and therefore caved to his father's whim. Lay had honestly hoped that would change if Suho went off to college and was able to live his own life, but of course, life never quite worked out the way he hoped.

 

     The week went on and soon Suho became too busy to visit Lay. He wouldn't say what kept him occupied, but Lay had a feeling it was something to do with either his father or his recent career change. Eventually, Lay got fed up with not knowing what was going on, so he decided to approach it from a different angle.

 

     He called Suho's house and a maid immediately picked up. Lay figured he could at least find out some things from her.

     “Hello?” She asked.

     “Ah, yes, this is Zhang Yixing...”

     “Oh, yes. Shall I put Master Joonmyun on?”

     “Ah, no. I want to talk to you instead...”

     “Excuse me, sir?”

     “Could you, um...Tell me if something's happened to Joonmyun recently?”

     “What do you mean?”

     “Did...Did he fail his government test?”

     “I would have thought he would have told you,” she remarked. “Yes, he did. The results came back last week.” Lay's heart fell.

     “So then...Is he really joining Xenos?” He asked, fear consuming him.

     “I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you what he's doing with his life now,” the maid replied.

     “Please, tell me. You know he won't tell me things like this!”

     “He leaves for the Xenos training camp at the end of this week..” The maid said quietly.

     “But that's in three days!” Lay almost cried. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his friend so soon.

     “I know, sir. He's been packing most of the week, which is why he hasn't seen you...Is there anything else you needed?”

     “No...Thank you...You've been a great help...”

     “You're welcome, sir.”

 

     They ended the call and Lay groaned into his hands. Everything those girls had said was true after all, and Suho had planned to hide it from him until the end. He glanced at his desk, where the acceptance letter laid, open for the world to see. Somehow, it didn't seem nearly as enticing as before.

 

     Lay felt conflicted, which was a bit of a surprise. He'd worked so hard just to get into that college and he'd finally succeeded. The thought of Suho going off to war horrified him though. He felt like if he let him leave, he'd never see the older boy again. He wasn't sure he could handle that. He sighed and laid on his bed. Why couldn't things ever be simple in life?

 

     The next few days passed and soon Suho had boarded his ship. His heart was beating out of his chest and to say he was scared was an understatement. He hadn't told Lay anything and had left without a word. He was too afraid to say goodbye to the younger. He didn't want to drag the boy into his family drama either.

 

     He sighed and looked out the window. There were lots of teenagers and young adults saying goodbye to their families. Suho envied them in all honesty. His father hadn't even said goodbye to him that morning. His mother had long since passed on, so his father was all he had.

 

     He continued to watch as the families split apart, too many emotions welling up inside of him to really have any reaction. It wasn't until someone spoke up beside him that he was drawn out of his trance.

     “Is this seat taken?” A voice asked quietly. It seemed familiar, but Suho wasn't paying enough attention to completely recognize it.

     “Oh, yes. It's fre-” He started as he turned to face the person. He froze when his eyes connected with a very familiar being. “Yixing! What are you doing here!?”

     “Mm...A slight change of plans. See, my mom decided she wanted me to do some military service. It's one more credit to my name, right? So medical school will have to wait a bit...”

     “But why!? You'd already gotten in and everything! Why would you just back down and listen to your mom like that!?”

     “Well, it's not that simple, Joonmyun. Sometimes, I'm not as strong-willed as you think I am,” Lay said, a gentle smile on his face.

 

     Suho realized that Lay had thrown his own words right back at him. He knew the younger boy was lying about joining Xenos as well. Still, he was beyond ecstatic that he was there. Suddenly, he felt like he just might make it.

 

     The ship left 20 minutes later. That was the beginning of everything.

 

~*~

     The Xenos soldiers were silent after Lay finished telling them everything. They didn't really know what to say. Finally, Luhan spoke up.

     “So, Suho's dad forced him into this...” He sighed. “For such a shitty reason as honor? What good is honor if you're dead?”

     “Some people are just stupid like that,” Kris sighed.

     “Either way...I hope that bastard is happy now,” Lay hissed.

     “So...Do you hate him the most right now?” Sehun asked. He couldn't blame him. After all, the man had forced someone as gentle as Suho to try and become a killer. There was no way it would have ended well.

     “I hate him...But I hate myself more...” Lay answered.

     “Why!?” Kris asked.

     “Because...The whole reason I joined Xenos was to keep him safe...My goal when we were training was to synch to perfection with him, just so we could become partners...And we did...But then I got lost in all the missions and I started getting stressed...And protecting him left my mind almost completely...And the one time he really needed me, I wasn't there for him...”

     “You can't blame yourself though,” Luhan said. “It's not like you abandoned him. You were rushing to his side...Things just...didn't work...”

     “It's not that easy, Luhan,” Kai spoke up. “When you lose someone like this, you'll always blame yourself and regret it...”

 

     No one said anything else. Time dragged on and finally the Xenos soldiers decided it was time to retire to their rooms. Luhan and Kris took Lay to their own room since they didn't want him to spend the night alone. It was almost impossible for any of them to sleep with everything that had happened. It wasn't until pure exhaustion kicked in that any of them got some rest.

 

~*~

     Kim Ilsung sat at his desk working away on a military proposal during the late hours of the night. With the conquering of Pandora, it seemed he was always working overtime. They were making progress though. If they continued as they had been, they would have the region completely conquered in a matter of months.

 

     His work was interrupted by a knock on the door. He signaled for the person to come in and he was greeted by his secretary.

     “What is it?” He asked, not taking his eyes from his work.

     “Sir, the list of deceased soldiers just came in.”

     “Ah, I believe I received it. I haven't had the chance to look at it though.”

     “I see...” His secretary mumbled.

     “Was there something significant about it this time? More than usual?”

     “Ah, well...Since we're conquering Pandora, it's bound to be higher, right?”

     “Yes...But if we can get that area, we'll be one step closer to winning this war and snuffing them out for good.”

     “Yes, sir...That was all I had to report, sir...So I'll be on my way...”

 

     The governor nodded and watched as the other man left. It wasn't common for his secretary to come in just to tell him a list had been delivered. Something must have been different about this list.

 

     He pulled it up and began aimlessly scrolling through it. There were quite a few more deaths than normal, especially for the Xenos soldiers. This was discouraging, but they would have to manage. It wasn't until a certain name flashed across the screen that his heart dropped.

 

     He scrolled back up, trying to find the name again, hoping he'd just read wrong. After a minute of panicked searching, he found the name again, to his dismay. He clicked on the profile, knowing it could just be someone with the same name. Unfortunately, it was exactly who he thought it was, and exactly who he'd hoped it wasn't.

 

     He closed the list and folded his arms on his desk. Any thoughts of the report he had to do were completely gone. His vision slowly became blurry and suddenly, the weight of a million worlds seemed to be pressing down on his heart. His shoulders sank and soon his forehead was on top of his arms. Warm droplets landed on the fabric of his clothing and the wood of his desk. Soft, muffled cries pierced through the ringing silence of the room.

 

_Kim Joonmyun – Deceased_

 

~*~

     The following day, the commander gathered the remaining Xenos soldiers on the bridge. They were all expecting to get reprimanded again, but instead, the man began talking about something else.

     “Due to the recent loss, our team will have to be reorganized,” he explained. “Kai, you'll be joining in battle again.”

     “Yes, sir,” the boy responded.

     “Second, Lay and Kris will now be partners.”

     “Excuse me, sir?” Kris asked.

     “You heard me. You're the next best synch for Lay.”

     “But what about Luhan?” The leader asked.

     “A better synch has been found for him,” the older man explained.

     “A better synch, sir?” Luhan asked this time. He didn't really want a new partner.

     “Yes. In fact, I'll let him introduce himself now.”

 

     He looked to the other side of the bridge and waved someone over. Soon, a short boy came rushing over. He immediately stopped and saluted the man. The commander nodded and pointed towards the Xenos team.

     “These will be your new allies.” He then turned to the Xenos soldiers. “Well, state your names!”

     “Oh Sehun. Codename: Maknae. Partner: Kai.”

     “Kim Jongin. Codename: Kai. Parter: Sehun.”

     “Zhang Yixing....Codename: Lay....Partner.....Partner: Kris....”

     “Wu Yi Fan. Codename: Kris. Partner: Lay.”

     “Lu Han. Codename: Xiao Lu. Partner: currently none.”

 

     The commander nodded and motioned back to the short boy.

     “You can introduce yourself now,” he stated. The boy nodded and took a deep breath.

     “Name: Kim Minseok. Codename: Xiumin. Partner: Lu Han!” The commander nodded, taking note of Luhan's irritated expression.

     “That's all. You may be dismissed. Make sure you bond well with each other so you can work efficiently as partners.”

     “Yes, sir!” They answered in reply.

 

     They began slowly leaving the bridge, still not in the mood to think about battle once again. Xiumin quickly caught up with Luhan and smiled at him, waving cutely.

     “Nice to meetcha! We're gonna be partners from now on!” He almost sang. Luhan cringed.

      “You have got to be fucking kidding me...” He groaned.


	19. Chapter 19

     The Xenos soldiers made their way back to the lounge in silence. Kris was rubbing comforting circles on Lay's back, knowing it was hard for the boy to even think of having a new partner. He was glancing nervously over at Luhan as well. The boy wasn't one to deal with extremely bubbly people well, and Xiumin certainly seemed to be just that.

 

     Said boy was practically skipping alongside Luhan, smiling happily. Eventually, the latter stopped and began growling.

     “What is with you!?” He hissed.

     “Nothing? Why?”

     “Does this seem like a skip through the park to you? We're on a battleship! Show some restraint.”

     “Just cuz we're on a battleship doesn't mean I can't be happy, right? I mean, in the middle of battle, I won't be bouncy and giddy...But otherwise...Why be a mope?”

     “You can be happy, just don't come pouring your rainbows and glitter on me, got it? I hate that sort of shit.”

     “Don't use that word,” Xiumin said, puffing his cheeks out a bit.

     “What?”

     “You shouldn't use bad words like that! They just make you sound nasty and stupid.”

     “Fuck you! I'll speak how I want!” Luhan hissed, storming away. He couldn't stand how happy yet condescending his new partner was being. Xiumin just sighed and shook his head, then turned to Sehun and Kai.

     “Is he always like that?” He asked.

     “I honestly wouldn't really know...That's the first time Luhan's lost his cool,” Kai answered. “He must be really shaken up about having a new partner...After all, he and Kris used to be the best team...”

     “Oh really? Then how come Kris is with Lay?”

     “Lay's partner......was attacked...He can't fight anymore...” Sehun said quietly.

     “Oh...I see...My last partner was killed recently,” Xiumin said sadly. “But then they said that I had an even better match on this ship...Kinda hard to see it with how he just acted...”

     “Well, Kai acted like an ass to me at first,” Sehun said, earning a jab to the ribcage from his partner. “But he got over it and now we work really well.”

     “Yeah,” Kai agreed. “You and Luhan just need to find a balance...Obviously Luhan doesn't like fluffy, squishy things...”

     “That's basically what I am though!” Xiumin pouted.

     “Well...Maybe you can be an exception?” Kai asked awkwardly.

     “Maybe...” Xiumin sighed. “We'll just have to see...”

 

     The three walked away together, heading separate ways as they saw fit. It was definitely strange to have a new addition to the team. It almost felt wrong for Xiumin to be there, not that it was his fault. It had just happened so soon. Even after Owl's death, there had been some time before Sehun arrived. Things were always dire and rushed in Pandora though. They'd all learned that by now.

 

~*~

     Lay and Kris had been walking together for a while, neither saying anything. Eventually, Lay stopped outside of a door and Kris looked at him questioningly. He glanced at the door and realized it was the medical ward.

     “What's up?” He asked gently.

     “I couldn't sleep last night...And I don't think I'll be able to for a while...I want to see if the doctor will let me have some sleeping meds...”

     “I see,” Kris sighed. “Do you want me to come with?”

     “No, I'm fine,” Lay said, managing a small smile. “Thanks for looking out for me...But I can manage this on my own.”

     “Alright. Let me know if you need anything...”

     “Yeah...” Lay sighed.

 

     With that, the younger boy entered the medical ward and Kris stayed behind in the hall. The leader was worried about Lay, but he figured he should go try and find Luhan to see if he could sort out his partner issues. The team just seemed to be falling apart left and right.

 

~*~

     When Lay got inside the ward, he was greeted by unwelcoming white walls. He sighed and looked around for the doctor, not enjoying how barren and plain the place looked. Finally, he found the doctor at his desk towards the back, typing away at something.

     “Doctor?” Lay asked gently. The man looked up at him, slightly startled, and smiled gently.

     “Oh, Lay. What are you here for?”

     “I can't sleep...”

     “Ah...I see...Is it because of Suho?”

     “Do you even need to ask that?” Lay asked sadly.

     “I suppose not...I'd rather you get some rest on your own though, without the use of medicine. It's safer that way.”

     “I know...But...”

     “Do you want to talk about it?”

     “I don't know...I just...I want him back...”

     “I know, I know...I can't say he'll ever be back to the way he was though...” Lay said nothing and kept his gaze locked on the floor. The doctor sighed. “How about this? I won't give you sleeping pills, but I'll give you another type of medicine...One that might help you much more.”

     “What's that?” Lay asked.

     “Come with me,” the doctor said, getting up and tugging him by the wrist.

 

     He took him through the ward and over to what Lay had always assumed was a closet. He smiled at the boy before pointing to a combination panel on the wall.

     “Now, remember this combination well, do you understand?” Lay nodded and watched as the doctor punched it in. After, the door opened just a crack.

     “What is this?” Lay asked.

     “Just go in. You'll see,” the doctor said gently.

 

     Lay gave him a skeptical look and gently pulled the door a bit further. He walked inside and was met with a bright white room with a cushioned floor. It was alarming at first, but any thoughts he had on the nature of the room were quickly dispelled when he noticed the figure sitting in the corner.

     “Joonmyun!” He called happily, running over to the boy. The doctor smiled as he watched.

     “He's supposed to be quarantined since we don't know if he'll become dangerous later. I've been ordered to keep an eye on him and monitor for any progress or development. Still, I know you two were close...So I'll let you see him. You have to promise to keep it a secret though. And be careful.”

     “I will. Thank you, doctor,” Lay said, smiling finally.

 

     The doctor nodded and closed the door, leaving the two boys alone. Lay sat down in front of Suho and smiled gently. As expected, the boy didn't even lift a finger or bat an eyelash. He just stared back at Lay, his eyes still void of expression or emotion. Still, being able to see Suho again was more than enough for Lay. He decided at that moment that he would take care of the older boy, no matter what state he was in. He smiled again and waved gently at him.

     “Hey,” he said quietly. “You might not recognize me anymore...But we were best friends. My name is Zhang Yixing. You can just call me Yixing though...That's hard enough to say.”

 

     Suho said nothing. His head, which had been leaning against the wall, slipped a bit, giving him a slightly lopsided look. Lay just chuckled and lifted it back up so it was straight. He ran his fingers through Suho's hair gently. His heart almost leapt out of his chest when he felt Suho relax against his hand. At least Suho's body seemed to remember him a little. He let his hands drop and just stared at the boy.

     “We always used to talk to each other, you know?” He explained. “We were SOOOO close. Ah! We even had personal communicators! And we snuck them into Xenos training and we were ALWAYS talking on them when we couldn't be with each other. I have mine with me right now!” He pulled it out of his pocket. “See?”

 

     Suho's eyes slowly focused on the thing in Lay's hand. Almost immediately, his gaze shifted to the small charm dangling from it. His hand lazily lifted off the ground and moved towards the charm. He batted it with a few of his fingers, allowing it to shimmer in the light. Lay just smiled and watched.

     “You bought me this. You had one too! We matched. Do you wanna hold it?”

 

     He grabbed Suho's hands and placed them face up in his lap. After, he set the communicator in the boy's hands and watched as his fingers gingerly wrapped around it. Lay smiled and placed his own hands around Suho's, giving them comforting squeezes here and there. He spent the next few hours just talking to the boy about a number of things, never really getting a response, but still enjoying it nonetheless.

 

     He might not be the same Joonmyun as before, but he was still Lay's Joonmyun, and the younger would take care of him no matter what this time.

 

~*~

     Luhan had been avoiding everyone for a majority of the day. He knew he was just being a spoiled brat, but he didn't want his balance to be disrupted. Not when he was barely able to keep himself together. He didn't even really hate Xiumin that much. He was just afraid.

 

     The wonderful thing about when he was partners with Kris was the younger boy looked out for him, but never pried. That was how Luhan wanted it. The instant he interacted with Xiumin though, he knew the boy was the type to warm up to someone and become involved in their life. The boy was so friendly, he just might get through to Luhan and destroy what balance and control he had on his life. That truly scared him.

 

     He spent the evening in his piano room, playing the same song over and over. Eventually, his voice became hoarse. Still, he continued to sing. That is, until he heard a second voice singing along with him. He paused and looked around. Near the entrance was none other than Xiumin.

     “Aw! Why'd you stop?” The boy asked.

     “You know that song!?” Luhan asked in bewilderment.

     “Nope~” Xiumin said giddily. The singer looked down in disappointment before the former continued. “But you've been singing it so much today, I think I'm starting to learn it! Is it important to you?”

     “I guess you could say so...” Luhan mumbled. Xiumin nodded to himself.

     “Gotcha! That's one thing I know about you now!”

     “So you're going to start prying?” Luhan asked irritably.

     “Er...No...We're partners now...Whether you like it or not! That means we have to at least know some things about each other...”

     “Thing number 1,” Luhan started. “I hate when people pry into my life. Thing number 2: Don't try to get close to me. I WILL hurt you.”

     “Ok. No prying...But really? You would hurt me? Isn't that kinda intense?”

     “Not if you keep your distance.”

     “If you say so...So now I know your name is Luhan, you play piano and sing really well, and you're not very friendly...But I don't think you're a bad guy~ That's a good start in my opinion!”

     “You're weird...”

     “Maybe~ So wanna hear about me now?”

     “No.”

     “Aww...”

     “I'll learn about you as time goes on...” Luhan sighed. “But I know you've got a surprisingly decent voice. Want me to teach you the song?”

     “Sure!” Xiumin said excitedly, almost bouncing over to the piano bench to sit beside the other.

 

     Luhan began playing the melody over and over, singing the words and repeating until Xiumin could sing them back to him. The boy's voice was a bit deeper than his and a bit raspier, but it was somehow hypnotizing to listen to. If the boy didn't pry too much into his life, Luhan could honestly see himself getting along quite well with him.

 

     As they finished singing the song once through together, Luhan leaned forward on the piano and looked at the boy. Despite what he'd said earlier, he was starting to get curious about his new partner, so he figured one or two questions couldn't hurt.

     “So...What was your name again? I remember Xiumin...but your real name...”

     “Kim Minseok. You can call me Minseok if you want~”

     “Nah, Xiumin's fine.”

     “Cuz it's more impersonal?” Said boy asked. Luhan gave him a weak smile. “Figures...” Xiumin sighed.

     “So how old are you?” Luhan then asked.

     “23.”

     “No way! You look like a 12 year old...”

     “Um...Thanks? You do too though...How old are you?”

     “23...When's your birthday?”

     “March. Yours~?”

     “April....Dammit...”

     “That means I'm your hyung!”

     “HOW!?”

     “I dunno...That's how birth dates work, I guess? But since I'm your elder, you have to respect me! Which means NOOO cussing! As I recall earlier, you said 'fuck you' to me as well...”

     “Fuuuuuuck...” Luhan groaned.

     “What did I just say about not cussing!?”

     “Thing number 3 about me: I cuss a fuck ton!”

     “Thing number something about me!” Xiumin fussed back. “I won't stand for it!”

 

      Luhan groaned and set his forehead down on his arms. He'd managed to not only find a bouncy, annoying partner, but also a proper one. Perhaps this wouldn't work out so well after all.


	20. Chapter 20

     Soon, a week went by. They'd fought almost daily, so the days seemed to blend together. Thankfully, the team was working well. Lay was still sullen, but he was synching fine with Kris, and sometimes would even have a smile on his face after disappearing somewhere for a few hours. Xiumin and Luhan got along surprisingly well and their battle styles were suited for each other, though there was a constant battle over how much Luhan cussed during combat. Sehun and Kai were still as synchronized and in love as ever. It almost seemed like things had found a sort of balance. This balance was still fragile and easily broken of course.

 

     The team had just finished a fairly exhausting mission. Sehun and Kai had gone back to their room, curled up in bed together, and immediately fallen asleep. Kris wanted to be with Lay in case the latter needed him, but the younger boy had other plans that he refused to tell the older about. In the end, the leader went back to his room to rest. Luhan had gone to his piano room to calm down for a bit, and Xiumin, having nothing better to do, had followed along.

 

     Luhan sighed deeply as he played the same notes he always did. For some reason, no matter how much he sang his song, he still felt tense and suffocated. He was slowly losing his coping strategy. It didn't help that Xiumin could read him like a book. He'd always interrupt the song to tell Luhan he went off key or wasn't putting his all into it. This time was no different, except for the fact that the younger was ready to boil over in frustration.

 

     He'd made it to the second verse. Xiumin had learned to harmonize with him, and it honestly sounded really nice. Still, something was missing in Luhan's performance.

 

_Went to school and I was very nervous,_

_No one knew me, no one knew me._

_Hello teacher, tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me._

 

     “This song is losing its meaning for you...” Xiumin said quietly, interrupting the song and looking up at the ceiling. Luhan stopped playing and looked at him coldly.

     “What makes you say that?” He asked irritably.

     “I dunno...You're just not the same when you sing it...I mean, the first time I heard you sing it, you sounded broken...It was like a plea for help...Not that that's a good thing! But now...Now, it just feels like you're dead...”

     “There you go analyzing me again. Prying into my life and my feelings is your favorite thing to do, isn't it?”

     “No! I'm just worried about you...I think in a sense, it might be a good thing that the song is losing its meaning for you...”

     “Why the fuck is that?” Luhan growled. Xiumin jumped a bit then frowned.

     “Language...”

     “Don't EVEN start that!”

     “Ok, ok...Well...That part you just sang...when I heard you the first time, you sounded so sincere that it broke my heart...The part where you were nervous and no one knew you...I feel like...Somehow, that's really how you felt in your life...Same with when you'd sing the line about dreams and dying...It felt so real it was scary...”

 

     Luhan said nothing and bit his lip. Those were the two lines that meant more than anything to him. The two lines described him for most of his life. The fact that Xiumin had managed to notice that much horrified him beyond words.

     “But now it doesn't feel like that...You don't really want to die anymore, do you?”

     “I don't know!” Luhan hissed. “What's it matter to you anyways!?”

     “Well...It matters a lot, honestly. You're my friend...Of course I don't want you to die...I'm worried about you...”

     “Don't! I thought I told you not to worry about me in the beginning!”

     “Well, I can't help it!!! Can't you please just let me into your life!?”

     “That's your own damn fault! I didn't ask you to! As for letting you in, fuck no! If you really HAVE to know about what the song means to me, I've been alone all my life, ok! I grew up in an orphanage with barely enough food then was out on my own when I was 18. I wanted to be something...To be KNOWN...But there was nowhere that would take me as a worker and I was just a bum on the streets...But I could still train to be a Xenos, so I did...THEN I was known at least. That's all!”

     “Thanks for telling me...” Xiumin said quietly, mustering a small smile. “But if you wanted to be known, then why did you want to die?”

     “Because this place is hell,” Luhan said, almost in tears from rage and sadness. “I realized it once I joined...Who would WANT to live through this!? Joining Xenos was the worst decision of my life...and I hate myself for it everyday.”

     “I don't think you should hate yourself...People make mistakes,” the older comforted, a smile still on his face. The younger just glared at his facial expression.

     “What the hell would you understand!?” He snapped. “You're always smiling like your life is perfect! Does war and killing mean NOTHING to you!?”

     “That's not-”

     “You talk about my feelings being dead...Just look at yours!”

     “Stop it...” Xiumin said shakily, his eyes beginning to water.

     “You're just a fucking hypocrite!”

     “STOP IT!!!” The older screamed, tears streaming down his face. Luhan stared at him wide-eyed, surprised that the boy had broken down so easily. “I smile because I have to...” The crying boy whispered.

     “What does that mean?”

     “If I stop...I'm scared I won't be able to do it again...That I'll become dead inside...”

     “Xiumin...”

     “You asked me if war means anything to me...It means death...and pain...It means the loss of my partner...It means the guilt of knowing I've killed numerous living creatures...all for the sake of some conquest plan...It means I became a monster...How am I supposed to face all of that?”

     “I don't...know...”

     “You ask yourself the same thing, right? For you, it's thinking about death and an escape...For me, it's smiling...and trying to hold on to the last bit of good in me...”

 

     Luhan sat in silence and watched as Xiumin cried. He was somehow able to relate to the older boy much more. They were both broken, lost, and easily shaken. He could have just pushed the older over that final edge as well. He gulped and tried to think of something to say, something that could make him smile again.

     “You know...I think you're right about one thing...”

     “What's that?” Xiumin asked, trying to stop his tears, but failing.

     “I don't want to die anymore...”

     “Why?”

     “Because I'm afraid of it...Especially after watching other people pass on...I don't want to end here...I want to live my life...Away from this hell...So I'll keep fighting til I get there...”

     “I'm glad to hear that,” the older said, managing a pathetic smile.

     “Will you fight alongside me? As my partner? I can't promise I'll be pleasant...But I'll try to be there for you...as a friend as well...”

     “Really?”

     “Yeah...”

 

     The older hugged Luhan tightly without warning and nuzzled into the younger's shoulder. Luhan tried to pull him off, but it didn't seem to work. He stopped his struggle when he heard the older speak up finally.

     “Thank you...Thank you...” He mumbled over and over. Luhan sighed and smiled slightly, something he hadn't done in ages, and hugged the boy back.

     “You're welcome...Minseok.”

 

     More whimpers were heard and fresh tears dropped onto Luhan's shoulder at the mention of that name. Xiumin held the younger boy tighter and the latter squeezed back. While the hug felt frightening and suffocating to Luhan, it also felt comforting.

     “Thank you...” Xiumin whimpered.

 

     Luhan said nothing, but held the boy. He knew it was stupid to let himself get comfortable with the boy's presence and get closer to him, but for whatever reason, it just felt right. He empathized with the boy and they almost seemed to fit together, something Luhan had never experienced in his life before. Not only that, but they needed to stick together. After all, they knew more than anyone else that if they weren't there for each other, no one would be.

 

~*~

     Lay had made his way to the medical ward like he always did. Ever since he'd lost Suho as a partner, he felt extra worn out after each battle. Only spending the evening in the older boy's presence could bring him peace, even if it was just temporary and painful.

 

     When he got to the back of the medical ward, the doctor was at his desk, typing away on his laptop. He looked up long enough to smile and nod at Lay. The younger nodded back and quickly punched in the code to Suho's cell, not hesitating to go in when the door opened.

 

     He found Suho in the corner like he always was. His legs were bent in front of him, his knees close to his chest. Lay went right over and flopped down in front of him, wrapping his arms around the older's legs and leaning on them.

     “Hey,” he said tiredly, but contentedly.

 

     Of course, he received no response. Still, it felt good to be near him and to just talk to him about anything really.

     “Today's mission was really tiring,” he sighed, resting his cheek on Suho's knee and looking up at the boy. “The missions are getting so much harder...I'm glad you don't have to be part of them...”

 

     Suho's head was angled downwards, his eyes not really focusing on anything in particular. His hair had fallen in his face, covering all of his forehead and most of his eyes. Lay smiled and laughed softly before brushing it behind the older boy's ears.

     “Your hair has gotten so long...Normally I would have cut it for you by now...It looks good though! You should let it grow out...”

 

     He ran his fingers through the older boy's hair a few more times and sighed. He was absolutely exhausted, but he didn't want to go back to his room. He flopped down onto the cushioned floor and looked up at the boy.

     “Can I stay here tonight? You get lonely here, don't you?”

 

     Again, no answer, but for his own sake, Lay believed Suho wanted him there. He smiled and patted the area next to him.

     “Do you always sleep in that corner? That can't be comfortable...Come lay down by me.”

 

     He didn't think Suho would make any response. After all, the boy hadn't made any thus far beyond an occasional twitch or moving his hand to play with random objects that Lay brought. To his surprise though, Suho fully straightened his legs, his feet coming to rest on Lay's side. The younger snorted a bit and tried to stop his laughter.

     “Well...It was a good attempt. I'll help you with the rest.”

 

     He sat up and wrapped an arm around Suho's legs and the other around his back. He then pulled him out of the corner and laid him down on his side. He curled up beside him and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling the other's face close to his chest and resting his chin on the top of his head.

     “We used to lay like this from time to time...Back before we became Xenos soldiers...Do you remember? Things were so much simpler back then...Sometimes I wish we could go back...But we can't...”

 

     There was silence for a while. Lay stroked Suho's hair and tried to hold back the tears. It would never cease to hurt, knowing his best friend who he loved more than anything was gone. Somewhere, he still had hope that maybe Suho would snap out of it someday, but he knew reality wasn't that kind.

     “I just wish you would answer me again...” He said aloud, his voice shaking. “Or at least call my name...I miss you...”

 

     Tears slipped down his cheeks and he tried to gulp them back. He'd cried too much as it was. He needed to be strong and get through this, for the both of them. He just felt so weak and alone as of late.

 

     He gasped a bit when he felt something land on his side. He leaned up just a bit to see what it was and realized it was Suho's arm. It had planted itself firmly on his waist, the fingers curling around his side and twitching here and there. Lay smiled and looked down at the older boy.

 

     His eyes were closed and his eyelashes seemed to flutter. It was the first time Lay had seen Suho seem so at peace in this state. It was almost as if nothing was wrong with him. He had to wonder if the older boy was dreaming. If he was, Lay hoped it was a happy one.

 

      He sighed once more and snuggled Suho. He wasn't sure if the older boy's hand placement was on purpose or a complete coincidence, but it was comforting either way. Maybe someday, the boy would be able to speak and feel again.


	21. Chapter 21

     Lay awoke the following morning with Suho still cuddled up in his arms. The older boy was already awake and staring at the younger's chest since it was directly in front of his face. Lay yawned, rolled Suho over onto his back, then propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at the older. He ran his fingers through the long hair and brushed it out of the boy's face, an action that was becoming a sort of ritual for him.

 

     It was then that he heard the muffled voices outside the cell. His brows furrowed and he listened intently, even though he knew eavesdropping was extremely disrespectful. He could tell one of the voices was the doctor. He only recognized the second when the person began to shout. It was the commander.

     “You will do as I say!” He growled.

     “Please, sir! It's only been a week! I've hardly accomplished any research! There's no way I'd have some miraculous breakthrough!”

 

     Research? Breakthrough? Lay sat up a bit more, curious as to just what the commander was pestering the doctor about. Suho found a loose string on Lay's shirt to fiddle with. The arguing continued.

     “He's been touched by them! He's contaminated. We don't know what could happen,” the commander explained. “The longer we let him be, the more risk we put ourselves in.”

     “I understand that, sir, but he's made progress! It's extremely minor, but he's interacting with his environment more! Sure, it's only a few pokes and touches with his fingers, but it's something! If we gave it a few more weeks, he might even be able to formulate sounds and possibly words!”

     “We aren't here to play parents and watch a baby grow up!”

 

     Lay's heart sunk. He realized then that the two were talking about Suho, and from the sounds of things, the commander wanted to get rid of him. Lay instinctively wrapped his arm around the older boy protectively. They wouldn't really get rid of him, would they?

     “I understand that, sir...But I still haven't had time to learn anything about him. How do you expect me to fix something I don't understand? I'm not sure how much of his mind is even still there!”

     “Unless you can retrain him to be a perfect soldier, then he's of no use to me.”

     “Are you really that desperate?” The doctor asked sadly. There was a pause.

     “Just do as I say. Dispose of him as soon as possible.”

     “I understand, sir...”

 

     A few seconds went by and Lay heard a door shut in the distance. He looked down at Suho, who'd actually stopped playing with the string and was looking right back at him. The younger had to wonder if the boy could sense how upset he had just become. He rubbed the older's shoulder gently and smiled.

     “Don't worry, ok? I won't let them do anything to you.”

     “Y...”

     “W-What?” Lay stuttered. It was just a simple sound, but it was more than Lay had ever expected Suho to mutter. He could tell the boy was struggling to communicate more.

     “Y...Yi...”

     “It's ok...Take you're time...Sound it out,” Lay said gently, praying that Suho would be able to finish.

     “Yi...xing...”

 

     Tears threatened to fall from Lay's face and he was at a loss of what to say. Could Suho have heard him talking the night before about calling his name? If so, had he understood their past conversations? Perhaps it was just his communication with the outside world that needed to be worked on. Maybe Suho was still in there somewhere. Lay knew it was a wild guess, and that Suho had probably just relearned his name, but still, he had hope. Unfortunately, that hope was about to get snuffed out.

 

     Before he could properly respond to Suho, the door to the cell opened and the doctor walked in, sighing heavily. He gasped when he spotted Lay.

     “Oh...Lay? You didn't go back to your room last night?” He asked awkwardly. Lay could tell the doctor didn't know how to react given the current situation.

     “He spoke!” The young boy said urgently. If the doctor knew Suho had made progress, maybe he would fight harder to keep him there. “Doctor, Joonmyun spoke!”

     “Lay...” The doctor said sadly. “The commander...He's reached his limit...We have to let Suho go...”

     “But you can't!” Lay almost shouted.

     “I'm sorry, Lay...” The doctor sighed, walking over to pull the frantic soldier to his feet. “In truth, I thought you seeing Suho would be mutually beneficial, and it has been...But not enough to satisfy the commander...”

     “You can't just back down! Fight! He still has a chance!”

     “Do you honestly think that or are you desperate to keep him in your life?”

 

     Lay bit his lip, not knowing how to respond. He really couldn't ever see Suho being the same as he was before, even if he learned everything over again. There was just something missing. Still, he couldn't let go of the boy. He had to protect him this time.

     “I'm afraid you're going to have to say goodbye for real this time...” The doctor said quietly as he pulled Lay out of the room. The younger didn't know what to do. It was all happening so fast.

     “Wait...When are you...?”

     “Tomorrow,” the doctor answered, his eyes not leaving the floor. It was obvious he was against this as well.

     “Please! Just a bit longer...” Lay pleaded, but the doctor only shook his head. The young boy gulped, trying to figure out a way to extend things. “Can I come back again tonight...To say goodbye?”

     “Yes. I know this is hard...but you'll pull through, ok?”

 

     Lay nodded shakily, his mind too preoccupied with searching for a way out of this. He left the medical ward in a rush, running back to his room to look for his new partner. Of course, Kris wasn't there, so the search continued.

 

     He ran through the ship, checking the training area, the cafeteria, and all of the residential area. Finally, he went to the lounge. There, he found all of the Xenos soldiers, each doing their own individual activities. Lay was out of breath by then, so he stood there for a moment panting, which caught everyone's attention.

     “Lay...What's up?” Kris asked warily.

     “They're gonna get rid of him...” Lay gasped.

     “What?” The blonde asked.

     “They're gonna get rid of Suho!”

     “Why?” Sehun asked this time. The youngest had wide eyes and it was apparent the news had startled him, even though he'd had no contact with the injured boy.

     “The commander said that he's not recovering, so he's useless,” Lay answered.

     “That's bullshit...” Luhan muttered, earning a glare from Xiumin. “If we weren't in Pandora, he'd be transferred to a medical facility that would try and fix his condition.”

     “But this IS Pandora,” Kris sighed. “Lay, if he isn't getting better, then that's how it is.”

     “You're siding with the commander!?” Lay snapped.

     “I'm not. But if we don't have solid evidence that he's gotten better, we can't make an argument.”

     “He HAS though! He said my name this morning! He's been slowly responding to me!”

     “Wait...You've been in contact with him!?” Kris asked, his eyes going wide. The other members' had similar reactions.

     “Yes...The doctor gave me permission...It's where I've been going after my missions...The commander thinks he's dangerous...but he's not a threat in the least!”

     “So then why didn't the doctor try and extend things?” Xiumin asked. He didn't know exactly who they were talking about, but he had enough of a clue to understand the situation.

     “He tried...but after getting shot down once, he won't do it again...”

     “So then what are we supposed to do?” Luhan asked. Lay ruffled his hair nervously.

     “I don't know...But I'm NOT going to let him die. I'm not going to lose him.”

 

     There was a moment of silence while everyone in the room digested the information and tried to think of a solution. Finally, Kai, who'd been quiet up until then, spoke up.

     “Let's escape...” He said quietly.

     “What?” Kris asked, not sure if he'd heard right.

     “Let's escape...and get out of this hell. We'll steal a transport ship.”

     “Are you being serious!? That's treason, Kai!” Kris said horrified.

     “I know...And I don't care.” Everyone in the room, including Sehun, gave him surprised looks. “I've had it with the commander...He's gone too far this time...”

     “This time?” Luhan asked.

     “I've hated him since the incident on Corthus.” Sehun tensed up at the mention and Kai wrapped his arm around the younger's lower back. “A normal human with a heart wouldn't send a traumatized victim to raid his own destroyed home, would they?”

     “What do you mean..?” Kris asked.

     “Jongin...drop it,” Sehun whispered, but Kai ignored him.

     “Sehun was from Corthus. He survived the attack because he was put on an escape ship. Still, he witnessed the attack firsthand.”

     “So that's why you acted that way back then...” Lay mumbled. Sehun just looked at the ground, not wanting the focus of the conversation to be him. Thankfully, Kris changed it back quickly.

     “I guess that's strike 3 for me then...” He sighed.

     “What do you mean?” Lay asked.

     “First, the commander tormented Sehun. Then, he planned to blame the recent attack on Suho...since he said he'd take responsibility if an attack happened from his mistake on the field. I told the commander he was being foolish though because there's no way that was the case. I still don't know if he ever filed the incident on Suho's record...And now he's doing this...”

     “Then let's get out,” Lay said angrily. “There's no way I'm letting them touch Suho. I don't care who comes with me, but I'm leaving.”

     “I'll come if Sehun wants to,” Kai spoke up. The younger looked at him in surprise, then nodded.

     “I'm coming. You'll need help, and I don't have any attachments here besides Kai and my team.”

     “Thank you...” Lay said gently. He then looked at Kris. “I won't make you come...You could even turn us in if you want...It won't stop me though.”

     “No need,” Kris answered. “I'm coming too. Just like Sehun said, my team is the most important thing to me. That includes Suho.”

     “So it's just us then...” Luhan sighed. Xiumin looked at him gently and took a deep breath.

     “I'm in,” he said. Luhan looked at him wide eyed and spoke up.

     “Are you sure!? You don't even know Suho! Or any of us for that matter...”

     “Doesn't matter. I know you...and I know you want to go...And if it means we can get away from all this, then it's worth it, right?”

     “I guess...” Luhan mumbled. Kris nodded and took a deep breath.

     “You know this is final, right? There's no turning back after this...and we might be pursued...and if we're caught, there's no way we'll live. You all willing to take those risks?” Everyone in the room nodded.

     “The next thing is to figure out where we're going and make a plan...” Luhan sighed. “Anyone know any nearby planets?”

     “We're passing Tridonis tonight,” a soft voice spoke up. “It's an earth-like planet with an atmosphere suitable for humans.”

 

     The group turned and saw a female crew member in the doorway. Lay's eyes went wide as he realized where he recognized her from.

     “You were the girl in the closet! On the night Suho got attacked...” He muttered. She simply nodded.

     “How much have you heard?” Kai asked.

     “Not much...Just that you were talking about nearby planets...and I AM a navigator after all...”

     “Uh...huh...” Kai said suspiciously. The girl just shrugged and turned to leave. She paused in the doorway and smiled.

     “Be sure to take care of him,” she called to Lay. The younger nodded.

     “Thank you...”

 

     The girl left and soon the boys were planning their escape, making sure to keep their voices quiet so no one overheard.

 

~*~

     That night, they split into three groups. Luhan and Xiumin were in the lounge with the older's laptop. Kris and Lay were going to sneak into the medical ward and get Suho out. Sehun and Kai were going to sneak into the armory and get some weapons so they weren't defenseless.

 

     Xiumin cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. He had his hair pulled back with a hairband and it stuck up all around, forming a poof that Luhan thought looked silly and stupid. The older boy said it helped though, and what he was about to do was going to require all the help they could get.

     “Are you SURE you can hack into security?” Luhan asked nervously for the millionth time. Xiumin just rolled his eyes and smiled.

     “Positive~”

 

     He immediately began typing away at his computer at a speed Luhan would never be able to match. His brows would furrow occasionally and his tongue would randomly stick out at others.

     “The hard part is going to be fighting the protection on the security system...getting in is easy. I'd say we have 10 to 15 minutes before the protection software kicks us out though...”

     “That's not a lot...” Luhan said worriedly.

     “We'll be fine, trust me. Ah! We're in!” The older said excitedly. Luhan nodded and held his communicator to his face.

     “Mission: start!”

 

~*~

     “Roger that!” Kris replied.

 

     He nodded to Lay and the two crept through the halls, making their way to the medical ward. The cameras were offline thanks to Xiumin, so they didn't worry too much about being discreet. So long as they were quiet, they were in the clear.

 

     When they got to the medical ward, they went straight for the back where Suho's cell was. Lay glanced at the doctor's desk and sighed. The man must have been in bed by now. He then realized he'd never gone back to “say goodbye” to Suho. He wondered if the doctor knew he would try something crazy. Either way, he was thankful the man wasn't there.

 

     He punched in the code to Suho's cell and went inside, Kris following. The boy was sitting in the corner again, as he always was. Lay ran over to him and knelt in front of him.

     “Hey, Joonmyun. I'm back,” he whispered. “We need to get some shoes on your feet, ok? We're gonna go somewhere today!”

 

     Lay immediately pulled some shoes out of the bag he had brought with him and began putting them on his feet. Kris looked around the room awkwardly. He couldn't even imagine staying in this place all the time. No wonder Suho hadn't made much progress.

 

     Finally, Lay finished putting the shoes on. He leaned forward a bit and brushed Suho's bangs out of his face. He planted a soft kiss on his forehead, slightly surprising himself with the action. Still, it didn't feel wrong. Kris happened to glance over and see, but immediately looked away awkwardly. After a moment, he coughed. Lay remembered their mission and grabbed Suho's hands.

     “Can you stand?” He asked gently, getting to his feet and pulling Suho up as well.

 

     The older boy wobbled a bit at first and Lay made sure to hold onto him firmly. When Suho had gained his balance, Lay slowly took a step back and pulled on the other's arms. The older boy took a shaky step, but a step nonetheless. After a few more, Lay turned to Kris and smiled. The leader nodded and motioned for them to follow.

     “Let's go. We don't have a lot of time!”

 

     As quickly as they could, they snuck out of the medical ward and headed to their final destination, the hangar.

 

~*~

     Sehun and Kai had a rather hard part of the mission to accomplish. After they would raid the armory, they would have to sneak into the hangar and clear the place of any people or obstacles so they could leave. They only had 15 minutes, so it honestly seemed impossible. Still, they would try.

 

     When they got to the armory, it was being guarded by two foot soldiers. Kai had broken the lock previously and the door too for that matter, so guards were necessary. Taking out foot soldiers was easy though.

 

     They charged at the men and dodged any blows thrown their way. When one reached for their communicator, Sehun twisted his arm behind his back and rendered him immobile. Before the soldier could yell for help, Kai kneed him in the stomach, dropping him next to the other soldier he'd taken down seconds before. Sehun looked down at them then back at Kai.

     “You used your metal leg on them...Didn't you?” He said, shaking his head and giving the older boy a judging look.

     “Hey! I was gentle! Nothing broke! I think...”

     “Jongin!”

     “It was a joke! Now come on! Let's grab some weapons.”

     “You know...Breaking into the armory is becoming our specialty...” The younger sighed.

     “Yeah...Maybe one day we could have done it in here...” Kai said in thought.

     “What the fuck!?” Sehun gasped, wide-eyed. “Where did that come from!?”

     “Come on! You know you want to try it!”

     “No...I'm fine just sticking to doing it in bed...”

     “Whatever! You're just being modest!”

     “Shut up!”

     “Alright, alright! We'll go in baby steps and do it in the shower before we do it in a closet or an armory.”

     “Fuck you...” Sehun groaned, wondering why he loved Jongin again.

     “You know you want to!”

 

     Sehun blushed and groaned. He wasn't sure where this sort of childish behavior was coming from. Maybe Kai was just excited to be leaving this place. Still, they couldn't afford to get distracted.

     “Anyways, let's hurry and go. Time's ticking,” Kai sighed before Sehun could say anything.

 

     They grabbed enough weapons for all of them, including Suho, then headed for the hangar. When they got there, they were glad to see no guards around. Kai punched in the code that Lay had given him and the doors opened, revealing many ships lined up beside each other.

 

     A minute later, Lay, Suho, and Kris arrived. Sehun and Kai waved them over to a transport ship and they all began putting on space gear. Sehun watched as Lay dressed Suho, and it left an empty feeling in his gut. He hadn't seen the injured boy since the incident, so to see him in that state was definitely painful.

 

     When they were all geared up, Kai grabbed his communicator to give a message to Luhan and Xiumin.

     “We're all ready. It's up to you two now.”

 

~*~

     “Understood,” Luhan answered. He looked over at Xiumin, who was still typing like a madman. “How's it going?”

     “Well...Once I let the security system start its self-recovery, we've got only a few minutes before everything's back online. We're near the hangar but...Odds are the bridge and the commander will DEFINITELY know we're leaving...They probably already know now...But they don't know where the breach in security was, so they're trying to deal with that first.”

     “We're just gonna have to deal with it...”

     “Yeah...Ready?” The older asked, smiling a little.

     “Ready.”

     “Then let's...GO!” Xiumin shouted, shutting his laptop and getting up.

 

     They ran as fast as they could to the hangar. When they got there, they ran to the transport ship and geared up in less than a minute. Thankfully, they'd had drills like this, so the real deal was a piece of cake for them. They got in the transport ship just in time for an alarm to sound off.

     “Looks like security's back up~” Xiumin sang.

     “Are you SUPPOSED to be happy about that!?” Luhan asked nervously.

     “It's fine! We'll make it out! So who's piloting? Anyone?” The oldest asked.

     “We didn't...plan that far...” Kris groaned.

     “You guys are hopeless!” Xiumin sighed, laughing a bit. “Alright. I'll do it...But I need to hack into the hanger controls first so that we can get out.”

     “You can do that?” Sehun asked.

     “Yep~ I'm quite good with electronics!”

     “Damn, Luhan! You're partner's the shit!” Kai exclaimed.

     “Language!” Xiumin fussed.

     “What?”

     “Just ignore him,” Luhan sighed. “Come on, Minseok! Get us out of here!”

     “Alright, alright! Give me a minute!”

 

     He pulled out his computer again and typed away viciously. The next thing the boys knew, the runway had lit up and the doors were beginning to open. Xiumin smirked and set his laptop to the side, grabbing the ship controls.

     “Here we gooo!”

 

     Seconds later, they were moving rapidly down the runaway. They braced themselves as the ship shook a bit when it met with space and Xiumin kicked up the engine, but soon enough, they were on their way.

 

     The soldiers would glance back nervously at the main ship from time to time, but surprisingly, no other ships were launched in pursuit of them.

     “You don't have to worry about them coming after us,” Xiumin comforted.

     “Why's that?” Lay asked, snuggling Suho closer to him and trying to get comfortable.

     “First, this ship is so small it can't be noticed on radar. That's how we sneak around Espeirens, remember? Not only that, but the camouflage system is on, so we're invisible pretty much. Second...They're probably struggling to get the hangar under control...”

     “What do you mean?” Kris asked.

     “I may...have loaded a virus into the control system, causing the whole thing to go haywire...” The older said with playful innocence, but followed with a laugh that almost sounded evil.

     “You're ridiculous...” Luhan sighed.

     “More like badass!” Kai shouted.

     “Language!” Xiumin warned again.

     “What's with this whole 'language' deal?” Kai asked.

     “Just don't even bother,” Luhan muttered. He turned back to his partner. “So do you know where we're going?”

     “Yep. I took the liberty of looking up the coordinates for Tridonis earlier today. I already punched it into the navigation system. We should be coming up on it soon!”

     “Like right there?” Sehun asked monotonously, pointing ahead at an orange, rocky object that was quickly becoming bigger.

     “Yep! That's it! Entering the atmosphere is probably going to be really rough. Hang in there, alright?”

     “How much longer til we start our decent?” Kris asked.

     “Probably about twenty minutes if we keep going at this speed...”

     “Gotcha...”

 

     The rest of the trip was silent and time seemed to drag on as everyone's nerves became worse. Soon, the planet was right before them. The ship shook violently as they began their decent through the atmosphere.

 

     After a while of harsh shaking, they noticed that parts of the ship were starting to fall off. Finally, their nerves got the better of them and the ship was filled with shouts and screams. Still, Xiumin persevered and kept the ship at the proper angle of decent so they wouldn't burn up or get crushed from pressure.

 

      Everything ceased when they'd finally made it into the atmosphere, and for a moment everyone was about to breath easily. Unfortunately, a few vital parts of the ship had been destroyed, so it wasn't able to fly anymore and began plummeting towards the surface of the planet. This time, even Xiumin screamed.


	22. Chapter 22

     Luhan slowly opened his eyes and coughed. A disgusting taste was in his mouth and his vision was blurry. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees, hissing as pain shot through the side that he'd previously been leaning on. He spat on the ground and wasn't surprised to see a mixture of blood and dirt. That must have been what tasted disgusting.

 

     He glanced around, his vision still having fits of blurriness. Finally, his eyes landed on another body, a short distance from his own. The body was splayed unevenly across a greenish-yellow plant, whose leaves and branches looked anything but comfortable. In fact, they had been sharp enough to cut into the boy. Luhan squinted, trying to figure out who it was. When he realized it, he muttered the person's name. His voice was completely masked by someone else calling out the same name in a panicked tone though.

     “Sehun!” Kai called out, running over to the boy.

 

     He dropped to his knees and carefully picked the younger up out of the vicious plant, being careful not to inflict any damage to himself or Sehun. He grimaced as his eyes scanned the younger's body, noting the numerous gashes and bloody spots.

     “Is he ok?” Luhan managed to croak out. His voice sounded so weak it was unnerving to him.

     “I think so...” Kai said quietly, laying the boy's head gently on his thighs. “Most of us were thrown from the ship when it crashed...”

     “I see...How are you?”

     “A little banged up, but in tact. Kris is more or less ok too. Not sure about the others though...You?”

     “I'm fine,” Luhan sighed.

 

     He turned over and sat tenderly on his rear. Every inch of his body ached, but he didn't see any blood beyond the bit that he'd spat up, so he figured he was fine. He glanced around and his eyes widened at the site of the mangled transport ship. He was almost thankful he'd been thrown from it. He looked to the left of it and saw Kris kneeling beside Lay, who was unconscious on the ground with Suho in his arms.

 

     It was then that Luhan realized something. He didn't see Xiumin anywhere outside the ship. Faster than his body could really handle, he clambered to his feet, blinking away the blurriness and black spots that came with the sudden pain. He rushed over to the transport ship and tried to climb inside.

     “Minseok?” He called out.

 

     He wasn't given any response. He jumped into the partially crushed ship and looked around for the boy. He gasped when his eyes fell on the pilot's seat. His partner was still there and was unconscious on top of the control board in front of him. Luhan rushed over in a panic and his stomach lurched as he observed the boy more closely.

 

     The control board had been partially crushed, trapping Xiumin into the seat. Luhan squatted down and had to cover his mouth and in order to keep himself from hurling at the next bit of damage he saw. Xiumin's leg was trapped between layers of crunched up metal and wires connecting up to the control board. He swallowed hard and composed himself before beginning to try and dig his partner out.

     “Fuck...” He muttered under his breath.

     “Language...” A weak voice whispered from above him. Luhan glanced up, wide eyed.

     “Minseok!? You awake?”

     “Yeah...” The older said, his voice extremely hoarse. “Everything hurts though...”

     “I'll get you out, ok? Just hang in there. If you can, stay conscious.”

     “K...” Xiumin managed to get out. It scared Luhan just how tired and weak his almost always hyper and bubbly partner seemed.

 

~*~

     Kris shook at Lay's shoulder, trying to coax the younger boy awake. Suho's eyes were open, so the leader assumed he was as alright as he could get. The blond still didn't know quite how to deal with him. He shook Lay's shoulder again, hoping the boy would wake up.

     “Lay!” He said with a hint of urgency. He bit his lip and was about to shake the boy a bit harder when he heard a soft groan.

     “What...?” The previously unconscious boy muttered.

     “Just trying to wake you up...We crashed...”

     “Oh...” Lay mumbled. Kris watched as the boy's eyes grew wide. “Oh God! Joonmyun!”

 

     He sat up quickly, making Kris almost fall backwards to avoid getting hit in the head. Lay looked down in a panic at the boy in his arms. Suho had flopped over onto his back when Lay had sat up. He was looking up at the boy with a mostly blank face, but Lay could almost see something along the lines of curiosity and possibly concern deep within his eyes. He gently pulled Suho up into a sitting position.

     “Are you ok?” He asked gently.

 

     Without even waiting for or expecting a response, he began to pat the boy down, searching for bumps, scratches, and anything remotely painful. He gasped when he saw Suho's forearm had a huge cut running down it. He tenderly took the boy's arm in his hand and took a closer look at his wound. It was then that he received a pat on his back. He looked up at Kris, who smiled and handed him a box.

     “Patch yourselves up with this. I'm going to go check on the others, ok?”

     “Ourselves?” Lay asked, not understanding why the older had made it plural. That is, until something gently tap his temple. “Ow!”

 

     Suho withdrew his fingers somewhat slowly from Lay's head, crimson now covering them. Lay groaned and pressed his fingers to where his partner had touched and felt a warm, sticky liquid. He'd been so concerned over Suho he hadn't even noticed his own injuries. The older boy was looking at the red substance on his fingers intently, though his eyes still weren't completely focused. Lay just smiled and wrapped his hands around the older boy's.

     “Don't worry. I'll get us fixed up,” he said with a gentle smile.

 

~*~

     Luhan didn't know how long he'd been pulling metal off of his partner, but finally, he managed to lift the final scrap off, revealing a bloody mess of a leg. He stood back up and turned Xiumin so the older was looking at him. He was still awake thankfully, but Luhan could tell he was in pain.

     “I'm gonna carry you out. We'll take care of your leg outside,” the younger of the two whispered.

     “Mk...” Xiumin muttered.

     “Put your arms around my neck, ok?”

 

     The older boy nodded and tiredly flopped his arms around Luhan's neck. The younger gently wrapped one arm around Xiumin's back and another around his legs before carefully lifting him up. The injured boy's head flopped backwards a bit before resting against Luhan's shoulder. The latter readjusted the boy gently before clambering out of his ship.

 

     When he managed to get out, he looked around again. Sehun was conscious finally and Kai was working on patching up his wounds. He glanced over and saw Lay doing the same for Suho. He didn't spot Kris anywhere though, and he knew he was going to need all the help he could get taking care of Xiumin.

     “Kris?” He called out. The others glanced up and gasped at the sight of the older boy.

     “What's up?” The leader's voiced asked. He walked out from in between some nearby trees.

     “I need help...” Luhan said tiredly, setting Xiumin down. He was starting to feel really dizzy all of a sudden. Kris ran over and took a look.

     “Oh shit...” He gasped as soon as he saw Xiumin's leg.

     “I'm not sure if it's broken or not,” Luhan said quietly. “But I know there are shards of metal still in it...can you help me?”

     “Yeah. Of course...”

 

     They spent the next half hour carefully removing the shards they could find from the boy's leg and cleaning the wounds. As the other soldiers finished patching themselves up, they came over to help as well. Finally, Xiumin's leg was carefully wrapped in gauze and bandages. The boy had long since fallen unconscious, resting against Luhan's body.

     “So now what?” Sehun asked tiredly.

     “We need to find somewhere safe...We're all gonna need rest if we want to get through this.”

     “Do you have any idea where we can go then?” Luhan asked.

     “I was looking around. We're on the outskirts of a forest...”

     “Who knows what's waiting for us in there...” Lay sighed.

     “Still, we might be able to find shelter and food,” Kai added in.

     “That's what I was thinking,” Kris said.

     “So we're heading into it then?” Luhan asked. “You're the leader, Kris. I'll follow you.”

     “Yeah...It's worth a shot...”

 

     They nodded and got to their feet. Luhan readjusted Xiumin and pulled the boy's arms over his shoulders, so the older's chest was to his back. He grabbed the boy's legs and shakily got to his feet, the older boy supported on his back. Luhan had to take a deep breath and blink away spots again. Moving his body was just extremely hard and painful. Still, he needed to take care of his partner first and foremost.

     “You gonna be ok?” Kris asked gently. Luhan gave him a weak smile.

     “Yeah. Let's just find somewhere to rest.”

     “Alright...Let me know if you need help...”

 

     Luhan nodded and soon the group was trekking into the forest. They walked for quite a while, though none of them had any idea of time anymore. Lay was holding Suho's hand and tugging him along. Kai was walking near Sehun and would often stop to look back and pull the boy along by the waist if he fell too far behind. Kris was, of course, leading the way.

 

     As the sun began to set, the group was beginning to panic a bit more. They still hadn't found a good place to stop and rest. Luhan's vision was beginning to blur and the pain was throbbing through his body. He tried to take deep breaths, but it was painful to do so.

     “You're having trouble breathing...” A voice whispered into his ear.

     “Minseok?” Luhan asked airily.

     “You're putting more weight on your left side than your right...You're hurt, aren't you?”

     “I'm fine...How are you?”

     “Tired...I can't feel my leg...”

     “We numbed it and gave you some serious pain killers...That's why you're drowsy.”

     “Ah...That makes sense...Where are we?”

     “No clue...We're trying to find shelter right now...”

     “Oh...I see...”

     “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

     “No. It's fine. I wanna stay up with you...”

     “Alright. Suit yourself.”

     “Thank you...”

     “Hm? What for?”

     “For getting me out...and taking care of me...”

     “Of course. I told you I'd be there for you, remember?”

     “Mhm~”

 

     Xiumin wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Luhan's neck and nuzzled his nose into the younger's skin. They didn't say anything more to each other, but the silence was pleasant. Finally, Kai spoke up.

     “Over there! There's a cave!”

     “You think it's safe?” Sehun asked.

     “If not, we've got guns,” Kris sighed. “We're all too tired to keep walking.”

 

     The group walked to the cave and peered inside. It was shallow and they could see the back of it. They didn't know what had carved the small hole, but at least it was empty. If anything came back to the cave, they would be armed and ready.

 

     They slowly filed in and plopped on the ground, groaning with exhaustion. Luhan carefully set Xiumin down and leaned him against the wall. He then slowly knelt down, hissing in pain. The older boy held the younger's arms, wanting to support him as best he could. It was then that Kris growled under his breath.

     “Alright, Luhan. You've acted tough long enough. Show me where you're hurt,” he snapped.

     “I'm not hurt. Just a bit sore.”

     “Cut the crap!” The leader shouted.

     “Kris, calm down,” Lay soothed, patting the leader's shoulder.

     “Luhan...Just let us see,” Xiumin whispered. Luhan sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up up. Gasps echoed around the cave.

     “Luhan...That's supposed to be 'not hurt!?'” Kai asked.

 

     The boy's entire side was a deep shade of purple and blue. It was no wonder to any of them that his breathing seemed shallow and pained. Xiumin gently ran his fingers along his partners ribs, gaining a pained hiss from him.

     “Sorry...” The oldest whispered. “But Luhan...If you were this hurt, why didn't you ask for help?”

     “Because I'm not that hurt!” Luhan groaned. “It's just a bruise! I didn't even notice it...”

     “Whatever,” Kris snapped. “For all we know, you have broken bones or internal bleeding! You need to take it easy, ok?”

     “Alright, alright. I will. Now can we call it a night? I'm exhausted!”

     “Not yet...We need to figure out who's standing guard for tonight. Luhan and Xiumin are out. They need rest.”

     “I don't mind taking the first shift,” Kai spoke up.

     “I'll take second then,” Sehun followed.

     “Are you two sure you're up to it?” Kris asked.

     “Yeah. No problem,” Kai said. His partner just nodded.

     “Alright...If you have timers or a way to keep track of how long you've been watching, do that. That way you can switch and get at least half a night's sleep. The rest of us will sleep for tonight. Lay and I will be on guard duty tomorrow.”

     “Got it,” Lay answered.

 

     The group curled up around the cave, their feet aching and injuries throbbing. They were far too tired to think of what their next step was. Kai sat at the entrance of the cave, gun in hand, and stared out at the vast forest. Sehun plopped down by his side.

     “You should get some sleep,” Kai said gently. “You've got second shift after all.”

     “I will,” Sehun said sleepily before leaning on the older's shoulder.

 

     Kai smiled and wrapped his free hand around the younger boy's waist. He snuggled Sehun closer and looked out again. Within seconds, the whole group besides him were asleep. He sighed and pulled out his slightly cracked communicator. If nothing else, it could still act as a stop watch. With that, the long night began.

 

     Several hours later, Kai shook Sehun awake. The younger boy yawned and rubbed his eyes. They switched spots quietly and this time it was Kai's turn to sleep on Sehun. The latter sighed and glanced outside. It was still dark out and everything seemed unnervingly quiet. It had been so long since Sehun had been on an actual planet. He was so used to the artificial sounds of machines, ships, and space colonies. This sort of peaceful silence was something he could get used to though.

 

     The night dragged on and Sehun's eyes began to burn. It was strange to him since he had fought battles on much less sleep than this before. He shouldn't have been tired. Perhaps it was because he was injured. Still, he had to stay awake.

 

     He blinked a few times and squinted outside. He didn't know when the morning would come, but he hoped it would be soon. A bit more time went on and soon his vision became nothing but a blur. Before realizing it, he'd fallen unconscious, his head resting on Kai's.

 

~*~

     The following morning, Sehun awoke to the sound of people arguing nearby. He blinked a few times and his eyes widened as he realized he was leaning against Kai's chest. He sat up and clutched his head, dizzy all of a sudden.

     “What happened?” He asked quietly.

     “Suho wandered off last night...probably after you fell asleep...Lay's going haywire and is trying to leave to find him,” Kai explained.

     “I fell asleep?”

     “Yeah. Don't worry about it though, ok?”

 

     Sehun frowned and directed his attention to the argument taking place outside the cave. It was between Kris and Lay primarily, though Luhan was there as well.

     “I'm going to find him,” Lay stated stubbornly.

     “We need to stick together!” Kris said back. “This place is way too big for you to search alone! We'll all go look for him!”

     “We have too many injuries to move at a fast pace,” Lay sighed. “It'll be faster if I find him myself. I'm hardly hurt!”

     “I still don't want you out there alone!”

     “And I don't want him out there alone!” Lay shouted back. He suddenly looked desperate. “Please...You know I can't leave him like this...He needs someone with him...He needs me...And I need him...”

     “Let him go, Kris,” Luhan finally spoke up.

     “But-”

     “Just let him go. He's right. Xiumin's hurt badly and I'm still weak. We'll only slow him down...and I don't want Suho out there alone either.” Kris sighed at his old partner, then turned to Lay.

     “Alright...Fine...Be careful. When you find him, try and get in contact with us through the communicators...though I'm not sure they'll still work here...”

     “Understood....Thank you, Kris.”

 

     The leader nodded and watched the boy run off into the forest. He rubbed his temples tiredly then walked back into the cave, Luhan following close behind. Kris helped the older boy sit down on the ground next to Xiumin, who had his arms poised to catch him. After, Kris turned to Kai and Sehun.

     “I'm sorry...” Sehun mumbled. “I fell asleep...”

     “It's fine,” Kris said, smiling. “We're all messed up and exhausted. No one can really fault you.”

     “Still...”

     “It's fine,” Kai soothed, pulling Sehun's head back to his chest and hugging it. It was then that he noticed something a bit different. He pulled the boy away and looked at him with concerned eyes.

     “What?” Sehun asked, confused. Kai said nothing, but put his hand up to Sehun's forehead.

     “You've got a fever...” He mumbled.

     “Well, that explains why he fell asleep,” Luhan sighed. Sehun pulled Kai's hand from his forehead.

     “I'm fine. I don't even feel that bad.”

     “Still, don't push yourself,” Kris said. “We'll just rest for today. We've got enough rations to make it through.”

 

     The group nodded and resumed laying around the cave. Kai snuggled Sehun against his chest and the youngest didn't mind. He knew Kai was babying him, which bothered him slightly, but he never got tired of being in the boy's arms.

 

~*~

     Suho walked around the forest, staring absentmindedly at various things. Eventually, his foot got caught on a root and he fell to the ground. He pushed himself up slowly and his eyes connected with a rather bright plant with sharp leaves. He reached his hands out slowly to touch it, but before he could, another hand stopped him.

     “I wouldn't do that if I were you,” a boy's voice said. “Those plants are poisonous.”

 

     Suho made no response and continued to stare at the plant. Eventually, his head slowly turned to the figure beside him. A young boy smiled back at him and giggled.

      “Hey there! I've never seen others like me around here! My name's Baekhyun!”


	23. Chapter 23

     “Hey there! I've never seen others like me around here! My name's Baekhyun!”

 

     Suho blinked slowly and his hand, which was still in Baekhyun's grasp, twitched. The latter looked at him with a confused expression, then took a closer look at his face, particularly his eyes.

     “Your mind is broken, huh? Mama can fix that, I bet! Follow me!”

 

     He pulled Suho to his feet a bit forcefully and smiled a wide, eye smile. He tugged on his arm a little bit and nodded triumphantly when Suho took a step towards him.

     “Don't you worry, ok?”

 

     Suho made no response and kept his eyes to the ground. Baekhyun pulled him along, practically skipping through the terrain he knew like the back of his hand.

 

~*~

     Lay wandered around the forest the entire morning. It was frighteningly big, and he wasn't even sure which direction Suho had wandered. Still, he wasn't going to just abandon the boy in such a place, especially without any way to protect himself.

 

     Lay jumped down from a rock onto the forest floor and watched as many small bugs and creatures ran away upon hearing the impact. He chuckled a bit as he watched some of them. They were actually quite cute looking and almost resembled a small fox. If Suho were with him, the older boy would have scolded him for startling them and probably tried to pet them. He sighed and looked around.

     “Where are you...” He groaned.

 

~*~

     Baekhyun dragged Suho deep into the vast forest. He made sure to be careful with the boy though, since he didn't want him getting hurt. Finally, after a while of walking, the two reached a large tree. Baekhyun smiled and helped Suho climb onto a giant mushroom and into a hole within the tree. When he got inside, he looked around.

     “Mama!” He called. When he received no response, he walked a bit further, dragging Suho behind him. “MAMA!” He shouted once more.

     “You needn't shout, Baekhyun. I'm right here...” A female voice sounded from the darkness. Baekhyun giggled.

     “Sorry...Ah! Mama! I found him in the forest today! I think his mind is broken...”

     “Is it?” She asked with a bit of disinterest.

     “Can you fix him for me?”

     “Baekhyun...I'm not sure...His mind seems fairly broken...possibly beyond repair...Not only that, but you know how the village takes to strangers...”

     “Please Mama!” Baekhyun asked with a pout. The female sighed.

     “Alright...I'm not sure I'll be able to do anything for him though...” She sighed. A pair of delicate fingers reached out to Suho and rested on his temples. “You poor thing...They really didn't go easy on you...I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt.” She whispered.

 

     The fingers dug into Suho's skin and his body tensed violently. His eyes widened and tears streaked down his cheeks unconsciously. After a moment of initial shock, he found his voice for the first time in a while. His screams echoed throughout the large cavern.

 

~*~

     Kai made his way through the forest, searching for any sign of water he could find. They were running low and between Sehun's fever and Xiumin's injuries that needed to be cleaned often, they were going to need more water far before they had to start scavenging for food.

 

     He stared around the wilderness and up at the tall trees. The forests were bigger than anything he'd seen on Earth, so it really was impressive to him. If he weren't in a rush to find water, he would probably have stopped and looked around more.

 

     The place was crawling with small creatures. Most of them looked pretty cute and harmless. The plants were no joke either. They all looked oddly shaped, some even insanely sharp. He recognized those as the ones Sehun had fallen on and grimaced. They'd managed to actually cut into his partner's skin, so he wasn't keen on taking a closer look.

 

     Finally, he spotted a small creek. The water was sparkling and practically crystal clear. Kai gawked at it for a short moment. This place really was like nothing he'd ever seen. He snapped himself out of his trance and filled all the canteens and containers he'd brought with him. He placed them carefully into his backpack and stood up to head back when he heard a twig snap nearby.

 

     He gasped and ducked behind a nearby boulder, pulling his gun out. He peered over the top of the large rock and had to hold his hand over his mouth to prevent his gasp from being heard. Two Espeiren had approached the creek.

 

     He gulped and tried to be as quiet as he could. Suddenly, even his breathing and heartbeat seemed unbearably loud. He'd fought Espeiren before, but he was alone now and didn't know how many there truly were, so avoiding contact was definitely ideal. He was surprised when he heard the two begin conversing.

     “What do you think Sarib is going to do about that ship?” One asked.

     “Who knows...Odds are it brought humans though...Soldiers, no doubt...” The other sighed.

     “You don't think they're here to kill us, do you?”

     “The number seems too small...There's only one tiny ship...”

     “Still...What if they ARE here to kill us...?”

     “Sarib won't let them. You know she'll protect us...Though...She does seem to have a weakness for humans...”

     “You mean like her son? I dunno...she raised him...so I don't think he counts...You don't think she'd let killers into the village, do you?”

     “I would certainly hope not. I'd have to question her role as leader then...”

     “Yeah...Well...Guess we'll see, right?”

 

     The two finished drinking and resting at the creek and slowly walked off. Kai let out a shaky breath as the voices became more distant. He paused for a moment and thought back to what he'd just heard. It was the first time he'd ever heard Espeiren talk. He'd almost thought they were incapable of such things, at least on a vocal level. Who knew what they could do with their minds.

 

     He got up quickly and dusted himself off. He glanced back to the creek once more before making his way back. He kept his gun at the ready the entire time. When the cave was back in sight, he ran inside.

 

     He skidded to a stop and looked more panicked than he would have liked. Kris and Luhan gave him confused looks while Sehun gave him a rather tired one, though still concerned. Xiumin was sleeping.

     “What is it?” Kris asked.

     “Espeiren...” Kai whispered.

     “Here!?” Luhan asked before groaning.

     “Yes, here. I almost ran into some at the creek I found. They know we're here too...What should we do?”

     “If we stay in one place for too long, they'll be sure to find us...” Kris sighed. “Do you know how many there are?”

     “No...But they mentioned a village...So probably a good number...”

     “Shit...” Luhan sighed.

     “Well, we'll stay here for one more day. Then we'll stick to the outskirts of the forest and move around every few days...hopefully we'll avoid them rather than run into them...”

     “What about Lay?” Sehun asked quietly. Kris let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

     “We're just going to have to hope he's ok and that he'll find us eventually...For now...Let's just rest...”

 

     Kai nodded and curled up beside Sehun, snuggling him close. He glanced over at Kris and noted just how exhausted the older boy looked. They knew the road ahead of them wasn't going to be easy when they left, but the rough crash certainly hadn't helped things. It had left them all mentally exhausted and some fairly wounded, and now they had an Espeiren threat to deal with on top of that. Kai really had to wonder if they'd made the right choice after all. He wouldn't go back to the _Canaan_ in a million years though. That much, he knew.

 

~*~

     Suho collapsed to the ground, clutching his head tightly and whimpering. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to settle the pounding in his head and stop the tears from coming. After taking a few deep breaths, he looked around, then up, and gasped at what he saw before him.

 

     There was an Espeiren directly in front of him. Next to it was a young boy, one Suho felt he should recognize, but his head was pounding far too much to be able to. Around him were a few other Espeiren of varying size. His breathing began to speed up again as he panicked. He didn't even know where he was.

 

     Suddenly, the Espeiren in front of him began to move slowly. It leaned over and extended its hand out to him. Memories of the Espeiren that attacked him on the ship flashed through his head and before the alien's hand could touch him, he screamed again.

     “NO!” Tears began to flow from his eyes again.

     “What's wrong with him, mama?” The boy asked.

     “I pieced his mind back together...but he's bound to be scared, don't you think? He has no idea where he is...and as far as he knows, he's in the presence of enemies,” the Espeiren explained, her voice low and dangerous during the last part. Suho gasped and tried to back away.

     “Y...You're...?” He whimpered.

     “You needn't fear,” the female whispered. “We aren't going to hurt you.”

 

     She slowly reached for his head and ran her fingers through his hair. It felt strangely familiar, but at the same time, foreign. Still, he was thankful the alien hadn't instantly attacked him like the last one had. He still didn't want to let his guard down though, not that he could do anything without a weapon and in his current state. He looked up into her golden eyes and saw nothing but gentleness. He gulped before speaking up.

     “Who are you?” He asked quietly.

     “I am Sarib, the leader of this village. And this is my son,” she said, gesturing to the boy beside her, who immediately squatted down and smiled at him.

     “My name's Baekhyun~ We met before, but you weren't really yourself. What's your name?”

     “Joo...Suho...It's Suho.”

     “Nice to meetcha~!” The boy chirped.

 

     It was then that Suho took a good look at the boy. His skin was insanely pale, almost an ivory white. His eyes were the same golden color as the Espeiren beside him. He had very innocent and childlike features and a beaming smile.

     “Where am I?” Suho asked.

     “The humans label this planet as Tridonis,” Sarib explained.

     “Tridonis? But...that's so far away from where we were when I...How long has it been...? Why are we here...? Where is everyone...?”

     “Everyone?” Baekhyun asked.

     “My friends...Yixing...They're humans, just like me...”

     “I wouldn't call yourself human anymore,” Sarib said quietly.

     “What do you mean...?” Suho asked, his voice trembling.

     “You're just like my son now,” she explained, grabbing a nearby leaf full of water.

 

     She held it in front of him and he grasped it warily. He gasped as he looked at his own reflection. Though there was a green hue from the leaf underneath, Suho could still tell that his skin was unnaturally pale. His eyes were the same gleaming gold as the aliens around him and Baekhyun's. His hands began to tremble and the water leaked off of the leaf.

     “So then...Am I an alien...? Am I...a monster...?” He asked in a voice so low and broken it could hardly be heard. Sarib just planted her hands on his shoulders.

     “I don't know. Are you a monster? Only you know the answer to that. As for the other question, I can't say you're human...But you aren't an Espeiren, like me. Not fully.”

     “You're kinda like a hybrid!” Baekhyun added in.

     “A hybrid? How...?”

     “It happens when an Espeiren tampers with a human's mind. It sounds bad, but it's a natural thing really. Nothing to be afraid of.”

     “Can I go back?”

     “I'm afraid not...”

     “I see...” Suho whispered. It was all too much for him to handle at the current moment. He'd only just woken up after all. The next thing he knew, Sarib was pulling him to his feet.

     “You're bound to be tired. I put your mind through a lot of strain while reconstructing it. Go with Baekhyun and rest some.”

     “T-Thank you...” Suho whispered.

 

     Baekhyun grabbed his hand and pulled him away, leaving Sarib, who had a pained expression on her face for some reason. After the two had left, a few of the nearby Espeiren gathered around her.

     “Are you really sure this is wise, ma'am?” One asked. Sarib just nodded.

     “You could tell as well as I could that his mind was brutally attacked. You know this was _their_ doing...he's a victim just as much as we are.”

     “Still...Letting a stranger into the village...what if something happens?”

     “You trust my judgment, don't you?” Sarib asked.

     “Well, yes, but-”

     “Then it will be fine.” Sarib answered, walking away.

     “If you say so, ma'am...”

 

~*~

     Baekhyun lead Suho to a giant, curled leaf and smiled at him. He gently rubbed it along along the stem and it curled upwards, revealing a sort of paddy underneath. He hopped on and gestured for Suho to follow. The boy clambered onto it and Baekhyun pulled the leaf back down, creating a small chamber for them.

     “Isn't this cool? These leaves are naturally like this! They make great beds!”

     “Yeah...” Suho mumbled, not entirely focused on what Baekhyun was saying. The other boy seemed to notice and puffed his cheeks out.

     “Are you really tired?”

     “A little...”

     “Confused?”

     “Very...”

     “Do you miss them?”

     “Who?”

     “Your friends...”

     “More than you could ever imagine,” Suho whispered tiredly. Baekhyun nodded and snuggled next to the boy.

     “Well, I'll stay with you for now and we can look for them tomorrow, ok?”

     “Do you think they'd want to see me? Like this, I mean...”

     “What do you mean?”

     “We...We were soldiers...We...killed Espeiren...”

     “Oh...” Baekhyun mumbled sadly.

     “Now I'm one of them...at least partially...I might just be a monster in their eyes...”

     “I'm sure if they were really your friends, that wouldn't matter.”

     “I hope...But...they were already fed up with me...What if it's just an excuse to get rid of me now?”

     “If that's the case, then mama and I will take care of you from now on. Don't worry about it and try to sleep, ok?”

 

     With that, Baekhyun nestled against Suho's side and fell asleep within minutes. Suho really had to envy how the boy seemed to have little cares or worries. He sighed and rolled onto his side, hissing a bit as he put weight on his arm. He held it up and noticed a bandage. Where had that injury come from?

 

     He tried to think back to it and a flash of crashing metal raced through his mind. He gripped his head as the memory disappeared and his head began to throb painfully. He looked down at the bandage again and his eyes widened as he noticed something. A small charm had been tied into the knot. It was one that Suho recognized instantly, a small planet. He gripped his arm and placed it close to his heart.

     “Yixing...”

 

~*~

     Lay had been wandering for almost two days now and he'd found nothing. He'd hardly slept and exhaustion was trying its hardest to creep up on him. Still, he couldn't find it in himself to rest until he found Suho.

 

     He knew he was kidding himself, thinking he could find the boy in such a large forest. He didn't even know what threats the place held either. Still, he needed the boy in order to feel calm again. He didn't care how much of the forest he had to explore to find him.

 

     He glanced around once more, his eyes blurring slightly from exhaustion. He blinked it away and took a few deep breaths. He was about to head in one direction when he thought he heard something coming from his left.

 

     He turned and saw nothing. He raised a brow and figured that he was just hearing things due to exhaustion. But then it came again. This time it was far clearer to Lay and his heart did a flip.

 

     It was Suho's voice. It was distant and Lay was sure it was just resounding in his head. Still, it was leading him in that direction. Perhaps it was a dead end his mind was leading him into, but he didn't care. It was the closest clue that he had to finding Suho.

 

     Somehow, it didn't feel like it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Somehow, it felt like the older boy was really calling him there. He took a deep breath then began walking.

 

~*~

     Baekhyun shook Suho awake. The latter groaned a bit, but woke up nonetheless. His head still hurt a considerable amount, but it was much better than it was the previous day. Baekhyun hopped out of the leaf pod and tugged Suho along. He gave him a few pieces of fruit, then rushed the boy out of the great tree.

 

     Soon enough, they were back on the forest floor. Baekhyun was looking around curiously and Suho eyed him with confusion.

     “Where are we going?” He asked.

     “To find you're friends of course~ Can you describe them to me?”

     “Huh? Uh...Well...One has kinda tan skin...he's pretty spunky and fairly tall...He'll be with this pale boy...though not as pale as us I guess...He generally has a pretty neutral face on though...Then...Kris is really tall with blond hair...Uh...do you know what color that is?”

     “Of course I do...I've seen pictures of other humans before. I don't live under a rock...”

     “But you live in a tree...” Suho mumbled.

 

     Baekhyun said nothing and puffed his cheeks out. Suho coughed nervously and decided to continue.

     “Anyways, another is a bit shorter than Kris but he's also blond...he's got a really pretty face and he sings well...Um...The last...” He paused for a minute then looked down. “The last has brown hair...and a dimple on his cheek...He's slightly taller than me...”

     “Alright. Sounds easy enough~”

     “Are you sure!?”

     “I know this place like the back of my hand! Searching for them will be easy~” Baekhyun said happily. “I'll go look over here and you go over there, ok?”

     “Wait, Baekhyun!”

 

     Before Suho could protest saying he didn't know his way around, Baekhyun had taken off. The older boy sighed and took a minute to get his bearings. If nothing else, he had a good sense of direction, so he could make his way back to the tree later.

 

     He walked slowly through the forest, taking in all the plants and creatures around him. He giggled a bit as a few fox-like creatures scurried by. He stared up at the trees and his jaw seemed to naturally drop. They were enormous. The place really was breathtaking.

 

     He walked around for a rather long time, though he couldn't tell exactly how long. All he knew was his feet had started to hurt. He stopped and looked around for a good place to sit down. Before he could move, he heard a rustling behind him. He gasped and looked around, seeing nothing.

     “Baekhyun?” He asked quietly.

 

     He took a few steps forward, but stopped when he heard the rustling again, closer this time. He would have thought that after all the battles he'd been through, he'd have the guts to turn around or at least the knowledge to run away, but his feet found themselves planted to the ground. If he had been with Lay, this wouldn't have been nearly as frightening.

 

     He gulped and listened as the rustling became closer and louder. He had just about gathered his courage to turn around when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

      “Joonmyun?” Lay called out weakly from behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

     “Joonmyun?”

 

     Suho was frozen in place after hearing Lay's voice. He'd longed to see the boy again, but now that he had, he had no idea how he was supposed to act. Lay was probably still angry with him after all. He gulped and kept his head down, hoping that the younger would move on and leave him if he didn't say anything. To his surprise though, Lay ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

     “God, you gave me a heart attack,” Lay whispered. “You shouldn't run off like that! What if I hadn't found you?”

 

     Suho furrowed his brow in confusion. Had he run off? He would have figured the other members would have just left him. He cursed himself for not remembering anything specific beyond the attack that night. It would have made things so much easier.

 

     Still, it was strange for Lay to be hugging him like this. They used to hug all the time and even lay in each other's beds and just talk, but that sort of behavior had ended quite a while ago. He couldn't even recall the last time Lay had hugged him like this. Still not knowing how to respond, he remained silent. Lay continued on.

     “Were you scared out here alone? It's really pretty here, but it's also dangerous...Don't worry! I'm here now. I'll always be by your side, ok?” He whispered comfortingly.

 

     Suho couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking as he tried to hold back tears. Lay sounded like he was loyal now, but what if he knew Suho wasn't human anymore? He felt if the younger boy knew, he would leave, or worse, try to kill him. After all, Lay had always been the one to do most of the dirty work on their missions.

 

     Lay seemed to sense Suho's unease and he held the boy tighter. He snuggled his face into the back of the older's shoulder and whispered gentle words of comfort. Suho continued to stare at the ground.

     “It's ok. Don't be scared. I'll always be here...” Finally, Suho couldn't take it anymore.

     “Even if I'm a monster?” He asked quietly, his voice shaking.

 

     Lay's entire body tensed and Suho knew he'd said the wrong thing. Unlike what Suho expected, however, Lay let go and forced him to turn around roughly, though the older was trying not to. Finally, Lay was facing him, both hands firmly on the his shoulders. Suho still kept his head down and looked away when Lay tried to look into his eyes.

 

     Frustrated, Lay bent down a bit and looked up. Suho squinted his eyes shut, not wanting the younger boy to see them.

     “Joonmyun...?” Lay asked in a voice so broken that it hurt. Suho gulped, his throat feeling unbearably dry.

     “Y-yeah?” He stuttered.

 

     The next thing he knew, Lay had flung his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a crushing embrace. The younger boy nuzzled into Suho's neck and the older gasped when he felt warm droplets land on his skin.

     “Y-Yixing!?” He asked, concerned.

     “You're back...” Lay whispered through tears. “You're really back...”

 

     Lay's cries became more violent and soon the boy was just wailing into Suho's shoulder. The older wrapped his arms delicately around him. He'd never seen Lay this emotional before and it was unnerving to him.

     “Yixing...You heard me, right? I...I'm not human anymore...”

     “I don't care!” Lay screamed between sobs. “You're you!”

 

     At that point, Lay just squeezed Suho tighter. The older boy let a few tears of his own streak down his face and he held firmly onto the younger. After a good amount of crying, the two finally broke apart. The younger looked at Suho shakily and noted the golden eyes staring sadly back at him. He sniffled and smiled a bit, grabbing Suho's trembling hand in his own.

     “We have a lot to talk about...” Lay said quietly. Suho nodded.

     “Let's go somewhere a bit more private,” he said, pulling Lay along behind him.

 

     Suho walked along the forest floor, looking around for a good place to sit down and talk. Finally, he spotted a leaf pod just like the one he and Baekhyun had slept in the previous night. He pulled Lay over and rubbed the stem, just like the other boy had. The leaf curled upwards and Suho smiled before climbing onto the paddy. Lay followed his actions, a bit dazed, and the older pulled the leaf down, giving the two their own little room.

     “This is pretty cool..” Lay said, awkwardly filling the silence.

     “Yeah...Another boy just like me who lives here showed it to me...”

     “Like you?” Lay asked. “Joonmyun...How...What happened to you exactly?”

     “I'm not really sure...” Suho sighed. “When I came to...I was surrounded by Espeiren...” Lay tensed and Suho smiled. “Don't worry. They helped me. They aren't bad.”

     “That's good I guess...But...why would they help you?”

     “I dunno...Sarib, the leader of the village...She seems like a good woman...Her son, Baekhyun, is just like me...I guess he brought me to her and she fixed me...Now we're both sort of hybrids I guess...But...What exactly happened to me? I can't remember anything...”

     “Right...” Lay sighed. “Well...You were attacked...and...I...I was trying to get to you...By the time I got there...They'd already...Your mind was...” The younger broke off and had to gulp back a few tears and take deep breaths.

     “Ok...So then...How did we get here?” Suho asked, trying to steer the conversation in a direction that wouldn't leave Lay crying.

     “They put you in quarantine...The doctor let me see you still...But the commander wanted to get rid of you...I talked to the others and we decided to escape...and that's how we got here...You ran away though, so I left the others to look for you...I don't really know where they are now...”

     “Yixing...”

     “Before you say anything else,” Lay spoke up suddenly, “I have to tell you something.”

     “What's that?”

     “I'm so sorry,” the younger whispered, beginning to shake again. “I was such a jerk to you and I said horrible things. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me and hated me for the rest of your life...But I just...I'm so sorry...I couldn't even protect you either...”

 

     Lay cut off and silently cried, looking down at his legs crisscrossed in front of him. Suho gulped and looked at the boy, unsure of just what had happened up to this point. Lay had never cried this much around him before. He honestly didn't think it was possible for him to.

     “Yixing...It's ok...Why are you crying so much?”

     “It's all I've BEEN doing for the past few weeks,” Lay snapped, though there wasn't any malice in his words. “I missed you so much...I...I needed you...”

     “Yixing...”

     “I know I've hurt you a lot...but please...if you can...forgive me...”

 

     Suho sighed and smiled before scooting closer so that his knees were touching Lay's. He cupped the younger's face and lifted it up so he could see the boy. He stared into his gentle, brown orbs and smiled.

     “It's ok. I'm not mad at you...There's nothing to forgive, ok?”

     “But...That night...I...I told you you were useless and I-”

     “Yixing!” Suho said firmly. The younger looked up at him weakly and Suho pulled him into a hug, rocking him back and forth. “It's ok. Just let it go...Let's just...let everything go...”

     “Everything?”

     “Mhm. Any harsh feelings we had for each other...Think you can do that?”

     “I already did a long time ago...”

     “Me too,” Suho said, smiling gently.

 

     He felt Lay wrap his arms around him and he sighed. He still wondered just how much the younger had gone through after the attack happened. He was honestly ecstatic to see the boy again and he felt secure in the younger's arms. Inside, however, he was still extremely insecure. Even though Lay had said he held no bad feelings for him anymore, his heart was still wavering. He couldn't forget the fact that he wasn't normal anymore either. He took a deep breath before speaking up again.

     “Yixing...”

     “Hm?”

     “Are you...really ok with the fact that I'm...like this now?”

     “Do you even have to ask that?” Lay sighed. He looked straight into Suho's golden eyes with a serious expression. “I told you, I don't care. You're Joonmyun, and that's all that matters. Besides, you said not all Espeiren are evil, right?”

     “Yeah, but...”

     “Joonmyun, we ran away,” Lay said solemnly. “We're not Xenos anymore...we're traitors if anything...I don't think it much matters anymore. And if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you.”

 

     Lay pulled Suho closer and hugged him, his head returning once again to the older's shoulder. They stayed that way for a while before Suho got another urge to speak. This time, he was even more nervous, but it was something he'd been needing to say for quite some time.

     “Yixing...Can I ask you something?”

     “What?” Lay asked gently, still resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

     “If...If I said that I loved you...What would you do?”

     “Hmm...” Lay hummed. “I'd have to question your sanity for loving an asshole like me...” He looked up and smiled. “But I'd tell you 'I love you' right back.” A smile crept onto Suho's face.

     “I love you,” he whispered.

     “I love you too,” Lay whispered back.

 

     He pulled Suho forward, onto his lap, then brushed his bangs to the side, planting a kiss on his forehead. The older blushed, but smiled. Next thing he knew, Lay was kissing his lips. It was nothing more than pecks at first, but soon the younger began to nibble at his lips. The older boy kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Lay's neck.

 

     Soon the kissing deepened and Lay's tongue was poking at Suho's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The older granted him access and soon their tongues were greeting each other with gentle caresses.

 

     They kissed nonstop and soon Suho began to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. He didn't want to break away though. He'd never imagined himself doing this with Lay, but now that they were, it just felt right, like it was meant to be. He felt the younger boy snake his hand under his shirt. Lay broke away, allowing them to both gasp for breath.

     “Can we...?” He whispered against Suho's lips, sounding more nervous than anything. The older nodded, knowing exactly what the boy was referring to.

 

     Lay continued his barrage of kisses, slowly sliding Suho's shirt off, revealing the pale, ivory skin underneath. The older shuddered for a moment, afraid of what Lay would think, but the latter merely ran his hands down his back, taking in the smoothness and perfection of it all.

 

     They kissed a few more times, their noses pressed together, before Lay's lips traveled along Suho's jaw and down his neck, stopping and sucking a bit on the areas that had caused the older to shudder. Soft moans left Suho's mouth and he ran his fingers through Lay's hair.

 

     Shortly after, Lay was lowering him down onto the paddy, leaning over him. Suho looked up at him and smiled, continuing to plant delicate kisses on Lay's lips and nose. He pulled at the other's uniform jacket and it was off within seconds. The younger broke away long enough to take off his undershirt and he was back on top of Suho.

 

     Suho ran his hands across Lay's toned body and settled his hands on the boy's shoulder blades, still kissing him. The younger dropped his hips and slowly rubbed against the older's groin, causing him to gasp at first, but moan into Lay's mouth seconds later.

 

     They continued to rub against each other, growing harder by the second. Lay then reached down and pulled Suho's pants off, leaving only his underwear. He cupped the boy's clothed erection and began to rub it, applying just enough pressure to be pleasurable and not painful.

 

     As Suho grew even harder at the Lay's touch, the younger boy slipped the older's underwear off completely and began to stroke his member. Suho whimpered and moaned into Lay's mouth, relishing every ounce of pleasure he was experiencing.

 

     The younger seemed to know when Suho was reaching his limit, because he sped up his movements, adding just a bit more pressure and friction. Finally, Suho's back arched off the leaf bed and his stomach met Lay's as he came in the boy's hand, moaning airily as he gasped for breath.

 

     As the older slowly relaxed against the paddy, still panting heavily, Lay moved his coated fingers to Suho's rear and leaned closer so his lips were hovering slightly over the other's.

     “This might feel weird, ok? I'm gonna go slow, but let me know if I hurt you,” he whispered.

 

     Suho nodded and tried to brace himself. As Lay slid the first finger in slowly, however, the older gasped and tensed up. Lay immediately halted his actions and kissed him on the lips. When Suho was kissing him back intently and had naturally relaxed, the younger continued his work.

 

     Eventually, while still distracting Suho, Lay slid in another finger. He saw the boy under him squeeze his eyes shut in pain and he continued to give him feathery kisses on his cheeks, nose, and lips. When he'd relaxed again, Lay began to stretch the boy gently. A third finger was added eventually, and Lay waited for the older boy to adjust.

 

     At that point, he continued to stretch the boy as well as look for pleasure points. When he heard the older gasp and his body tensed, he knew he'd found one. After rubbing it a few times, leaving the older moaning and hard again, he pulled his fingers out gently.

 

     Suho shakily helped the younger out of his pants and undergarments. After, Lay grabbed the older's hips and lined himself up at his entrance. He glanced at the boy somewhat nervously.

     “Are you sure about this...?” He asked. Suho just nodded and smiled. “Tell me if I hurt you, ok?”

 

     After another nod, Lay slowly pushed himself in. Suho bit his lip and hissed through his teeth, trying not to tense up and make things worse. The younger was insanely gentle with him though, being sure to stop when the older seemed to be in too much pain and shower him with kisses.

 

     Finally, Lay was completely inside Suho. He looked down at the boy beneath him, who was panting and shaking. Lay ran his fingers gently down the boy's thighs and over his hips, appreciating the perfection once again. His hands traipsed their way up the boy's stomach and chest, stopping to cup his cheeks.

 

     Lay leaned over, bringing his face centimeters away from Suho's. The older's lips were slightly swollen from kissing and a thin layer of sweat coated his face, giving his pale skin a soft glow. His eyes were hooded and looking up at him with nothing but love and affection. The younger was really starting to fall for those golden orbs. Lay smiled and placed his forehead against Suho's.

     “Your eyes are beautiful,” he whispered. Suho looked to the side awkwardly.

     “If you say so...” He mumbled. Lay chuckled a bit and kissed his lips a few times.

     “I love you,” he whispered.

     “I love you too,” Suho whispered back.

 

     Slowly, Lay began to thrust into Suho. The older wrapped his arms around Lay's shoulders and moaned into the boy's neck. The younger gradually picked up his pace, locking lips with Suho once again. They soon became a mess of moans and shaky breaths.

 

     Eventually, Lay began hitting the spot he'd found earlier. Suho's back arched once again and he let out another airy moan into the younger's mouth. Lay continued to focus on that spot, each time bringing Suho closer and closer over the edge.

 

     Finally, Suho was brought to his high and he released between the two of them. Lay thrust a few more times before reaching his own breaking point, cumming inside the older. They laid together, covered in sweat and panting nonstop, simply staring into each other's eyes.

 

     Exhaustion was nipping at Lay and he felt his vision blurring. It was then that he remembered he hadn't slept in two days. He tried to blink his fatigue away, but it was no use. He groaned a bit and rested his forehead on Suho's chest.

     “What's up?” The older asked gently.

     “I haven't slept in two days...It's finally catching up to me...”

     “What!? Then sleep!!!”

     “But-”

     “No buts!” Suho fussed. “You need to take care of yourself and rest. I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise.”

 

     Lay nodded in defeat and pulled out of the older. Seconds later, he collapsed beside Suho, immediately nuzzling into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. His breathing began to even out and Suho almost assumed him asleep when the younger spoke up again.

     “I held you like this when you were gone,” he said tiredly. “You even hugged me back...and you even said my name the next morning...” He smiled at the memory.

     “I think I kinda remember,” Suho whispered. “It always felt best when you were with me...I couldn't really tell what was going on, but just you being there was enough.”

     “I'll always be here...Always...” Lay mumbled, his voice tired and fading.

     “I know you will,” the older said quietly.

     “Will you always stay with me?”

     “Of course.”

 

      With that, Lay drifted off into a much needed slumber. Suho smiled and ran his fingers through the younger's hair, noting a few injuries that he could only assume happened sometime after they landed on this planet. He yawned and figured a quick nap of his own wouldn't hurt. He would worry about finding Baekhyun and the others later. He finally had the one person he needed back in his life and that was all that mattered to him at that moment.


	25. Chapter 25

      Kris and the group had rested for the remainder of the day after Kai had alerted them of the Espeiren. The very next morning though, they were on their feet again and moving. Kris forced Luhan to let him hold Xiumin for a majority of the walk. The leader was glad he did too. Every time he glanced back at Luhan, the boy was clutching his side and struggling to breath. The group really was a sight for sore eyes and he knew they wouldn't be able to cover much ground.

 

      Kai was anxiously walking in front of Sehun, glancing back so much he could tell his neck would be sore the next day. The younger had refused to let Kai carry him, and his fever really wasn't bad enough to warrant such an action. Still, the older boy didn't want Sehun to push himself, and he knew the boy well enough to know he would try to tough it out if he were to suddenly feel ill, so he made sure he checked on the boy often.

 

      They slowly walked along the outskirts of the forest. They didn't dare venture into it, not with an Espeiren colony hidden somewhere inside. Kris really wanted to cover a lot of ground, since Kai's initial spotting had been very close to where they were. With the team as it was though, he knew that the next safe place they found to rest would probably be the final destination of the day. Also, if they didn't move too far, he hoped Lay would be able to track them down when he came back.

 

      The nearest star, this planet's equivalent of a sun, shone brightly in the sky, causing the whole place to take on a harsh, summer environment. It was something new for Sehun. He couldn't remember what the environment on Earth was like, but everything on the space colonies was artificial and kept at a comfortable temperature. He'd never experienced such harsh heat over a long period before, and on top of his fever, it wasn't really doing him any good.

 

      He really didn't notice much change in his condition at first. He felt completely fine, albeit a little sleepy. Soon, though, his body felt heavy and he was immensely tired. He'd trained in heated simulations before, so he knew it wasn't just the hot star beating down on him. It must have been his fever. Still, it couldn't have gotten that bad. He could still walk and function after all.

 

      He wasn't sure how much time passed. It didn't seem like it had been that long since he first noticed his exhaustion, but soon he had a splitting headache and his vision was beginning to blur. He was wobbling a bit every few steps and his whole world seemed to be spinning. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to steady himself. Needless to say, it really didn't help anything. Finally, he called out to Kai.

      “Jongin...” He practically gasped, wondering why his voice sounded so quiet and raspy. The older boy still heard him thankfully and turned around.

      “What's up?” He asked.

 

      Sehun didn't answer but merely stumbled forward. Kai gasped and cursed under his breath before quickly catching the younger boy in his arms. He hugged him close and Sehun's forehead rested on his shoulder. The latter was shaking and breathing heavily. Kai took one look at the boy before turning back forward to the others, who'd gotten a bit ahead of them.

      “Kris! Wait up!” He shouted.

 

      The leader turned around and noticing the situation, nodded and took the time to readjust Xiumin on his back. Kai gently lifted Sehun's head up to check his forehead.

      “Fuck...” He mumbled. “Your fever got so high...You shouldn't have pushed yourself so much...”

 

      Sehun nodded weakly and wrapped his arms around Kai, needing the boy to support himself. Kai noticed just how flushed Sehun's face was and had to wonder if that was normal. Perhaps the extra heat from the sun added to it, but it seemed too flushed to just be a normal fever. He sighed and squatted down, Sehun falling along with him. He turned his back to the boy and pulled the younger's arms over his shoulders. He grabbed Sehun's thighs and slowly hoisted the boy up on his back as he stood. Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and snuggled close.

      “I'm sorry...” The younger mumbled.

      “It's fine. Just rest, ok?” Kai said softly.

 

      Sehun nodded and closed his eyes, his world still spinning too much for his liking. Kai walked over to Kris and sighed.

      “What happened?” Kris asked.

      “Remember how he had a fever yesterday morning? It skyrocketed...Kris...I know we need to gain some distance from the Espeiren...but I don't want him out in this heat for much longer. I know it's not helping...”

      “No, I agree. We'll stop the instant we find a good place to set up camp. How are you holding up Luhan?” The leader asked. Luhan let out a short breath, his hand timidly rubbing his injured side.

      “I'll live,” he sighed. “I could use a place to rest soon too though...Not gonna lie...”

      “Alright. Hang in there a little longer.”

 

      They continued to walk in silence, eyes hungrily scanning the landscape for any semblance of a cave or safe haven from the heat. Finally, after probably another hour of walking, they found an area under a canopy of trees and decided it was probably the best they could find at the current moment. Kris carefully set Xiumin down, leaning him against a rock Luhan had covered with his jacket for cushioning. After, he helped Luhan sit down. The boy's side was still extremely sore and any action of bending it left his body throbbing in pain.

 

      Kai squatted down on the ground and let go of Sehun's thighs. After, the older sat on his rear and readjusted Sehun so the boy was leaning on his shoulder. He felt the younger's forehead again and his heart sunk when it felt even hotter than it was before. He was honestly starting to get really scared with how fast Sehun was falling ill. He glanced at Kris, who'd sat down across from him, close to Luhan and Xiumin.

      “How is he?” Kris asked.

      “Not good...We have some extra water don't we? I wanna try and cool him off a bit...”

 

      Kris nodded and passed him a canteen and a relatively clean cloth. Kai poured some water on it and began dabbing at the boy's forehead, cheeks, and neck. The leader sighed and glanced over at Luhan, who was unwrapping gauze from Xiumin's leg to change the bandages. His face looked grim.

      “What's up?” Kris asked. He was really starting to feel like the counselor of the group.

      “His leg is swelling...” Luhan said quietly. “Some of the wounds have puss on them too...I think it's getting infected...I doubt we got all the metal out either...” Kris nodded and sighed.

      “And how are you?”

      “What?”

      “How do you feel?”

      “Honestly...It hurts to breath...”

      “You probably broke some ribs...I wonder if we really will make it through this...” Kris groaned.

      “All we can do is try,” Kai sighed.

 

      It was then that Sehun groaned and pushed himself off Kai's shoulder, only to flop on the latter's lap. The older's eyes widened and he tried to adjust Sehun so he wasn't on the metal leg. That seemed to be the younger's goal though and he whined whenever Kai would move him.

      “That CAN'T be comfortable,” Kai said gently.

      “It's really cool though...” Sehun muttered. He snuggled against the clothed metal and began trying to sleep again.

      “If you say so...” Kai sighed, giving up. “You're surprisingly bold and open when you're sick...and dare I say spoiled...” Sehun just shrugged.

      “I'm gonna sleep now...Is that ok? I'll move if you want...”

      “It's fine. Don't worry about it. Sleep well. I love you.”

      “I love you too...” Sehun mumbled, falling asleep shortly after. Kai sighed and ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

      “It still amazes me that you warmed Sehun up that much,” Luhan commented, gawking slightly at what he'd just heard.

      “Honestly...Me too...I love this part of him though.”

      “Good,” Luhan said, smiling gently.

 

      The group soon dissolved into silence with occasional comments here and there. For the most part, they were too tired to be lively. They were also too tired to notice the extra set of eyes on them, hiding in the brush nearby. Kris heard a faint rustle, but after scanning the area for a moment, he figured it was just an animal.

 

~*~

      Lay's eyes fluttered slightly before opening. He was greeted by gentle, golden eyes and a wide smile. Fingers ran through his hair and he let out a deep, relaxed breath as he snuggled closer to the other's warmth.

      “Did you sleep well?” Suho asked softly.

      “Yeah...How long was I out?”

      “I'm not sure about time anymore...but not too long...Maybe a few hours? You probably need more though...”

      “No. I'm fine for now.”

 

      He nuzzled into Suho's chest, squeezing his arms even tighter around the boy. He let out another deep sigh and kissed Suho's collarbone. The older giggled.

      “You going for round two or something?” He joked.

      “Mm...Maybe...” Lay chuckled. “I just...It still feels so unreal that you're here...I thought I'd lost you forever...”

      “I'm sorry,” Suho whispered, running his fingers through the boy's hair again.

      “Don't be. None of this was ever your fault...”

      “Nor yours,” the older said gently before kissing Lay on the head. He tried to pull the boy closer, but winced in pain. “Ah!”

      “What?” Lay asked, sitting up in a panic. Suho held up his bandaged forearm.

      “Just this...It hurt when I put pressure on it...What happened anyways?”

      “It happened when we crashed on this planet...Everyone was hurt...though Kris, Kai, and I were the least banged up...Both Luhan and Xiumin were really hurt...”

      “Xiumin?”

      “Ah...He's Luhan's new partner...When you...you know...I was put in a pair with Kris and Luhan was put with Xiumin...He's a really good guy, honestly...Completely opposite of Luhan in terms of personality though...But they seem to be getting along well enough.”

      “I see...I missed a lot, didn't I?”

      “Not really...Nothing that I would have wanted you to go through...” Lay sighed. Suho smiled.

      “Thank you...So...What about this?” He asked, letting the charm dangle from his bandage.

      “That...When you weren't 'there' anymore, you loved to play with it...so I tied it to your wrist...Look, I have mine too.” He held up his own wrist, sporting a bracelet with a charm connected.

      “I didn't think you would care about it...” Suho muttered, reaching for Lay's charm. “I thought you would just throw it out...”

      “Of course not! Have a little faith in me...Jeez...”

      “It was never you that I didn't have faith in...”

 

      Lay sighed and intertwined their fingers together. He pulled Suho off the leaf paddy and hugged him close.

      “Well, don't ever worry about that kind of stuff again, ok? I won't ever leave you.”

 

      Suho nodded against his shoulder and snaked his arms around the younger's waist. After a minute, he felt himself being lowered back down. He chuckled a bit as Lay followed on top of him. They kissed a few times and he knew the second round he'd joked about was soon to come. They broke apart in alarm when another voice rang through the distance.

      “SUHO?”

 

      Said boy gasped and sat up a bit. Lay looked at him questioningly and the older just smiled and rubbed the boy's arm.

      “It's Baekhyun. He's the boy who helped me. C'mon...He was looking for the others. We should go to him.”

      “K...” Lay sighed. Suho laughed and kissed him on the lips, nibbling a bit.

      “It's fine. There's always next time, right?”

 

      Lay coughed and blushed. Suho had to use all his willpower not to laugh at how flustered the boy was. He'd never seen Lay like this either. They quickly cleaned up as best they could and put their clothes back on. Suho was the first to slip out of the pod.

 

      As he landed on his feet and stood straight for the first time, he gasped and hissed as pain ran up his back. Lay slid out beside him and noticed the boy struggling to stand straight. He grabbed him and hoisted him up a bit, letting the older lean against him.

      “Are you ok?” He asked. “Was I too rough?”  
      “No, no! I'm fine. It's just a dull pain, I promise!”

      “If you say so...”

      “I do...Now let's find Baekhyun.” He took a deep breath before calling out. “BAEKHYUN?”

 

      Seconds later, the boy dropped down from the trees and into sight. He stood up from his landing position and smiled at Suho. He then noticed the boy beside him.

      “Oh? Who's this?” He asked.

      “Ah, this is Yixing. One of my friends,” Suho explained.

      “Oh phew! That makes things a little easier!”

      “What do you mean?” Lay asked.

      “Ah! I found your friends on the outskirts of the forest...but one of them didn't quite fit your description for Yixing...I was worried for a minute there~” He said, giggling a bit.

      “That was Xiumin,” Lay answered. “Joonmyun didn't know about him.”

      “Joonmyun?” Baekhyun asked.

      “It's my real name,” Suho sighed. “Suho is more like a codename...We all have them.

      “Oh...” Baekhyun said, nodding a bit. He suddenly turned serious. “They all didn't look so good...Three of them looked really bad...”

      “They need help...” Lay said quietly. Suho looked at the two boys with worry.

      “Do you think your village will help them?”

      “I dunno...They're kinda cold to strangers...” Baekhyun mumbled. “But I can try. Why don't you two head back and tell my mama about your friends! I'll go back to them and try and help them to the village.”

      “Alright. Will do,” Suho answered. Lay then pulled his communicator out of his pocket and typed something out quickly. He then handed it to Baekhyun.

      “Tell Kris to check the 'drafts.' I saved him a message. It'll let him know you're not going to hurt him.”

      “Ok...” Baekhyun said, looking at the piece of technology in awe.

      “You remember who's who?” Suho asked.

      “Tan guy is Kai, pale one with him is Sehun, brown haired boy that's not Yixing is Xiumin, short blond is Luhan, and tall blond is Kris~”

      “You got it!” Suho said happily.

      “Great! Do you remember where the tree is?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Yeah.”

      “Alright then! I'll see ya later~”

 

      With that, Baekhyun rushed off, back into the forest. Suho leaned against Lay tiredly and sighed. The younger blinked a few times.

      “He's awfully perky...” Lay commented.

      “Yeah...But it's nice. Shall we head back?”

      “This village...Is it...Espeiren?”

      “Yeah...but don't worry. I don't think they'll attack us. I won't let them hurt you.”

      “Isn't that what I should be saying?”

 

      Suho laughed and the two walked side by side through the forest. Slowly, of course, since the older was feeling the aftereffects of their activities earlier. Still, it was a peaceful walk and Lay was finally able to take in some of the scenery since he wasn't in a mad panic.

 

      When they reached the tree, Suho hobbled on top of the mushroom with Lay's help. They walked inside the tree hole cautiously and were met with many wary eyes and whispers. The two stuck close and gulped.

      “I told you they were dangerous...Look at that boy! He has a Xenos uniform.”

 

      Suho turned to Lay and noticed the boy was still wearing his jacket, albeit thrashed and not even closed. He tugged on the boy's sleeve and Lay put his hands up slowly before slipping out of the jacket. He threw it on the floor of the cavern and gulped.

      “I mean no harm...” He said shakily.

      “Sure, you don't,” one growled, stepping dangerously closer. Suho pulled Lay back and stood in front of him.

      “He won't hurt you. I promise.”

      “Like we'd believe the words of a complete stranger!” Another growled. Lay gulped and squeezed Suho's hand.

      “Are you sure this was a good idea? They don't seem to like us much...”

      “What else can we do?” Suho asked desperately. Before Lay could respond, a voice rang through the tree.

      “That's enough. I'm disappointed in your behavior,” a female voice boomed. Suho let out a sigh of relief.

      “Sarib...”

      “Who do we have here?” She asked, walking out of the darkness and motioning to Lay. The boy bowed politely and rubbed his hands nervously on his sides.

      “I'm Zhang Yixing...Um...I...I'm Joonmyun's...er...Suho's...best friend...boyfriend? Yeah...His boyfriend...” Sarib smiled slightly and nodded.

      “I see...Your clothing isn't exactly something my people like to see, you know.”

      “I know...I didn't have anything else to wear though...I apologize for startling you...My team...we ran away...We're not Xenos anymore and we don't want to harm any of you...we just want to live...”

      “I understand. Where is your team though? And for that matter, where is my son?”

      “Baekhyun found our friends earlier and went to go retrieve them...He's going to try and bring them back here...Please, Sarib...they're hurt...Will you help them?” Suho asked.

 

      The female nodded and walked towards the exit of the tree. She turned back and glared harshly at the others.

      “Take care of them. You know as well as I do that these boys mean us no harm. Don't become monsters yourselves. I'll be back later.”

      “Ah! Ma'am!” A younger looking alien called. “We had some foragers go out earlier today. Perhaps you could find them as well? They might be able to help...”

      “Understood. Thank you, Karis. I'll be back soon. In the meantime, take care of yourselves and treat these two boys well.”

 

      She walked out of the tree and Lay and Suho let out sighs of relief. The aliens didn't really come bounding over to say hello, but they weren't threatening them either. The young one who had spoken up to Sarib even smiled at them and passed them some water and food. As the two thanked him, Lay's stomach growled loudly and all three couldn't help but chuckle.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun hummed as he made his way back to the camp where the other boys were. He was excited to meet Suho's other friends. He hadn't interacted with humans in a long time. In fact, he didn't even remember the last time he had. He was extremely young when it had happened, so all he could do was take his mother's word for it.

 

      As he approached the camp, he gasped as he heard angry voices. He hid in the nearby brush and slowly crept forward. His jaw dropped when he saw Kris and Kai holding up guns, glaring at the Espeiren foraging team.

      “Xenos soldiers...” An Espeiren growled. “Why have you come here?”

      “That's no concern of yours,” Kris growled. Kai pulled Sehun closer to him in his lap with one hand, the other still holding his gun up.

      “Either way...There's no way we're going to let you go...” Another Espeiren muttered, raising his hand a bit.

 

      Baekhyun gasped as he realized the foragers meant to attack. His heart sunk when he heard the gun click and noticed Kris's finger was beginning to press the trigger. He leapt forward out of the brush and ran in between both parties.

      “WAIT!” He screamed.

 

      The Espeiren jumped back, startled and wide-eyed. Kris and Kai lowered there weapons slightly, both shocked to see another human. Baekhyun took a deep breath.

      “They're not bad! They're Suho's friends!” He told the foragers.

      “You mean that stupid boy you brought back yesterday?” One asked.

      “You know Suho?” Kai asked, looking up at Baekhyun with hopeful eyes.

      “Mhm! Yixing too! They're back at the village.”

      “Why are you bringing humans into our home!?” A forager snapped. “Especially these ones! Look at their uniforms! They're obviously here to kill us!”

      “That's not the case!” Luhan gasped. “We didn't even know Espeiren were on this planet. We just wanted to escape...”

      “Like we'll believe anything you say!” One of the aliens growled.

      “Stop it! They're telling the truth!” Baekhyun yelled.

      “And you, Baekhyun...” The same forager growled. “You're just like them in the end...Why should we believe you either?”

      “I'm not!” Baekhyun screamed, insulted now. The alien was about to make another snide comment, but a voice cut him off.

      “My people are just disappointing me left and right today...”

      “Mama!” Baekhyun called, running over to his mother, who'd just walked out from amongst the trees.

      “How dare you speak about my son that way,” she growled. The other Espeiren cowered.

      “We're sorry, ma'am...”

      “You can't believe his words, you say? Then what about mine? Or am I just a human's mother? What about your minds and your hearts? Do those still exist or are you that blinded by fear?”

      “No, ma'am...We're sorry...” The foragers mumbled. She nodded angrily and turned to the injured humans.

      “I'm sorry you had to go through that...”

      “It...It's fine...” Kris said, dumbfounded. Baekhyun smiled and failed to hold back his laughter at the stupid expression on the boy's face. He then remembered what Lay had given him.

      “Oh! Here! Yixing asked me to give this to you!” He passed Kris the communicator and smiled. “He said to check the drafts or something...”

 

      Kris nodded and pressed a few buttons. He scrolled through the menu to the drafts folder and opened it. There was one message in there. He opened it and scanned over it.

 

_Hey Kris,_

 

_If you're reading this, I guess that Baekhyun_

_kid found you. Don't be afraid, ok? He means_

_well. He's with the Espeiren, but they won't hurt_

_you. Or at least I hope they won't. Don't worry_

_about me or Suho. We're both safe and together_

_again. Go with Baekhyun and you'll find us._

 

_Lay_

 

      Kris put the communicator in his pocket and let out a shaky breath. Baekhyun was still looking at him curiously and his 'mother' was standing before them, surveying each boy. Her eyes soon met Kris's and he gulped.

      “U-Uh...We really aren't here to hurt you...As you can see, we have some serious injuries and illnesses...I know you don't owe us anything and you have every right to suspect us or kill us but...If...If you could help us, we'd be immensely grateful.”

      “I understand,” the female answered. “I am Sarib, their leader. I apologize for the scare. We haven't seen humans here in a long time and you can only imagine how wary we are with the war as it is.”

      “Of course,” Kris said. “Thank you for your understanding.”

      “Now then...What injuries do you boys have?” She asked.

      “Xiumin's leg is severely injured,” Kris answered, motioning to the boy. “I think there's still some metal lodged in it...and it's getting infected. Luhan...I think some of his ribs are broken. His side is heavily bruised and I'm not sure what the extent of his damage is...Sehun's not badly hurt really...but he's got a high fever...He's getting worse by the minute. Kai and I only have some scratches...”

 

      Sarib nodded. Baekhyun made his way over to Sehun and knelt beside him. Kai looked at the boy cautiously and noticed he had the same eyes as the Espeiren. He pulled Sehun closer to him out of instinct when the boy reached out to touch him. Baekhyun frowned a bit. He slowly reached out again and Kai let him place his hand on Sehun's forehead. The boy's eyes widened and he looked up at Kai.

      “His fever's so high...and his face is really flushed...Did he happen to get cut by any weird plants?”

      “Huh? Uh...Yeah...He landed in this really nasty sharp one...” Baekhyun's eyes went even wider and he turned to his mother.

      “Mama...” He muttered. She nodded and sighed.

      “He's poisoned,” she explained.

      “Poisoned?” Kai asked, his heart sinking. “Can you help him? Will he be ok!?”

      “Yes. Thankfully, we know of an antidote. We'll have to work fast though. The poison seems to have spread rapidly.” She turned to some of the foragers. “We need anti-inflammatory, anti-infectant, and antidotal herbs. You know what to do, right?” They nodded at her and were about to rush away. “Wait!” She called. “Three of you stay with me to help carry them back.”

 

      The foragers split up as told, not daring to go against Sarib's orders. Soon, the remaining Espeiren were crowding beside the injured boys. They begrudgingly, yet gently picked up Xiumin and Sehun. Luhan tried to wave the last one off, but after failing to stand up due to the pain, he let the alien carry him. Kris and Kai got to their feet awkwardly and followed the aliens as they left the camp. They would never have imagined getting help from the very creatures they were trained to kill. They could only hope it didn't end in bloodshed.


	26. Chapter 26

      Kris walked behind Kai and Sarib, mentally exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to just rest and reunite with all his team members. His nerves were completely on edge as well. He couldn't say being surrounded by Espeiren was a comfortable feeling. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something wrap around his hand. He turned to see none other than Baekhyun, holding his hand and swinging it around.

      “You ok?” The golden-eyed boy asked. “You jumped pretty high there...”

      “Yeah...sorry...It's been rough the past few days...”

      “I bet! But don't worry, ok? We'll take care of you~”

      “You're awfully nice about this...”

      “Well, yeah. It's not like humans are all evil, right? And you guys said you didn't come to hurt us, so what's the problem? Mama said humans used to live here...Why can't they live here again?”

      “I guess...Thanks for helping us either way.”

      “Of course!”

      “But...uh...Is there...uh...a reason you're holding my hand?”

      “Mm...Not really...You just looked like you needed someone to be with you~ Does it bother you?”

      “N-No...It's fine...Just...uh...not used to it...” Kris mumbled, scratching his nose and coughing awkwardly. Baekhyun just smiled and giggled.

 

      From a few steps ahead, Sarib glanced back at her son and chuckled, shaking her head. Kai was walking beside her, keeping to himself.

      “My son seems to have taken a liking to your leader...”

      “Huh?” Kai asked, snapping out of his daze. He looked back and figured out what Sarib was talking about. “Oh...That's kinda weird...Kris is usually too much of an awkward stick in the mud to attract people...hence why he drowns himself in video games...” Sarib laughed heartily.

      “Well, my son's quite the handful, I'm worried for your leader...He's welcome to return my son at any point he's not satisfied.”

      “You sound like a store clerk,” Kai said, finally chuckling and loosening up a bit. “His name is Kris, by the way...At least we all call him that. I'm Kai...The boy with injured leg is Xiumin and the injured blond is Luhan. The boy who's poisoned is Sehun...my boyfriend...”

      “Seems love is blooming in your group as well,” Sarib commented.

      “Love?”

      “Yes. When Yixing introduced himself, he said he was Suho's boyfriend. It was so awkward and sincere I felt like a parent meeting her child's boyfriend for the first time! Though, if my son keeps up his shenanigans, that might become a reality...” She grumbled.

      “E-Excuse me!?” Kai gawked, not able to comprehend Kris and the bubbly boy as a couple. Sarib just laughed.

      “I suppose we'll see~”

 

      The rest of the journey was fairly lighthearted thanks to the mother and her son. When they got to the tree, the boys were immediately lead to a small cavern covered in leaf pods and placed within them. The Espeiren worked on Xiumin and Luhan first since they didn't require much special treatment. Sarib stayed by Sehun and began unwrapping his wounds. Kai gasped as he noticed that they'd swelled terribly and a dark, greenish goop was oozing from them.

      “This is an effect of the poison,” Sarib sighed, getting some water and gently cleaning the wounds.

      “When will the foragers return with the antidote?” Kai asked nervously.

      “Soon enough. Don't worry.”

 

      Not even ten minutes later, the foraging team rushed in with mountains of herbs. They gave them to the aliens treating the boys and Sarib passed treating Sehun onto another Espeiren, who immediately began grinding and mixing herbs. She left the area and headed back to the main cavern. She glanced around and didn't see Suho or Lay. She cocked her head questioningly before calling out to another Espeiren.

      “Karis?”

      “Yes ma'am?” The young alien from before answered, sliding down a vine to the main level of the tree.

      “Where are Suho and Yixing?”

      “Call me Lay,” said boy answered, sliding down after Karis. Suho followed and landed less than gracefully next to him. Lay caught him before his rear could make contact with the floor thankfully.

      “I was showing them around the tree,” Karis continued. Sarib smiled.

      “That was good of you, Karis.” The young alien nodded and Lay swore the alien's cheeks turned purple from blushing. Before he could call the alien out on it though, Sarib continued. “You're friends are in the side room being treated. You're welcome to see them at any time. Baekhyun is in there as well. He seems to be very attached to Kris,” she chuckled.

      “You're not going to let him live this down, are you ma'am?” Karis asked.

      “Of course not! It's my son's first crush! I wouldn't be a mother if I didn't embarrass him a little bit!” Lay and Suho smiled at the woman, then glanced at each other. Suho was the next to speak up.

      “I was actually curious about how Baekhyun is your son...” He said quietly. Sarib just nodded.

      “We have many things to discuss...But first, see your friends. They need to know you two are ok, and I know you all have things to talk about with each other.”

 

      Suho gulped and bit his lip, looking at the ground. Lay nodded and gently pulled his partner, who was still limping, towards the side room. A large leaf hung above the opening, creating a sort of curtain-like door. Suho stopped before it and tried to back away. Lay wouldn't let him though.

      “I can't do this...” He whispered.

      “Why not?” Lay asked gently.

      “I'm not normal anymore...What if-”

      “Shh...Come on...Do you really think they'd care about that? Joonmyun...they became traitors so that we could save you...They're the most loyal friends you could ever ask for...and they cried just as much as I did when they thought you were gone. They'll be overjoyed to see you again! Besides, they've already met Baekhyun. If they don't have a problem with him, they won't have a problem with you.”

      “Alright...” Suho said weakly. Lay smiled and kissed him on the nose.

      “It'll be fine, ok?”

 

      The older nodded and gripped Lay's hand. They both headed into the room, glancing around at the pods their friends were lying in. The Espeiren had mostly finished treating them, having worked inhumanly fast. Xiumin and Luhan were lying together and Kai was laying beside a sleeping Sehun, stroking his hair. Kris and Baekhyun were sitting on a third leaf bed, watching over the group. When they spotted Lay, Kai sat up and Kris jumped to his feet. Luhan, who'd been conscious, noticed the sudden movement and weakly sat up. He was surprised when Xiumin pushed himself up on his elbow as well. The boy had been unconscious up to that point.

      “Lay!” Kris said happily. “You're really ok!” He let out a massive sigh of relief and Lay just rolled his eyes.

      “I told you I was fine. So is this one,” Lay said softly, pulling Suho out from his hiding place behind him. The older boy kept his eyes glued to the floor but managed to speak up.

      “Hey...” He said quietly. Everyone in the room besides Lay, Suho, and the sleeping Sehun went wide-eyed.

      “Did...Did you just talk!?” Kris asked in disbelief.

      “Joonmyun. It's ok. You can look at them...” Lay coaxed. When he didn't get a response, he groaned and forced Suho's chin upwards with his free hand. Kris was met with quivering lips and scared, golden eyes.

      “H-Hi...” Suho muttered weakly. The next thing he knew, he was being crushed in a hug by the large, blond boy.

      “Oh my God...You're ok...You're really ok...” Kris whimpered, large, ugly tears falling from his eyes. Suho felt himself breaking down again. Soon, Kai joined in the hug, sniffling himself. Kris stepped back and looked at the hybrid boy. “How?” He asked.

      “Sarib pieced my mind back together. I turned into the same thing as Baekhyun...but...I feel mostly like me again...”

      “That's all that matters,” Luhan said from his bed. “Thank goodness you're back...”

      “Welcome back, Suho,” Kai said happily.

 

      Lay pulled Suho over to a nearby pod and the two sat, snuggled close together. Kris returned to Baekhyun's side and Kai to Sehun's. Xiumin sat up the rest of the way and forced Luhan to lay back down. It was then that Baekhyun spoke up.

      “Hey, Suho...I've been meaning to ask this...but how come you're limping? Did you trip and fall in the forest or something?” Suho turned bright red and Lay coughed.

      “Yeah...Let's go with that,” Suho mumbled. Kai gave him a knowing smirk while Baekhyun just nodded.

      “You're such a klutz, Suho!” He said, giggling.

      “You can say that again!” Lay laughed, wrapping his arms around Suho's waist.

 

      Suho just shook his head and sighed. The others laughed and the whole scene was carefree. It was then that Sehun, who'd been readjusted so he was leaning against Kai's shoulder, opened his eyes. At first, he glanced up at the boy holding him, who hadn't noticed he was awake yet. He smiled gently and relished the warm arms around his body.

 

      His vision caught something else at that moment. It was Suho. The boy was sitting next to Lay a short distance away. He was looking down at the ground, his bangs covering his face and Sehun's heart sunk. Suho was always like that as of late. He was surprised when the older boy looked up suddenly, flipping hair out of his face and smiling. Sehun couldn't believe what he was seeing.

      “Hyung...?” He called out weakly, his voice surprisingly raspy.

      “Sehun!” Suho said happily.

      “You're...talking?”

      “Mhm,” Suho answered gently. “I'm a little different than before, but I'm better.” A tear slipped down Sehun's cheek and he sniffled before burying his face into Kai's neck.

      “Thank God...” He mumbled. Kai smiled and gave the boy a strong hug.

 

      The room was filled with a warm, happy silence before Luhan finally spoke up, his voice shaky from his own injury as well. Turns out he had in fact broken three ribs and was severely bruised.

      “So...Suho...What are you now? If you don't mind me asking...”

      “I'm a sort of hybrid...I don't really know much beyond that...” Suho answered.

      “I don't really know much either, now that I think about it...” Baekhyun mumbled. “I just know what Mama told me...” Suho sighed and Lay rubbed his back gently.

      “We'll figure it out together,” he whispered into the older's ear. Luhan took another painful breath at that moment then spoke up.

      “By the way, you two were never introduced. This is Xiumin. His real name is Minseok. He's my new partner. Somehow, he's older than me.” He tried to laugh but it was too painful. Everyone looked at him sympathetically.

      “Nice to meet you,” Suho said, bowing a little.

      “You too~ You've got some great friends here!” Xiumin replied.

      “I guess so,” Suho answered, smiling brightly.

      “Now that I think of it though,” Kris spoke up. “We don't really know much about each other in general...”

      “Maybe it's time to start learning~” Xiumin sang happily.

      “You wanna start then?” Luhan asked somewhat sarcastically.

      “Sure!” His partner peeped. Luhan rolled his eyes.

      “Go on then.”

      “Well, my name is Kim Minseok...I'm 23, a month older than Luhan. I was from the space colony 'Emphis' and I lived there with my family. My mom and my dad owned a bakery and I helped them out a lot~”

      “Figures,” Luhan said under his breath. Xiumin frowned, but ignored the boy.

      “Anyways, there was a draft for the war and I was called into service...I didn't really want to go...but what can you do in that situation? When I got to the training camp, I got pretty close to this one guy...He was named Jongdae and well...Not much use hiding it now, but I had a huge crush on him...He eventually became my partner...” Xiumin laughed bitterly. “We all know what happened next though...” He paused for a minute before perking up. “Now I'm here though! And I'm pretty content~”

      “Wow...Sorry to hear about that...” Kris said quietly.

      “It's fine. We all know a thing or two about losing someone,” Xiumin said sadly. Trying to brighten the mood again, he shifted topics. “Luhan! Why don't you go next?”

      “There's not much to be said, really. I was orphaned at a pretty young age and grew up in an orphanage. Didn't have any credentials or anything to my name...so when I turned 18 and was kicked out onto the street, I became a Xenos. I certainly got the name and the respect that I wanted...but I gotta say being a soldier sucks.”

      “Sounds like a lot of us have experienced hardships,” Kris sighed. “Can't say I had anything wrong in my life though...I graduated school and everything...but my dad wanted me to take over his business...he was a CEO in a company for recycling air...so it was a really good job, but...I just didn't want it. I guess you could say I was being defiant.” He laughed. “Thankfully, my little brother took over the business in my place.”

      “Oh God...The really creepy one?” Luhan asked.

      “He's not creepy!” Kris retaliated.

      “Have you SEEN him laugh!? He looks downright maniacal! And he twitches...”

      “So what! He's a good guy...”

      “I never said he wasn't,” Luhan argued back. Before Kris could continue the bickering session, Kai interrupted the two of them.

      “Wait, how do you know Kris's family?”

      “You know how before the war escalated, they let us go home to our families for short visits? Well, I didn't have one, so I went with my partner.”

      “Oh yeah...Suho and I always just stayed at a hotel at the nearest colony,” Lay added in. “I didn't feel like dealing with my mom's bickering and well...No way were we going to see Suho's dad...”

      “Yeah...” Suho sighed. Xiumin looked at them in confusion and Lay sighed.

      “Long story short, Suho's dad forced him to become a soldier against his will...I followed after him,” Lay explained, placing his chin on his partner's shoulder. Kai was the next to speak up.

      “Well...Me next I guess. I grew up in a relatively poor family. Dad left my mom when my sister and I were really young. My mom worked hard to support the both of us. When my sister was around the age of 10, we found out she had a crippling disease...she always was pretty sickly. I was about 15 at that time. I started working to help my mom pay for her treatment. When I was 17, I joined Xenos training against my mom's wishes, tempted by the hefty military pay...Then here I am, at 19...a full-fledged Xenos soldier...or at least I was...”

      “Kai...” Kris started. “What is your family gonna do about money now?”

      “Who knows?” Kai said sadly. “But I couldn't take it anymore...My mom will probably understand, though she may not approve of me running away...I just hope they'll manage...”

      “Jongin...” Sehun said quietly. He felt bad about it, but he'd really never learned much about the boy. It was then that he realized most of the eyes in the room were on him. He gulped before starting quietly.

      “I...lived on Corthus...I was there when the Espeiren attacked it...my parents died then...After that, I didn't have much to live for...I joined Xenos out of revenge at first...but then...I just stopped caring about everything...That's really all there is to it...”

      “Sounds like you've all had rough times,” Sarib said gently, walking into the room. “But I think it's what makes you different from the other soldiers...and why I trust you so easily.”

 

      The group nodded awkwardly, not expecting Sarib to have been listening or to walk in at that moment. That seemed to be what she was best at though. The female smiled gently and walked to the center of the area.

      “There are many things I have to discuss with you, but I can tell you're all exhausted. Rest for tonight and we'll speak more again tomorrow.”

      “Thank you, ma'am,” Kris said politely, bowing his head.

 

      They all relaxed on their leaf beds. Suho and Lay fell asleep almost instantly, tired from a long, emotional day. Xiumin and Luhan were the next to fall asleep. The older had curled up against Luhan, and the younger had allowed it without protest. Kris was baffled by that. The leader was about to close his eyes and roll over in his own leaf bed when a smaller body plopped next to him.

      “Do you mind if I sleep here too?” Baekhyun asked quietly. “It's lonely where I usually sleep...”

      “Oh...Sure...” Kris said awkwardly. The smaller boy gave a wide smile and Kris couldn't help but smile back. That smile was definitely contagious.

 

      Eventually, Kris and Baekhyun fell asleep, the taller letting out deep, audible breaths and the smaller whimpering like a puppy. Kai snorted to himself before turning to Sehun, who was curled up beside him, his head resting on the older's chest.

      “You should get some shut eye,” Kai whispered. “You gave me quite a scare earlier today...”

      “I will...And sorry about that...” Sehun said tiredly.

“Nothing to apologize about,” the other whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

“First...Can you tell me something, Jongin?”

“What's that?”

“Well...I only first heard about your past today...and I realized I don't know much about you...That includes...your relationship with your last partner...” Kai tensed up a bit. “Will you tell me?”

“I...”

“Please, Jongin. I want to know...But...If it's hard for you to say, I understand...”

“No. You deserve to know...And you're right. I haven't told you anything. You of all people should know about me.”

“So you'll tell me now?”

“Yeah...” Kai sighed. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Sehun nodded and clung tighter to the other boy. He was afraid of what he would hear, but he needed to know. He braced himself emotionally as Kai began to speak.

“His codename was Owl...But his real name...was Do Kyungsoo...”


	27. Chapter 27

      “Kyungsoo?” Sehun asked.

      “Mhm. Most of the team just called him Owl...'Kyungsoo' was kinda something special that only I could call him.”

      “And was 'Jongin' something only he could call you?”

      “Yeah...”

      “Tell me more,” Sehun said gently, wrapping his arms tighter around Kai's torso. He knew it was going to be tough for both of them.

      “Well, I'm not sure what there is to tell...He was a year older than me...He was drafted, like Xiumin was...He definitely wasn't someone you'd normally see in a war. He had wide eyes and just looked so innocent...I could never see him being a killer...but we're all killers...”

 

      Sehun's heart was beginning to ache. He knew he'd brought this on himself, but it still hurt to hear Kai speak in such an admiring tone. He couldn't remember Kai ever speaking to him or about him in such a manner. Sehun was starting to compare himself to Kyungsoo again.

      “When I was with him, he was always fretting over me and worrying. I mistook it for affection at first...So I asked him out...Man, I thought his eyes would pop out of his skull! Needless to say, he turned me down...”

      “Really?”

      “Yeah...But...I just kept clinging to him...Not even because I liked him...I just needed him...I wasn't exactly used to war and death...He kept my feet on the ground and my head on my shoulders...During that time...he slowly fell for me...We kept our relationship known only to the other Xenos members of course.”

 

      Sehun nodded. He dared to look up at Kai and saw the boy smiling widely. There was a sense of relief gracing his features. It was the first time Sehun had seen him this way. He could tell Kai was truly happy when he was thinking about Kyungsoo. Had Kai ever felt that way about him?

      “Our relationship moved along fairly quickly I guess...I really loved him though...so much...This really isn't a surprise...but uh...I lost my virginity to him...and he lost his to me...” Sehun nodded and rubbed Kai's back, trying so show him support despite the inevitable envy growing inside of him.

      “Keep going,” he whispered.

      “We slept together a lot after the first time...It kinda became the only way I could calm down when things became hectic..He was always too good to me...He put me first all the time...He didn't care if I was rough or gentle or practically broke him, just so long as I was ok...Even in the end...he was too good to me...”

      “What happened?” Sehun asked, noticing Kai tensing up as he said the last part.

      “Well, we were attacked by Espeiren...You know how I rush into things and leave my back open, right? Well, he would always cover me...I was attacked from behind...He saved me, but got caught instead...As for what the Espeiren did then...Remember what happened to Suho? That's only the first step...the second step is ripping them apart from the inside out...I...I was there...I...I saw and...”

      “Shh...It's ok. You can stop now,” Sehun comforted. He knew this was treading into too painful of a memory for Kai.

      “The worst part of it all is...I could have saved him...But I froze...I was horrified...and because of that he...” Tears were flowing down his face now.

      “Jongin! It's ok...Just stop...You've said enough...”

      “I'm sorry...” He said between hics and sniffles.

      “It's ok. This is why I'm here...You can cry whenever you need to. I'll always be here for you.”

      “Thank you...” Kai whispered.

 

      Sehun listened as Kai sniffled and cried silently into his hair. He rubbed the boy's back, hoping to provide at least a little comfort. After a while, the older's breathing evened out and the younger knew he was asleep. He sighed and glanced at the boy's tear-stained cheeks. He wiped them gently and went back to looking at the boy's chest.

 

      He was glad Kai had told him these things. After all, it meant he trusted him and was close enough to him to disclose such personal information. It was still painful to see Kai like that though. The older boy was still completely hung up on Kyungsoo after all this time. He only seemed to truly express himself when he was reminiscing about the boy. Sehun had to wonder if any of the feelings Kai had for him were anywhere near as strong as the ones he had for Kyungsoo.

 

      Sehun was too attached to Kai to let go or be bothered by this though. Even after hearing about his past relationship and noticing how different Kai's affection was for him compared to the deceased boy, his feelings remained unchanged. If anything, they'd become stronger. He was jealous of the older boy, but also determined to surpass him.

 

      If all else failed, he would at least be with Kai until the older boy didn't need him anymore. After that, he didn't know what he would do, since Kai had become his reason for being, but it didn't matter. He'd never cared about his own fate.

 

      He snuggled closer to Kai and rested his nose on the latter's chest. He closed his eyes and was surprised when a few tears streaked down his own cheeks. He was thankful no one was awake to see them. Finally, he whispered the one question on his mind into the silence.

      “Will you ever love me the way you loved him and the way I love you?”

 

~*~

      Commander Shin growled as he waited for the video call to connect to his superior. He'd been having to contact several different higher authorities to deal with the damage to the ship's security system and the loss of his entire Xenos team. He was almost always looked down upon now as a fool. There was no way he was going to let such humiliation go without its consequences. Finally, the video connected.

      “What is it now, Commander Shin?” The man on the other end asked exasperatedly. “Is your new team not satisfactory?”

      “Oh no, they're quite fine.”

      “Then why have you contacted me this time? You should have fully recovered from the incident.”

      “It's not that, sir. I have a request I would like to make.”

      “And what would that be?”

      “When we were passing the planet, Tridonis, our radar picked up on some rather strange readings. There might be Espeiren soldiers hiding there.”

 

      A few crew members on the bridge gave him questioning looks. No such readings had been detected. Nothing was said of course.

      “Are you certain of this?” The higher-up asked.

      “Positive. I would like your permission to raid Tridonis. It would be a great opportunity for a preemptive strike.”

      “It probably would be wise...I don't know if the fleet can spare more ships to go with you though...”

      “There's no need. My ship is enough, sir.”

      “If you say so...Fine. You have my permission to attack Tridonis. After, you will rejoin the rest of the fleet. I hope you are successful in your endeavors.”

      “Thank you, sir,” the commander said, bowing. When the transmission ended, a crew member spoke up.

      “Sir...There weren't any readings...”

      “I know that. We aren't going there for the Espeiren.”

      “Sir?” Another asked, their eyes wide. The commander ignored them and began barking out commands.

      “Calculate the area of decent around the time when the rogue soldiers escaped. After, set our course for that area.”

      “Sir...you don't mean we're...”

      “I do. And anyone who speaks out against me will share the same fate as the rogues. They will learn what it means to abandon ship.”

 

~*~

      Kris was the first to wake up the following morning. He let out a large, silent yawn and sat up. Baekhyun was still curled up beside him, so he very carefully slid out of the pod. He glanced around at his teammates, checking in on them.

 

      He was happy to see Lay and Suho practically glued to each other, sleeping soundly. In a pod next to them, Sehun and Kai were sleeping. Kris was concerned when he saw dried tear-streaks on the younger's cheeks, but he figured Kai should probably be the one to deal with it. Finally, he glanced at Luhan and Xiumin, who were still surprisingly close to each other. Luhan had always been insanely independent and hellbent on personal space, so it was strange to see him allowing the older boy to be so close. Still, Kris thought it was a good change. Perhaps his old partner was finally loosening up.

 

      Kris let out a sigh and was about to head back to his leaf pod to rest a bit more when a small, familiar hand snaked its way around his own large one. He jumped a bit and turned around to see Baekhyun smiling his painfully sweet smile.

      “Morning~” The boy whispered. “Did you sleep well?”

      “Yeah,” Kris answered, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Did you? Did I wake you?”

      “Mhm! Ah, but don't worry! I usually wake up around this time~”

      “You can tell the time?”

      “Yeah...I can sense the forest life around me, you know? They're starting to wake up too. Wanna see why?”

      “Er...Sure?” Kris said, not entirely understanding the question.

      “K! Follow me!”

 

      Baekhyun then dragged him out of the room and into the main cavern. He began climbing up the inside wall of the tree, jumping from bump to bump and grabbing vines here and there. Kris watched him with his mouth hanging open, until the boy turned around and laughed at him.

      “A bug's gonna fly into your mouth if you keep doing that!” He called.

 

      Kris snapped out of his daze and less than gracefully followed after the boy, sometimes causing the latter to burst out into laughter when he landed harshly on his rear end. As they climbed higher, Kris noticed a faint light shining on the side of the tree. He could only assume that was where Baekhyun was taking him.

 

      When they'd almost reached the light. Baekhyun stopped for a moment and waved to something. Kris squinted into the darkness and noticed two golden eyes staring back at him.

      “Morning, mama!” Baekhyun said happily.

      “Good morning, Baekhyun, Kris,” Sarib said, smiling gently and bowing. Kris bowed back.

      “Morning...” He mumbled.

      “Taking him out to see the morning lights?” Sarib asked her son.

      “Mhm! They're the best!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Sarib smiled wider and laughed.

      “Just be careful, alright? And don't stay out too long. We have much to discuss when you get back.”

      “K!” Baekhyun called before continuing to clamber up the tree.

 

      Kris groaned and followed the boy. This was definitely not something he would want to do after just waking up and before eating anything. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't eaten anything since the previous afternoon. It was no wonder he was having a hard time.

 

      Finally, they made it to the light. That was when Kris realized it was actually a hole in the side of the tree, leading to a branch outside. Baekhyun smiled and jumped up and down excitedly before grabbing Kris and pulling him outside. Nothing could have compared to what Kris saw next.

 

      Upon walking out onto the branch, he was greeted with a vast expanse of tree tops and greenery. He was looking down over it, since the branch was substantially higher than the rest of the trees. In the distance, there was a large waterfall. The water was crystal clear with a soft, turquoise hue. Along the horizon, pink, orange, and purple light was slowly creeping up, flowing from the star that lit the planet.

 

      Kris gawked at the sight and Baekhyun smiled before hopping to a higher branch. He dropped back down a second later and handed Kris a fruit. When the older didn't notice, he gently punched him in the side with it. The leader took the fruit awkwardly and continued to stare.

      “If you think that's amazing, wait til the sun rises a bit more!” Baekhyun said, sitting down on the branch and taking a bite out of his fruit. Kris did the same.

 

      They sat in silence for a while eating. Slowly, the star crept higher into the sky and the land was illuminated with light. Pink and orange painted the sky. The crystal water was speckled with shimmering colors of purple, yellow, and orange. The sight was really like nothing Kris had ever seen before.

      “Baekhyun...this is amazing...” He managed to formulate after what seemed like forever.

      “Isn't it? Every morning, the forest wakes up as the sun rises! The plants spread their leaves and greet the light. The light shines down and greets the animals...Then everything moves on until the sun falls. That's when the animals say goodbye to the light and the light says goodbye to the trees until the next day~” He paused for a moment and rubbed his nose nervously. “At least, that's what my mama says...She was the one who showed me this.”

      “Wow...Your mother really is amazing...She's got great taste in scenery...”

      “Yep! She would take me here every morning when I was younger! Until I was strong enough to make the climb myself! I can't start my day without coming up here~” He giggled.

      “I can see why,” Kris sighed. “It really vitalizes you...”

      “Mhm. I wanted you to be the first person I took up here...Ah! Not to sound weird or anything...” Kris laughed.

      “Why's that?”

      “Because you seemed worn out and alone...and I thought it would help you.” Kris smiled and patted Baekhyun's back.

      “Thank you. It did help, a LOT!” The golden-eyed boy smiled widely.

      “I'm so glad!!!”

 

      They sat in silence from then on, watching the beauty unfold. Eventually, Kris felt Baekhyun's hand wrap around his again. He could only assume the boy really liked physical contact at this point. Kris smiled and gave it a firm squeeze.

 

      They sat with their hands intertwined for a while more. As the sun was almost completely in the sky, Kris glanced at Baekhyun. His smile was enough to warm even the coldest of souls. The beautiful light seemed to be reflected in the boy's eyes, giving them purple and orange speckles on top of glittering gold. For a second time that morning, Kris saw something more beautiful than he'd ever seen before.


	28. Chapter 28

      Kai yawned and stretched before opening his eyes. He felt surprisingly tired for having just woken up, but he figured it was because he cried himself to sleep the night before. He hadn't done that in quite some time, not since before Sehun had become his partner.

 

      He glanced down at the boy in his arms. His brows furrowed when he noticed the slight sheen left from a tear on the younger's cheek. He ran his thumb over it, trying to gently rub it away.

      “I'm sorry...” He whispered.

 

      He knew what he'd told Sehun would be hard for any lover to handle. He didn't even know Sehun's thoughts on the whole thing. He probably should have asked that before going to sleep. He would definitely talk to him about it later. He didn't want it to seem like he didn't love Sehun or that he was just a replacement. He did love him, a lot.

 

      He ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair and kissed him on the forehead. Sehun's nose scrunched up and he mumbled a bit. Kai chuckled and continued to gently kiss the boy's head. Eventually, Sehun opened his eyes and stared up sleepily at Kai. The older smiled then kissed his lips gently.

      “Morning,” he whispered. Sehun blushed ever so slightly.

      “Morning...” He mumbled. He was surprised the older boy was being so open and active first thing in the morning.

      “Did you sleep well?” Kai asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to confront Sehun about the tears just yet. It would probably be better to do it in private when they were both fully awake.

      “Mhm. You?”

      “Ah...yeah...But I'm still so tired!”

      “It's probably because you were crying so much last night,” Sehun said, rubbing Kai's side.

      “Yeah...About that...I'm sorry...”

      “It's fine, Jongin. I cried when I told you about Corthus. You're allowed to cry in front of me...What good am I if I can't help you when you're weak?”

      “Sehun...” Kai mumbled, his eyes wide in awe. “That was probably the corniest thing I've ever heard you say...”

      “Oh fuck you!” Sehun growled.

      “Language!” Xiumin snapped from a short distance away, earning a groan from Luhan. Kai smirked and leaned close to Sehun's ear.

      “You know you want me to~”

      “Shut up!” Sehun fussed, pushing him away and turning red. Kai just laughed and snuggled the boy closer.

 

      Sarib then walked into the room, Baekhyun and Kris trailing behind her. She nodded to the group and both Sehun and Kai sat up, the younger still needing help from Kai since he was weak. Suho and Lay were already up and cuddled together. Xiumin was sitting up with Luhan resting against him. Seems the younger of the two had just given up on maintaining his personal space.

      “I see you all slept well,” Sarib started, taking a seat on a nearby leaf bed. Baekhyun dragged Kris over to sit beside her.

      “Yes, very well. Thank you,” Suho said, bowing.

      “You're welcome. Now, I'm sure there are many things you want to ask. So go ahead. I will answer to the best of my ability.”

      “Er...Anything?” Kai asked, not sure where to start. Sarib nodded.

      “Then...Can you tell us about hybrids?” Lay asked.

      “Of course. It's something that happens naturally when a human mind is reconstructed by an Espeiren.”

      “Reconstructed?” Luhan asked, a skeptical look on his face.

      “I know it sounds bad, but it's normally not even painful. Suho's mind was completely torn apart...that's why it was painful for him and he was in the state he was before. Normally, the mind isn't affected negatively at all.”

      “So then...What's different about them?” Sehun asked.

      “Well, he'll have some new psychic abilities.”

      “Psychic!?” Xiumin squeaked excitedly. Sarib chuckled and nodded.

      “Yes. Baekhyun can use telepathy, so I'm sure Suho will be able to as well. I would assume they can use other basic abilities like telekinesis as well.”

      “Dang...That's pretty awesome!” Kai said, nodding slowly.

      “How do you learn them?” Kris asked.

      “It just comes naturally~” Baekhyun said in return, smiling.

      “Then I wonder how long it'll take for me...” Suho sighed.

      “I dunno...I think you've already got telepathy down if you really need it...” Lay said, deep in thought.

      “What makes you say that?” Suho asked.

      “Well, when I was looking for you...I heard you call out to me...but it was in my head...I think you might have used it then...”

      “Really?”

      “Sometimes it just happens naturally,” Sarib explained. “You'll get the hang of it soon enough.”

      “So...There's nothing more to being a hybrid?” Luhan asked.

      “Well, he's really just a human with some special abilities,” Sarib explained. “It's really not as complicated or scary as you boys think.”

      “That's a relief,” Kris sighed.

      “So then...How did Baekhyun become a hybrid?” Suho asked.

      “Well...Humans used to live here, you know? It's how my people know your spoken language so well.”

      “No way!” Kai exclaimed. “So what happened?” Sarib sighed.

      “We got along so well and learned so many things from the humans...But...As the war worsened, fear crept into their hearts...It crept into my own people's hearts as well. The humans fled this area, since it was in the dangerous 'Pandora' sector. When they fled...they left everything behind...even loved ones...”

 

      She paused for a moment and hugged Baekhyun close to her chest. The boy wrapped his arms around her as well, a small hint of sadness on his normally blissful features.

      “I knew Baekhyun's mother...She was a good woman...But...She was so afraid...so desperate to get out...When they could only let so many people onto the travel ship...she chose to leave her son behind and go herself...Baekhyun was only an infant at the time. There was no way he would survive without his mother...When I found him, he was so cold...and he was crying...I had to take him in. I'd just become the village leader at the time, so I knew my people would question my judgment...But I didn't care. It was probably the best thing I've ever done in my life. I don't think I could live without him now.”

 

      She smiled warmly at Baekhyun and patted his head. The boy only held her tighter. The others watched the two in admiration for a moment. Eventually, Luhan spoke up.

      “It's really hard to believe that Espeiren and humans lived in peace...”

      “It's still possible and probably happening somewhere,” Sarib stated. “Hardly any of the Espeiren are actually participating in the war.”

      “What do you mean?” Luhan asked.

      “Well, you see-”

 

      Suddenly, a loud boom resounded in the distance and the entire tree shook. Baekhyun looked up at Sarib with wide, scared eyes, and she looked just as shocked. Soon, another Espeiren ran into the room, completely panic stricken.

      “Humans! Humans are attacking the forest!” He gasped.

      “What!?” Kris gasped.

      “They came in a great ship! They're dropping bombs! They're too close, ma'am! What should we do!?”

      “Calm down,” Sarib commanded, deathly serious. “We need to evacuate. Take the able bodied men and get the children and the women out of the tree. Also take the injured soldiers out of here!”

      “Yes, ma'am!”

 

      The Espeiren ran out of the room and shouting could be heard in the distance. The ex-Xenos soldiers glanced amongst each other, exchanging worried glances. Finally, Baekhyun spoke up.

      “Mama...What's going to happen?”

      “I don't know, Baekhyun...But we need to get out of here...and quickly by the sound of things.”

      “Wait!” Kris spoke up, getting to his feet. “This could be our fault...Are you sure you want to help us?”

      “Positive,” Sarib affirmed.

      “Let's check out what the ship looks like,” Kai said. “If it's the _Canaan_ , then we really did bring it here...”

      “What will you do if you find out?” Sarib asked warily.

      “Distract it,” Sehun said, wobbling to his feet. He was still slightly dizzy and lethargic, but he could fight. “We'll try and hold them off while you get the villagers out.”

      “Are you sure? It's going to be dangerous for you...” Sarib said gently.

      “Believe me,” Kai started, laughing bitterly. “We've been through enough dangerous situations to know what we're getting ourselves into.” Sarib paused for a moment and sighed.

      “Alright. Be careful.”

 

      Suho and Lay jumped off their bed and walked over to Kris. Sehun and Kai followed after them. Luhan tried to get up, but Xiumin pushed him back down.

      “No way,” the older fussed. “You're way too injured to dodge and fight.”

      “But still...” Luhan argued.

      “Luhan, just rest. It's ok,” Kris said. “Well be fine.”

      “If you say so...” Luhan muttered.

 

      The group grabbed their guns, went to the entrance of the tree, and glanced outside. The land was ablaze in the distance and smoke filled the sky. It was painful for Kris to think that only a little while before, the sky had been so beautiful. Kai growled and the others looked at him in confusion.

      “It is the _Canaan_. Look.” He pointed out towards the flames and through them, the group could see the side of a white ship, the name clearly painted on it.

      “That fucker...” Kris hissed through gritted teeth. “He followed us all the way here...”

      “Things are about to get worse...” Lay mumbled.

      “What do you mean?” Suho asked.

      “Hide!” Lay said quickly.

 

      They ducked back into the tree and cautiously peeked out. Soldiers were scurrying across the land, looking high and low for them. Kris groaned under his breath.

      “This makes things a bit more difficult...”

      “Still, we have no choice,” Kai sighed. “We're the ones who brought this on in the first place...”

      “So we're really going into this?” Suho asked, his voice shaking in fear.

      “You're not,” Lay answered, pulling the boy away from the entrance.

 

      The other group members glanced at him before nodding in understanding, giving the two a moment alone.

      “What do you mean?” Suho asked quietly.

      “You're not going out there.”

      “Why!?”

      “Because...You've been through enough already. I don't want you to go out there. You might become their main target...they don't know about hybrids...they'll see you and think you're a monster and try their best to kill you...and I can't lose you...not again...”

      “But still! What if you need help!?”

      “It'll be fine! Don't panic, ok?”

      “But I can fight! I can help!”

      “Joonmyun,” Lay said firmly, gently cupping the boy's cheeks in his hands. “You couldn't even kill an Espeiren. What makes you think you can kill a human?”

 

      Suho said nothing, but his eyes filled with tears and his lips quivered. Lay wiped away the falling tears with his thumbs and smiled.

      “It's ok. You don't need to fight. I don't want you to fight.”

      “But there's only 4 of you...” Suho whispered, his voice cracking.

      “No there isn't,” a voice spoke up from behind them. They turned to see the Espeiren who'd shown them around the tree as well as a few others, all armed with spears.

      “Karis...” Lay gasped, his eyes wide.

      “We'll fight alongside you. If it will protect our people, we'll follow you into battle.”

      “Thank you,” Lay said, bowing his head to the alien.

 

      The group of Espeiren walked by them and joined Kris and the others at the entrance. Lay glanced at them nervously then turned back to Suho.

      “We can't talk much longer, ok? Go with the other villagers. Keep them safe. Make sure Luhan and Xiumin make it out alright, ok? I promise I'll be fine.”

      “Alright...” Suho sighed, giving up the battle.

 

      Lay nodded and kissed him on the lips softly. After a moment, he broke away and ran back to the others. Suho bit his lip and tried to keep himself from breaking down. It was his fault all of this was happening. Something soft and trembling wrapped around his hand and he looked to the side to see Baekhyun, who was even more shaken up than him. The boy looked absolutely horrified. He looked at Suho with teary eyes.

      “What's going to happen? Are we going to be ok?”

      “I don't know, Baekhyun...But I really hope so...” Suho whispered as he watched the fighters dash out of the tree and into battle.

 

      There really was no such thing as a lasting peace.


	29. Chapter 29

      When Kris and the group left the tree, they hid amidst the nearby brush, out of sight from the patrolling soldiers. They needed to gain some distance from the tree before they made themselves known. That way, they could lead the soldiers away and the others could escape safely.

 

      They carefully and silently crept along the forest floor. When the tree was far enough away that the soldiers wouldn't be able to see the aliens sneak out, they stopped and glanced at each other. Kris took a deep breath.

      “This is it...” He sighed. “We're completely outnumbered...”

      “We can do it,” Kai whispered back.

      “We'll be with you until the end,” Karis stated. Kris gulped and nodded.

      “Alright...Here goes...” He muttered before standing up, out of the brush. He shot into the air, gaining the nearby soldiers' attention. “Come and get us, you fuckers!” He shouted.

 

      With that, the soldiers charged at them and the battle began.

 

~*~

      Sarib watched vigilantly as the soldiers shouted amongst each other and ran towards the direction Kris and the others had headed. The distraction seemed to be working. When the coast was clear, she took a deep breath and turned to the scared villagers behind her.

      “Alright. You need to get out. Head to the underground hideout. You all know where it's at.”

 

      They nodded silently and left the tree, one by one. Eventually, the Espeiren carrying Luhan and Xiumin walked by. Both boys were holding their guns, just in case they ran into trouble along the way. After them, came a few more villagers. Sarib then glanced into the tree and noticed Baekhyun fighting against Suho, who was trying to pull him out.

      “Baekhyun, come here,” Sarib said gently. The boy stopped all struggling and slowly walked over to her. When he reached her, she enveloped him in her arms. “You need to go with them.”

      “No!” Baekhyun argued, pressing his head into her chest. Sarib sighed sadly.

      “I need to make sure everyone gets out. I can't go with you just yet.”

      “Then I'll stay with you!”

      “No. I don't want you to be in danger. Please, listen to me. Go with Suho. You need to help the villagers get to the hideout. You're the son of the village leader. You're my second in command, don't you know?”

      “But I don't want to leave you...” Baekhyun said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

      “I know. But it won't be for long, ok?” Sarib said gently.

 

      Her son sniffled and nodded before walking over and grabbing Suho's hand. They walked back over to the entrance and glanced at the village leader one last time.

      “Take care of him,” she whispered.

      “I will,” Suho answered.

 

      They headed out of the tree and joined with the other villagers. Soon, they were heading in the opposite direction that the warriors had gone. Sarib went back into the tree and began ushering more traumatized Espeiren out, directing them to follow the group. She glanced nervously at the landscape, her heart sinking as the flames grew higher and the sounds of guns could be heard. Their world was quickly coming crashing to an end.

 

~*~

      Commander Shin waved his hand, signaling the next round of soldiers to charge into battle. He smirked as he noted the destruction unfolding. He'd been far more successful than he'd initially planned. He was pleasantly surprised when a soldier reported that there were also Espeiren. Now, his original excuse was justified.

 

      He grabbed a gun and went to stand with the last fleet of soldiers he would send in. They all gave him questioning looks and the commander laughed coldly.

      “I'll be joining you on this mission,” he said, noting the confusion on their faces. “I have a few scores to settle, you could say.”

 

      The soldiers looked at him with mixed looks of fear, skepticism, and anticipation. The commander smirked one last time before raising his hand again.

      “Go!”

 

~*~

      The ex-Xenos soldiers and the Espeiren fighters were quickly getting overrun. About half of the fighters had already died. Still, they were fighting to their best, dodging lasers and striking down the human soldiers with their spears. Kris and the other ex-Xenos were backing them up with lasers.

 

      It was only a matter of time before more soldiers came through the area. They seemed far less interested in fighting with the struggling group though. They were heading straight for the tree, probably trying to cover more ground and find the source of the Espeiren.

 

      Kris tried his best to rally the remainder of the group and try and cut off the soldiers' destination, but it was useless in the end. There was just too many. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the commander amongst the group, heading straight for the tree.

 

~*~

      Sarib took one last glance around the great tree, making sure no one was left behind. When she found it empty, she took a deep sigh of relief. It was short-lived though, since she knew the last of her people had only finished evacuating a mere 10 minutes ago. There was no way they could have covered much ground.

 

      She headed cautiously towards the entrance and gasped when she saw a whole fleet of soldiers patrolling the area. They were slowly heading towards where the villagers had gone. Sarib knew something had to be done. She took one last deep breath and closed her eyes. She wouldn't be joining up with her son after all, it seemed.

 

      She silently crept out of the tree, then hid in the waist-high brush nearby. She gulped and tried to settle her pounding heart. She picked up a thick stick from the ground and snapped it in half, creating a noticeable sound. It succeeded in alerting the nearby soldiers and she saw a few walking cautiously over to her.

 

      At that moment, she turned and ran to the left, away from where her villagers had gone. She rustled every bush she could and tried to stomp, cracking twigs. She heard the humans call out, saying that there was an enemy. Soon, she could hear several sets of feet stomping after her. She could only hope she'd taken most of the soldiers off the trail and away from her people.

 

      She ran through the terrain, taking the most complex, dangerous routes she could, hoping that it would take out at least a few of her pursuers. A laser flashed by her cheek and she gasped. They were catching up to her at an alarming rate.

 

      She continued to run as far as she could. She'd almost made it to a cliff, one that was well masked and easy to fall off of if one didn't know the terrain. If she could just get that far, she could hide and wait for them to fall to their demise. Alas, nothing ever worked out the way one hoped.

 

      She felt a searing pain on her back and through her stomach. She fell to her knees, letting out a small cry. She glanced down at her stomach and saw blood dripping out at an alarming rate. She whimpered slightly, but somehow got back on her feet.

 

      She continued to run, leaving a red trail behind her. She still needed to draw their attention away. They were almost to the cliff. Her body wasn't moving the way she wanted it to anymore though. She was slowing down and wobbling from left to right. Soon, she felt another laser go through her back. This time, she fell to the ground and stayed there.

 

      She vaguely saw soldiers through her blurred vision. They were crowded around her and mumbling things amongst themselves. Perhaps it wasn't mumbling, but their voices couldn't be heard over the ringing in her ears. She noticed them turn around and leave. She closed her eyes and tried to breath, despite the pain. They'd left her to die rather than ending it right then and there. She wasn't sure if she was thankful or not.

 

      Tears began to flow from her eyes. She could only hope she'd bought enough time for her people to escape.

 

~*~

      The villagers were moving swiftly through the terrain. According to the Espeiren leading the way, however, they still weren't that close to the underground hideout Sarib had spoke. Suho would glance back nervously from time to time, making sure the villagers behind them were still keeping up and hoping to see Sarib or his teammates following.

 

      Suho was surprised when Baekhyun suddenly knelt on the ground, his eyes going wide and tears streaming down his face. The older hybrid squatted beside the boy, trying to figure out why he'd stopped.

      “Baekhyun? What's wrong?” He asked.

      “Mama...” The boy whimpered.

      “What?”

      “Mama!”

 

      The next thing Suho knew, Baekhyun had gotten to his feet and bolted in the opposite direction of the group. Suho called after him, but it was no use. The Espeiren carrying Luhan turned and looked at the boy.

      “What happened?” The alien asked.

      “I don't know...” Suho whispered. “I think something happened to Sarib...” The Espeiren's facial expression immediately shifted to one of worry, then determination.

      “We need to keep moving. The hideout shouldn't be too far from here.”

      “What about Baekhyun?”

      “He knows where the hideout is. Let him go.” Suho nodded sadly and glanced back one last time.

      “C'mon, Suho,” Luhan said gently. The hybrid boy turned around slowly and continued to follow the group.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun ran as fast as his feet would carry him. When he spotted soldiers, he would duck and creep around them. Nothing was going to slow him down at that point. His mother's presence seemed to be fading fast. He needed to get to her.

 

      He made it through the difficult terrain in record time, gaining a few cuts and scratches from falling here and there. He was approaching the cliff and he couldn't understand why his mother would be here of all places.

 

      Finally, he spotted red splotches on the ground and his stomach churned. His mother's presence wasn't very far from where he was. The deep, crimson patches on the ground seemed to burn into his vision. He shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

 

      He followed the trail, bile threatening to rise up. Each step he took seemed to instill more fear in him. He was shaking so much he could hardly walk. He pushed some low-hanging branches out of the way and walked forward. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

 

      His mother was lying on the ground, blood pooling underneath her. She was deathly pale and her chest was rising slowly and painstakingly. Tears gushed from Baekhyun's eyes and he ran over to her, kneeling in front of her.

      “Mama!” He screamed. No response. “MAMA!!!”

 

      He shook his head and looked around. He had no idea what to do, hysteria clouding his judgment. He needed someone to help him. He needed someone. He needed...

 

~*~

      “KRIS!”

 

      The name resonated loudly within Kris's head and he groaned, clutching it. He looked around, but no one was looking at him or calling to him. His name was called again and he realized just who it was.

      “Baekhyun?” He asked out loud. The boy's voice resonated in his head once again.

      “Kris! I need help...Mama...Mama, she's...”

      “Where are you?” Kris asked, panicking at the mention of Sarib.

      “I'll lead you to me but...Hurry!!!”

 

      Kris didn't quite know how the boy would lead him anywhere, but he trusted him. He glanced around the field, looking for any of his teammates. When he spotted Lay, he shouted towards him.

      “Lay! I have to go somewhere! Something's wrong! I'm putting you in charge, ok?”

 

      Lay stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, but then nodded. Kris was thankful the boy seemed to understand the gravity of the situation.

 

      After passing leadership to someone else, Kris sprinted through the forest. It seemed as if his body naturally knew where it was going. He could only assume this was Baekhyun's doing. Kris had never been more thankful that he had long legs in his life. He was able to cover a lot of ground with each stride.

 

      When he finally found Baekhyun, he was out of breath and shaking from running so fast. He quickly glanced from the boy to the body in front of him, his heart sinking into his stomach. Within seconds, the blond was beside the brunette, checking the fallen leader's injuries. He gulped and began tearing his shirt and using the cloth to try and stop the bleeding.

      “This is bad...” He mumbled.

      “You have to save her!” Baekhyun cried.

      “I'll try, Baekhyun...”

      “Don't bother...” A weak voice said. Both boys gasped and looked at Sarib's face. It was twisted in pain, her once bright golden eyes dull and barely open.

      “Mama!” Baekhyun whimpered.

      “I'm going to take care of you, Sarib,” Kris said in an even voice, trying to remain strong despite being horrified.

      “I'm not going to make it and you know it,” the woman sighed.

      “No! You are!” Baekhyun cried. Sarib managed a weak smiled and lifted her hand up.

      “Baekhyun, come here, my baby...”

 

      The boy scooted closer, not caring that his knees were getting soaked in blood. Sarib ran her fingers through his hair and cupped his wet cheek, wiping away a few tears with her dainty fingers.

      “I love you so much, my little one.”

      “Mama...?”

      “You have always been my pride and joy...And you always will be...”

      “Mama...You're scaring me...Don't talk like that...”

      “Never forget how much I love you...Remember to always love others...and give them the benefit of the doubt...”

      “I love you too, mama...You're gonna be ok...You're gonna make it...”

      “You're a strong boy, Baekhyun. You'll be just fine, I know it. Please, stay strong and continue to be the wonderful boy I know and love.”

      “Mama...” Baekhyun whimpered, placing his hand over her cold one.

      “Kris?” Sarib called, raising her other hand. The blond immediately grabbed it with one of his own.

      “I'm here,” he whispered.

      “I'm leaving you in charge, ok? I know my people won't listen to you at first, but Baekhyun will help you.”

      “No...I can't do it...We're the reason this happened in the first place...You should have never helped us...”

      “None of this was your fault,” Sarib said gently. “I'm leaving you in charge for a reason, Kris. If it's you, you can unite our people. I know it.”

      “Sarib...I...”

      “Please, Kris...You're far more capable than you give yourself credit for...”

      “I...I understand...” Kris sighed, not wanting to fight with the dying woman much longer. She smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

      “Please...Take care of him...” She whispered, gesturing towards Baekhyun, tears falling from her eyes now. Kris sniffled and nodded.

      “I will...I promise.”

      “Thank you...” Sarib practically mouthed. Baekhyun felt her hand slipping from his own and he shook his head.

      “Mama...? No! Don't give up!”

      “I'm sorry, my baby...”

      “No! Don't leave me!” Baekhyun cried.

      “I love you...” Sarib mouthed.

 

      Her eyes tiredly closed despite Baekhyun's protests. After a few more shallow breaths, her chest ceased to rise and fall. Her hands fell limp in both of the boys' grasps. Baekhyun shook his head violently.

      “No! Mama! Get up! Get UP!” He screamed. Kris grabbed his shoulders gently.

      “She's gone, Baekhyun...I'm sorry...”

 

      Baekhyun stopped all movements upon hearing Kris's words. He slumped forwards and his shoulders started to shake. He let out a piercing scream before falling forward, sobbing on top of his mother. Kris wiped the tears from his eyes with one hand while rubbing the other boy's back with the other.

      “I'm so sorry, Baekhyun...”

 

~*~

      Suho continued to stop and glance back at the few villagers hobbling behind the rest of the group every few minutes. He could tell they were older and struggling to keep up. Eventually, he ran over to them and wrapped the arms of the two weakest around his neck and began walking, supporting one on each side. It was then that he heard the sound of footsteps. They were growing closer and closer.

      “We have company!” He shouted ahead to the group.

 

      Luhan cursed under his breath and readied his weapon. Xiumin did the same. A few Espeiren fighters who had come along to help protect the villagers as well assumed battle stances, waiting for the human soldiers to show themselves.

 

      Within a matter of minutes, a fleet of soldiers twice the size of group was closing in on them. Suho began trying to speed up the pace of the weaker villagers and Luhan and Xiumin stared in horror.

      “There's no way we can take all of them...” Xiumin gasped.

      “Run!” Luhan shouted at the Espeiren. “Run as fast as you can! We'll try and shoot some of them down as we go!”

 

      Both boys knew it was a pointless effort, but they still had to try. They shot at soldiers as quickly as they could, but they were soon overwhelmed. Soldiers were on every side, shooting lasers at them. The villagers ran for their lives, trying to avoid the blasts, but many failed. There was nothing Luhan, Xiumin, or Suho could really do either. This wasn't a battle. This was a massacre.

 

      Suho continued to struggle with the weaker Espeiren, trying his best to dodge lasers. He couldn't move well pushing two other bodies along though. One of the Espeiren tripped and all three were sent to the ground. Suho scrambled up to his feet and tried to help them both up.

      “Come on! It's just a little further. You can do it!”

 

      One had almost gotten to his feet when a laser was sent through its head, instantly killing it. Suho stood in a complete daze, blood splattered on his cheek and body. The other Espeiren the boy had been helping tried to crawl away, only to be shot dead as well.

 

      Suho hardly had time to register the whole situation before he was forced to dodge a laser meant for him. He fell back onto his rear and glanced around. When his eyes met his attacker, he gasped.

      “Looks like our little brain-mush Xenos turned into a monster after all,” the commander sneered. Suho backed away, trembling.

      “W-Why...?”

      “You all made quite the fool of me, you know...My entire team went rogue...All over some failure of a soldier!” Suho winced at the words. “Now look at the monster you've morphed into...It's about time I disposed of you once and for all...”

 

      Suho continued to scoot away. He didn't know what he could do. The commander was much more swift and experienced than him and he knew running away meant death within seconds. He gulped and continued to look into the cold, hard eyes of the man before him.

 

      Luhan hadn't missed a shot thus far, thankfully, considering he was being jolted around in the Espeiren's arms. Still, many of the villagers had been shot down by this point. He glanced around, trying to figure out who was left. That was when he noticed the man before Suho.

      “Fuck...” He gasped.

      “Luhan!” Xiumin shouted, his voice laced with worry rather than irritation. Luhan took a deep, painful breath before turning to his partner.

      “I'm gonna need you to back me up, ok?” With that, Luhan took his gun apart and began fiddling with the inner mechanics.

      “What? What are you gonna do?”

      “These guns can act as bombs as well,” Luhan explained. “We need the survivors to gather around us. I'll throw this and hopefully the light will mask us long enough to escape.”

      “So what do you need me to do?” Xiumin asked.

      “Shoot the commander! And fast! He's about to kill Suho!”

 

      Xiumin gulped and looked around the field for the man they once blindly followed. When he found him, the man's gun was pointed at Suho's head. Xiumin gasped and quickly took aim. He shot at the commander, hitting him on the shoulder and causing him to drop his gun and look away from Suho.

      “Suho! Run!” Luhan called out.

 

      The boy did just that, fear giving him an extra rush of adrenaline. He caught up with them in a matter of seconds. Luhan looked around and realized the only Espeiren still living were the ones carrying him and Xiumin and a few other lucky survivors who'd stayed close.

 

      Without waiting any longer, he threw his makeshift bomb on the ground before the pursuing soldiers. It burst, sending out numerous lasers and creating a large amount of light. While the soldiers were blinded and hit by the lasers, the group snuck away, hiding once again in the brush. They continued in absolute silence, hoping and praying they'd lost their attackers.

 

      Finally, they made it to a rock, which was then pulled back, revealing the passage to the underground hideout. They quickly ducked inside and covered the entrance again. It seemed like an empty victory at that point however.

 

~*~

      Kris didn't have the heart to separate Baekhyun from his mother. He still couldn't believe she was gone. It was only this morning that he'd greeted her then watched the sunset, smiling alongside the boy who was now completely broken. It was all too much to take in.

 

      Reality always had to set in sometime, however. Soon, Kris could hear the sound of footsteps. As he continued to listen, voices became more distinct. The soldiers were heading their direction. He shook Baekhyun, trying to get the boy's attention.

      “We have to move!” He said. Baekhyun shook his head violently.

      “I'm not leaving her!” He cried.

      “Baekhyun! You have to! I will carry you kicking and screaming if it means I can get you out of here alive! Do you understand!” Kris stated firmly. He just wanted to protect what little he still could.

 

      Baekhyun seemed to get the message. He let a few more sobs before leaning down and kissing his mother on the forehead. He sniffled and got to his feet.

      “I have to go now, mama...I'm sorry...”

 

      Kris wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's waist and quickly lead the boy through the terrain. He would occasionally ask for directions to the hideout, which Baekhyun would answer by merely pointing. They traveled in complete silence otherwise.

 

      Soon, they were close to the hideout. Neither was particularly focused. They didn't notice the bodies littering the ground, nor the few soldiers still patrolling the area. That is, until one shouted out to the others.

      “Look! There's 2 more over there!”

 

      Kris cursed under his breath and bolted away, yanking Baekhyun along with him. He didn't know where to go, but he knew he had to get away. He made sure the other boy was in front of him at all times. If nothing else, he would act as a shield for him.

 

      And that was exactly what he did. Soon, three shots connected with his back. He fell forwards, collapsing on top of the other boy and sending them both down onto the ground. Baekhyun tried to squirm out from under him to check if he was alright, but Kris held him firm.

      “Shh. Stay still.” Baekhyun stopped and looked up at him in confusion. “Close your eyes and stay as still as you can.”

 

      Baekhyun did as told, burying his head into Kris's chest. Soon he heard the rustling of bushes and stomping of feet. He held his breath and tried to be as still as he possibly could. He had to wonder if they could hear his heart with how loud it was pounding.

      “We got them,” a soldier reported. “Looks like it was one of the Xenos soldiers the commander wanted dead as well.”

      “Maybe we'll get pay raises,” another joked.

      “Doubt it. You know how the commander is. Anyways, let's get back. We won't get anything if we just sit around.”

 

      Baekhyun listened as their voices and steps became more and more distant. After a few minutes of silence, he let out a deep breath and sat up a bit. He gasped when he saw the blood seeping through Kris's uniform. He gently ran his hand long the boy's side.

      “Kris..? Kris!?” He called. He wouldn't be able to handle losing someone else.

 

      Soon, the blond's arms snaked around him, pulling him back down. Baekhyun was enveloped in the older boy's warmth, his head close enough to Kris's chest to hear his steady heartbeat. He felt the taller boy squeeze him tightly.

      “Shh...It's ok...I'll protect you...” Kris whispered. He continued to repeat these phrases until he finally lost consciousness.


	30. Chapter 30

     Kai cursed under his breath as he glanced around the burning field. They'd taken down numerous soldiers, but new ones always seemed to replace them in just seconds. Out of the Espeiren who'd gone to fight with them, only 5 were still standing. He caught sight of Sehun and noticed the boy looking extremely pale and tired. Lay didn't look like he was doing much better, exhaustion practically seeping from his body. Kris had left earlier, so who knew what had become of him.

 

     Sehun dropped to his knees, dizziness getting the better of him. He was still recovering from the poison after all. He felt another body beside him and glanced up to see Kai, rubbing his back comfortingly. The tan boy looked around the field before waving. Soon, the remainder of the group gathered, crouching down in the tall grass that had yet to be burned.

     “There's way too many of them,” Kai stated. “We can't fight anymore...”

     “Do you think the villagers had enough time to escape?” Lay asked.

     “I would hope so,” Karis said, trying to catch his breath. “I can't shake the feeling that something went wrong though.”

     “Then we should get back to them as soon as possible...” Lay sighed.

     “How do we shake these guys though?” Another Espeiren asked.

     “We're just going to have to sneak around them,” Kai answered. “Where's the hideout? You guys will have to take us there...”

     “This way. Follow us.”

 

     They crawled along the forest floor silently, making sure to use the terrain to their advantage and hide. Eventually, a flare was shot into the sky and a siren echoed throughout the greenery. One of the Espeiren turned to look at the ex-Xenos.

     “What is that?” He asked.

     “A retreat signal...” Lay whispered, surprised that the soldiers were actually retreating.

     “Why would they retreat?” Karis asked.

     “It's just the ending of the first wave...” Sehun said darkly. “They'll be back...”

     “They're toying with us,” Kai growled.

     “How close are we to this hideout?” Lay asked.

     “We're still pretty far away...” Karis sighed.

     “Then let's move faster...But be careful,” Kai said.

 

     They continued to creep along the forest floor, halting when soldiers ran by, not wanting to make sound and alert them. They were about halfway there when all the Espeiren stopped and looked up worriedly.

     “What's wrong?” Lay asked quietly.

     “It's Baekhyun...” Karis whispered. “He's calling for help...”

     “Telepathically?” Kai asked, noting the silence around them.

     “Yeah...”

     “Where is he?” Lay asked. “Can you tell?”

     “Yeah. It's not far from here.”

     “Then let's go!” Lay said.

 

     They altered their course and headed to where the boy was. After about 10 minutes, they saw two bodies laying on the ground. Kai checked to see if the coast was clear and quickly ran over to the two.

     “Holy shit...” He gasped as he noticed Kris's bloodstained back. He knelt beside the leader and gently pulled him off of Baekhyun. “What happened?”

     “He...He protected me...” Baekhyun managed to get out.

     “Damn...His back's a mess...” Kai sighed.

     “Baekhyun, why are you out here?” Lay asked. “You were supposed to be with the villagers.”

 

     The boy didn't answer. He looked down at the ground and his shoulders began to quake. The group soon heard muffled sobs and looked at him with wide eyes.

     “Baekhyun! What's wrong?” Karis asked, kneeling beside the boy.

 

     Baekhyun shook his head and wrapped his arms around the Espeiren, pressing his face against the alien's chest. Karis sighed and rubbed his back.

     “We aren't going to get an answer out of him...” He stated.

     “Kris needs to be taken care of...” Kai added.

     “We'll head to the hideout for now,” Karis sighed, lifting Baekhyun to his feet as he stood up.

 

     Two of the other Espeiren walked over to Kai. They slung one of Kris's arms around each of their shoulders and gently hoisted him up with the tan boy's help.

     “There we go, big guy,” Kai said affectionately. “You'll be fine.”

 

     The aliens began walking, dragging Kris along. Karis followed after them, Baekhyun still stuck to his side. Lay glanced at Kai then at Sehun, who was on his hands and knees, shaking slightly. Lay's brows furrowed.

     “Sehun...Are you ok?” He asked.

     “Yeah...Just...tired...” The boy wheezed. Kai went over to him and knelt beside him.

     “You overexerted yourself,” he said gently, rubbing the boy's back. “You're still recovering, you know?”

     “It's nothing. I'm fine.”

     “Yeah, good luck convincing me of that,” Kai said cynically.

 

     He pulled the boy close and wrapped his arms around his torso. Sehun hugged him back, wrapping his own around Kai's neck and resting his head on the older's shoulder.

     “Don't push yourself like this,” Kai whispered. “You're supposed to lean on me at times like this...”

     “Sorry...” Sehun sighed tiredly.

     “It's fine. Let me take you the rest of the way, ok?”

 

     Sehun nodded slightly. Kai then grabbed him by the legs and lifted him up. He walked over to Lay and smiled weakly.

     “Ready to go?” He asked.

     “Yeah...You ok?” Lay asked.

     “As ok as any of us can be...Everything's so messed up...”

     “Yeah...You can say that again,” Lay sighed. “I hope the villagers are alright...and Joonmyun...”

     “I'm sure he's fine...He probably misses you though...so let's get back to him.”

     “Yeah...”

 

     The rest of the journey was made in silence. They couldn't have been more glad when the Espeiren all stopped and told them they were at the hideout. Karis directed them to a certain rock and he and Lay pushed it aside, revealing a stone tunnel leading down into the ground.

 

     They carefully went down. When they were all in, Karis pulled the rock back over the entrance. They walked down a short, dark tunnel that led into a wide stone basin, dimly lit by glowing green and blue fungi. Almost instantly, guns were cocked and pointed at them.

     “Shit! It's us!” Kai gasped, squeezing Sehun closer to him.

     “Language...” Xiumin sighed, lowering his weapon.

     “What happened?” Luhan asked. “Did you guys win?”

     “Hardly,” Kai sighed, walking into the room and setting down his unconscious boyfriend. “They retreated for the day and so did we.” The two Espeiren carrying Kris then walked in.

     “Oh my God! What happened to him!?” Luhan gasped.

     “He was shot protecting Baekhyun,” Karis explained, letting go of the small boy at his side and walking over to Kris, who'd been laid down on his stomach. “I'm going to treat him now.”

 

     Lay then entered the area along with the remainder of the Espeiren fighters. Relief spread through his body when he saw Suho sitting beside Luhan. The boy seemed upset, however. It was then that Lay noticed the red splattered on his face and body.

     “Joonmyun!” He gasped, running over to the boy and cupping his face in his hands. “What happened? Are you alright?” The boy placed his hands shakily on top of Lay's.

     “I'm fine...It's...It's not mine...” He whispered. Lay's face fell and he pulled the boy into a hug, feeling warm droplets fall on his chest seconds after.

     “Where...is everyone?” Kai asked, horrified.

     “This is all there is,” Luhan choked out. “Everyone else is dead...”

     “No...” Lay gasped.

 

     The whole area fell silent. Sobs could be heard from the Espeiren. The ex-Xenos were downcast as well. All of this was their fault. Perhaps they shouldn't have accepted the Espeiren's hospitality. The commander still would have found the poor village though. He was a monster like that.

 

     Time dragged on slowly. Karis finished treating Kris and went to be with the other Espeiren. Baekhyun curled up beside the wounded leader. Eventually, Suho passed out on Lay's chest and the younger laid down to rest with him. Kai was laying beside Sehun, stroking his hair and staring into space. Xiumin and Luhan sat against the wall beside each other, staring at the ground. Nothing was said, and the silence was deafening.

 

     More time passed and all of the Espeiren had cried themselves to sleep. Baekhyun, Kai, and Lay had long passed out as well. It was only Xiumin and Luhan still conscious. The older boy looked at the younger, his eyes full of worry.

     “You ok?” He asked gently. Luhan shook his head, not looking at him. “What's wrong?”

 

     Luhan clenched his fists and his body started trembling. He tried to take deep breaths, but they were shaky and hurt his side. Xiumin noticed the way the boy was tensing up and placed his hand on top of the younger's.

     “Hey...Just tell me...It's ok...”

     “It's not ok...” Luhan said, barely audible. “Nothing is ok...Everything's a mess...”

     “I know...” Xiumin sighed. “You're right. Nothing is ok...But if something's bothering you, I want to know...will you tell me?”

     “What difference will it make?”

     “You can get it off your chest...That's at least something...And I can try to help...”

     “I don't think you can...”

     “Well, you never know...You promised we'd become friends, didn't you? That means we tell each other things...”

     “I know but...”

     “So just tell me...Let it out...” Xiumin said, gently smiling at the boy. Luhan took a steadying breath.

     “I can't take it anymore...” He whispered.

     “What do you mean?”

     “So much is happening...I feel guilty...I feel trapped...I want to scream...I want to cry...I want to run away...I want to die...” He voiced quietly. Xiumin looked at him sadly before putting his arm around him.

     “Then cry...I'd say scream, but that would annoy everyone else...I don't want you to die...and I don't think you really do either...But I want you to vent...You need to vent. Keeping this inside isn't helping you. Let it out. I'm right here for you, ok?”

     “I don't want to cry at the same time though...”

     “Why?”

     “It hurts to cry...It makes me feel weak...”

     “There's nothing wrong with crying...It doesn't make you weak...and even if it did, there's nothing wrong with being weak. It hurts more not to cry, doesn't it?”

     “Yeah...” The younger answered after a moment of silence.

     “Then cry, Luhan. Let it go.”

 

     Upon receiving permission, Luhan curled up and placed his forehead on his knees. His body shook as he let out silent, pained sobs. Each muffled cry jolted his side, sending a wave of pain throughout his body and causing him to gasp, but the unbearable, tense feeling he'd had in his chest was slowly subsiding.

 

     As he was crying, he felt another arm wrap around him and he was pulled towards Xiumin's chest. Rather than pushing the boy away, Luhan buried his face in the boy's shirt. He didn't have the emotional strength to get through this on his own. He needed Xiumin. It was ok to be dependent this one time, wasn't it?

 

     He cried for a while longer, relishing each rub and pat the older boy gave him. Eventually, he heard soft humming. He calmed his crying just a bit so that he could listen to the beautiful melody flowing from the other boy's lips. It was nothing he'd ever heard before. Eventually, the hums became words.

 

_In times of pain, in times of comfort, we walked together._

_Light shines on the wish that connects you and me here,_

_Before clouds of dust danced on this earth._

_To grasp what floats in the hazy sky horizon..._

 

     Luhan looked up at the boy with curious eyes. He sniffled a bit and tried to compose himself before speaking.

     “What song is that?” He asked.

     “I don't even remember the name...” Xiumin sighed. “But it's always been my favorite...It's how I get through everything.”

     “It sounds really nice,” Luhan complimented.

     “Right? You know...it sounds really pretty when it's sung by two people...Jongdae used to sing it with me...”

     “Is that so?”

     “Mhm...Would you...like me to teach you, someday?”

     “I would,” Luhan answered, a genuine smile on his face.

 

     Xiumin nodded and giggled a bit. Luhan returned his head to resting on the older's chest. There was silence for a few more minutes, then Xiumin began singing again.

 

_Comin' up, a never quieting dream._

_Wakin' up, to breath my breeze._

_Check it out, a never wavering lead._

 

_The answer is to be alive, we unite, we keep fighting._

_We have this unending, never-withering dream because we're together._

_Until the day I escape the darkness and grasp onto this radiant hand, always,_

_I'll go forward like a soldier._

 

     Luhan sighed as he listened as the lyrics rolled off the boy's tongue. The song seemed to be just what he needed to hear. He was glad Xiumin had been the one to communicate the message in such a way. He closed his eyes, tired from crying and in much need of sleep. He looked forward to learning the song. It would be a nice change from his usual choice. Perhaps...Just maybe...It could become his new song...Their song.

 

~*~

     The night eventually passed. No one could really tell what time of day it was since they were underground. Kai woke up first, yawning a bit. That was when he heard a few pained groans from across the room. He looked over and noticed Kris's arm moving. Kai quickly crawled over to the leader, and sat beside him.

     “Hey,” he said quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

     “Where are we?” Kris asked, his voice laced with pain.

     “Underground hideout.”

     “So we made it?”

     “If you could say that...there's only like 10 villagers left...” Kai said sadly. Kris's face fell and he sighed.

     “Sarib is dead as well...”

     “No...No way...” Kai gasped. He knew it was a possibility, but he hadn't wanted to believe it.

     “It's true...Baekhyun and I were there when she died...”

     “Fuck...No wonder the kid was such a mess yesterday...”

 

     Kris nodded and let his gaze shift from Kai to the smaller boy beside him, whose cheeks had dried tear-streaks on them. He lifted his arm weakly and placed it on Baekhyun's head, running his fingers through the gentle waves of hair.

     “He hasn't left your side, you know,” Kai said gently.

     “I promised Sarib that I would protect him...” Kris mumbled. “He shouldn't have had to go through any of this...”

     “Well, considering you took 3 bullets in your back, I'd say you've done a decent job so far...just don't get yourself killed. Seriously, if Karis weren't here, you wouldn't be either. He used telekinesis to remove the bullets and used the last of his herbs, thread, and bandages to patch you up. You would have been dead instantly if they'd used lasers...”

     “I'll have to thank him later,” Kris said weakly.

     “Damn right, you will!” Kai affirmed. Kris smiled and chuckled.

     “Kai...There's one more thing...”

     “What's that?”

     “Sarib made me the new leader...”

     “Of the Espeiren!? That's weird...”

     “Of all of us I think...She said that I could unite the humans and Espeiren...but I just don't see that happening...”

     “Will you do it then?”

     “Yeah...I promised her...”

     “Then I'll stay with you until the end.”

     “Kai...” Kris gasped in disbelief, his eyes wide. After a moment, his features shifted into a smile. “Thank you...”

 

     The younger smiled and nodded. He was about to go back to his spot beside Sehun when a sound caught his attention. It sounded like something was being pushed along the ground. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

     “Wake up!” He called out to the room. “The rock was pushed away!”

 

     Upon hearing that, the Espeiren leapt to their feet, surprisingly awake. They grabbed their spears and the soldiers grabbed their guns. They all knew that there was no escape, but they would fight to the end.

 

     They didn't expect to see another Espeiren walk into the room, clad in an unfamiliar uniform. The Espeiren immediately lowered their spears and the soldiers followed suit with their guns. The humans stared in absolute confusion, but the villagers' eyes seemed to be sparkling and smiles were on their faces.

       “It's the resistance!” Karis exclaimed.


	31. Chapter 31

      “The resistance?” Kai asked, cocking his head to the side and glancing at Karis for an answer.

 

      The new Espeiren soldier glared at Kai before raising his hand. In an instant, the tan boy was thrown against the stone wall, gripping at his neck and gasping for breath.

      “Jongin!” Sehun gasped.

 

      The youngest got up quickly, ignoring how dizzy he was, and began to crawl over to his boyfriend. He was stopped in his tracks by an invisible force though. He groaned and tried to resist.

      “Wait! They're friends!” Karis shouted, realizing what was happening. “Don't hurt them!”

 

      The foreign Espeiren looked at him questioningly. Karis held his gaze with determined eyes. Eventually, the alien soldier released both boys. Kai gasped for air, coughing and hacking. Kris sat up, wincing, and patted the boy on the back. Sehun was by Kai's side in an instant and Baekhyun by Kris's. They looked up at the attacker in fear and irritation.

      “What was that for?” Kai spat between gasps. “I just asked a question!”

      “They're Xenos soldiers,” the foreign Espeiren stated to Karis, ignoring Kai. “How can you consider them 'friends?'”

      “We wouldn't be here if it weren't for them,” Karis answered. “They fought alongside us when the humans attacked.”

      “The humans wouldn't have attacked if they hadn't come though!” Another villager snapped, glaring at the ex-soldiers.

      “What makes you so certain?” Karis defended. “We knew the war would reach us eventually! These boys were trying to escape themselves! They've been hurt just like we've been!”

      “It probably is our fault though...” Suho mumbled. “If we hadn't have come...”

      “You know you had no other choice,” Karis said gently, trying to support them. “Sarib decided to help them. I trust her judgment.”

      “She was the one who sent us a distress call...” The resistance soldier stated.

      “Really?” Karis asked.

      “Yes...But she doesn't seem to be here...Where is she?”

 

      Kris tensed at the question and glanced at Baekhyun. The younger boy didn't look up at him. The blond sighed before deciding to speak up.

      “Sarib isn't here anymore...”

      “What do you mean?” A villager asked.

      “She's dead...”

      “No! That can't be!” Another villager gasped. Karis looked over to the boy next to Kris.

      “Baekhyun...Is this true?”

 

      The boy nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving the ground in front of him. Gasps echoed through the cave and a few sobs came after. The resistance soldier sighed and shook his head.

      “We were too late then...”

      “There's still these villagers,” Lay said, gesturing to the others in the cave. “Are you not going to help them!?” The Espeiren soldier glared at him.

      “What do you mean?”

      “You came on a ship, didn't you? Can't you take these people with you? They'll die if they stay here!”

      “Of course. I would love nothing more than to help my people...But some of them may not want to be uprooted from their home. Did you consider that? Not only that, but how do you know I have room for everyone on my ship?”

      “I don't know...But...If they stay here...they WILL die,” Lay stated.

      “How much room do you have on your ship?” Kris asked tiredly.

      “Enough to save the villagers. Not you human scum though.”

      “What was that?” Kai growled. Kris put a hand on his chest and tried to calm him.

      “That's fine. Take the villagers and get off this planet,” he suggested.

      “But Kris!” Karis argued. The leader just waved him off.

      “It's fine. Don't worry about us.”

 

      Karis let out a deep breath, then walked over to the injured blond. He pulled the boy gently to his feet and stood beside him, determined eyes glaring at the resistance soldier. After, the two fighters who'd carried Luhan and Xiumin walked over and picked them both up. They too, glared at the soldier.

      “They're part of our village now. Don't call them scum,” Karis growled. The soldier simply smirked.

      “If you say so. I'm still not letting them on the ship.”

      “Then so be it!” Karis snapped.

      “Such a shame...”

 

      The soldier turned and left, heaving a fake sigh. A few villagers whispered amongst themselves before following the soldier. Karis glowered at them, but Kris patted him on the shoulder. Tenderly, the blond walked towards the entrance of the hideout himself.

      “Where are you going?” Karis asked.

      “To see whether that asshole was telling the truth about having limited space,” Kris answered.

 

      Baekhyun got to his feet and ran to Kris's side, clinging to his arm nervously and trying to support him. The others followed awkwardly behind them. When they got outside, they were greeted with a ship even larger than the _Canaan._ Kris shook his head.

      “There's no way this thing is full...They have plenty of space...”

      “So what are we gonna do?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

      “What do you mean?”

      “Are we gonna stay here? Or go with them?”

      “Ideally, we'd go with them...but he might not let us...You might be able to go though. You're part of the village.” Baekhyun shook his head.

      “I'm not going without you.” Kris nodded solemnly.

      “Then looks like we'll have to convince them...”

 

      Just then, a smaller Espeiren came charging towards the group. It ran right past Kris and Baekhyun and almost tackled Suho, wrapping its arms tightly around him. The boy gasped and looked down at the little alien. It looked up at him with innocent eyes and a timid smile. Suho gasped again as he realized where he'd seen those eyes before.

      “You're the little Espeiren I saved on the transport ship!”

 

      The little alien nodded and smiled happily, burying its face into Suho's stomach. Lay smiled gently at it then gave Suho an apologetic look. That incident had started their fight after all. Soon, they heard a woman's voice calling out.

      “Kemi? Kemi, where are you?” She called. Eventually, an Espeiren woman came into view and her eyes landed on Suho, glaring at him. “Let go of her!”

      “What?” Suho asked, his eyes wide in confusion. “She's just hugging me...”

      “Kemi, come here. Don't touch them!” The little girl only held tighter onto Suho and stuck her tongue out. “KEMI!” The woman screeched.

      “What's the problem here?” The resistance soldier from earlier asked. He smirked when he noticed the group. “So you decided to come take a look, hm? Sounds like you're already causing trouble.”

      “Sir, Kemi won't leave their side!”

      “She won't, will she?” The alien chuckled a bit. “I suppose you humans really are trustworthy then. Please excuse my behavior earlier.”

      “What?” Sehun asked, furrowing his brows.

      “If Kemi trusts you, then you can't be bad. She's got phenomenal judgment in character for someone her age. I just had to keep my guard up...Didn't know if you were using the villagers as hostages and forcing them to act as your comrades.”

      “None of that was forced,” Karis stated.

      “I understand that now. Well, I'm assuming you're getting on board, yes?”

      “If you'd let us...Is there room?” Kris asked.

      “Right this way. Follow me.”

 

      They followed after the soldier, a few of them smirking at the flabbergasted Espeiren woman. Lay and Suho were still standing with Kemi. Lay looked down at her sadly and squatted. She clung to Suho nervously and looked at him, slightly afraid.

      “I'm sorry,” Lay whispered. “I'm so sorry...”

 

      Kemi looked at him in surprise then at Suho, who smiled at her and nodded. Lay had looked down at the ground in shame. He was surprised when he felt gentle pats on his head. He looked up and saw Kemi smiling bashfully at him. She held out her hand and looked at him expectantly.

      “Do you...forgive me...?” He asked. She nodded slowly and waved her hand, stressing that she was still waiting for him to take it. Lay smiled and did as commanded. “Thank you...”

 

      Kemi nodded and reached for Suho's hand. After that, she lead them both onto the ship, smiling brightly. When they caught up to the others, the soldier was pointing out where everything was in the ship. Kemi hugged them both then went off to play. The soldier took them to the residential sector and assigned four to each room. He was about to leave when Kris called out to him.

      “Wait...are we going to discuss the next plan of action?”

      “We will. Just not right away. The ship needs some repairs first. Not only that, you all need to rest a bit more. You've been through a lot.”

      “Can we afford to rest?” Kris asked. “The humans are still out there...”

      “The ship can take off any time, worst case scenario. Besides, we're stronger than you may think,” the soldier stated. “New uniforms can be found in the rooms. There's a bathroom per room as well. Wash up and rest. You all reek.”

      “Gee, thanks,” Kai said sarcastically. The soldier smirked and nodded.

      “Can we know your name?” Lay asked. “Just so we know how to address you...”

      “I'm the captain of this ship. You can address me as that, or by my name, Grellin.”

      “Thank you for your care,” Suho said, bowing.

      “Of course. We don't abandon our people...or their friends.”

 

      The captain left them and the group dispersed into their rooms. Lay, Suho, Sehun, and Kai shared a room together while Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, and Baekhyun shared another. Karis and the other villagers were in the rooms next to theirs. When the first four were inside their room, they sat down on the beds and took in the scenery. The walls were white with a feint lavender sheen. The place was fairly spacious and quite comfortable, even more so than the _Canaan_.

      “This is pretty nice,” Kai said, breaking the silence.

      “I'm amazed they actually let us on...” Suho mumbled.

      “We have you to thank for that I suppose,” Kai said, smiling at the older boy.

      “I didn't do much...I just...didn't kill her back then...I couldn't kill her...”

      “And that's a good thing,” Lay stated. “You had a better heart than me.”

      “That's not true...” Suho muttered. Sensing that things were getting awkward, Kai spoke up.

      “Why don't you two bathe first? You're both really grimy and Suho still has blood on him...”

      “Oh...Yeah...” Lay mumbled, looking at his boyfriend. “But wait...together?”

      “Sure. Saves water and time. Plus it's quite fun to bathe with your partner. Just don't get too hot and bothered, ok?” The tan boy teased.

      “Kai!” Suho squeaked, his face bright red.

      “What? I know you two did it. Sehun and I know the signs~” He stuck his tongue out and Sehun just rolled his eyes.

      “Go ahead and wash up, hyung,” Sehun said, handing Suho and Lay uniforms from a nearby drawer. “Jongin and I will wait here.”

      “Thanks Sehun,” Suho said, smiling gently.

 

      The two boys headed into the bathroom and sighed. Lay groaned and rubbed his temples, shaking his head.

      “I swear that Kai is gonna get it one of these days...Stupid pervert...” He mumbled. Suho just laughed.

      “Let's just bathe, ok? I feel really gross.”

      “Yeah...”

 

      The bathroom was bigger than the ones on the _Canaan_. There was a shower area as well as a tub. Lay stripped off his clothes and waited for Suho to do the same. When the older boy had pealed the dirty clothing off, Lay pulled him over to the shower area. He turned on the water and grabbed the nearby shower gels. He poured some in his hands, then began scrubbing his fingers through Suho's hair.

      “What are you doing?” The older asked, shying away a bit. “I can clean myself...”

      “I want to do this,” Lay said gently.

      “Then...I'll wash you next...” Suho mumbled. Lay smiled.

      “Alright.”

 

      Lay continued to wash Suho's hair, playing with it a little here and there. Next, he washed Suho's body, planting soft kisses along his neck, chest, and back as he cleaned. Suho shivered under his touch.

 

      When Lay had finished, the older couldn't help but wish it had lasted longer. He wasn't nearly as smooth in his actions as Lay. He made sure to properly wash every inch of Lay's hair though. He got some body soap on his hands and rubbed them together until it frothed. After, he ran his hands along Lay's body, relishing the feeling of each toned muscle. When he was facing the boy, rubbing his hands along the younger's sides, he couldn't bring himself to look at the boy's face, blushing all the way up to his ears. When his hands reached the younger's hips, he was pulled into a firm hug.

      “Yixing?” He asked gently.

      “I love you.”

      “I love you too...” Suho mumbled into the boy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the boy's back. He loved how their bodies fit together.

      “Thank you for putting up with me...”

      “What do you mean?”

      “I'm harsh and cold and easily angered...I've hurt so many innocent creatures...I've hurt you...”

      “Yixing...It's ok. Don't beat yourself up so much. You made mistakes. Everyone does...We're only human...” Lay chuckled a bit.

      “Technically you're not anymore...”

      “I'm still not perfect.”

      “You are to me.”

      “I feel the same way about you, so don't worry about things, ok?”

      “K,” Lay said, smiling.

 

      Seconds later, Lay turned off the shower and carefully lifted Suho up, causing the boy to yelp in surprise. The younger walked over to the tub and set him down. He started filling it with water and got in across from Suho.

      “Bath time~”

      “Really? Shouldn't we be considerate of Kai and Sehun? What about the water supply?”

      “Calm down! It's just one bath!”

      “You really are immature,” Suho sighed.

      “Still love me?”

      “Do you even have to ask that?” The older retorted, splashing Lay with the water. The younger giggled and turned off the faucet once the tub was full.

      “We haven't had a bath together in ages~” He sighed happily.

      “The last time was when we were in primary school, huh?”

      “Sounds about right...”

      “Back then you would always squirt me with water from in between your hands...”

      “Like this?” Lay asked, performing the action. Suho received the blast to his face and frowned.

      “Yeah. I could never do it!” He pouted.

      “I'll teach you. Come here.”

 

      Suho slid towards Lay, planting himself in between the boy's legs, his back facing the younger's chest. Lay then took his hands and positioned them, slowly explaining how to do it. Eventually, Suho successfully squirted the water and he practically clobbered Lay in an embrace.

      “I did it!” He called.

      “Yep! Good job!” Lay congratulated.

 

      It was then that Suho realized he was facing the boy, on top of his lap. He blushed a bit and looked down. Lay simply smiled and pulled the older's face closer to his. He nibbled at his lips, kissing them softly. Suho followed his actions, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. The kiss wasn't overly passionate, just simple and sweet. It was still heavenly though.

 

~*~

      Sehun and Kai sat side by side on the edge of their bed, neither looking each other in the eye. The older boy sighed, figuring this would be as good a time as any to check in on the younger and make sure he was really ok. He'd never confronted him about the tears from the other morning.

      “Hey Sehun...”

      “Hm?”

      “Can I ask you something?”

      “Yeah.”

      “About Kyungsoo...Are you...really ok? I know you cried...Did it bother you? I shouldn't have told you...”

      “That's not it,” Sehun sighed. “I wanted you to tell me...I really did...But Jongin...”

      “What?”

      “Nothing...Nevermind...”

      “No. Tell me,” Kai said, the tone of his voice deathly serious.

      “It's just...Who do you love more? Me or him?”

      “What kind of question is that?”

      “An honest one,” Sehun stated, not looking him in the eyes. “Whenever you talk about him, your face lights up, you cry, you...You're sincere...Have you ever felt that way about me?”

      “I don't...know what you mean...?”

      “You do too!” Sehun snapped.

      “Sehun...I can't compare you two...I just can't...”

 

      Sehun was about to retaliate when the door to the bathroom opened. Suho and Lay walked out wearing new uniforms. They were a light shade of blue similar to their older ones, but with a hint of purple to them. They noticed the tense atmosphere right away.

      “Um...The bathroom's free...”

      “Thanks,” Sehun sighed, getting up and leaving Kai. He turned back, not looking the older in the face. “Are you coming?” He asked.

      “Yeah...” Kai sighed.

 

      Sehun nodded and went into the bathroom. Kai groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration. He pushed himself off the bed, mumbling under his breath while heading after the boy. Suho vaguely heard one of the sentences.

      “I love you both...”

 

      The shower was silent and uncomfortable. Neither boy brought up the subject again.

 

~*~

      Xiumin and Luhan had opted out of bathing, both too tired to stand and support themselves while cleaning. They'd gone to bed shortly after being brought to their room. Kris had to wonder how late they'd stayed up the night before.

 

      He sat stiffly next to Baekhyun, the injuries on his back aching. He tried to start up a few conversations with the boy, but none of his attempts worked. Baekhyun simply stared off into space. All Kris could do was pat his back and keep trying.

 

      Eventually, he noticed the clock on the bedside table stated it was around midnight. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. His sense of time was really off these days. He got up from the bed and Baekhyun immediately snapped from his daze.

      “Where are you going?”

      “To take a shower. Wanna come with?”

      “C-Can I?”

      “Sure. We're both guys after all.”

 

      Kris held out his hand and Baekhyun timidly took it. They grabbed clean uniforms and walked to the bathroom. Baekhyun looked around with wide-eyes, not sure of what anything was. Kris smiled gently and took the clothes from him, setting them on the sink counter.

      “You've never been in a bathroom, huh?”

      “Uh-uh...” The boy mumbled, gawking at the various appliances.

      “So you've never taken a shower before.”

      “No...”

      “Well, this will be your first one then. Come on.”

 

      He pulled the boy over to the shower and turned on the water. Baekhyun gasped as droplets rained down on him and he backed away in surprise. Kris laughed a bit and pulled him back under the stream.

      “You can adjust the temperature by turning the knob,” he explained. “And this stuff,” he grabbed some shampoo and soap, “will help you get extra clean. Just be sure not to get it in your eyes.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and stared at the different gels. Kris sighed once again and took them from him. The smaller boy looked up at him apologetically.

      “I'm sorry...I'll figure it out,” he muttered, trying to take them back from Kris. The blond just pushed his hands away and smiled.

      “It's ok. I'll do it for you this time.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and nodded again, looking down at the dirty water on the shower floor as it drained. He felt Kris's large hands begin scrubbing at his head and soon a white foam was dripping down onto the floor as well. Baekhyun looked at it curiously and stepped on it with his toes, causing it to disappear. He heard Kris chuckle behind him and smiled shyly.

 

      Kris helped Baekhyun rinse his hair out, avoiding getting any suds in his eyes. Next, he put some body soap in Baekhyun's hands and instructed him to rub them together til it foamed. He did as told, then followed Kris's next instructions to clean himself with it. These types of baths certainly were more complex than what he'd done his whole life.

      “Mama and I used to just bathe at the creek,” he explained as Kris rinsed him off again. “We didn't have any of this cool stuff...”

 

      Kris hummed in acknowledgment and began washing himself. A few seconds later, he heard a few sniffles and glanced over at Baekhyun. The boy's eyes were filled with tears once more. Kris had to wonder if he'd ever see the bright, shining eyes from that morning ever again.

      “She's really gone...isn't she?” Baekhyun choked out. Kris took a deep breath.

      “She is...” Sobs bellowed from the other boy's mouth and he tried desperately to keep them under control.

      “I'm sorry...I need to stop crying...It's probably annoying...” He mumbled between hics and sobs. Kris wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, hugging him from behind.

      “It's fine. You've lost someone precious to you. It's only normal to be this hurt...It's not annoying at all...” The boy in his arms let out a few loud sobs. “But Baekhyun...Promise me something...Don't let this ruin your life...I know I'm not Sarib...but I'll always be here for you, ok? I'll take care of you. I promise.”

 

      Baekhyun continued to sob and nodded his head. He suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around Kris's body, screaming and sobbing into his chest. The blond simply held the boy, rocking from side to side and praying that he could be of some help to the boy, that the boy could move on with time.

 

      They finished the shower once Baekhyun had calmed down a bit. They both got dressed in their uniforms, which were much more comfortable than any uniform Kris had been forced to wear previously. They left the bathroom and headed into the dark bedroom.

 

      Kris went to the bed they were sitting on before and Baekhyun went to the one across the room from him. The boy was just staring at his bed and Kris had to wonder if he was actually going to sleep in it. He pulled the covers of his own bed off then turned to Baekhyun.

      “Do you wanna sleep with me?” He asked. Baekhyun jumped a bit and looked at him questioningly. Kris just smiled and rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I got used to you sleeping with me...I might get lonely now if you don't,” he explained.

 

      Baekhyun's face shifted into a fragment of a smile and Kris's heart seemed to flutter. The younger boy bounded over to him and the two hopped in bed together. Kris laid on his side, being sure not to aggravate his wounds. Baekhyun curled up against his chest, fitting perfectly. Kris fell asleep shortly after, still exhausted from the battle and coping with his wounds.

 

      Baekhyun knew Kris was just making an excuse earlier, but he was thankful the boy had done so. He didn't know where he would even be without Kris. He snuggled further against the boy's chest and took a deep inhale. His nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of the soaps the two had used. Baekhyun exhaled softly and closed his eyes. He could get used to that smell, as well as the warm body beside him.


	32. Chapter 32

      The commander growled as a medic treated the charred wound from the laser. He would be sure to wipe the Xenos traitors out, no matter what. They'd caused him far too much trouble and loss in status. Not only that, but they'd sided with the Espeiren. Suho had even become one of those monsters. The group knew too much about the human side and their fighting methods as well. They were just too dangerous left alive.

 

      The medic finished patching up his arm and a crew member from the bridge entered the medical ward. They timidly went over to the commander.

      “Sir, you're wanted on the bridge...”

      “Right,” the commander groaned. He was going to have to argue with the higher ups. It was past the time they were supposed to return.

      “There's something else, sir...”

      “What's that?”

      “One of the soldiers reported sighting an Espeiren ship. They aren't sure of the nature of the vessel.”

      “Is that so? Seems the monsters called for back up. Wonderful...”

 

      When he got to the bridge, a higher-up was already on the video connection. Their brows furrowed as they noticed the commander's injured state. They soon returned to their inexpressive state and spoke up.

      “You should have been back by now.”

      “I know. As you can see, it hasn't been a walk in the park for my men,” the commander reasoned. It had actually been easy for his men to slaughter the aliens, but he didn't want the higher-ups to learn of his failure. “There were more than we initially thought.”

      “I don't care. You're to leave within the next 24 hours and rejoin the fleet.”

      “But sir! I need more time! There's still some left!”

      “We don't have time for this. You've taught them a lesson and decimated them for the most part, yes? Then it should be a while before they try and fight back.”

      “But an Espeiren ship has landed on the planet.”

      “I don't care. If that's the case, you probably can't handle it on your own. Get back to the fleet. We'll deal with the ship if it attacks us. You know there is strength in numbers.” The commander sighed.

      “Yes, I understand.”

      “Good, I expect to see you soon.”

      “Oh, sir. There's one more thing I'd like to report.”

      “And that is?”

      “I'm afraid we have a new threat.”

      “And what is that?”

      “Before my Xenos team went rogue, one of them was attacked by an Espeiren. We'd thought he was a lost cause, but it seems he's come back...as a monster. His eyes were the same as the aliens'. I can only imagine how dangerous he might be.”

      “There's only him though, right? I don't see that as much of a threat.”

      “No, there's more than just him, I'm sure.”

      “Then what do you suggest we do?”

      “I would like to capture one or two if I can. We can send them to a facility for research. Perhaps we can find the Espeiren's greatest weakness from them.”

      “Perhaps, but we've already discussed your return. You aren't going to be allowed to pursue the ship any further, so unless you have him in your custody currently, there won't be any research.”

      “I understand. I'm sure we'll see more of them in the future though.”

      “If you say so. Just be sure to return to the fleet. You'll face severe consequences if you don't.”

      “Yes, sir. I understand.”

 

      The call ended and the commander smirked. He may have to rejoin the fleet, but there was no way he was letting the Espeiren and the boys get away so easily. He had a plan.

 

~*~

      When Kris and the others awoke the following morning, they headed to the bridge. Luhan was back on his feet, though he was still moving a tad slowly. Xiumin had been given a pair of crutches and was hobbling along beside his partner. Kemi ran up to Lay and Suho and assumed her place in between them, holding their hands. When they reached the bridge, Grellin was busy talking to Karis and a few other members of the ship while pointing to a map. He stopped and nodded at Kris.

      “I take it you slept well?” He asked. Kris nodded.

      “Thank you for taking care of us.”

      “No, thank you. Karis has told me of your endeavors to protect their village,” Grellin said.

      “We still couldn't save anyone though,” Lay said sadly. Kemi looked up at him with sympathy and gave his hand a squeeze.

      “But they would all be dead if it weren't for you. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't help. You did your best,” Grelling comforted.

      “If you say so...” Kai sighed.

      “We have more important things to discuss though,” Grellin stated, changing the subject. “Like what you plan to do from here on.”

      “I'm staying on this ship,” Kris stated, causing the others to glance at him in surprise.

      “What makes you say that?” Grellin asked, giving his signature smirk.

      “I promised Sarib...She told me to lead her people...and that's what I plan to do.”

      “Did she really!?” Karis asked.

      “She did,” Baekhyun spoke up. “I was there when she said it.” It was painful to recall the memory, but he had to back Kris up.

      “Interesting that she'd name a human as her next successor...” Grellin mumbled. “She must have really believed in you. What else did she say?”

      “That I could unite both our people...”

      “I agree with her,” Grellin said quietly.

      “Why's that?” Sehun asked.

      “Look at what's happened already. Most of the village has already accepted you. The resistance forces don't seem to mind your presence either. You give off a different vibe than the other humans...And Kris seems to be your leader, so I can understand why Sarib passed her goal onto him.”

      “Her goal?” Suho asked this time.

      “Oh yes. She longed for the humans and Espeiren to reunite.”

      “So...You knew mama?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Yes, we'd met once or twice. It was how she knew to contact me telepathically.”

      “There's something that's been bothering me,” Luhan spoke up next.

      “What's that?” Grellin asked.

      “Sarib had wanted to tell us something...Something about how humans and Espeiren could still get along...She was interrupted though by the attack. What did she mean?”

      “Well, first let me ask you this...” Grellin sighed. “What do the rest of you plan to do? Will you stay and fight? Or will you leave?”

      “I'm staying,” Kai said immediately. Sehun glanced at him before nodding.

      “I am too...” He stated. The rest of the group exchanged glances before turning back to Grellin.

      “Well, once a team, always a team~” Xiumin said happily. “We'll fight with you.”

      “Even if it means fighting against your own people?” Grellin asked.

      “We already have,” Kai sighed. “Besides, we're enemies in their eyes...so it's kill or be killed at this point...”

      “Then you know exactly how the resistance feels,” Grellin said, breaking into a small smirk afterward.

      “How you feel?” Lay asked, furrowing his brows.

      “You see, the Espeiren aren't all actively participating in the war. In fact, only a select faction is.”

      “Really?” Xiumin asked.

      “Mhm. We've labeled them the rebellion, not to be confused with the resistance. The rebellion is fighting for dominance, over both the humans and the peaceful Espeiren...They're who you've fought with for the most part.”

      “So then...Who does the resistance fight against?” Kai asked.

      “We're our own third party, you could say. We started out trying to stop the rebellion, but the humans tend to group all the Espeiren together...so we often have run-ins with them as well...So we fight both, more or less. Our main goal is to bring down the rebellion leader, Vorin, though.”

      “So...Really, this entire time...the humans have been unknowingly fighting this Vorin bastard?” Kai asked, receiving a glare from Xiumin. “Sorry,” he whispered to the boy.

      “That's more or less the truth of it, however, the humans are just as ruthless in their attacks as the rebellion. Kemi here suffered because of them.” Lay paled considerably, as did Suho, despite being almost white-skinned.

      “What happened to her?” Xiumin asked innocently, not knowing how connected his other members were.

      “The humans attacked her ship...It was a simple transport ship.” The rest of the Xenos besides Xiumin tensed up, remembering when they'd been forced to attack a transport ship. “They hadn't even attacked the humans, but they were still brutally attacked. Her family was killed and she was left traumatized. She hasn't spoken a word since the incident. She managed to escape in a pod with some others though and we picked them up during our travels.”

      “Kemi...I...” Lay choked out, feeling bile rising.

 

      The little alien just shook her head and looked up at him. She seemed to know that he was about to break down, because she wrapped her arms around the boy gently, resting her head on his stomach. She patted his back, hoping it would comfort him, and it did.

      “We're sorry about everything the humans have done...” Suho said quietly.

      “There's no need for you to apologize. We understand the situation. All we can do now is move on,” Grellin stated.

      “So, we'll be fighting this Vorin guy?” Luhan asked, changing the subject.

      “That's right,” Grellin stated. “We've been tracking the rebellion for some time, but the human fleet has really put a kink in our plans. They attack us if they notice us. The rebellion is using them as a shield, playing with them to get them riled up, then escaping just in time for us to be in range.”

      “Stupid shits,” Kai groaned.

      “My gosh your potty mouth is worse than Luhan's!” Xiumin finally snapped.

      “It's cuz I've been trying not to cuss,” his partner sighed quietly, feeling like a whipped puppy.

 

      The harsh atmosphere on the bridge was instantly replaced with a lighthearted one, laughter resounding through the area. Grellin recovered first and motioned for the humans to come over.

      “I was just discussing our new route with Karis. Come join us. We'll be leaving tomorrow once the ship's repairs are done and we're a bit more rested.”

 

      The humans walked over to the map and soon discussions were under way about their next destination and military tactics against both the rebellion and the human forces.

 

~*~

      That night, the commander sent a small team of soldiers out. They crept through the forest and made their way to the Espeiren ship. Moving swiftly, they snuck underneath the ship. Silently and carefully, they planted a tracker. After, they quickly went back to the _Canaan_ , reporting back to the commander.

 

      The man dismissed them and smirked to himself. Now there was no way he'd lose them unless they noticed the tracker. They probably wouldn't notice until it was too late though.

      “I'll see you again soon, you monsters,” he said under his breath, laughing darkly. He turned to the crew members on the bridge. “Prepare to take off! We're rejoining the fleet!”

 

      And so, the _Canaan_ left Tridonis, though the commander's mind was still completely wrapped around the planet and its inhabitants. It wouldn't be long until they fought again, and this time, he would be sure to wipe them out. His body tingled with excitement at the very thought.

 

~*~

      The following morning, the Espeiren ship prepared to launch. They hadn't seen the humans since the first attack, and though the ship was camouflaged, they knew their luck wouldn't last forever. They planned to head away from the fleet, trying to follow the rebellion's trail.

 

      The ship hovered off the ground and soon shot up into the sky, gaining speed in order to break through the atmosphere. After a bumpy ascent, the ship was in space again. They didn't know trouble would soon be following them.


	33. Chapter 33

      The resistance flew through space cautiously, making sure to stay just out of bounds of the human fleet's radars. They'd been keeping track of the rebellion's movements, but unfortunately had lost track of the main ship. They could only follow smaller ships in hopes they would lead them back on track.

 

      Something was disconcerting though. No matter how they tried, a few of the ships in the human fleet seemed to remain at a constant distance from them. When the resistance moved further away, the human ships moved further as well. They never came within attacking range, but it was still intimidating.

      “Do you think they can see us on their radar?” Karis asked Grellin nervously.

      “They shouldn't be able to...Unless their technology has become more advanced...”

      “I don't see why that would be the case...They've been in Pandora this entire time,” Kai stated. “They wouldn't have anywhere to stop and upgrade it. I mean, they're close to the edge of Pandora, which is downright scary cuz that means they've literally conquered most of it...But still...They wouldn't have been able to update it...”

      “So then...How are they tracking us?” Karis questioned.

      “We'll find out sooner or later,” Grellin sighed. At that, a siren began sounding throughout the bridge and Kai jumped to attention.

      “What's that!?” He asked, his eyes wide.

      “Looks like we'll be finding out sooner...” Grellin sighed.

      “They're attacking!?” Kai gasped. The captain nodded grimly. Kai immediately stood straight. “We'll fight with you. At least, the able-bodied will.”

      “As will I and what little of my men remain,” Karis stated.

      “Thank you. Kai, take the humans and suit them up in the space gear. If a hole gets blown in the ship, we don't want you boys dying from lack of oxygen. Suit up the hybrids as well.”

      “Right!”

      “Be fast. We have at most 10 minutes before we make contact.”

 

      Kai ran from the bridge and towards the residential area. When he reached it, he was gasping for breath, his nerves not helping him to breathe. The others looked at him with worried expressions. When he finally caught his breath, he sighed, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

      “We're going into battle in less than 10 minutes.”

      “What!?” Suho gasped. Lay hugged him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

      “With who?” Luhan asked.

      “The humans...they're closing in on us.”

      “Figures,” the older blond groaned.

      “Then we'll fight,” Kris said tiredly, beginning to push himself off of bed, wincing. Baekhyun grabbed his arm to try and support him.

      “There's no way you're going into battle in your condition,” Lay chastised. Kris was about to reply, but the former shut him up with a glare.

      “You're not going in either, Minseok,” Luhan said gently to his partner. The older nodded.

      “Pretty sure crutches and guns don't work well together,” the oldest said, smiling a bit.

      “You're staying out of this as well, Suho.”

      “I feel like a useless damsel,” the hybrid sighed. Lay just smiled at him.

      “Alright...So we have 4 fighters...” Sehun stated. “Should we get going?”

      “Yeah, but everyone has to put on gear just in case the oxygen goes out. Baekhyun and Suho as well.”

      “Sounds like a good idea,” Xiumin stated.

      “So then let's go!” Kai said hurriedly.

 

      Baekhyun helped Kris the rest of the way off the bed while Luhan just carried Xiumin. They headed to the armory, where the weapons as well as the space suits were stored. Baekhyun helped Kris into his, being sure he didn't move his torso too much to avoid aggravating the wounds on his back.

 

      When they all had their suits on, they grabbed some weapons. Even Suho took one just in case. Karis and the other fighters from both the village and the resistance entered and began inspecting and choosing weapons. Karis grabbed a whip and Kai grimaced.

      “What's wrong?” The Espeiren asked.

      “That's how I lost my leg,” Kai said, his voice strained.

      “Oh...” The alien mumbled. “I'm sorry...”

      “It's fine. I know you won't hurt me, right?” The tan boy said, smirking a bit and elbowing Karis playfully in the chest.

 

      Sehun and Kai were the first to leave alongside Karis and the other fighters. Luhan patted Xiumin on the shoulder, but the older boy almost immediately clobbered him in a hug, whispering for him to be careful. Luhan smiled and nodded, hugging the boy back. Once he let go, the younger ran off to join the fighters. It was then only Lay left.

      “Be careful,” Suho said quietly, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

      “I will be. You take care as well, ok? Take care of everyone,” Lay said gently.

      “I will,” Suho replied, nodding. Lay leaned forward and captured the older's lips in a soft kiss, nibbling gently on his bottom lip for a moment before pulling away and putting on his helmet.

      “I'll be back.”

 

      With that, Lay left them. Suho took a deep breath, put his own helmet on, and walked over to grab Xiumin and help support him. He glanced at Baekhyun, who nodded and grabbed onto Kris's arm.

      “Let's go to the shelter where the other residents should be. We'll be safe there.”

 

      As they walked through the hallways toward the shelter, the ship shook violently, causing them all to stumble a bit. The battle had begun.

 

~*~

      Foot soldiers and a Xenos team burst through the door of the ship. The resistance fighters were waiting for them though. As shots were fired and whips were flashed, Kai had to smirk. This was what it felt like to be on the receiving end of one of the human attacks.

 

      The resistance fighters were far more trained than the Espeiren Kai and company had normally attacked though. The humans were actually struggling and couldn't advance very far into the ship. Still, two Xenos soldiers managed to slip by unnoticed, into the interior.

 

~*~

      Kris, Baekhyun, Suho, and Xiumin hobbled through the hall. They were close to the shelter, but they could hear the fighting within the ship spreading out now. They had to hurry before they got caught in the midst of it. They could only go so fast with two injured people though.

 

      Eventually, the door to the shelter appeared at the end of the hall and they let out a sigh of relief. It was short-lived though, as a strong hand soon ripped Baekhyun from Kris's side, causing the smaller to scream. Kris spun around to pull the boy back, despite his aching injuries, only to be kicked in the stomach and sent against the wall before collapsing to the ground.

 

      A Xenos soldier was dragging Baekhyun away. Kris groaned and tried to blink away spots in his vision as his back throbbed in pain. Suho leaned Xiumin against the wall and helped Kris to his feet. After, he pulled the boy over to Xiumin.

      “Take him to safety,” he told Kris, leaning the older boy against him.

      “No! They have Baekhyun!”

      “I know, but what good are you gonna be in getting him back? Take Xiumin to the shelter and stay there. I'll get Baekhyun and join you.”

      “You can't fight!” Kris fussed, grabbing Suho's wrist. The boy just raised his eyebrow. Lay's sass was definitely rubbing off on him.

      “I can't fight? I'm not the one with holes in my back. Look, I'll get them off Baekhyun and try to lead them elsewhere. If nothing else, I can get Baekhyun to safety.”

      “No!”

      “The more you argue, the further Baekhyun gets! So shut up and do as you're told! You're injured for crap's sake!”

 

      Before anything else could be said, Suho broke free from Kris's grasp and ran after the Xenos soldier. Xiumin weakly tugged at Kris, becoming tired from standing on one foot. The leader groaned in defeat and began helping Xiumin the rest of the way to the shelter. When they got to the entrance, Xiumin pushed the boy inside, hopping in after him and shutting the door behind him.

 

~*~

      Suho ran down the hall, gun in hand. The Xenos soldier had certainly dragged Baekhyun a great distance away. Finally, he spotted the boy struggling against the soldier. He shot at the soldier, skinning his shoulder. He immediately shot back at Suho, who dodged. It was then that the soldier pulled Baekhyun in front, using him as a shield.

 

      Suho dodged as he was shot at. It was something he'd become good at throughout the battles. He gradually came closer and closer to the soldier, who was unable to move thanks to the struggling Baekhyun. When he was close enough, he charged forward, ignoring the stinging in his shoulder as the laser grazed it.

 

      He collided with the Xenos soldier, knocking him and Baekhyun over and causing his grip on the latter to falter. Suho pushed Baekhyun away and got on top of the soldier, his gun cocked and hovering inches about the soldier's face.

      “I wouldn't do that if I were you,” a voice said from a short distance away. Suho looked up and noticed another Xenos pointing a gun directly at him. “Put the gun down and you and your little friend might have a chance to live.”

 

      While Suho wasn't paying attention, the soldier underneath him flipped him over with ease, pinning him to the ground. At the same time, the new soldier grabbed Baekhyun, pushed him back down on the ground, and gripped at his neck.

      “They've got golden eyes,” the one holding Suho stated.

      “Looks like we got them then.”

      “Yep. Let's take them back to the ship.” He pulled the older hybrid up to his feet, gun pointed at his head. “Move and stay silent. One peep and you're dead. Got it?”

 

      Suho was forcefully dragged away. Baekhyun was treated the same way. As they were walking, Suho heard a faint gasp. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two familiar, innocent eyes staring at him in horror from the darkness of an open room. Before the owner of them could crawl out though, Suho sent a telepathic message.

      “No, Kemi! Stay there. When we're gone, go tell Kris what happened. Make sure he doesn't do anything crazy, ok? I'm counting on you.”

 

      The little girl nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Suho gave her a sad smile and continued walking along with their captors. When the coast was clear, Kemi darted towards the shelter. When she entered, Kris looked like he was about to have a panic attack and Xiumin was barely keeping him under control. The blond crawled over to her and knelt in front of her, gently gripping her hands, his own giant ones visibly shaking.

      “Kemi...Where are Baekhyun and Suho? Can you tell me? I know you're scared to talk, but you really need to tell us.” Xiumin crawled over to her and smiled encouragingly. She took a deep breath.

      “G-Gone...” She said, barely audible.

      “Where?” Kris asked, his voice coming out choked.

      “Ship...bad people...”

      “They were captured?” Xiumin asked in shock. She nodded at him. Kris got to his feet, hissing from the pain, but not deterred. Not until Xiumin grabbed his wrist.

      “Where are you going?” He asked.

      “I have to get Baekhyun!”

      “Not in your condition! I KNOW your wounds are bleeding! You can barely move without wincing! Calm down!”

      “No! I promised Sarib I would take care of him!”

      “You also promised her you'd lead her people!” Xiumin shouted, surprising the blond. “Look at everyone here,” the older whispered gently. “They're horrified. You fretting and acting like an idiot isn't going to solve anything. Grow up and become the leader Sarib wanted you to be. Baekhyun is with Suho. You know Suho won't let them lay a finger on him, even if it kills him.”

      “I'm worried about Suho too though...”

      “So am I...But we're both liabilities right now. Not soldiers. So find something that you can do in your current state. It's not just your teammates you need to take care of. Think like a leader would.”

 

      Kris sighed and nodded. He looked around the room and noticed for the first time just how horrified all the Espeiren in the shelter really were. Most of them were crying or whispering amongst themselves. The blond took a deep breath and went over to one of the hysterical woman. He knelt down to the side of her and rubbed her back.

      “It's gonna be ok. We'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, ok?”

 

      At those words, the woman clung onto him and began crying into his shoulder. Kris sighed again and hugged her, rubbing her back and trying to give her strength. He continued to whisper soothing words and glanced around the room. Each time he met a pair of quivering golden eyes, he gave a reassuring smile. If nothing else, he could try and boost the morale.

 

      Xiumin smiled and nodded in approval at the blond. He glanced back at Kemi and wrapped his arms around her. She began crying into his shoulder and he rocked from side to side.

      “Good job, Kemi. You're such a brave girl. I know I'm not Suho, but I'm here for you, ok?”

 

      The two boys soon forgot about the horrors going on outside the shelter and instead, focused on the beings in front of them who were desperately in need of support.

 

~*~

      Suho and Baekhyun were dragged to the entrance. The soldiers and the fighters had long since been scattered throughout the ship, leaving the entrance clear. They were shoved into a familiar transport ship, one that Suho used to ride into every battle. One of the two Xenos soldiers talked into his communicator, saying something about accomplishing a mission. Almost instantly, a siren sounded, signaling a retreat.

 

      The other Xenos were the first to return to the transport ship, giving Baekhyun and Suho dirty looks the instant they saw them. When they'd all piled into the ship, it took off. The foot soldiers were still retreating, Suho figured. There were several other transport ships still lined up along the side of the ship. He glanced nervously at the resistance ship as it got further away. He knew Lay was going to be a complete mess when he found he was missing. He could only hope the younger wouldn't act irrationally.

 

      He let out a shaky sigh and looked at Baekhyun. The boy was completely horrified. Suho grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, not letting go. His eyes then drifted to their destination, a white ship that he knew all too well. The transport ship had never seemed so suffocating before.


	34. Chapter 34

      The resistance fighters had killed a good amount of foot soldiers. After a siren sounded, the remaining humans began to flee. The resistance tried to stop them, but an explosion redirected their attention. The soldiers had planted a bomb near the engine.

 

      The soldiers escaped as the Espeiren began trying to calm the fire and minimize the damage. The humans had won this round. Karis and a few other Espeiren left the ship to analyze the external damage. In the distance, the C _anaan_ was flying away.

 

      Lay rushed to the bridge alongside Sehun, Kai, and Luhan. When they got there, Grellin was shouting commands at frantic crew members, but not panicking or losing his composure. When he spotted the boys, he immediately put them to work.

 

      When the ship had finally stabilized, they breathed a sigh of relief. Grellin was receiving damage reports and talking to some fighters about the battle. Karis then walked into the bridge, a crushed metal object in his hand.

      “They were tracking us,” the young alien sighed.

      “Where did you get that?” Kai asked, pointing to the crushed tracker in alien's hand.

      “On the exterior of the ship. Underneath it. It was no wonder they were always so close...”

      “The commander's really not gonna let us just go, is he?” Luhan sighed.

      “Thankfully, there weren't a lot of casualties,” Grellin commented.

      “Then why did they attack?” Sehun asked.

      “I think I can answer that,” a deep voice stated.

 

      The group turned and saw Kris and Xiumin walking into the bridge alongside Kemi. The young Espeiren ran straight to Lay, hugging him. The boy could feel warm droplets seeping into the clothing on his stomach.

      “Kemi...What's wrong? Why are you crying?” He asked gently. He turned to Kris for an answer and noticed that Suho and Baekhyun weren't with him anymore. His heart sunk. “Where are Suho and Baekhyun?” He asked in a choked whisper.

      “Listen...Lay-”

      “Where is Joonmyun?” Lay asked frantically.

      “They were captured,” Xiumin explained. Lay's eyes went wide and he shook his head. “That's why they attacked us...Though I'm sure they wouldn't have minded if that explosion had done us in...”

      “No...Not again...” Lay whispered more to himself than anyone else. He wouldn't be able to handle losing Suho again.

      “They're gone, Lay,” Kris stated firmly. “But not for long. We're going to get them back. You can be sure of that.”

      “I'm losing track of Baekhyun,” Karis spoke up. “He's getting too far away for me to reach him, but we'll stay on the human ship's tail and keep trying to locate them, alright? They won't get away with them.”

      “Well, now that everyone's already planned our next course,” Grellin started with a hint of sarcasm. “We need to get the engine in working order. We can't follow anyone if our ship doesn't fly. Chop, chop, people!” He shouted while clapping his hands.

 

      The aliens scurried towards the engine room as well as the door that the humans had blasted through. The damage was extensive, but thankfully nothing they couldn't fix in a day or two. Kris and the others were still in the bridge. Lay seemed to be in shock, holding onto Kemi as if his life depended on it. The blond leader walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

      “It's gonna be ok, Lay. We'll get them back. Just stay calm. Suho's strong. He'll be fine.”

 

      Lay could do nothing but nod blankly. He knew Suho was stronger than he looked, but Lay was overprotective of the boy, especially now that he was considered a monster by the other humans.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun and Suho were lead through the hallways of the _Canaan_ and towards the medical ward. When they were there, they were both thrown into a padded cell. It was somehow familiar to Suho, though he wasn't sure how. The two were then left alone in the silence.

 

      Neither boy talked to each other for a while. Suho made sure to hold Baekhyun's hand though. He could tell the boy was beyond horrified. Ships were probably still completely knew to him, having grown up in a tree his whole life. Eventually, Baekhyun broke the silence, at least the silence in Suho's head, by sending him a telepathic message.

      “Suho...Are we gonna be ok?” He asked, his golden eyes pleading the older boy to give a favorable answer. Suho nodded.

      “We'll be fine,” he stated back telepathically. “Kris and Lay will find us. They'll get us out of this mess. Until then though, we have to be strong, ok?” Baekhyun nodded this time. “And one more thing, other than this moment right now, don't use your powers. They're going to be trying to find answers about us. We can't give them what they want.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded again and snuggled closer to Suho. Seconds later, the door to the cell was opened and a familiar man walked in.

      “Doc...” Suho mumbled, looking up at the weary old man.

      “It's good to see you talking again, Suho.”

      “What's going to happen to us?” Said boy asked, ignoring the doctor's previous statement.

      “I'm going to take some blood samples. They'll be examined later.”

      “Doc...Please...Just tell me what's going to happen to us...” Suho whispered sadly. The man sighed.

      “I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you when you were attacked.”

      “It's fine...You were in a complicated position and I was beyond human help...”

      “I can't do anything for you this time either though...I tried to convince them to let me examine you, since that would be the safest for you, but...”

      “But?”

      “They're sending you to a research facility that was set up nearby recently...They will be conducting a series of experiments and research related processes there...”

      “I see...”

      “I'm sorry...” The doctor sighed.

      “It's fine...You needed blood, right?”

      “Yes...I'm sorry...” The man repeated, looking absolutely miserable. Suho shook his head gently.

      “Baekhyun, hold out your arm, ok? He's gonna draw some blood from it.”

 

      The boy did as told and the doctor took blood from both boys. He bowed to them before silently leaving the room. Suho sighed and gripped at his wrist, holding it close to his chest. Baekhyun noticed the gesture.

      “Suho? What's wrong? Are you hurt?”

      “No, Baekhyun...I'm not hurt...Just...scared...”

      “Are we...gonna be ok?”

      “I think we will...I'll protect you, ok?”

      “K...Why are you holding your wrist though?” Suho smiled gently and let go, holding his wrist up to reveal a charm dangling from a bracelet.

      “It's a charm...Yixing has one too...It's stupid, but...I feel better after holding it...” Baekhyun nodded, eyes fixed on the chain.

      “You and Lay are really close, aren't you?”

      “Mhm...I love him...”

      “So then...that thing you did with him...It's called a kiss, right?”

      “Hm? Er...yeah...”

      “Is that something you do when you love someone?”

      “Mhm. It is.”

      “I wanna kiss Kris...” Baekhyun sighed sadly. Suho's eyes went wide and he stifled a cough.

      “R-Really?”

      “Mhm...But...Do you think he'd mind?”

      “I don't know, Baekhyun. You'd have to talk to him about it.”

      “But I won't get to...Not while we're here...”

      “We'll be back with them soon. I promise.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and squeezed Suho's hand. They were just going to have to pull through.

 

      Within 24 hours, they were transferred to the research facility. Their blood results were also sent over. The two were placed in a cold, white cell, much less comfortable than the one on the _Canaan_. Suho was just thankful he was allowed to stay with Baekhyun.

 

      They were given less than pleasurable food in the morning and at night. It seems that would be the standard procedure from then on. The first day they were there was used as a “rest day” in order to adjust to the new environment. Both boys were worried about what would happen next. The wait only made them more anxious.

 

      The following morning, more blood was drawn. Following that, the researchers decided they wanted to discover where the two boys' powers came from. They took several different scans of the their brains, trying to find a distinct difference between theirs and that of a human. They found no apparent differences however.

 

      The second day was much more strenuous than the first. The researchers decided to test their stamina and reflexes. They pushed both Suho and Baekhyun to the point of collapsing, only to find they were only slightly above the average human.

 

      The third day was when things began to get scary. The researchers decided to test if the two boys were compatible with the harsh environments of space. It was common knowledge that Espeiren didn't need to be in an environment with oxygen to continue living. The researchers left the two boys in their cell. Slowly, they began draining the oxygen from the room.

 

      It took a while for the boys to start feeling lightheaded. They both wondered if they had been poisoned and were slowly dying. After all, neither boy knew that they were losing their oxygen supply. As the day came to a close and very little oxygen remained, both boys were gasping for breath and collapsed on the ground. Finally, the researchers allowed oxygen into the cell again, noting that the two couldn't live without it, but could somehow survive with a low amount, albeit miserable and in pain.

 

      It took a while for the boys to recover. If this was only the third day, they could only imagine how the tests were going to be in the future. Perhaps they really wouldn't be fine. That night, neither ate dinner, too tired to bother with it. They went straight to sleep, dreaming of their loved ones and praying that somehow they would be able to reunite with them.

 

      The fourth day only brought even more terrors. The scientists wanted to test out new equipment on them. In other words, they wanted to harm them and see how “efficient” their new weapons were. A scientist walked over to Baekhyun and reached out to grab the boy. Suho pushed himself between the two before the man could grab the other boy though.

      “Out of the way.”

      “Don't hurt him,” Suho stated firmly.

      “You aren't at a liberty to tell me that.”

      “Just use me. It doesn't matter so long as you get your results, right?”

      “This is true, but we're splitting it in between the two of you so that neither of you will be badly hurt. We can't afford to lose such valuable assets.”

      “Just use me.”

      “Suho!” Baekhyun gasped from behind him. The older boy just hushed him.

      “I suppose that's fine, if you really insist. We'll still have the other boy when you finally give in. Come along then. Looks like your little friend gets a break until you collapse.”

 

      Suho let out a sigh of both relief and fear. He honestly didn't want the extra pain, but at least he'd managed to get Baekhyun out of trouble. Suho had experienced extreme pain and injury before. The younger boy didn't need to be exposed to such things.

 

      Suho followed the scientist silently throughout the hall. He was still dizzy from the previous day's activities, so he almost lost his footing a few times. Finally, they came to another white room. In the middle was a lone chair. Shivers ran down Suho's spine. He didn't like the look of this at all.

 

      The scientist directed him over to the chair. He sat on it, against his better judgment, and was immediately strapped down to it. The man walked away and came back carrying an array of small metal bars. Suho looked at them in fear, wondering if they would be impaling him. His fears became even greater when the doctor pressed a button on the side of one and the edge lit up, revealing a laser beam, about the size of a knife.

 

      Suho squirmed in his seat a bit, feeling nauseated and horrified. He knew there was nothing he could do, but his fear was getting the better of him. The doctor just smirked at him.

      “I told you it would hurt less if you let your friend join. You get to test all these lasers out now.”

 

      Suho squeezed his eyes shut and accepted his fate. He could only hope the man would leave him with all his limbs at this point. The scientist brought the laser over and hovered it above Suho's forearm, which was sufficiently pinned down to the arm of the chair. He lowered it slowly and cautiously, stopping only when Suho's skin began to burn. The boy whimpered and bit his lip. He could bear with this. He had to.

 

      The man brought it away after a sufficient burn was left. After, he recorded down various results, such as how long it took to burn and how far away it was before it started to burn, and brought out the next laser. This one hurt more than the last, but Suho still refused to cry out in pain or let it bother him.

 

      As the tests went on, Suho's arm soon became a burned mess. Some of the burns, particularly the ones from the later, stronger lasers, had started to bleed. Still, Suho was hanging in there. When the doctor brought out the last laser, the newest model, though, he didn't hold up so well.

 

      The laser was still an inch above his skin when it started slightly burning his flesh. He gasped in horror, only causing the doctor to smirk. The doctor slowly lowered it down to his skin and upon contact, Suho screamed. The pain was too much for him to take. Tears flowed from his eyes and he prayed for it to be over.

 

      In that moment of intense pain, all he could think of was Lay. He longed to be back with the boy. He longed to feel protected in the younger boy's arms. He needed Lay.

 

~*~

      Lay's entire body froze as a sharp pain shot through it. Once the pain had subsided, he stared ahead aimlessly. Kris rushed over to him to make sure he was alright. The blond shook him a couple times, trying to get a response.

      “They're hurting him...” Lay whispered in horror.

      “What?” Kris asked.

      “They're hurting Joonmyun...THEY'RE HURTING HIM!” Lay screamed.

      “How do you know?” Kris asked, as calmly as he could.

      “I don't know...I just...felt it...He's in pain...He needs me!”

      “Let me see,” Karis spoke up, walking over to Lay and placing his hands on the boy's temples. He laid his forehead against Lay's and closed his eyes.

      “What is it, Karis?” Kris asked.

      “You and Suho are connected...” The alien muttered to Lay.

      “What does that mean?” Lay asked.

      “It means he sent you a message...he reached out to you.”

      “I know that. So what does that mean!?”

      “We can trace him if we have your connection. He's really far, so it should have been impossible for him to reach you. You two must be really close to each other...”

      “So wait...if you can trace him, does that mean we can go after him?” Kris asked.

      “It does. I know his location now. I'll tell Grellin the coordinates! We should be able to leave soon!” Karis ran off, leaving Lay and Kris. The older rubbed the younger's back.

      “We found them, Lay. It's gonna be ok. We'll get them back.”

      “He's hurt...What if something happens to him again?” Lay asked weakly.

      “It's going to be fine, Lay. We'll save him before anything else happens, ok?”

      “Y-Yeah...Sorry...I'm really freaking out...I didn't used to worry this much...What's wrong with me?”

      “You're in love, Lay. That's what.”

      “I would normally call that cheesy, but I can't deny it...”

      “And you shouldn't. If I were in your position with Baekhyun, knowing he was hurt and I couldn't do anything, I guarantee I'd be acting even worse than you.”

      “So you love him?” Lay asked, not the least bit surprised. Kris had become an even bigger sap thanks to the young hybrid.

 

      Kris just smirked before heading off. Lay followed behind, hoping and praying that Suho would hold on just a little bit longer.

 

~*~

      Suho was thrown back in the cell with Baekhyun later that evening. The younger immediately went to him and checked his wounds, glaring at the scientists. He helped the older boy to sit against the wall. Almost immediately, the injured boy collapsed in Baekhyun's lap, too tired to support himself. The younger rubbed Suho's back gently, holding in tears. They weren't going to be ok. They needed help. Suho needed Lay. He needed Kris.


	35. Chapter 35

      Karis was beside Grellin, pointing at a map and talking. The captain was nodding intently as he listened. It was then that Kris and Lay entered the bridge. Kai, Sehun, and Luhan were already there. Grellin glanced over at Lay and smiled.

      “Well, it's a good thing the ship's repaired. There won't be any delay.”

      “So we're going to get them?” Lay asked excitedly.

      “Of course! We don't abandon our own. We'll set out in 5 minutes.”

      “We're going to have to infiltrate once we get there though,” Karis stated.

      “That's fine with us. We're used to infiltrating,” Kai sighed.

      “So who will be coming?” Karis asked. “I'm going since I can locate Baekhyun and Suho.”

      “I'm going,” Lay answered almost instantly.

      “Me too,” Kris said. “My wounds have healed a bit more. I need to get Baekhyun out.”

      “I think it's safe to say we're all going,” Luhan answered for the rest.

      “Don't forget about me~” A voice called from behind them. Luhan turned to see his partner walking over to them.

      “Minseok! You can walk again!?”

      “Yep~ It's a little tender and awkward to walk on, but nothing I can't handle!” He said happily. Grellin nodded.

      “Alright. We'll send you boys out as well as Karis and a few other fighters. We'll head towards the facility now. We'll be there in about 2 hours if we move at maximum speed. Get ready. Karis, try and get in contact with Baekhyun or Suho.”

      “Yes, sir.”

 

      With that, the ship took off. It was only a matter of time before they would reach the research facility.

 

~*~

      Kim Ilsung entered the research facility with a heavy sigh. Ever since the death of his son, he'd become far less enthusiastic about the war. He'd finally received his wake up call. Now the war efforts meant little to him. He'd lost all his resolve.

 

      Still, he was in a high government position, so he had to do his job if nothing else. He was at the research facility for that very reason, actually. They'd captured two human-alien hybrids and were in the midst of conducting research projects. He was supposed to check up on the results. For only having them for four days, the scientists had made great progress.

 

      The hybrids seemed to have the same weaknesses as Espeiren. It made creating effective weapons a lot easier. The scientists had yet to discover how their mental powers worked though. That was really what Ilsung wanted to know. He wanted to know what had killed his son.

 

~*~

      The morning was eerily uneventful, and Baekhyun was afraid of what was to come. They'd been brought breakfast and had been told a government official would be checking up on their progress. The scientist even said there would be a test later. Baekhyun was dreading it.

 

      Suho was still resting in his lap. The boy's arm looked horrible, marked with burns across his entire forearm, half of which were bleeding. Baekhyun had tried to wake him to eat, but Suho said he was too tired and didn't think he could stomach the food.

 

      The younger boy sighed, rubbing the other boy's back gently while he slept. It was his fault that Suho was in this condition. He should have gotten hurt as well. He didn't want Suho to suffer alone on his behalf.

 

      He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing that they were back on the resistance ship. It was then that he heard his name being faintly called. He looked down at Suho, but the boy was still asleep. Someone must have been trying to contact him telepathically. He knew the other boy had told him not to use his powers, but this might have been their only chance. He focused on the voice, and that was when he realized it was someone he knew well.

      “Beakhyun?”

      “Karis!?” The hybrid answered back, beyond ecstatic to hear from the alien.

      “Are you alright?”

      “I'm fine...But Suho's hurt...”

      “Is he with you?”

      “Yeah. He's sleeping though.”

      “Alright...We're just outside the research facility. We're gonna sneak in and break you two out.”

      “Wait, really? You're here?” Baekhyun almost burst out into tears of joy. It had only been 4 days since they were there, but they had been hell.

      “Yes. The humans are with me as well. We'll come in and get you both. Just hang in there, alright?”

      “Ok. Should I try and wake Suho?”

      “Only if you can. If not, I'm sure Lay would be more than happy to carry him.”

      “Alright. I'll see you soon. Tell Kris I said hi, ok?”

      “I will, Baekhyun. See you soon.”

 

      The small boy let out a sigh of relief and rubbed Suho's back comfortingly. They were going to get out of there.

 

~*~

      Karis turned to the humans in the transport ship. They were docked at the research facility, ready to move in.

      “I have Baekhyun's specific location now. I also told him we were here.”

      “What about Joonmyun?” Lay asked nervously.

      “Baekhyun said he was hurt.” Lay noticeably tensed up. “But I don't think it's anything too bad. He said he was sleeping but he'd try to wake him up.”

      “Let's get there soon then! I don't want to leave them here any longer.”

      “Right!”

 

      The group exited the transport ship and entered the research facility. Xiumin was easily able to hack into the lock and open it, so there was no need to blow a hole in the side and make themselves known. From there, it was just a matter of sneaking through the halls towards the cell where Suho and Baekhyun were being kept.

 

      As they crept, they could overhear bits and pieces of conversations between the scientists about weapons, technology, and the hybrids. They paid no mind until Lay heard a familiar voice coming from a room. A scientist then exited the room, saying something about being back in a bit after one more test. The familiar voice thanked him and remained in the room. Lay furrowed his brows and held his gun close to him.

      “It can't be...” He mumbled. Ignoring the rest of the team, he headed towards the room. Kris noticed and gasped.

      “Lay! Stop! What are you doing?”

 

      The boy just disregarded him and entered the room, his gun at the ready. Kris groaned and motioned for the rest of the team to follow. When they got in, they saw Lay pointing a gun at an older man, who's mouth was gaping in surprise.

      “It IS you,” Lay growled.

      “Yixing...Calm down...Please...”

      “Oh shut up! You have no room to talk!”

      “I know I've been a fool. I know I pushed Joonmyun too hard...I know...I know he's dead because of me...”

      “What?” Lay asked, scoffing. “He's not dead, you idiot!”

      “The news must have hit you hard. You must be in denial still...You were his partner, right? I'm sorry I pushed you both into this. My words can never make up for what I've done...”

      “Sir, are you Suho's father?” Kai spoke up awkwardly, not wanting the scene to become violent. “If so, he's really not dead...You're mistaken.”

      “What do you mean?” The man asked, his eyes wide.

      “There are 2 hybrids here...You're here to check up on them, aren't you?” Lay asked. “That's the only reason you of all people would be here.”

      “Yes...That's right...”

      “They didn't even bother to learn their names, I bet. One of them is your son!” Lay shouted. “And they've been hurting him for the sake of some sick research! We're here to break him out and nothing you do will stop us!”

      “That...That can't be...” The man mumbled. “I received the report that he was dead...”

      “The commander probably sent that after Suho was attacked,” Kris explained. “He was attacked, but he didn't die...The commander ruled him as 'dead' though...And then he was helped by the Espeiren. As you can see, some are with us now. They aren't all bad. In fact, there's a lot to this war than you know!”

      “This...This is...absurd!” The man uttered incoherently.

      “Please, come with us. I'll PROVE to you that Joonmyun's alive...And then you can apologize to him yourself for being a bastard. He's probably far more likely to forgive than I ever will be. Your words are completely wasted on me.”

      “I...I will...I-I'll come...If what you say is true...Then my son and I...We have a lot of talking that needs to be done...But if this is a lie...”

      “It's not. We're wasting time here. Let's go,” Lay spat, turning around and leaving the room.

 

      He wanted nothing more than to just shoot the man who'd tormented Suho so much, but he knew the other boy would be heartbroken if he did. For now, he just needed to find his boyfriend and make sure he was alright. The group headed out of the room after him, and soon began sneaking to the cell once again.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun gently shook Suho's shoulder, calling to the boy. Eventually, he heard a soft groan and smiled in relief. The older boy pushed himself up shakily with his good arm, and Baekhyun grabbed onto him to keep him from falling over. When Suho had sat up the rest of the way, Baekhyun let go. His hands returned to the injured boy instantly though when a new voice joined the room.

      “Oh, you're both up. Good. Saves me some effort,” a scientist said, walking into the room and setting something down on the ground.

      “What do you want?” Baekhyun asked, pulling the still dazed, sleepy Suho to his chest.

      “Today we're going to try another method of getting you to use your powers.”

      “Don't bother. We're not going to,” Baekhyun snapped, trying to sound aggressive but failing miserably.

      “Oh...I don't think you have a choice...” The scientist growled under his breath.

 

      Before Baekhyun could even respond, the man had thrown a few daggers at him and Suho. The younger boy screamed and hugged the older close. He closed his eyes and focused on the daggers, putting up an invisible force field to protect them both and blocking the incoming attack. When he heard the daggers clatter to the ground, he sighed and looked at Suho guiltily.

      “I'm sorry...” He whispered. “I know you said not to...”

      “It's fine,” the other boy mumbled back. “You had no choice. Thank you...”

      “Fascinating...” They scientist said darkly. “Putting you in dangerous positions DOES trigger your powers naturally.”

      “Too bad you aren't gonna get to make use of that fact again,” a deep voice growled from behind the man. Soon, a laser was shot through the man and he collapsed, revealing a tall blond.

      “Kris!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

 

      He ran towards the boy and jumped onto him, clobbering him in an embrace. Kris laughed and hugged him back. Next thing he knew, Baekhyun's lips were against his own, surprising him. Kris didn't think it possible, but he managed to choke on air, coughing and gasping. The smaller pulled away worriedly, but Kris just gave him a firm squeeze and pecked his lips back, causing the other to blush. Lay rushed past them and into the room, over to Suho, who was still sitting against the wall.

      “Joonmyun! Are you alright? Where are you hurt?” He gasped when he saw the burns littering the boy's arm. He held it up gently to examine it. “Oh God...”

      “It's ok,” Suho whispered tiredly. “It just hurts. It's not that bad.”

      “We need to take care of this...”

      “Get us out of here first, please,” Suho pleaded. “I don't want to be here anymore...”

      “Alright...Let me at least wrap it up...”

 

      He pulled off his jacket and tore the bottom half off, wrapping it carefully around the boy's arm. Suho winced a bit, but remained still so the younger could continue his work. Lay took the remainder of his jacket and turned it into a makeshift sling for the boy. After, he helped him to his feet, hugging him close. Suho hugged him back with his good arm and nestled his nose into Lay's neck.

      “I missed you,” he whispered. “I was really scared...”

      “It's gonna be ok now...” Lay soothed, rubbing the boy's back. “But Joonmyun...There's one more thing...”

      “What's that?”

      “Joonmyun?” A new voice spoke up from behind the two. Suho glanced over Lay's shoulder and gasped. The younger let go of him and moved to his side so the older could meet the owner of the voice.

      “F-Father...”

      “Joonmyun...You're...You're real...aren't you?” The older man asked, his voice shaking. He walked cautiously over to the boy and placed his hands on his cheeks, trying to discern if he was actually there. Suho flinched slightly at first, but his body relaxed as he glanced into the lost eyes of his father.

      “I am,” Suho said gently, placing his good hand over one of his father's. The man collapsed to his knees a minute later, harsh sobs bellowing from him.

      “I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry...” He whispered. “I was such an idiot...I...I put you through so much...I...”

      “Father...It's fine,” Suho said softly, kneeling in front of the man. “So much has happened between the two of us...We all make mistakes, right? I'm still here, ok? So don't be so sad. It'll be ok.”

 

      He wrapped his arm around his father's shoulders. The man hugged him back, continuing his barrage of apologies and tears. Eventually Lay sighed and patted both of their shoulders.

      “We can't stay here. We have to go.”

      “You're right. You have to get out of here,” Suho's father gasped. “Go!”

      “Father...Come with us...They'll know you helped us...There are cameras in this room...They'll kill you!”

      “I don't think I have the liberty to come with you...”

      “Of course you do,” Karis stated. “We're not your enemies if you aren't ours. The past is the past. If you come with us now, we'll treat you as a friend and you'll be fine.”

      “Please, father. Come with us...We can worry about the past later...”

 

      The man sighed and nodded. He got to his feet and Lay helped Suho to his. After that, the group made a run for it, shooting anybody that got in their way. Scientists were much easier to take down than soldiers. They got back to their transport ship and left the research facility. When they got back to the resistance ship, they took off, gaining as much distance as possible. Finally, they were back together again and back on track.


	36. Chapter 36

      After returning to the ship, Suho and Baekhyun were brought to the medical ward for treatment and checkups. Lay stayed by Suho's side the entire time. Ilsung went with Kris and Karis to the bridge to meet Grellin. The others all dispersed to the residential area to rest. When Kris and the other two reached the bridge, Grellin was taken aback by the extra human.

      “This is Kim Ilsung,” Kris explained. “He's a government official and Suho's father. He's here to help us.”

      “So we've recruited a human government official now, have we?” Grellin sighed, smirking a bit.

      “I mean you no harm, I can assure you,” Ilsung stated.

      “Oh no. I'm not worried about that at all,” Grellin chuckled. “If anything, you'll be of use to us.”

      “How so?”

      “The long story short is this: An Espeiren rebellion broke out and they're currently trying to conquer humans and Espeiren alike. We've formed a resistance in order to stop them...but the humans attack us as well. If you could convince them to stop, that'd be great.”

      “I don't think I have that much power anymore,” Ilsung sighed. “Coming with you and helping the others escape pretty much solidified me as a traitor. But my position aside, if we could form some kind of treaty or alliance between the humans and the resistance, then perhaps we could take down this rebellion and finally bring about some sort of peace.”

      “How would we do that?” Karis asked.

      “Well, do you have any leaders? The Espeiren are spread throughout space, aren't they? Do you have any form of government or leadership?”

      “There are the elders,” Grellin sighed. “They've long since closed themselves off from the war though. But they might be willing to sign a peace treaty...”

      “What are we going to do about Vorin and the rebellion then?” Kris asked.

      “Our mission is still to take out the head,” Grellin stated. “We're just trying to get one less enemy attacking us while we do so.”

      “Speaking of Vorin,” one of the Espeiren crew members broke in. “I located his ship. I've been keeping an eye on it and I've got its tracking identification saved in the navigation system.”

      “Good work! Now we just need to get the elders and work on that treaty!”

 

      They pulled up a map and began planning the course to the planet where the elders lived. Finally, things might be looking up for them.

 

~*~

      After Suho's arm had been bandaged up, he and Lay went back to their room. Suho flopped tiredly onto his bed, laying on his side. Lay just smiled at him and sat beside him, rubbing his back. The older had closed his eyes and was just starting to drift off when Lay spoke up.

      “You have a visitor.” Suho groaned and opened his eyes to find a gentle golden pair staring back at him.

      “Hi Kemi,” He said gently, a smile pulling onto his face naturally.

      “H-Hi...” She whispered back. Suho's eyes widened.

      “Kemi! You talked!”

      “She started again after you got caught. She was really worried about you,” Lay explained. “She had to tell Kris and Xiumin what happened.”

      “I'm sorry, Kemi...You were such a brave girl! I'm so proud of you!” Suho soothed, rubbing her cheek with the back of his finger.

 

      She giggled and smiled at him. For the next hour or so, the three of them just talked with each other. Kemi's responses were always short and quiet, but she was smiling widely. She really was a precious little girl. Eventually, she had to go though, and the two boys were left alone.

 

      Suho felt Lay lay down behind him, spooning him. A strong arm soon wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. The younger laid his head gently on top of the other boy's so his cheek was on the older boy's ear. He planted a soft kiss on the boy's temple.

      “Are you really ok?” Lay asked.

      “Mhm. I'm just sleepy...I didn't sleep well...It was cold and my arm was hurting...”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “It's not your fault. I'm the one that got caught.”

      “But still...I should have come sooner...”

      “You came when I needed you. That's all that matters.” The younger sighed, still not completely satisfied.

      “How do you feel about your dad?” Lay asked gently, changing the subject.

      “It's gonna take a lot of time for us to recover...And it's going to be hard...We never really had a good relationship...but...”

      “But?”

      “I wanna try...Do you think I'm stupid?”

      “Considering your dad, the almighty, proud asshole, broke down in tears and fell on his knees in front of you, no, I don't. He might have really changed. Just take it slowly, ok? I don't want you to get hurt anymore.”

      “I know...I will...Yixing?”

      “Hm?”

      “Thank you for being with me...I honestly wouldn't be able to live without you...”

      “You don't need to thank me for that. I can't live without you either. I love you.”

      “I love you too.”

 

      Lay trailed kisses up and Suho's neck. They were soft, and almost tickled, but they soothed the older boy. His body naturally relaxed against Lay's. Eventually, slumber overtook him, a peaceful one this time.

 

~*~

      Sehun stared out a window aimlessly. He was tired, to say the least. The recent battles and events were really wearing him out, and not being able to really talk to Kai about them didn't help. He knew the other boy was willing to talk to him, but he couldn't bring himself to face the latter. Their last fight was still weighing down on him.

 

      To his dismay, Kai walked through the hallway and over to him upon noticing him. Sehun sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid the boy much longer. He looked at Kai with tired eyes, noting that the older boy didn't look much better than him.

      “How are you holding up?” Kai asked quietly.

      “As well as I can be. You?”

      “About the same...It's been a while since we really talked beyond the scope of battle...”

      “That's because all we do is fight these days...”

      “I guess...Sehun...Can I ask you something?”

      “What?”

      “Are we...ok? I mean, our relationship...”

      “I don't know, Jongin,” Sehun sighed. “Are we?”

      “I want us to be...I do love you, Sehun. I really do...I wish you would realize that...”

      “I do realize it, Jongin...But...I don't think you love me as much as I love you...or as much as you love Kyungsoo.”

      “What makes you say that?” Kai asked irritably. He hated people assuming how he felt.

      “You're my world, Jongin...It's cheesy and stupid sounding...but it's the truth...I can't live without you...I need you, even if you don't need me...But I don't think you feel that way about me...And even though you'll probably say you can live without Kyungsoo, just the way you pine after him still makes me think it's a lie...”

      “So what? You think I'm using you as a replacement?”

      “No, I know that's not the case...I just feel like I'm fighting a battle I can't win...I'll never be the most important thing to you...”

      “Who are you to say what's the most important to me!?” Kai snapped. “Kyungsoo is DEAD! Ok? There's nothing for you to fight against! So STOP!”

      “Just because he's dead, doesn't mean you've moved on, Jongin!” Sehun shouted back, tears rolling down his cheeks. “He's still there, in your heart...where I can't reach...”

      “SO WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO!? Do you want me to forget about him!? Tell you I never loved him? That's too extreme!”

      “I don't need you to forget him, Jongin...I need you to move on...Kyungsoo died while you two were still in love...You're still living in that phase...I can tell...Every time you think of him, your face lights up and the world is alive for you...I don't do that for you, Jongin. You love me, but not that way...I can't make you love me that way either...But the light that you love isn't coming back...So I at least want you to realize that...”

      “I have! I'm not an idiot, ok? I don't know how to move on, alright? Yeah, you're right! I do still love him! I don't know who I love more! I can't choose. You and Kyungsoo are two completely different people! If you want me to choose, then sorry. I just can't.”

      “I know...I'm sorry, Jongin...I said unnecessary things...I just...hope one day you can see and understand just how much I love you...”

 

      Before Kai could reply, Sehun walked away. He had never been so relieved that the older didn't follow him. He went to an empty room in the residential area and curled up on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. There, he let tears fall freely and disgusting cries rip from his chest.

 

      Why did falling in love hurt so much? He never should have fallen. He got far too attached, far too easily.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun pounced on Kris as he saw him walking through the hall. The older shouted in surprise, but laughed when he realized it was the smaller boy. Baekhyun dropped to the ground and fell into pace beside Kris, holding his hand.

      “Thank you for rescuing us...”

      “Of course. There was no way I was going to leave you guys!”

      “Still...Thank you...Um...About kissing you...Did...Did it bother you?”

      “Hm? No. Why?”

      “If it had meaning behind it, would it bother you?”

      “What do you mean?”

      “I...I love you Kris,” Baekhyun muttered, clutching the boy's hand tightly. “I know we only met recently...but so much has happened...You were there when my mother died...You supported me when I thought I had nothing left...You rescued me whenever I was in danger...I mean...How could I not love you? I don't know if you'll take me seriously...I know I'm naïve and stupid...But I really do love you, Kris...I know that much!”

      “Baekhyun,” Kris said, chuckling a bit. “It's fine. I understand what you're saying and I believe you.”

      “You do? Then...How do you feel?”

      “I love you too. Something about you just drew me in...I freaked out when you got captured and almost acted irrationally...it wasn't just because I promised Sarib I'd look after you...I really, genuinely care for you, Baekhyun.”

      “Then...Can we become one?”

      “What do you mean?” Kris asked, blushing.

      “Well, become lovers...and become one being, not literally of course...but...you know...Ugh!!! Mama was always better at explaining these things...I just...I want us...to be a thing!”

      “A thing?” Kris asked, laughing a bit.

      “Yes. A thing, because fancy words are for smart people and I'm definitely not one of those.” Kris laughed again.

      “You're plenty smart, Baekhyun. But yes, we can become a thing.”

      “Then, is there some sort of ritual we have to do? Mama said that lovers tend to do sorts of rituals...”

      “Like marriage?” Kris asked.

      “Well...There's that...there was something else though...What was it...? Began with an s I think...”

      “Sex?” Kris asked, mentally pulverizing himself the second it left his mouth.

      “Yeah! That! Can we have sex?”

      “Er...Well...It's not usually something that happens 5 minutes after you start going out...Well, actually, yeah, it can be...but that's usually not smiled upon in society...”

      “Aww...But I want to be one with you, Kris...Can't we do it? Please?”

      “Baekhyun, just because we're in love, doesn't mean we have to do it right away...We can wait...and we should wait...til we're both ready.”

      “Well, I'm ready~ I'm not loving anybody else ever! Are you ready?”

      “Oh God, Baekhyun,” Kris sighed, completely flustered. “I...I am...But...It's just...I don't...What do I even say???”

      “I dunno...I told you I'm ready...It's up to you now...”

      “Ugh...Baekhyun...Sex is a big deal, ok? It's not something to be taken lightly. It's gonna hurt, but it'll also feel pleasurable...”

      “Have you had it before?”

      “Well...Let's not talk about my sex life, ok? Anyways, I want you to understand that it's not just something you do randomly. With it, there's a lot of feelings that happen...and both people should feel very deeply about each other...”

      “I know...and I do,” Baekhyun said, completely serious. “I love you, Kris...I'm dead serious about you...I guess you aren't quite there with me yet, though...”

      “No...I am...I just...didn't want you to do anything rash...”

      “So can we?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes lighting up. Kris just sighed, giving up.

      “Yeah...Let's...go somewhere less public...My God, I can't believe we just had that whole discussion in the hallway!”

 

      While Kris was wallowing in embarrassment, Baekhyun pulled him into an empty room. There was a bed and a bathroom just like the other rooms. He shut the door and locked it. He then turned to Kris and smiled.

      “I'm ready...but...I don't quite know everything that's involved...”

 

      Kris took a deep breath and laughed a bit. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed some lotion for future use. After setting it on the bedside table, he grabbed Baekhyun and picked him up with ease, flopping him on his back on top of the bed. The boy giggled a bit and Kris smiled at him.

 

      He leaned over and captured his lips with his own. The kisses started out simple and slow. Eventually, Kris began to nibble at Baekhyun's lower lip. The boy giggled against Kris's lips and the latter took that opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring the warm cavern.

 

      Baekhyun seemed to be very sensitive because he was already moaning softly, retuning Kris's kisses. He wrapped his arms around the larger boy's neck and pulled him closer. Kris ran his hands up and down the boy's sides, feeling his figure.

 

      Next, Kris broke away, pulling Baekhyun's top over his head. He proceeded to do the same to himself, revealing the bandages around his torso. Baekhyun's eyes softened a bit at the sight, and he ran his finger along them. Kris grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. He bent over and began kissing the smaller boy again.

 

      After a few minutes of kissing, Kris lowered his hips, grinding his pelvis against Baekhyun's. The younger boy gasped into his mouth. After a few more repetitions of the action, Baekhyun moaned and even began meeting Kris's actions.

 

      After Kris had become substantially harder from the action, he pulled away again, leaving both him and Baekhyun gasping. The taller boy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He didn't want to overwhelm the other boy, since all these actions were completely new to him. He wanted their first time to be gentle and sweet, cliché as that sounded. The rougher actions could wait for another time.

 

      He undid the boy's pants and slipped them off. His underwear soon followed, leaving the boy completely exposed beneath him. Kris took the rest of his own clothes off and they stayed there for a moment, staring at each other. Kris ran his hands along Baekhyun's hips, down to his thighs. They were absolutely gorgeous. Kris kissed the boy on the nose before grabbing the lotion from earlier.

      “This is gonna hurt, ok? But I need to do this or else it'll hurt even more.”

      “Ok,” Baekhyun whispered, gulping.

 

      Kris coated his fingers and took a deep breath before inserting the first digit into the boy. Baekhyun squirmed a bit, but eventually adjusted. Kris thrust it in and out slowly, eventually finding a spot that caused Baekhyun to let out a loud moan. He smiled at the boy and added another finger. After a few whimpers and fidgets from the smaller boy, Kris was back to stretching his hole slowly and carefully, rubbing the boy's pleasure spot here and there. A third finger was added, and finally Kris deemed the boy as thoroughly stretched.

 

      He pulled his fingers out and gulped as he poured more lotion on his hands, coating his own member. He lined it up with Baekhyun's entrance and looked at the boy.

      “Are you ready?” He asked. The younger nodded. “Ok...Just let me tell you one thing...”

      “What's that?”

      “I love you,” Kris said as he pushed into Baekhyun.

 

      The latter let out a cry and his back arched off the bed from the sheer pressure of everything. Kris stayed still as he waited for the boy to calm down and relax. When Baekhyun had calmed down, he pulled Kris down by his neck.

      “I want to tell you something too.”

      “What's that?”

      “I love you too.”

 

      Kris smiled and stared into the glowing golden orbs. They really were like nothing he'd ever seen before. He pulled out a bit and thrust back in, slowly and gently. Baekhyun moaned and clung onto Kris even more. The larger boy thrust again and again, each time causing the smaller boy to moan. Baekhyun was most definitely sensitive.

 

      Kris sped up his thrusts gradually. He hit Baekhyun's prostate, causing the boy to cry out. The older began focusing on that area, abusing it and relishing the boy's voice as he moaned and cried out. The friction and warmth his own member was receiving was almost unbearable as well. This was turning out to feel a lot better than Kris had anticipated it would. There was just something about Baekhyun after all.

 

      Kris felt the smaller boy's body start constricting his member, and he could tell he was close. After a few more hits to the boy's prostrate, Baekhyun let out a loud moan as he released in between the two, back arching with pleasure and nails digging into Kris's shoulders. The older boy thrust a few more times before he reached his own high, filling the smaller boy.

 

      When they had finished their orgasms, they stared at each other in awe, panting and covered in sweat. Baekhyun was the first to speak up.

      “So...That's what sex is like...Wow...”

      “What did you think?” Kris asked gently.

      “It's really messy...” Baekhyun mumbled, looking at the cum littering their stomachs as well as the sheet of sweat covering both of them. “But it was nice...Really nice...I wouldn't mind doing it again...”

      “That's good. I'm glad you liked it.”

      “What did you think?”

      “Honestly...It was amazing...”

      “Glad we did it?” Kris just smiled down at the boy.

      “Of course,” he whispered before kissing the smaller a few times.

      “Me too. But it made me really sleepy...”

      “You haven't really had the chance to sleep since we rescued you, huh?”

      “Nope,” Baekhyun said while yawning. “But I think I can sleep now, right?”

      “Of course.”

      “Will you be here when I wake up?”

      “Where do you expect me to go? I'll always be by your side.” Baekhyun smiled.

      “Thank you, Kris. I love you.”

      “I love you too.”

 

      With that, Baekhyun yawned again and closed his eyes. Kris pulled out gently and settled down beside the boy. Seconds later, the smaller had curled up against him, nuzzling into his chest. Kris wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close.

 

      He didn't regret any of what they had done. Even though their time together had been short thus far, he was completely head over heals in love with the boy in his arms. That wasn't going to change either.


	37. Chapter 37

      The resistance ship headed straight towards a planet on the edge of Pandora. It was an unnamed, uncharted planet by the humans, but the Espeiren knew it quite well. Seems that had been where they had originated.

 

      When they entered the atmosphere, the humans stared out the windows in wonder. Grellin had entered over a city. It was far greater than any human city though. The buildings were high with slick designs. The architecture of the city itself was phenomenal, a mix between futuristic design and olden day style, with high arches and pillars.

 

      The ship landed in an area designated for ships that was completely barren. The Espeiren really had shut themselves off, getting rid of all the ships and any opportunity to leave the planet. Grellin gave everyone the order to rest, but stay alert. After, he took the ex-Xenos, Karis, and Ilsung with him into the city.

 

      They marveled as they passed by the buildings. They had to wonder if the Espeiren were hiding and staring down at them though. The city seemed far too quiet, almost like it was deserted. Eventually, they got to a palace-like courthouse. Grellin took a deep breath before sighing.

      “Be on your best behavior, alright?”

      “We're not children,” Kris stated. “We know to act respectfully.”

      “I know...It's just...I'm basically bringing humans to the heart of the Espeiren. It's a bold, idiotic move. We might even be attacked. I just want you all to be ready, alright?”

      “Gotcha,” Kris answered, nodding.

 

      They entered the courthouse and followed Grellin down a few long hallways. Finally, they entered a large chamber. They cluttered closer to Grellin as a dim light suddenly lit the room. From the shadows, four pairs of golden eyes stared back at them.

      “I didn't think you could become more foolish, Grellin,” an older sounding voice stated.

      “Yes, well...I've always been hard to handle,” The addressed alien answered playfully.

      “Why have you brought humans with you? Are you trying to bring about our demise?” Another voice asked.

      “Quite the opposite, actually. These humans are here to help us. They want to end the war just as much as we do.”

      “And you believe them?”

      “I do.”

      “Why?”

      “I simply do. They've suffered at the rebellion's hand. They've suffered at the human fleet's hand. They've fought alongside us, rescued our people, and helped us greatly. I do not doubt their loyalty, and I dare not reject their aid. You would be wise to do so as well.”

 

      The figures stepped out of the shadows slowly. Soon, four Espeiren, their skin aged, wrinkled, and a pale shade of blue, faced them. They looked tired. The troubles of leadership and war had weighed heavily on them for a long time.

      “Even if we do trust these ones, there's far too few of them. One government official isn't enough to sway the masses. Half a dozen soldiers isn't enough to stop the fleet. You should just take these people with you and live somewhere closed off and safe.”

      “That's your solution, but not mine,” Grellin stated. “If you helped us, we could work towards something greater. We could achieve peace again.”

      “How? A peace treaty? As long as the rebellion still stands, peace won't last.”

      “You could form an alliance with the humans and strike out against the rebellion!”

      “Do you honestly think the humans will sign a treaty? They'll just kill us there!”

      “We still have to try!”

      “No! We're staying here and that's final!”

 

      It was then that Kris stepped out in front of Grellin and before the four elders. They eyed him suspiciously and backed away a bit. The blond simply bowed 90 degrees before them and remained in that posture.

      “Please....Please help us...We promise we'll protect you. We won't let any harm come to you...so please...Just give it a chance...I beg you...” He whispered.

 

      The elders glanced between each other and back at the boy, looking very uncomfortable. Soon, the others joined Kris in his action, bowing down and pleading. Finally, one of the elders groaned.

      “You really don't hold back, do you, Grellin...We can't say no to you...”

      “It's one of my charms,” the captain said sarcastically, raising his head. “So you'll help us?”

      “Well, if you found humans this pure of heart, willing to bow down before us asking for help, then perhaps it is time for a change.”

      “Thank you,” Grellin said.

      “We'll talk more about plans tomorrow. You all seem weary from your recent endeavors. Rest the night. You'll be treated with hospitality here.”

      “Thank you.”

 

      They were lead to a different section of the palace, full of extravagant rooms and bathrooms. This place really was like a palace. They had to wonder how things had gone so smoothly. They were thankful nonetheless, of course.

 

~*~

      The group dispersed into the rooms, meeting again for a dinner offered by the elders. After dinner, most retired to their bedrooms for the night. Luhan found himself heading to one of the extravagant bathrooms, in need of a nice, relaxing bath. When he got in, he was surprised to see Xiumin gawking at the place. It was more like a grand spa than a bathroom really. It even had a section for massages. Luhan laughed at the boy and poked his cheek.

      “You gonna wash or stare?” He asked playfully.

      “Isn't this place awesome!?” Xiumin asked excitedly.

      “It's pretty fucking awesome, I'll give ya that...”

      “Why do you have to throw a bad word in there? Huh?”

      “Why do you have such a problem with them?” Luhan asked, smiling mischievously.

      “Because! It's just rude!!! You can speak properly and politely, can't you? Just think of what would have happened if you or Kai had spoken that way in front of the elders!”

      “It would have been a fucking disaster.”

      “You're doing it on purpose now!”

      “Yep~ I am!”

      “Ugh...And here I thought you were mature once...”

      “What? Me? Mature? I can be plenty mature...You just bring out the brat in me, I guess,” Luhan joked, wrapping his arms around Xiumin's stomach and resting his chin on the older's shoulder.

      “You're blaming me now? You're such a little kid.”

      “Yep, a fucking little kid~”

      “Stop!”

      “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-”

      “STAAAAHP!”

      “FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckIloveyou~”

      “Sto- Wait, what?”

      “I love you,” Luhan said again, smiling. Xiumin paused for a second, in a state of shock, before gently placing his hands on top of the younger's.

      “Honestly?”

      “Mhm...You love me too, right?”

      “...I do...a lot...”

 

      Luhan sighed in relief and squeezed the older boy. Xiumin felt soft kisses on the back of his neck as the younger nestled into it. He smiled to himself. This was definitely something he didn't expect to see out of Luhan. He could tell the boy loved him, but he hadn't ever expected him to say so. He'd figured the boy's pride would have stopped him.

      “So how come you're so open about it?” Xiumin asked.

      “I dunno...Everybody else is proclaiming their love...and the battles are getting scarier, so I guess I can see why...At one time, I thought it was stupid to become attached during times of war...But...Now that I am attached to you, I don't think I could have gotten this far without you by my side...”

      “I'm glad you've opened up to me...I really am...But wait...What do you mean everybody's proclaiming their love?”

      “Oh, come on! Don't tell me you don't see it! Sehun and Kai were together before you even joined the ship...and I heard way more of their sexual adventures than I ever wanted to...Then Lay pretty much solidified his stuff with Suho like the instant the two met up on Tridonis...and don't tell me you didn't see Baekhyun limping today! You and I both know he and Kris didn't return to the room last night! Everyone's getting all hot and bothered...”

      “And so you're getting hot and bothered as well?”

      “Huh? Well...” Luhan mumbled, blushing. Xiumin smirked at him.

      “You sure you don't just want me for my perfect rump?”

      “Oh my God, did you really just say that?” Luhan groaned, digging his face into Xiumin's shoulder in embarrassment. “Horribly stupid use of vocabulary aside, I don't just want you for your perfect ass.” Xiumin pinched the younger's hand at the use of profanity, but the latter didn't care. “I want you because you're you...”

      “Then I guess it's alright~”

      “Huh?”

      “You can have me~”

      “You're sounding really perverted right now and it's kinda weirding me out...”

      “I'm a guy...I CAN be perverted you know~” Xiumin joked.

      “I feel like I just opened Pandora's box...” Luhan muttered. The older just laughed evilly.

      “Can't put it back once you open it either~”

      “Guess I should make the most of it, huh?”

 

      The next thing the older knew, Luhan had locked the door and pressed his lips roughly against his. He returned the kisses with as much passion as Luhan was giving. He gladly let the younger boy's tongue into his mouth and met it, playfully swirling around it with his own.

 

      The two made their way over to a massage bed and the fight for dominance began. Eventually, Xiumin pushed Luhan down on the bed and flopped on top of him, being cautious of his side, which still wasn't healed fully. Luhan looked up at him with a mix of surprise and sadness. The older just laughed, sitting up and straddling the boy.

      “You're still injured. Let me pamper you for now, ok?”

      “But still...”

      “Just relax. I promise it'll still feel good.”

 

      With that, Xiumin cut off Luhan's protests with another kiss. His lips then trailed along the boy's jawline and down his neck, nibbling and sucking here and there. Both their shirts were soon discarded. Xiumin began to kiss and suck and Luhan's clavicles, his hands running up and down the latter's sides, gently to avoid hurting him. At the same time, Luhan's hands explored every inch of the older's stomach and back.

 

      Without warning, Xiumin rolled his hips, grinding his crotch against Luhan's. The younger boy moaned shamelessly into the other boy's mouth. The older continued to kiss Luhan all over, rolling his hips in such a way that it was driving the younger boy wild.

 

      Eventually, when he felt the younger boy was hard underneath him, Xiumin stopped his actions, causing Luhan to whine. Xiumin just smiled and discarded the rest of their clothes, returning to hover over the boy. He placed a bottle of massage oil in Luhan's hand and smiled.

      “You do the honors,” he stated.

      “What?”

      “I'd rather you prep me because it's gonna hurt a lot if you don't...and it's way too awkward to do it myself...”

 

      Luhan's mouth made a small 'o' shape and he poured some of the bottle's contents on his fingers. Xiumin leaned forward so his face was in the crook of the younger's neck and waited for the boy to begin. Luhan reached for the older's hole and tenderly pushed the first digit in. He felt Xiumin shiver above him, but he continued to stretch him, adding fingers as the boy was ready.

 

      When Xiumin was ready, Luhan pulled his fingers out and looked up at the boy. The older smiled and took the oil from him. He coated Luhan's erect member and took a deep breath before pushing himself down on it slowly, gasping and moaning as he did so.

 

      After a few minutes of adjusting, Xiumin lifted himself up again before sliding back down. He arched his back in pleasure and Luhan moaned at the warmth enveloping his length. Xiumin repeated his action a few more times, just as slowly as the first, and Luhan found himself bucking his hips, begging for the older boy to go a bit faster.

 

      They fell into a rhythm, gradually speeding up as the tension built. Moans echoed through the room. Luhan tried to cuss under his breath a few times, but each time, he was silenced by either Xiumin's finger or lips on his own pair.

 

      As Xiumin slid down and hit the spot that made him see stars, he whimpered in pleasure. He continued to slide down at that angle, hitting it each time. Luhan felt his stomach constricting and he bucked his hips up harder, going deeper into the older boy.

 

      After a hard hit to his prostrate, Xiumin's body arched, his head flying back, letting out a loud, hoarse moan, cumming over Luhan's stomach. As the older's body constricted on Luhan's member, he thrust a few more times, relishing the added friction. He found his release as well, gripping the older boy's thighs tightly and pushing himself in as far as he could go, savoring the intense warmth.

 

      Xiumin collapsed onto Luhan's chest, panting and sweating. He felt the younger wrap his arms around him and he sighed happily.

      “You're amazing...” Luhan mumbled.

      “I told you I had the perfect butt~” Xiumin sang back tiredly.

      “I know...It makes me want more...”

      “If you're up for it, go for it.”

 

      Luhan smiled and sat up, flipping the boy over so that he was on top. Xiumin squeaked in surprise, causing other boy to smirk.

      “Alright, but we're gonna do it my way this time.”

 

      The second round then started, a bit rougher than before, but not painfully so. Xiumin melted in Luhan's arms, allowing himself to be penetrated and touched. When they finished the second round, a third followed, then a fourth. Neither boy could get enough of the other.

 

~*~

      When the two were finally tired enough not to go again, they decided to actually wash up like they'd initially planned. Luhan carried Xiumin over to the grand tub and placed him inside gently. He sat next to the boy and the latter pulled him to his chest. Luhan leaned against the older boy, shutting his eyes and letting the warm water soak his bones. After a short silence, Xiumin began singing.

 

“ _I've cast away the rusty chains I entwined myself in._  
Like a bird, like the wind, I've become free.  
Extending beyond the limits of the infinite wilderness,  
The sinking sky reflects a red, burning mirage.”  
 

      Recognizing the tune, Luhan began to sing along. It was the song Xiumin had taught him, their song.

  
 _“Comin' up, a throbbing heat beat._  
Burnin' up, a never-overtaken speed.  
Check it out, an irreplaceable scene.”  
  
“Even in this lonely world, don't cry, don't look away.  
We'll wake up from this dream broken with thirst together.  
The distant place we left even though we knew we were meant to be there, always.  
Reach out, light my fire.”

 

      Xiumin pulled the younger boy closer to him and kissed his temple. Rather than singing, he spoke up.

      “When did you fall in love with me?”

      “Hm?” Luhan asked.

      “I could tell when you were already in love with me...I'm good at reading people, you know? But I don't know when you actually fell...”

      “Honestly...Probably the first time you cried...You seemed so human...so vulnerable...so similar to me...I was naturally attracted...”

      “Hm~ I see...” Xiumin hummed.

      “What about you? When did you fall for me?”

      “Just now~”

      “Wait, what!?”

      “Just kidding! It was when you finally opened up to me...when you finally cried on my shoulder and let me know what was wrong with you...”

      “So we both fell in love with each other when we were weak...”

      “Well, I think it's a natural thing...When you're weak, you reach out to someone for strength...We became each other's strengths...and I want to keep it that way.”

      “Yeah...Me too...”

 

      Another short silence filled the room and Xiumin began singing again. Luhan hummed along with him, eventually singing and harmonizing.

 

“ _If you're in a painful time,_  
I want to be by your side, I'll be there for you.  
If we don't run, taking it slowly is fine, do you feel my spirit?  
There isn't a single unwavering thing.”  
  
“The answer is to be alive, we unite, we keep fighting.  
We have this unending, never-withering dream because we're together.  
Until the day I escape the darkness and grasp onto this radiant hand, always,  
I'll go forward like a soldier.”

 

      Luhan yawned, feeling lulled by the warm water and the older boy's voice. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep forever, but a short nap wouldn't hurt. Before he closed his eyes though, he wanted to say one last thing.

      “Minseok?”

      “Hm?”

      “I love you. Thank you for coming into my life.” Xiumin smiled.

      “I love you too. Thank you for letting me in.”

 

      They stayed in the tub for a little while longer, resting and sleeping. Then, they both washed up and got out, heading to their room. They fell asleep in one bed, curled up beside each other.


	38. Chapter 38

      The following morning, the elders gathered on the resistance ship. They were helping to plan the next move against the rebellion as well as the alliance. They brought up a map and plugged in Vorin's ship identification. They were surprised when they found the ship heading towards a well known human facility outside of Pandora.

      “That's the government center for the humans...” Ilsung gasped.

      “Are you positive of that?” Karis asked.

      “Positive. I worked there...”

      “Sounds like they're planning to overthrow the human government then...” Grellin sighed.

      “So what do we do?” Kris asked.

      “Stop them of course...We need the government in tact to do negotiations,” the captain answered.

      “Perhaps it's best to use this attempted attack to our advantage,” an elder suggested.

      “What do you mean?” Lay asked.

      “Well, if the resistance protects the humans, it will reflect well on our cause. We could split our forces...and while half is fighting, the other half focuses on convincing the government officials...”

      “That sounds like a good plan...so who will go where?” Karis asked.

      “The hybrids should go to the government,” another elder stated. “They could also be helpful in convincing the government.”

      “Kris should go to the government officials as well,” Luhan stated.

      “Why?” The blond asked. “Shouldn't I lead the battle?”

      “Karis can do that,” Luhan responded. “You are a leader now, Kris...But that doesn't mean you have to fight. You need to be there for the negotiations. Leave the battle to the rest of us. Take some Espeiren fighters and the hybrids with you, just so you aren't defenseless...”

      “Alright...” Kris sighed. “Where will you be going, Grellin?”

      “With the elders of course. I'm the one pushing them on this adventure after all.”

      “I meant to ask this earlier,” Suho started. “But how come you seem so personal with the elders? They seemed to give into our pleas really easily...”

      “I used to live on this planet. The elders always had a soft spot for me too! But when the Espeiren closed themselves off, I left,” the captain explained.

      “If only he could have stayed gone,” a third elder joked. There were a few chuckles throughout the bridge. When everyone had refocused, Ilsung spoke up.

      “Will we be able to stop them before they attack?”

      “If we fly as fast as we can, then yes,” Grellin answered. “It'll take us two days to get there...So be well-rested by then.”

      “Yes, sir,” everyone answered.

 

      The ship left the planet an hour later. Then, the countdown to the battle began.

 

~*~

      Sehun sighed as he sat on his bed. He and Kai hadn't talked to each other since their fight, and he was honestly afraid he was losing the older boy. He'd pushed him too far. He groaned, placing his face in his hands.

      “You ok?” A soft voice asked. Sehun looked up and spotted Suho, who'd just come back into their room.

      “No...” Sehun answered truthfully.

      “You worried about the battle or...?”

      “Jongin and I got in a fight...”

      “What about?” Suho asked worriedly.

      “I was being selfish...I wanted more than he could give...I never should have said anything...”

      “I doubt that's the case...What did you want from him?”

      “I wanted him to look at me...and only me...I know he still thinks about Kyungsoo a lot...and they were probably closer than he and I will ever be...But I just wish he'd think of only me...There's always some slight hesitation in his movements...he doesn't see it himself, but I do...He's still thinking of Kyungsoo...He doesn't even realize how much it hurts me...” Sehun choked on a few tears as he finished talking. Suho just sighed.

      “He does love you, Sehun...You're the only one who could have pulled him back after he lost Kyungsoo...Your relationship is different than his and Kyungsoo's, but he does love you, believe me. Kai was at a point where none of us thought he could bounce back...We thought he would just let his life spiral down and give up the fight...And you know, he worries about you and protects you more than you realize. Perhaps you don't see how much he loves you either.”

      “Maybe...Either way, I messed things up too much...”

      “You honestly think that? C'mon, you know Kai's more forgiving than that.”

      “But I said so much...He's probably really mad at me...He probably hates me...”

      “I don't think it's possible for him to hate you, Sehun. Just give him some time, ok? He'll come around...and I have a feeling your demands will be met as well.”

      “If you say so...”

 

      Suho sighed and went to exit the room. Sehun needed some time alone. As he walked through the door, he noticed someone leaning against the wall next to it. He shut the door behind him and turned to that person.

      “Did you hear any of that?” He asked. Kai sighed and nodded. “Then what do you think?”

      “I didn't realize he was that hurt about it...and I didn't think he noticed me hesitating...I didn't even notice...Guess I gave him good reason to get upset...”

      “I know you can't compare the two boys...and you shouldn't...but tell me this...Do you think you could live without Sehun?”

      “What?”

      “If he disappeared from your life forever, would you be able to handle it?”

      “.......No.....Not at all...”

      “Then I think you love him a lot more than you give yourself credit for. Stop hesitating and being scared. It's ok to let go of the past and love him. You're unconsciously holding yourself back.”

      “I'll try...Should I talk to him?”

      “Give him a little time to calm down. Just make sure you take care of him, ok?”

      “Alright...”

 

      Suho then walked away to go find Lay. He was worried about the two boys, but he knew they would be alright. The coming battle was the thing they should all be really worried about.

 

~*~

      Before anyone knew it, two days had passed and they were a mere half an hour away from the government facility. Vorin's ship was nearby as well. The elders and the other members who were going to the facility were waiting nervously in a transport ship. They would leave the resistance ship right before it entered battle with the rebellion.

 

      Suho and Lay were separated once again, but they promised to return to each other when everything was said and done. The transport ship then launched under the cover of the resistance ship. Shortly after, Vorin's ship opened fire against the resistance. The battle had finally begun, but at least the resistance was the first target instead of the government facility.

 

      A few more transport ships were launched from the resistance. These carried the fighters and the ex-Xenos members and headed directly towards the rebellion ship. They landed on the side, and the fighters blasted a hole into the rebellion ship, rushing in afterwards. They would see to it that Vorin was taken down.

 

      When they got inside, they split into groups, covering various areas of the ship. Lay went with Karis to look for Vorin. They had a communicator with video capabilities. Once they took the leader down, they planned to show the human governors physical proof of their endeavor. Sehun and Kai were together, as were Xiumin and Luhan. It almost felt like a Xenos mission, but the cause was completely different. They needed to succeed this time as well. There was no room for failure.

 

~*~

      The _Canaan_ had been called back, away from the fleet and out of the Pandora sector. An Espeiren ship had been spotted heading for the government, so part of the human fleet had retreated to protect it, his ship included. When they arrived at the government facility, a battle was already raging. He was pleasantly surprised when the Espeiren resistance ship was part of the battle. They were attacking the other Espeiren enemy ship, which was rather abnormal, but he couldn't have cared less. In the end, they would all die by his men's hands.

 

      He sent his troops into battle, targeting the rebellion ship. He himself went as well. He still had a score to settle after all. He grabbed one of the newest models of guns and headed for the ship along with his soldiers.

 

~*~

      The resistance was doing well in killing the rebellion fighters. Things became a lot more complicated when the human soldiers attacked though. They didn't want to fight back against the humans, because their efforts for peace would become pointless. It then became a task of protecting themselves from the humans while still trying to fight against the rebellion. At least the humans shot at all the Espeiren alike, killing some of the rebellion as well.

 

      Sehun and Kai had finished killing the rebellion soldiers in their specific hallway. They cautiously headed to the next area. Neither had said a word to each other, but they were still fighting as a pair well enough. Eventually they came to an area where another hallway intersected.

 

      Kai peered around the corner, spotting no one. He signaled for his partner to follow him and dashed across the opening. Sehun followed behind him, but wasn't lucky enough to make it across. Out of nowhere, a bullet came at him and lodged its way into his side. He fell to his knees, whimpering. Kai cursed under his breath and glanced around the corner, trying to see who the attacker was. The voice that flooded his ears answered everything though.

      “Well, well...If it isn't Oh Sehun...” The commander said, laughing coldly.

 

~*~

      Grellin lead the group into the government facility. The human guards stopped them at the entrance, guns pointed at them. Ilsung then stepped forward and used his government position to force them to let him through. Seems his betrayal hadn't reached the ears of the guards yet.

 

      They proceeded through the halls in silence. The guards and workers eyed them with either fear or hatred. It didn't deter them from their path though. They continued to head for the room where the government officials were gathered. The only thing that stopped them was the cocking of a gun.

      “That's as far as you'll go,” a soldier said menacingly.

 

      Before anyone could respond, he'd shot a laser at them. It was headed towards the elder nearest to Suho. The boy gasped, fear taking over him. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to stop the laser. When he opened them again, he was standing behind a force field. His eyes went wide.

      “What is this?” He asked.

      “You can do it too then, Suho?” Baekhyun asked excitedly.

      “Where did you learn to do this!?” Grellin gasped.

      “I...don't know...It just happened...” Suho mumbled.

      “Normal Espeiren can't make force fields,” one of the elders stated, clearly impressed. “You hybrids are really something else.”

      “Is it straining you to keep it up?” Kris asked.

      “Not really...”

      “Then do it. We'll be a lot safer.”

      “Alright...” Suho muttered weakly.

      “Baekhyun, you do it too.”

      “K!”

 

      They walked through the halls with ease, bullets and lasers reflecting off the shield Suho and Baekhyun had created. Eventually, they entered the counsel room. They were greeted by the horrified faces of all the government officials. Kris gently shut the doors behind them. There was a long period of silence before a government official finally spoke up.

      “You really have betrayed us, haven't you, Ilsung?”

      “I haven't,” the man responded.

      “Then why have you come with such monsters!?”

      “They've treated me quite hospitably. I don't see how they could be monsters.”

      “They've killed our own people! They killed your son!”

      “No, they didn't. These Espeiren have killed no humans. And they helped my son. He's right here beside me.” The man motioned to his son, who stood there timidly.

      “But he's a monster just like them!”

      “A monster would have killed you already!” Ilsung snapped. “These Espeiren are standing here, listening to your insults and taking them in stride. How does that make them monsters? If anyone is the monster, it's us.”

      “You're ludicrous! They've polluted your mind!”

      “No, they haven't. All they've done is talk to me about their hopes and dreams as well as explain the truth behind this war.”

      “What truth!? They just want to kill us all!”

      “Then why is it,” an elder asked, smiling softly, “that we've come here to ask for your help?”

      “Our help?” Another government official asked.

      “If all we wanted was to kill you, I don't think we'd ask for help in doing so.”

      “What do you want from us?” A third growled. The elder smiled widely.

      “We wish to form an alliance.”


	39. Chapter 39

      The battle raged on. Xiumin and Luhan had taken out most of the rebellion soldiers in the rear of the ship. The two fought back to back, covering each other's blind spots and shooting every enemy around them. They were almost impossible to get around. Luhan was far more efficient with Xiumin than he had been with Kris. It was honestly a surprising feeling. This was their first real fight together as well.

 

      As they finished bringing down the enemies, they didn't stick around and wait for the humans to come. Instead, they headed for the middle of the ship, where Sehun and Kai were. They could always use more help.

 

~*~

      Sehun gasped, clutching his side and shutting his eyes tightly. He could feel warm, sticky liquid leaking out between his fingers. He glanced over at his attacker, wincing. The commander just smiled and walked calmly towards him. The man hadn't noticed Kai yet.

      “Oh Sehun...You were the start of everything going wrong...Kai became so overprotective of you, openly disagreeing with me and defying me...He didn't do that with his last partner...Perhaps he just went insane after the death of Kyungsoo...Either way...You've always been a pain in my side...”

 

      Sehun tried to get up on his free hand and knees to crawl away, but a painful shock from his wound caused him to collapse on the ground again. He vaguely saw Kai tense as he hit the ground, but the boy wasn't going to give away his position. The commander just laughed at Sehun.

      “Look at you now. Not much of a threat...I suppose I should put you out of your misery.”

 

      He was standing over the boy now. He pointed the gun at Sehun's head and cocked it. The commander heard a second gun being cocked and his body stiffened. Another voice spoke up from the hallway beside him.

      “You won't get the chance to,” Kai growled, his gun pointed at the commander's head. The man just smirked.

      “So you're still clinging to him and protecting him even now?”

      “And that's not going to change. So get. The fuck. Away. NOW!”

      “What if I don't want to? You think you can take me?”

      “I'm trained to be a killer. A better one than you. You were only a foot soldier before you rose up in the ranks, right? I'm a lot faster and a lot more deadly than you think.”

      “Really now? Shall we test that theory?”

 

      The commander moved his foot to Sehun's wounded side, stepping on it and pressing down harshly. The boy let out a pained cry and Kai's eyes flitted down to him, widening in horror. By the time they flashed back to the commander, the man had his own gun pointed at Kai. He smirked and cocked the gun.

      “You have a weakness. Love is a liability...As long as you care for the boy, you're always going to lose...Just like when you lost your leg...I thought you would have learned back then.”

      “I don't think that way at all. If anything, it gives me more reason to be strong and keep living.”

      “It might encourage you to live, but it can't save you from death!”

 

      The commander's finger began to move towards the trigger. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Kai. His own finger moved to the trigger. A shot rang through the halls not even a second later.

 

      A body collapsed beside Sehun. He forced his eyes to focus on it long enough to see who it was. He sighed in relief when he saw the commander, his head a bloodied mess from the laser Kai had shot. He glanced around, trying to locate the other boy, but his vision was becoming too blurry.

      “Jongin?” He called, fear and pain laced in his voice. He felt a figure drop down by his head and someone flipped him over.

      “Shh. It's ok. I'm right here.”

 

      Kai laid Sehun's head on his lap on top of his good leg. He pulled off his jacket and pressed it down against the wound on the other boy's stomach, causing the latter to gasp and whimper in pain. Kai rubbed his shoulder affectionately, trying to comfort the boy. A sudden shock from Sehun's wound caused the older boy to jump and hiss in pain.

      “What the hell was that?” Kai gasped. He glanced at the commander's gun, noticing it was one he'd never seen before. “Is the bullet...shocking you?”

 

      Sehun didn't answer, but his face contorted in pain. Kai cursed under his breath and pulled out his communicator. He needed to get the bullet out of Sehun. He called Lay, hoping the boy would pick up. He had never been so thankful to have his call answered.

      “What is it?” Lay asked.

      “Are you with Karis?”

      “Yeah. Why?”

      “I need his help. Sehun got shot...the bullet's still inside...but it's shocking him or something...We need to get it out as soon as possible before it really hurts him.”

      “Alright. Stay where you are. Karis already has your location. We'll be there soon.”

      “K...Thanks...”

 

      Kai ended the call and winced as another shock was sent out. He didn't care that it was hurting him as well. If Sehun had to bear this pain, then he would too. One of the younger boy's hands rested weakly on top of Kai's hand that was pressing down on the wound. The other hand was raised in the air, waiting for the older boy to grab it, which he did. Kai brought it up to the side of his helmet.

      “It's gonna be ok,” he soothed. “You're gonna be fine.”

      “I'm sorry,” Sehun whispered.

      “Don't be. You've done nothing wrong.”

      “I was careless...”

      “Shh. It's fine. None of that matters right now, ok? Just stay with me...Stay with me...”

 

      Sehun gasped as another shock went out. Tears ran down his cheeks and he stared up at Kai. The older boy had tears streaming down his own cheeks and he looked seconds away from completely breaking down. He was muttering frantically to himself.

      “Please stay with me...I can't lose you...Please...”

 

      Sehun shut his eyes, lulled by Kai's voice. He only opened them again when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Soon, two more bodies were beside him. Kai pulled his hand away from the wound, and Karis began examining it.

 

      The alien's hand hovered over the wound as he focused intently. Sehun hissed and Kai squeezed his hand. Karis continued to carefully pull the bullet out of the boy with his mind. Finally, the bullet surfaced and the alien levitated it up into the air. Kai sighed in relief and he felt Sehun's body relax.

      “Thank you, Karis,” Kai said quietly.

      “It was really deep inside. He needs medical treatment,” the alien answered.

      “I'll take him back to a transport ship and do some basic first aid for now. Can you two handle things?”

      “Yeah,” Lay answered. “We were tracking down Vorin anyways. I'll contact Xiumin and Luhan and have them take over for you and Sehun. Just take care of him, ok?” Kai nodded before pulling Sehun closer to his body.

      “I will.”

 

      Kai stood up, Sehun in his arms, and dashed down the hallway. Lay sighed and got to his feet, Karis following his action shortly after. He took out his communicator out and tried calling Xiumin and Luhan.

      “Hello~?” The older of the two answered.

      “Hey, it's Lay.”

      “What's up?”

      “Sehun got hurt, so Kai's taking him back to the transport ships. Karis and I are gonna continue looking for Vorin. You two and the other Espeiren fighters are in charge of clearing out the ship now.”

      “Okey dokey~”

 

      Lay hung up and shook his head. Xiumin was definitely too bright and peppy for him. He sighed and glanced down at the commander's corpse. His eyes narrowed.

      “Serves you right, you filthy bastard,” he growled under his breath. Karis placed a hand on his shoulder.

      “You ready to go?” He asked.

      “Yeah...”

 

      They rushed down the hall, heading towards the front of the ship. Vorin would most likely be in the bridge, giving commands.

 

~*~

      “An alliance?” One of the human government officials asked. “What sort of alliance?”

      “The ship that's threatening to attack you is part of the Espeiren Rebellion,” Grellin explained. “Currently, my ship is engaging it in combat. Espeiren are fighting against Espeiren. Why do you think that is?”

      “I...I wouldn't know...Because you're monsters who kill anything?” Another government official stuttered.

      “That is exactly the case with the members of the rebellion!” Grellin stated, trying to hide his smirk. “The rebellion kills the humans and the Espeiren alike. Our people as a whole, however, want nothing to do with this war. But sadly, the humans target our people as a whole. This is why we want an alliance.”

      “G-Go on...”

      “Here's what we propose: The Espeiren and the humans make peace and form an alliance. The goal of this alliance will be to wipe out the Espeiren rebellion. After the rebellion is quieted, there's peace on both ends. It works, does it not? We've brought our leaders here for that very purpose.”

      “How do we know we can trust you? What if you're in cahoots with the ship outside?”

      “Wait just a bit longer and you'll see. We plan to kill the head of the rebellion. That should be proof enough, don't you think?”

 

      The government officials gulped and exchanged nervous glances. They seemed to be less apprehensive about the aliens than before though. Perhaps Grellin's words weren't falling on dead ears after all, just skeptical, fearful ones.

 

~*~

      Kai gently set Sehun down in the transport ship and pulled off both their helmets, his attention then going back to stopping the bleeding. The younger boy's eyes were closed, so Kai had assumed he was resting. He glanced around the small ship and spotted the medical kit. He got up and left Sehun's side to retrieve it.

      “J-Jongin...?” Sehun called out, his voice ragged. Kai grabbed the medical kit and rushed back to his side.

      “I'm here. Don't worry, I'm still here...” He soothed, running his fingers through Sehun's hair.

 

      When the younger boy had relaxed again, he began treating the wound as best as he could until they could return to the ship to get some real treatment. As he was working, Sehun spoke up tiredly.

      “I'm sorry...for everything...”

      “What do you mean?” Kai asked nervously, not liking the tone of Sehun's voice.

      “For pushing you about your relationship with Kyungsoo...I was being selfish...”

      “No, you weren't. I wasn't being fair to you. You were right...I was hesitating...A part of me was still holding onto him...I was so devoted to him...I didn't know if I could move on...” There was a pause and Sehun sighed. “But that's all it was....Devotion...I loved Kyungsoo, Sehun...But you're right...He's gone...I can't keep dwelling on him, like you said...And I have no reason to anymore...I have you now...I know I hurt you a lot...But I promise...From now on, it's only you...I only have you...ok? So you can't leave me...You can't...ok?”

 

      Kai's voice was shaking and Sehun could tell he was crying. He took as deep a breath as he could without hurting himself and placed his hand on Kai's. He looked up at him and smiled softly.

      “You've always had all of me...That won't change...”

      “So you have to make it, got it? Don't you dare die, ok?”

      “I'll be fine, Jongin,” Sehun said tiredly. “You were hurt worse than this and you made it...”

      “I know...but you've lost a lot of blood and I don't know whether it hit organs and just...You HAVE to make it! You have to promise me! If you don't make it, you'll never get to see me bottom! Think of that!”

      “Of all the things to say at this moment, it had to be something about sex?” Sehun asked exasperatedly. “And you'd actually let me top?”

      “Yeah...I'm not THAT dominating! Or are you just really submissive?”

      “I don't care...” Sehun groaned, embarrassed about the subject.

      “So you don't want to fuck my glorious ass?”

      “Oh my God, you're so stupid!” Sehun whined, his face flushing slightly despite being deathly pale. Kai laughed and leaned over, rubbing his nose on Sehun's.

      “I love you,” he whispered, kissing the boy softly on his lips.

      “I love you too,” Sehun mumbled back.

 

      Kai finished treating him and carefully pulled him into his arms. Sehun nestled against his chest and closed his eyes, savoring the warm, strong hold around him. Even if the battle was a failure and all went to hell, at least he had Kai by his side.

 

~*~

      Karis and Lay made their way to the bridge. When they got there, they were bombarded by Espeiren rebels. They quickly took care of them with quite a bit of ease. That was when they heard a sinister laugh. They turned and saw a rather gruff looking Espeiren, scars littering his face. He pointed a gun at Lay and shot without any hesitation.

 

      The boy cried out in pain and gripped at his bloody shoulder. Karis quickly stepped in front of him protectively.

      “You're Vorin...aren't you?” He growled.

      “The one and only. Tell me, who are you?”

      “My name is Karis,” the alien hissed.

      “You're quite the fighter. But why are you traveling with a human? Was he bothering you? I know they can be quite pesky.”

      “He's my comrade!”

      “Really? Why? They're so weak, and yet they act like they're better than us. Doesn't it infuriate you?”

      “You're not right in your head!”

      “No...Perhaps you aren't. I saw our people for what they really could be. Strong. Dominating. But there were weaklings living with them, even amongst our own kind...So I set out to destroy the weak. Only the strong can prosper.”

      “You're a fool. All you did was cause hatred and confusion. Innocent people have been killed on both sides!”

      “It's necessary. All that matters is survival of the fittest after all. My rebellion will win in the end. You should join us while you have the chance.”

      “Because of your rebellion...war broke out...Humans abandoned my planet...Later, more attacked and my whole village was wiped out...There's no way I will join you! I'm going to kill you!”

      “I'd like to see you try.”

 

      With that, Vorin shot at him. Karis pushed Lay to the side and dodged the shot. He aimed his gun, but Vorin shot directly at it, destroying it. Karis growled and continued to dodge shots. Eventually, he felt an invisible force grip him, keeping him in place. He glared at Vorin, using his own powers to try and counteract him.

 

      When he finally broke through Vorin's powers, the latter staggered backwards. Karis took this opportunity to levitate him off the ground and throw him against a wall. He had never used his powers in this way, and he honestly didn't want to, but he needed to keep his advantage.

 

      He tossed him from wall to wall, not giving the alien any opportunity. Eventually, Vorin broke free from his grasp and sent Karis flying against a wall. The young Espeiren groaned, but quickly moved again before Vorin could get a hold of him. He charged at the rebellion leader, who had no weapon to defend himself and not enough time to concentrate his powers on Karis.

 

      Karis took out his whip and lashed at him, burning through his skin. He didn't stop moving, so Vorin could hardly keep up with him. When Karis had sufficiently cut the rebellion leader to where he couldn't move easily, he aimed his whip accordingly, lashing out once more.

 

      This time, the whip wrapped itself around Vorin's neck. He pressed the button and the laser ignited. After one swift pull, he beheaded the rebellion leader. He retracted his whip and stood still, finally letting himself calm down. He turned to Lay and smiled.

      “Looks like it's time to make the call.”

 

      Lay smiled and nodded at him, pulling the communicator out of his pocket.

 

~*~

      Suho jumped when his communicator went off. He answered the call and a video projection of Lay appeared. The older boy smiled softly, but his eyebrows furrowed in worry when he saw the blood on Lay's shoulder. The younger noticed and just waved it off.

      “Don't worry. I'm fine. Are you with the government officials?”

      “Yeah...They can see you.”

      “Alright. Good.” Lay walked over to Vorin's corpse and Karis. He placed his hand on the Espeiren's back, patting it gently. “As you can see, we've brought down Vorin, the rebellion head. This was Karis's work. We've tried to leave the humans attacking us alone. I can't say there are no casualties, but this was a kill or be killed situation.”

      “If you would be willing to make peace with us,” Karis started, “we'd be more than happy to oblige. This war has cost both sides greatly. There's no need for more bloodshed. Please take our request into consideration.”

      “That's all we have to report, so we'll be hanging up now.”

 

      The call ended and the government officials glanced at the elders, sighing. One adjusted his clothing and cleared his throat.

      “We'll trust you for now...This alliance will be strict. If you betray us, the humans won't take it lightly.”

      “I can guarantee we're on your side,” Grellin stated. “The rebellion isn't done yet, but we'll fight beside you until it is.”

      “Fine then...Let's sign this peace treaty of yours...We'll form an alliance.”

 

      The elders walked slowly over to the humans. They began drafting the document, making small talk amongst the serious conversation. When it was done, everyone left their signatures. The elders patted the government officials gently on the back, sometimes even hugging them. It was a tense atmosphere, but the officials eventually hugged back. The road to recovery would be a long and complicated one. Much time would be needed to mend the wounds of war, but they were finally on their way.


	40. Chapter 40

      After the initial treaty was signed and an alliance formed, conditions were harsh. The Espeiren and the humans developed a secret code as a sign they were part of the alliance. Anyone who didn't use or acknowledge the code was treated as hostile and attacked. The rebellion was much less organized with their leader gone though. It was almost child's play to stop incoming attacks.

 

      Slowly, very slowly, the Espeiren began moving into the space colonies, and the humans onto the planets. Discrimination and hatred were still present. It would take a long time for the scars of war to fade. Still, little by little, the two races were opening up.

 

~*~

      Kai took a deep breath as he exited a ship and sighed. He looked around, seeing the artificial sky below the ceiling of the space colony. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

      “Are you coming or what? God, you're slow!”

      “Oh shut up!” Sehun snapped, carefully exiting the ship and limping over to him.

      “You're more banged up than I thought!” Kai joked.

      “And it's not even from the war! You were seriously too rough last night...What happened to me topping!?”

      “You're still hurt,” Kai said gently, placing his arm around Sehun's waist. He could feel the edge of bandages through the thin cloth of Sehun's shirt.

      “Well, you certainly didn't seem to mind that last night,” the younger said sarcastically.

      “Alright, alright! I'm sorry...I'll be gentler from now on. And I promise you can top the instant your wound turns into a scar. Ok?” Sehun rolled his eyes and sighed.

      “Fine...Where are we going anyways?”

      “My mother is gonna pick us up at the port...We just have to get our stuff and go wait for her. She'll probably have my little sister with her.”

      “So you got in contact with her again?”

      “Of course! I had to explain why I disappeared...I mean, I was sending paychecks to her and all...”

      “So what did you say?”

      “I told her that I lost my leg, so I had to pay for a new one...then I ran away from the army...and she screamed at me...”

      “Understandably so,” Sehun said in a monotone voice while nodding.

      “But then I told her I was part of the resistance force that fought off the rebellion and saved the government and brought about the treaty...She was a bit more accepting then...”

      “Figures...”

      “So then she asked me if I could come home...She didn't want me to be a soldier anymore...and I couldn't argue. I didn't want to be one either...But I told her there was one thing she'd have to be ready for.”

      “What's that?”

      “That I was bringing my boyfriend back with me and there was no way I was going to leave him.” Sehun gulped nervously.

      “And what did she say?”

      “That she couldn't wait to meet you and she could use another man around the house.”

      “You sure she won't mind me? I mean, I'm-”

      “You're fine! She'll love you, trust me.”

      “Are you sure? I'm kinda...cold...”

      “No, you're not. You're just soft-spoken. Trust me, she'll love you. She's easy to please.”

 

      Sehun nodded warily. The two went to pick up their luggage, then headed out to the port. Sehun breathed in the recycled air, scrunching up his nose. It was exactly the same as when he had left his old colony to become a Xenos, artificial and fake. The only difference was he was on Jongin's home colony.

 

      The air on Tridonis had been so fresh. Sehun wondered if he would ever get to breath that sort of oxygen again. Perhaps if he went to Earth, he could. Earth had always seemed like a dream to him, a dream he could never achieve. The war was over though. He was free to do what he wanted. Maybe he would breathe the air on Earth someday soon.

      “Hey, Jongin...”

      “Hm?”

      “What do you think about going to Earth?”

      “Why do you ask?”

      “I just wanna go...I wanna breathe air...Maybe get a house there...with you, of course...”

      “I think it sounds great. We'll make that our next goal, ok?”

 

      Kai kissed him on the cheek and Sehun leaned against the older boy. Five minutes later, a woman called out to them, waving her hand. Beside her was a little girl in a wheelchair. Kai walked with Sehun slowly over to them. The older boy was instantly embraced by his mother. When she finally let him go, Kai bent down to talk to his sister.

 

      It was then that the woman locked eyes with Sehun. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him. He froze for a moment before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. He hadn't received a hug from a parent figure in 10 years, so it felt almost unreal to him. Kai's mother then whispered something into his ear, causing him to hug her tightly and stifle tears.

      “Welcome home.”

 

      For the first time in 10 years, Sehun did feel at home.

 

~*~

      Suho sighed as he glanced out towards the city. He was sitting on the balcony of his and Lay's shared apartment. They had plenty of money from their service pay to afford a nice place. It was spacious and had a nice view of the city, but wasn't close enough to be obnoxiously noisy.

 

      The two had enrolled in a college on the space colony. It wasn't like the one Lay had gotten into a few years before, but it was enough for him to get back on track. Suho was allowed to focus on his own life and what he wanted to do as well.

 

      His father had retired from the government and was currently working in an organization dedicated to counseling between humans and Espeiren. It was hard work and didn't pay well, but every day he left feeling content, like they were one step closer to unity.

 

      Suho's eyes spotted rustling in the bushes below. He leaned over the rail of the balcony to see what it was. A massive smile formed on his face when Kemi crawl out. She brushed the dirt off her knees and glanced up at Suho. She waved crazily at him and he laughed, waving back at her.

 

      Kemi actually lived with Suho's father now. The man had taken quite a liking to her it seemed. She also seemed to be rather attached to him. She would often walk over to Suho's and Lay's apartment though, which wasn't that far away. In the end, Kemi just couldn't be separated from them for long. Suho and his father were still awkward when talking with each other, but the man always listened to what the boy had to say and respected his choices. It was definitely an improvement for them.

 

      Lay walked out onto the balcony with a book in hand. When he noticed Suho leaning over the rail, he joined his side, looking down. When he saw Kemi, he gave a small wave, smiling his dimple smile. She waved back and ran into the apartment complex. A few seconds later, there was a knock on their door. Lay opened and Kemi ran out to the balcony, clobbering Suho in an embrace. When Lay returned to the balcony, he received a hug as well.  They spent the afternoon reading and playing.

 

      Finally, they had a place where they could be free and live in peace.

 

~*~

      Kris walked down the streets, smiling and greeting Espeiren as he went. He lived in a space colony that was set up in Pandora. It was home to a lot of Espeiren who'd lost their homes to the war. The hope was to eventually transfer some of them to other colonies with humans and to transfer some humans to this colony as things calmed down.

 

      He and Baekhyun had moved there along with Karis and the last remaining members of the village. Kris had asked if they wanted to go back to Tridonis, but both Karis and Baekhyun declined. The place just held too traumatic of a memory for the two.

 

      Finally, Kris made his way to a small house. He lived there with Baekhyun and Karis. When he entered, he could smell a distinct aroma coming from the kitchen. The smaller boy was cooking dinner already.

 

      When Baekhyun heard the front door shut, he ran out of the kitchen. He charged towards Kris and pounced on him. The older boy laughed and caught him, holding him up by a thigh on each side of his body.

 

      Kris walked over to the counter and set Baekhyun down on it, his body still remaining in between the boy's legs. The smaller boy stared into the soft eyes of the other boy, which now resembled his own in color. Kris had asked Karis to turn him into a hybrid, just like Baekhyun.

 

      Kris leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun's lips. The latter giggled and hugged Kris by his neck tightly. He pulled away to look the boy in the eyes again.

      “How was work today?”

      “Pretty boring. I just work at the air recycling facility...”

      “Your family owns the whole corporation that started air recycling, don't they?”

      “Yeah...My brother's the CEO now.”

      “He's really derpy.”

      “You met him?”

      “When I went to pick you up from work last week. He was visiting, right? I kinda ran into him...literally...He doesn't really watch where his limbs are that often...does he?” Kris sighed.

      “Nope...That's Chanyeol for you...So what did you think?”

      “He was charming...but I like you more.”

      “I would hope so!”

 

      Baekhyun giggled and kissed Kris on the lips a few times. A timer went off and the smaller boy hopped off the counter to pull out their dinner. Kris furrowed his eyebrows when there was only enough for two people.

      “What about Karis?”

      “He's going to be staying at his girlfriend's place tonight.”

      “He has a girlfriend?”

      “Yeah...You didn't even know that!? They've been going out for a few weeks now.”

      “No...So wait...He's not going to be home?”  
      “Nope~”

      “Then I guess we better make the most of tonight.”

 

      Baekhyun just smiled widely, his eyes scrunching up into crescents.

 

~*~

      Luhan had gone back with Xiumin to his home space colony. Having grown up in an orphanage all his life, he didn't have anywhere to go or anyone waiting for him to return. Xiumin's family had graciously accepted him though.

 

      He worked at the bakery with Xiumin. The older boy often made him stay in the kitchen though, since Luhan's customer manners still weren't the best. The only problem then was Luhan would cuss up a storm whenever he burned or cut himself. He really was beyond help.

 

      Still, the two boys were genuinely enjoying themselves. Luhan would never have imagined finding happiness in such a small, humbling place. Of course, he never would have imagined himself falling in love with someone like Xiumin either. He'd really changed since he joined the war. He liked to believe it was for the better though.

 

      Luhan stared through the glass wall of their apartment at the people scrambling along the street below. The two had gotten their own place together, so as not to impose too much on the older boy's parents. Not only that, but they were able to be more intimate that way.

 

      The people on the streets seemed in a rush to get where they were going. They seemed so wrapped up in their own worlds. It was like the war had never touched them or affected them. Occasionally, an Espeiren would walk by and receive wary glances. It made Luhan's heart hurt. There was still so much hatred. He knew that wouldn't change easily though. All he could do was hope.

 

      As he watched the street below, he hummed a familiar tune. It was one that he'd treasured for the longest time, and still did. It held with it bitter memories, but they were precious all the same. The song used to make him feel alive. It was the only way he could cope. Now it was just a reminder that he had pulled through.

 

      Eventually, the humming changed into words. They all seemed to roll off his tongue with ease.

 

“ _All around me are familiar faces,_

_worn out places, worn out faces._

_Bright and early for their daily races,_

_going nowhere, going nowhere.”_

 

      The words seemed to meld into the scene below him, but it didn't seem like a hopeless case this time. Even as the people were living their days revolving around their own worlds and ignoring everything in the bigger picture, they were still living. And to be alive was an amazing thing.

 

      Luhan continued to sing the song, deep in thought.

 

“ _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take,_

_When people-”_

 

      “Luhan! Come on! We need to go!” Xiumin called, coming out of their shared bedroom. He noticed the boy by the window and walked over to him. “What's up?”

      “Nothing...I was just watching the people...”

      “They're gonna report you as the creeper who lives on the third floor, you know~” Xiumin joked, poking the younger's cheek. Luhan smiled and pushed his hand away.

      “Whatever. Where are we going?”

      “My parents need help. Guess the bakery is getting a lot of orders for a party tonight...They promised to pay us overtime.”

      “Awesome. So are we going now?”

      “Yeah. Get your shoes on and let's go!”

      “Alright...I'll be there in a second...”

 

      Xiumin nodded and kissed the boy on the cheek. He headed out of the room, leaving Luhan alone once more. The boy sighed and glanced at the bustling street below once more. With a faint smile on his lips, he sang one more phrase, which rang heavily in the silence, before joining the other boy.

 

“ _When people run in circles, it's a very, very..._

 

_Mad World...”_


End file.
